


Worry Is Calling

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Prostitution, Friendship, Prostitution, Racial slurs, Racism, Reconstruction era, Unplanned Pregnancy, descrimination, forced sexual situations, marriage between friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 90,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can a person go on when the love of their life is ripped away from them and they are forced to marry someone else? This is the dilemma Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, and Annie must all face. And only whispers of revolution could possibly bring them back together. But will there be a chance for reuniting after years of marriage to someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for forced sex, prostitution, underage prostitution, racism, racial slurs, arranged/forced marriage.

The sun was starting to set behind the trees. It was Peeta's favorite time of day, with the oranges and yellows. The meadow they were in was Katniss's favorite place with its tall trees surrounding them and all the flowers. She loved all the green and yellow and white, a deep contrast to life in the Seam where everything was so grey and brown and always the same. And there was Peeta. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Peeta smoothed his hand down Katniss's arm. He took her hand and brought it up to his mouth for a kiss. "I had a really lovely dream last night."

"Oh?" She reached up and trailed her fingers over his cheek. "What sort of dream?"

"We had a baby." He kissed her palm. "And there was another growing in you. And an older child ran around our feet." He smiled and pressed a kiss to her wrist just where the fabric of her blouse started.

She moved forward and pressed her lips to his. "A lovely dream. But just a dream. We could never have babies."

He stroked his fingers down her cheek. "You know, we could marry if you were to get in the family way."

She shook her head. "No. _She_ would make me end it."

"It's why your parents married." Peeta pointed out.

Katniss shook her head. "But my grandparents were compassionate. Your mother is...much less than compassionate."

He chucked and pulled her across his lap. "She's a bitch. Everyone knows it. But it would get me away from her, so she would agree to the marriage."

Katniss shook her head and pressed her eyes into Peeta's neck. "I want her to like me. If we make a baby before then, she'll resent me forever."

He sighed and rubbed her back. "All right, my love."

She looked up and grinned. "We can still..." She pressed a deep kiss to his lips.

"I like your way of thinking." He reclined her on the ground and kissed her with soft, fleeting lips, stopping to suck and lick at her exposed skin.

Katniss writhed and moaned beneath him, she begged softly until his mouth finally made contact with her most intimate flesh. She came quickly, crying out over and over.

Katniss returned the favor in short order, doing her best to swallow down as much as she could and not soil her dress. She smiled up at him and he slowly lowered himself to his knees once more to kiss her deeply.

"Time to go." He whispered against her lips.

She sighed and pulled him down on top of her. They kissed a while longer before they reluctantly put themselves back together and headed out of the clearing.

* * *

Annie collapsed on Finnick's chest with a content sigh. She began tracing the shape of his sweaty muscles with the tip of one finger. The cave was dark, but there was enough light from the opening so she could still make out the satisfied smile that always came to her lover's lips in the wake of their lovemaking.

"I'm going to miss you." Annie said softly.

"Miss me?" Finnick lifted her head away and made out her sparkling green eyes in the darkness. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You are." She said. "I overheard my father and your uncle talking."

"That's all they ever do." He said gently.

She sighed. "I'm going to marry someone from another district and you're going away."

"I've got plenty to do here."

She mumbled something that sounded like, "Plenty of people."

"They're bored, Annie." He groaned.

"Who?" She demanded.

"You know who." He pulled her close. "But I'm here. I've told you—"

"Father is getting tired of people avoiding him after one of my…episodes."

Finnick shook his head. "I won't let it happen, Ann."

"You can't stop it." Annie said, resting her head on his chest once more. "When _he_ wants something to happen, it happens."

Finnick rubbed her back. "I promise you, Ann, that I will fight tooth and nail. I'm not leaving you when you get like you do so easily. Your father does nothing to help."

"You won't..." She huffed and rolled away. "Just be nice to her, okay? I know how you can get."

"Be nice to who?"

"They girl they're going to make you marry." Her voice was exasperated.

"How I can get?" He moved to hover over her. "You're the one that will bear the brunt of my moodiness. For the rest of your life."

Annie shook her head. It was no use arguing it. Her father and Mr. Odair had been plotting for a while to get Finnick and Annie out of the picture. Her father claimed it was too much work trying to keep clients buying from him after all these years of excuses every time she went off.

As for Finnick, his uncle's friends were bored with the young man's company. They preferred younger companions and, at nearly thirty, Finnick was far too old for their tastes. Something they made known every time Finnick made a visit. Still, he got the job done since he knew what every single one of them enjoyed.

Annie sat up and started searching for her clothes. "Time to go. It's late and you have to be at the dock in just a few hours."

Finnick grabbed her around the waist. "I love you. I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

She looked over her shoulder and nodded. "I love you, Finnick. And I always will."

He rested his head against hers. "You're the only one that ever has my heart." He kissed her cheek and began dressing.

* * *

Katniss tapped on the back door of the bakery with her basket of concoctions draped over her arm. Her mother put together healing teas, salves, and poultices and Katniss delivered them to clients, keeping a few extra to peddle between each stop.

Maureen Mellark, with her constantly puckered face, answered. "What do you want, girl?" She demanded. She always looked immaculate despite working in a bakery where flour and sugar and all manner of ingredients were constantly in the air.

Katniss held up the small jar of burn ointment she delivered every other week. "Your burn cream." She said, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. They were at a mutual stand-still after a run-in the other day sneaking in from the woods. Mrs. Mellark had never approved of Katniss. She claimed it was because Katniss was headstrong, but Katniss was sure it was due to the dark complexion she'd inherited from her father. And the baker's wife wasn't the only one.

Mrs. Mellark snatched the jar out of her hand and walked away, slamming the door in Katniss's face. It was what usually happened when the woman answered. She sent someone else to pay. Usually one of her sons.

The door opened again and her husband Conrad Mellark's kind face was there this time. He smiled and handed over some coins. "Got any squirrels for me today, Miss Everdeen?"

Katniss shook her head. "Not today, Mr. Mellark. I'm sorry. They were hiding good this morning. But I'll keep an eye out this afternoon and come straight to you as soon as I get one."

He grinned. "Thank you, Miss Everdeen." He stepped inside.

Katniss started to walk toward her next destination, but he called her back.

Mr. Mellark leaned toward her and said, "I sent Peeta to the Hob to drop some rolls with Greasy Sae." He closed the door without another word.

Spurred by that, Katniss quickly finished her rounds and set her feet toward the Hob. Outside the old building that was formerly a war hospital, she nearly ran into Peeta. Purposely on her part. They shared a smile.

Peeta said, "Good afternoon, Miss Everdeen."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Mellark." Katniss took in his appearance. He was still covered in fine white power despite wearing an apron while he worked. She contributed it to the many sacks of flour he carried from the storage room to the room where they mixed pastry. Only his coat was free of the dust. Katniss knew they worked with their sleeves rolled up to their elbows, no coats, and full aprons. His tie was a little askew, as it so often was. She so wished she could reach up and straighten it. "How are you?"

"I am well." He smiled and looked her over. He asked softly, "And you, Katniss?"

Katniss looked down at her own disheveled form. Her dress was one of her mother's, patched and repaired so many times it probably wouldn't last much longer. Her own dresses were in need of repair from her many days in the forest.

"I am very well." She said.

Peeta said softly, "You look fine."

Katniss felt herself relaxing. He knew her insecurity well. "Your mother didn't think so."

He looked around and then stepped closer. "She never does." His eyes paused on something over her shoulder. "Peacekeepers?"

Katniss followed his gaze to see four men in grey uniforms coming their way. "I need to warn the people inside."

"Peeta Mellark." One of them called.

Peeta froze.

Katniss moved to stand closer to him, hoping it would be a protection, but knowing it was probably useless.

The soldiers stepped in front of him. The one who said his name before announced, "Peeta Mellark, you are under arrest."

A pair of shackles were produced and Peeta's arms were wrestled together. He tried to fight and was hit in the ribs hard by the hilt of a rifle.

"What's going on?" Katniss asked. "Why are you arresting him? What has he done?"

One of the men turned to her and his lips curled in contempt. "None of your business, girl. Now get going."

They started dragging Peeta away. He struggled and had to be held by all four men.

"Katniss!" He called.

The basket dropped from Katniss's hands and she gathered her skirts to run after them. "Peeta! Let him go! He didn't do anything!"

One of the men, the same one who'd dismissed her, stepped away from the group. He grabbed her arm and said, "You know exactly what he did. Taking up with someone like you." He pushed her down. "Run on home, girl. This isn't your concern."

Peeta was locked into a carriage with a barred window at the back. He called, "Katniss, tell my dad. Please tell my dad."

She watched helplessly as the carriage began to roll away. As she finally took in her surroundings, she noted all the eyes watching her. She usually tried to keep out of the public eye, but it was no use sometimes. The color of her skin and her disgraced parentage played a factor in her need to keep to herself. Still she couldn't help taking up for others when someone bigger or stronger was hurting them. How could she help Peeta?

She picked up her basket and gathered all the strewn bottles quickly. Most of them were fine, thank God. She stood to make her way back to the bakery. She figured Mr. Mellark would already know by now, but she had to tell him herself. She spotted the limp felt cap Peeta had been wearing lying in the middle of the road, trampled by everyone in their attempt to ignore her once more.

Katniss picked up the cap and stuffed it into the bottom of her basket.

"Hey, Catnip." Gale called from behind her.

She kept going. She needed to see Conrad Mellark about his son.

Gale's heavy hand fell on her shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"Mellark's Bakery." She explained, barely pausing.

"She won't let you in." He said.

"I'm not going to see _her._ " She twitched out of his grasp. Her steps were heavy, but quick. It was much the opposite of her trek in the woods. She was glad of Gale's presence behind her when she pounded on the back door of the bakery.

Mr. Mellark opened the door and looked down at her. His eyes were compassionate. He nodded. "I'm trying to figure out what's going on." He said.

"So someone already told you?" She asked.

"The commander." Mr. Mellark informed her. "He came in just after you were here to find where Peeta was. I was told to stay out of it." He looked down at his hands.

"What are the charges?" Gale asked.

"They wouldn't tell me." Mr. Mellark looked down. "I'm sorry, Katniss. I don't know anything else. They said I can't go to the jail until tomorrow." He looked over Katniss's shoulder. "Mr. Hawthorne, please make sure Miss Everdeen makes it home." He slowly shut the door, leaving them on the back stoop.

Katniss felt herself falling apart. She was so thankful for Gale's arm around her waist to guide her home. She wasn't sure she would have made it by herself.

* * *

Finnick was deep in sleep, dreaming of Annie moving above him, her auburn hair falling behind her in luscious waves as she tilted her head back. His hands reached up to caress her stomach and cup her glorious breasts.

He was pulled abruptly from his bed and out of the dream. A piece of cloth stuffed in his mouth, another tied around his head to secure it, and a bag dropped over his eyes, taking away his vision. His heart pounded out of his chest as he tried to scream, but it was no use. His hands were tied roughly together in front of him as he was pulled out the door into the night.

His thoughts wildly went to Annie. Was she safe? Was this part of the secret she'd overheard?

Someone stuffed him into a carriage and pressed him onto the cushioned seat. He felt someone on either side of him.

A voice in the dark said, "I hate doing this to you, Finn." His uncle Nicholas.

Finnick leaned forward to grab him, but was held steady by two sets of strong hands from the men on either side.

Nicholas laughed. "Don't even try it."

Finnick's heart started to slow and his mind took over. How could he get out? If he could somehow overpower the men holding him down…

But it was no use. Both men were as strong as him, maybe even stronger. He could sense it. And his uncle was sure to have at least four other men in and around the carriage to catch him should he try to run. And they would all be armed.

Nicholas said, "You might as well relax, Finn. You got a long trip ahead of you." There was a pause. He chuckled smoothly and leaned in close. "You're going to be wed. To some mulatto girl. She's apparently very pretty and passes well enough in public. One more generation with a white man and that should lighten your whelps up enough."

Finnick was confused. What did that even mean? What did it matter if he produced a whole passel of children?

"I'm going to make so much more money off of you, Finn. I'll be rolling in it." Nicholas sat back. "Make it quick with the babies. That's the big sale."

Money? Babies? He was going to sell off Finnick's babies like he'd sold Finnick all those years? Was that the plan? Finnick had to get away. There was no way anyone else would live his fate if he could help it.

Finnick tried again to come up with an idea to escape, but was thwarted at every thought. None would work as long as he was blind. He had plenty of time to think as they continued down the road for hours. The carriage stopped a few times to rest the horses and let everyone stretch their legs. They were kind enough to allow Finnick to relieve himself. It was a difficult task with his hands tied together, but somehow he managed.

When he was finally thrown on a train car, they removed his bindings and the bag over his head. He was locked in a cell in the back of the car with a small window to peer out, finally able to untie the cloth that held the gag in his mouth.

"What do I have to do when I got to take a piss?" He demanded, his voice raspy from lack of drink and the cloth.

"That's what that hole is for." A man in a grey uniform said with a chuckle.

Finnick found the small hole the peacekeeper was talking about and sighed.

Food was shoved at him through the window. Stale bread once a day until they reached their destination. A small sip of water every few hours. He didn't think of escape any longer. For now, he waited and prayed Annie was all right.

When the train finally stopped, they took Finnick to a house and handed a piece of lye soap.

The peacekeeper that had escorted him pointed to a pile of clothes. "Bathe and dress. Do it quickly." He slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Thank you." Finnick mumbled sarcastically as he stepped toward the tub of cold water. He stripped and scrubbed away the travel grime. He pulled on his own drawers, soiled as they were, and then picked up the trousers provided to find a perfect fit. The shirt was a little big, but the vest and coat both fit relatively well. He was never good with ties, always bungling the knot the first time. He was shaking so much that even the second knot was jumbled when the door slammed open and a young girl was pushed in.

Finnick looked over the girl. Her hair was dark brown and braided along her back. Her olive skin was scrubbed clean, though she was definitely not the class of person to clean up in the middle of the week. He assumed it was the middle of the week, anyway. Her dress was pretty enough, but it looked as though it might fall to pieces if a string was pulled.

She gave him a stern look as she took in his appearance as well. He knew the clothes didn't quite fit him and his tie was still out of sorts.

He extended his hand. "I'm Finnick Odair."

She looked over her shoulder at the closed door and then back to him. She slipped her hand into it for a quick shake. "Katniss Everdeen."

He nodded. "I heard I'm supposed to…marry you." He went back to his tie.

"How kind of you to ask." She said dryly.

Finnick snorted. "I'm sorry."

Katniss worked her jaw a moment before she said, "This is definitely not what I planned, Mr. Odair. And I am certain you are far from home. It's a horrible situation all around."

He nodded and looked around the room. "How do you know I'm far from home?"

"The train arrived from District Four. This is Twelve. There are very few stops between those stations for the type of train you rode in on."

"I didn't realize…" He ran his fingers through his hair and looked out his window. "Annie." He sighed.

"My name is Katniss." She corrected him angrily.

He shook his head. "Annie is my…" He scraped his fingers through his hair again. He turned and looked Katniss over again. "So when do we do this? I want to get it over with and get those damn peacekeepers off our asses."

The door opened again and a man walked in holding a Bible. He was tall with dark hair and a full beard, trimmed to perfection. "Hello, Miss Everdeen."

"Reverend Crane." Katniss greeted him dryly, shaking his hand.

"I'm Reverend Seneca Crane." The reverend said, holding out his hand to Finnick. "And you must be Mr. Odair."

"I am." Finnick said, shaking the offered hand. How many more hands would he shake today?

"I am here to escort you to the ceremony." Reverend Crane said. "As requested, Miss Everdeen, it will be performed at the chapel with you family in attendance. Your uncle will also be there, Mr. Odair. As well as a few special guests." His grin made Finnick's skin crawl.

"Tell me about your family." Finnick requested softly.

Katniss looked up at Finnick. Her grey eyes were curious. "I have a little sister and my parents are both living. You?"

Finnick shook his head at her slightly vague response. "It was just me and my uncle." He didn't add that his uncle wasn't a kind person. He would try to keep that part of his life from her for as long as possible. Though if they were expected to breed like cattle for someone else's profit…

"What happened to your parents?" She asked, breaking him out of his thought.

"A story for another time." Finnick held out his arm. "Shall we, Miss Everdeen?"

Katniss slipped hers through his without a word and they followed Reverend Crane out.

* * *

Peeta's journey brought him to a little house on the beach. The water lapped at the shore. It was pretty. But not pretty enough without Katniss. He'd been locked in a box on a loud, smelly train car with no food and little water. The pair of peacekeepers took him inside the house and removed his shackles.

A scruffy-looking older man stumbled into the room. He looked over Peeta and nodded. "You'll do."

"I'll do what?" Peeta asked, earning a kick to the back of the knee from one of his guards. "It would be great if you would stop that."

"Silence!" The guard snapped.

The old man laughed. "Yeah, you'll do well. My Annie is feisty. She needs a strong hand to keep her in line."

"Annie?" Peeta asked.

"Get your ass in here, Annie Mae!" The old man called into the next room. "Come meet your husband."

"Husband?" Peeta asked.

A young girl with long auburn hair stepped in timidly. She looked at Peeta with sad, curious green eyes. Her faded pink dress hung limply on her form. She looked even more ragged than the old man.

The man pointed. "That's Annie. My girl. She's a little simple and has bouts of crazy. But you're the kind of man to handle her. Get her out of my hair."

Peeta looked between father and daughter before he took a tentative step forward. "Hello, Annie. My name is Peeta. Peeta Mellark."

Annie slipped her hand into the one he gently offered, palm up. "Annie Cresta."

Peeta said, "Could I possibly have a moment alone with my betrothed?"

The old man nodded enthusiastically. He asked the peacekeepers, "You two want a nip of my latest brew?"

The men exchanged a shrug and followed him outside.

Peeta patted the back of Annie's hand. "Miss Cresta," he smiled, "it is a pleasure to meet you."

Annie's face relaxed. "Please call me Annie, Mr. Mellark."

"And you must call me Peeta." He tried to keep his voice gentle. She reminded him a little of a scared puppy, her eyes curious, but still so very timid.

"Peeta." She smiled and nodded. "Lovely to meet you." She indicated the chairs and Peeta finally realized he was in the kitchen. "Please take a seat, Peeta. I'll make you some tea."

"Thank you, Annie." He smiled and slid into the closest chair. He watched her move around the room. It was organized similarly to the kitchen back home. "I apologize for my appearance. I've been on a train for nearly a week."

"And I apologize for mine. I haven't slept in nearly as long." She sat the kettle on the stove and sat down across from him. "I had another intended."

"I am so sorry to hear that." His thoughts went to Katniss. Was she all right? Had they told her anything? If they had, it would have been more than he knew.

Annie drew circles on the table with her fingertips. "He was taken. I don't know where or how he is. And now…" She looked up, her eyes suddenly clear. "Well, aren't you going to propose?"

Peeta chuckled. "Why don't we get to know each other bit first?"

Annie nodded. She took in a big breath and spoke without a break. "That man is my father. His name is Thomas. My mother died when I was a baby. I don't know how, but the rumor is my father killed her in a drunken rage. Finnick always brought me out…" She finally paused for a breath and let it out in a sigh. "I guess I'm your problem now."

Peeta gave her a calculated look. "I'm the youngest of three boys." He said. "We have a bakery back home."

"Where is home?" She interrupted.

"District Twelve."

She nodded. "Go on. What about your parents?"

He smiled. "My father is a wonderful man," his face fell, "who always kept us safe from the full impact of our mother's wrath every time she went off. My mother is…very demanding and particular."

They sat in silence for several minutes, Peeta watched Annie as she continued to trace the lines on the table, leaning closer to the surface. Her lips moved without sound. She looked like she was growing a little agitated, her face screwed up and her hand moved faster.

"Annie." He said softly, placing his hand on top of hers.

Her head shot up and she stared at him for a moment of confusion. The kettle started whistling, pulling her back to the moment. "Tea." She stood and went about the task very methodically. "Do you take sugar in your tea?"

"No." He sighed. Katniss knew that. "No cream either."

"We're out of cream, so that's good." She sat a cup in front of him. She took a cube of sugar out of the bowl and looked at it a moment before she dropped it into her cup. "So what else do you want me to know?"

"I bake. I don't know a thing about fish other than how to cook one. But that was only a few times when my dad was lucky enough to get one in. I wouldn't even know how to catch one."

Annie smiled. "Good thing I know some fishermen."

Peeta chuckled. "What else should I know about you?"

She thought a moment, sipping her tea. "I'm twenty-three years old. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty." He looked her over. "When is your birthday?"

"Seventeenth of June. Yours?"

"September thirtieth." He opened his mouth to ask another question when Thomas came in.

Thomas looked between them and then announced, "Let's get on with it. I got things to do."

Peeta looked between Thomas and Annie. He smiled kindly and moved around the table. He knelt in front of Annie and took her hand in his. "Annie Cresta, would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Annie's lips trembled. This was the farthest from an honor for either of them, but she nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Peeta."

He kissed her knuckles gently and stood, helping her to her feet. "Lead the way, Mr. Cresta."

Thomas chuckled and stepped out the door, not waiting for them to follow.

Peeta pulled Annie's arm through his and patted her hand. "Don't worry. I'll do what I can to keep you safe."

"I just hope Finnick is." She said softly as they walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much thanks to LavenderVanilla for her amazing beta work and encouragement to get this story off the ground.
> 
> And thanks also to my bestie writingbutunpublished for all her help coming up with the ideas to make this concept more specific.
> 
> Go read their works! They both have some great stuff going.
> 
> Thank you, dear readers, for taking the time to read this. I would love to hear your thoughts. You can find me on Tumblr at the url booksrockmyface.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for giving this story a shot. It's going to be a tough one, but hang in and things will get better. I failed to mention on the prologue that the title for this comes from the Veridia song At the End of the World. You should go check it out.
> 
> As with the case in an arranged marriage, feelings get confusing. There will be many moments when these couples get into physical situations that may not fit the norm (from touching to kissing to sex). Please use your own discretion when reading. As a future note, I will be posting two different versions of chapters that do contain sex scenes. On fanfiction.net, I will post cutaways so you may continue reading there if, for any reason at all, you aren't comfortable with that. The fill versions will be here on AO3 (same penname both places).
> 
> Lastly, I want to thank my lovely beta LavenderVanilla, who has made many great suggestions along the way on this story. She is a great person and a fantastic writer. You should go check out her stuff (Blinds is going to be updated soon and I can promise some big things are coming, so go get caught up on that).
> 
> Happy reading!

Peeta finished putting the fish stew in bowls for himself and Annie. He sat them on the table and retrieved the rolls from the oven. He made a face at how dense they were. Some days it worked, but others it didn't. And he had so wished they'd come out well today.

He stepped out the back door and called, "Annie?"

She didn't answer, but a scan of the beach showed she was nearby. He could see her pile of clothes and, further out in the water, the sun glinted off her hair. It looked even redder in the sun's rays.

She stepped out of the water and Peeta quickly looked away. He called, "Annie, I got supper done." He went back inside and set about pouring them each a glass of water.

Annie stepped into the house a few minutes later, her hair still dripping. She carried a towel over one arm.

"Did you have a good swim?" Peeta asked, indicating a chair.

Annie grinned. "A very good swim. I wish you would let me teach you."

He shook his head. "I've never been good with water." He sat and began eating, watching his wife across the table do the same.

"It's our anniversary." Annie said softly after a while.

"Some anniversary." He said with a sideways grin. "I didn't even get you a present."

She took a bite of her bread and shrugged. "You don't need to get me anything." She dipped a chunk of bread in her bowl. She looked up slowly and said, "I want to sell off the last of the whiskey and open your bakery."

Peeta's jaw went slack with shock. "That's the last batch your father made."

She shrugged. "He always cared more about that than me. You've been talking about the bakery for months, before he even passed and he laughed at your dream." She put her hand on top of his. "You should do something for yourself. That's what I want for this anniversary."

He kissed her hand. "Thank you, Annie."

She squeezed his fingers and went back to her stew.

Peeta thought he saw a tear rolling down her cheek, but pretended for Annie's sake it was just water dripping from her hair. When he mentioned her tears, she sometimes went into a rage that scared him.

"Tell me what you'll do about the bakery." She requested. "I know we won't be able to buy a building right away."

Peeta happily talked about his plans for starting out while Annie listened. He'd start by baking in the house and peddling his wares at the fish market and around town until they could save enough money for a separate building with a storefront. They agreed it was the best idea, but for one thing.

"The stove is rusting through." Peeta complained. "It has trouble holding in the right heat."

Annie nodded. "Well, I suppose that's what the money from the whiskey can be for." She took one last bite of stew and started clearing the table. "You can leave some behind here and I can sell it."

"Are you a good saleswoman?" He asked with a grin as he slid up beside her to help with the washing up.

"Not the best. But the last thing I sold was the thing that took my father from me long before he even died." She held out a clean bowl to Peeta. "You bake the most delicious breads, Peeta."

"Cookies are my favorite. And cakes. I love to decorate them."

"I haven't had a cake in so long." Annie mused.

"I'll bake you one for your birthday." He promised.

She smiled. "I'd like that."

They finished cleaning the dishes in silence and then retired to the parlor where Peeta picked up his discarded sketch pad and a pencil. Annie picked up a book, but she spent the evening watching Peeta's hand as it moved. She was mesmerized by it. And at the end of the evening, he sat the paper on the arm of the sofa.

"Goodnight, Annie." He slipped into bed and listened to Annie close up the house.

* * *

With the sale of the last barrels of whiskey and the smooth negotiating skills Peeta possessed, they were able to trade the old stove for a better model with very little extra expense.

Peeta stayed awake deep into the night writing down and testing all the recipes he'd learned at his father's knee. Sometimes Annie sat up and watched him, listening to the stories about his childhood with each new pastry.

"Cheese buns were always my favorite." He said softly one night. "Soft and full of creamy goat cheese."

She smiled. "It sounds delicious."

"If I can get my hands on some cheese, I'll make you some." He promised.

She shook her head. "Cheese is too expensive."

He shrugged. "If I keep going like I am, maybe we can afford the actual bakery and I'll make cheese buns once a week. Just for you." He sat his latest creation in the oven and thought of Katniss. So many nights they would sit and share a few cheese buns while they looked at the stars and planned out the future they knew they could never really have.

He sighed and sat heavily.

"Are you thinking about Katniss again?" She asked softly.

He nodded. "Cheese buns are her favorite."

Annie put her hand on top of Peeta's. "Then maybe you shouldn't make them for me after all." She squeezed his knuckles gently and stood. "I'm going to bed." She kissed the top of his head, like her father used to do to her when she was small, and wandered off to the other end of the small house.

He worked for a few more hours and wondered what Katniss was up to. She should be awake in the Seam by now. The sun rose there first. Did she still help her mother? Or had they forced her elsewhere? The mines, perhaps?

Or if Annie's assumption was true, she probably took care of the home she shared with Finnick. Peeta smiled to himself at that thought. He and Katniss had always planned to have equal share in the housework because he swore he'd be the one to cook, so he'd take care of the kitchen. And she planned to continue helping her mother with her herbs.

"And I hate all the scrubbing." She had complained.

In his distraction, he dropped the pan of bread as he pulled it out of the oven. It clattered loudly and he looked toward the door, hoping Annie hadn't heard.

But she appeared there a moment later tying her wrap around her. "Is everything all right?" She looked down to the mess on the floor and hurried over to help. "This isn't the first pan you dropped today. When was the last time you slept?"

He sat the pan on the table and shrugged. "A few hours here and there."

She gently grabbed his hand. "Get some sleep, Peeta." She gave it a little squeeze. "Please?"

He shook his head. "When I sleep, I dream of Katniss and the look on her face when they arrested me." His last look at her face before being stuck in the dark for so long.

She loosened her fingers. "You couldn't have stopped it if you tried."

"And my dad... I haven't gotten a reply from any of my letters. It's been over a year, Annie." He sighed. "I suppose I didn't matter as much as I thought." He turned and packaged the bread. A little dust wouldn't matter to any of these people.

"What if it's your mother?" She asked softly, placing her hand on his arm once more. "The way you talk about her..."

Peeta shrugged.

Annie rubbed his arm. "Keep trying. But after you've slept." She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and guided him out of the kitchen. She walked into his room ahead of him and pulled the blanket aside. "If you need anything, you know where I am." She patted his arm as she walked by. "Goodnight, Peeta."

"Goodnight, Annie." After closing the door and changing into his nightshirt, Peeta spent several minutes staring at the shared wall between his room and Annie's before finally climbing into bed. He listened to the soft sound of her cries in the other room. It had been happening more and more since her father's death a few months ago. It hurt Peeta that he couldn't help her. But when he tried, she pushed him away. Sometimes he heard her call out for Finnick and that hurt him even worse.

And he wondered if Katniss was in the same distress. He didn't delude himself thinking that she'd cry for him. If she cried for anyone it would be her sister. She was always so protective of Prim. If she really had been forced to marry Finnick, they'd surely move her out of the house she grew up in and away from her baby sister.

He dreaded the feeling as sleep crept up on him. But he surrendered, there was no use fighting.

* * *

Peeta sat up quickly when he felt the shackles curl around his wrists. He looked down and breathed a sigh of relief. Just the dream again.

He looked out the window to see the lightening on the horizon. He rolled out of bed and got dressed. He could already hear Annie in the kitchen making breakfast.

Peeta stepped into the hot room and watched Annie put a pan of dough in the oven that he'd left to rise the rest of the night. She straightened up and smiled.

"Good morning, Annie." He stepped toward the stove and leaned over the frying pan. "God, I missed bacon."

She smiled and turned her head. She poked his side with the handle of her fork. "Keep selling this amazing bread of yours and we'll be eating eggs next, not just using them in your cookies."

"If we both sell out today, I'll get a dozen eggs just for you." He smiled and kissed her cheek. Then he froze.

Her green eyes were huge in shock and just inches from his. She kissed the top of his head often, but he never returned the gesture in any way.

"I'm sorry, I..." he began.

She shook her head. "A kiss on the cheek is innocent." She went back to the bacon and Peeta started sorting the breads and cookies he'd made the night before.

His hands shook. Why had he kissed her? There was no thought in it. It came to his mind and happened all in the same moment. He looked up and their eyes locked.

"Sit down and eat." She handed him a plate with a few slices of bacon and a bowl of oatmeal. "You can finish all that later."

Peeta ate the breakfast Annie gave him in a few quick bites and then stood to put the dishes in the sink. "Time to go."

"I'll get the bread." She offered.

He nodded and walked toward the front door. Annie followed him holding the box he had placed the day's products in. After he pulled on his coat, he grabbed the box and kissed her lips quickly.

He froze again. He could feel his cheeks heating up and hers were bright red.

"Have a good day." She choked out before she ran from the room. He was sure there were tears glistening in her eyes. He felt his own betrayal pressing in on his chest.

* * *

Annie pulled herself out of bed when someone knocked on the kitchen door. She wiped her eyes and tried to school her features as she walked to answer. No one would buy anything from her when she was crying.

Johanna Mason stood there with a grin. "Hey there, Annie." She said, leaning against the door frame. "I saw your husband in town and he sent me here. Said there may be cookies. He sold already out."

Annie waved her in. "Peeta makes delicious butter spice cookies. I've eaten half a dozen on my own." She indicated a box on the table, pulling away a cloth. "A dollar for a dozen."

"A dollar? Are you crazy?" Johanna laughed to herself. "Of course you are. It's your husband who's taking advantage. No one can afford a dollar for twelve cookies."

Annie sighed. "Five cents a cookie?"

"You're so easy." Johanna handed over a coin and reached in the box for two. "You should just give me one for having to look at your sad face." Her face softened. "Having a tough time?"

"What do you care?" Annie flicked the towel back over the box.

"Because Finnick was my friend and I miss him." Johanna shrugged. "I know he was more than that to you. Not to mention your no-good daddy went Yonder and now you live with a stranger."

Annie felt her face start to relax. The side of her mouth pulled up in a smile. Johanna could have been a little more colorful with her language, but she always toned it down for Annie.

Johanna stood and retrieved her second cookie. "Good luck, Baker's Wife. You're going to need it." She headed out the door.

"At least my house isn't as smelly as a fisherman's." Annie followed her to the door.

"Yeah, it does smell great in here. Especially with those beans you got boiling away over there." Johanna watched Annie a moment and then stepped out the door. "Keep your chin up, Annie. You'll be all right."

Annie nodded. "Thank you, Jo."

For the rest of the afternoon, Annie sold Peeta's baked goods out the kitchen door. When all the cookies were gone, she was able to sell off the rolls and small loaves of bread. The bigger loaves were too expensive for most people's pocketbooks, so Annie started cutting them in halves and thirds. A few people even bartered for slices, so she gave in.

Peeta came home just as she was selling the last of the lot. She smiled and opened up the box where she kept the money and grinned. "I sold everything today. You're going to have to make fresh for our supper."

"Good." He grinned and pulled a wrapped package out of his box. "I found goat cheese. What do you say to some cheese buns?"

She shook her head vigorously. "That was Katniss's. Don't make that for me."

His face fell. "Annie, I—"

She shook her head again. "Don't. Please, just don't."

"Okay, I won't." He sat a basket of eggs on the counter. "For breakfast."

She nodded, but she felt herself getting agitated. This wasn't right. None of it was. It was too comfortable, the way he was looking at her. And then the kiss—both of them—came back and she started backing away from him.

"What did I do wrong, Annie?" He pleaded.

"You kissed me, Peeta. You kissed me and I liked it and I hate myself for that." She stepped toward the door.

He hurried after her, placing his hand on her arm. "I feel so helpless when you go away like you're about to, but please let me say something first."

She swallowed and looked up at him slowly.

"Finnick and Katniss aren't here." Peeta said softly. "And the kiss didn't mean anything. But I care about you. And it clouded my judgment for a moment." He dropped his hand and stepped around her into his bedroom.

"Should I finish supper?" Annie asked.

He appeared at his door with a sketchpad and his charcoal. "I'm not hungry."

She sighed and watched him exit out into the late afternoon. She paced around the small kitchen, looking out the window every few minutes. She felt the fog creeping in. She needed Finnick. But she also needed to make sure Peeta wasn't angry with her.

She finally decided to start the evening meal just before Peeta came back in. He held out a piece of paper to her and took over stirring the pot of beans.

The drawing Peeta pressed into her hands contained the opening of a cave. The water splashed at the rocks all around it. She could almost feel the movement of the waves. She sighed and put the picture in the middle of the table. "That's better than your baking."

He smiled over his shoulder. "What do you say to a johnnycake?"

"There should be just enough cornmeal for it." She watched him. The fog still hung around the edges of her mind, but it had stopped moving in. For the moment.

"I'm glad you're still here." He said as he got the ingredients ready.

She snorted. "Well, for now. Give me ten minutes and it may change." She stepped to the stove and stirred the pot of beans.

Peeta poured oil into a pan to heat up and started mixing the batter. "I liked it, too. When I kissed you." He said softly.

Annie whipped her head around to look at him.

"My chest hurt all day from the guilt." He continued, stepping forward to test the heat of the oil. "I miss Katniss. I miss her every day." He paused, most likely to think about her. "And I miss my father, my brothers, and all my friends." He sighed. "But you make it a little more bearable."

She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came. The fog started moving again and she did her best to push it away. "We can't be like this, Peeta."

"Like what? Friends?"

She stepped back, the spoon falling from her hand and clattering to the floor. Her hand went up to her head and she shook it, talking to herself. "No, this isn't right." She said over and over.

"This isn't your fault, Annie." Peeta said softly, approaching her slowly.

She backed up until she ran into the table, her hands flying back to catch her. "Don't, Peeta, please stay away."

"Hey, it's okay." He said softly. "I won't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Finnick is the one who's supposed to be here, Peeta." She sobbed.

"I know." Peeta's hands gently curled around her elbows. "Lie down, Annie. I'll bring your meal to you."

Annie looked wildly around the room. Her eyes landed on Peeta. She whispered his name and then collapsed against his chest, sobbing heavily. She couldn't make her feet move until he dragged her along slowly.

"You're okay, Annie." Peeta said softly. "You just rest and I'll get you something to eat in a bit."

"You shouldn't have to do this." She whispered. "You should be happy with Katniss. This isn't right."

He helped her into bed and pulled off her shoes. Tucking the blanket around her he said, "I'm not Finnick, so I don't know if I'm doing this right. But I promise that I'm here if you need me." He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

She watched him leave and then curled into a tight ball, letting the blackness surround her.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Talk of forced underage marriage. Allusion to forced/unwanted sexual encounters.
> 
> You ready for some Finnick/Katniss time? There's sex in this one, but you don't have to read all of it. This version contains the full scene, but if you do want to read the cut version, you can on fanfiction.net (pen name is the same over there). I look forward to your thoughts.
> 
> I want to say a huge thank you to my beta LavenderVanilla who helped figure out a lot of the little things here. I know I say it every time, but her stuff is so worth the read.
> 
> Happy reading!

The first year had been tough for Katniss and Finnick, always fighting and full of tension. It didn't help that the apartment they moved into was just a single room that possessed a bed barely big enough for the two of them and a kitchen table with chairs. There wasn't even a sofa or armchair. Katniss had insisted Finnick sleep on the floor for the first month until she grew tired of his morning complaints of an aching back.

His closeness on the bed every night only served as a reminder that Peeta should have been sharing her bed. And it made her angrier with every passing day. She took out her anger on Finnick, though they both knew it wasn't his fault. But he fought back just as hard as she did.

And the fight always came back to the same refrain. It usually happened after they ate supper and they were both exhausted from the long day.

"I'm sorry, Katniss, that I'm the wrong man." Finnick said. "If it was safe for any of us, I'd run as far away from you as I can get." He sat the last dish in the sink to be washed later.

"You know the perfect thing to say to make a woman feel special." Katniss grumbled, throwing her dishtowel onto the middle of the table.

He threw up his hands. "And how is it supposed to make me feel when every action you have toward me just reminds me that I fall a million miles short of your precious Peeta?" He started pacing like a wild animal. "Just the look on your face when you even glance my way—"

She stomped to the other side of the apartment. "Well, if I have to listen to you grumbling about how much you miss Annie any longer, I think I'll go mad." She began dressing for bed behind the curtain that separated the bed from the rest of the apartment.

Finnick stood just on the other side. She could hear him breathing heavily through his nose and saying something under his breath. Eventually he said, "And what do you expect me to do? I was taken away from everything and everyone I loved and forced to marry _you_."

Katniss took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She did it a second time, still full of pent-up rage. If she didn't calm herself down, she would take out her bow and shoot her husband. "It would be justified." She said softly.

"What would?" He snapped.

"Nothing." She pulled her nightgown over her head. "I'm covered." She climbed into the bed. "Goodnight, Finnick."

He sighed. "You never finish the fight, Katniss. Do you ever think about that?"

She didn't respond, just closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep. She heard him moving around the space as he readied himself for bed. When he got in beside her, he twisted this way and that until she finally snapped.

"For God's sake, Finnick!"

He went very still. "Sorry."

"You should be." She settled in once more and closed her eyes, but she felt his hand on her shoulder and her eyes snapped open. "What?"

Finnick loomed over her, his eyes glistened in the moonlight. "I really am sorry, Katniss. I know it's just as hard for you. And if you want to move home—"

"I can't. As much as I want to." She felt herself slowly relaxing. For all his bluster and fake wit, Finnick really was a sweet man. He was almost as good at consoling her as Peeta. Almost. She rolled away.

"Goodnight, Katniss."

She could feel his back pressed against hers. She never slept well when he was in the bed, but it was a little better than sleeping alone. She was so used to her sister's smaller form pressed into her chest and tucked under her chin. A few nights after she allowed Finnick back in the bed, she woke up with his head on her shoulder. She always pushed him away and bolted from the bed. After a while it stopped.

* * *

One morning Katniss awoke with her arm draped over Finnick's waist. She sat up quickly in the bed and glared down at him.

Finnick squinted up at her in confusion. "What did I do?"

"Nothing." She got out of the bed and quickly dressed, gathering her things to take her chance at the shared washroom on their floor.

He called, "Hey, happy anniversary, by the way."

She groaned. "Don't remind me." Thankfully she didn't have to wait in line. She closed the door hard behind her. She washed her face and looked into the small bit of polished metal that hung above the basin, examining the features of her slightly warped reflection. They had changed very little in a year, even though everything else had. One year older. One year married. One year without Peeta.

She braided her hair and gathered her things once more. She stepped out of the room and ran into Finnick's chest. She glared up into his green eyes looking down sleepily at her. He glanced over his shoulder at the line forming by their fellow tenants and then back to his wife, flashed a smirk, and then pressed his lips to hers.

Katniss resisted the urge to slap him as he lifted his head away. She slipped past him to their apartment and leaned against the door. She could hear the people outside whispering. She caught bits and pieces about how they were always fighting, but that their lovemaking must be silent since no one ever heard them.

One woman said, "A passion like that can't stay bottled up. It'll only explode."

Another commented, "I'd let him."

The other ladies giggled.

Katniss grumbled and went about making breakfast. She slammed a pan on the top of the small stove and was very satisfied to hear the yelp from just outside her door.

Finnick stepped into the room. "All those women out there keep staring at this door like you're about to storm out there with your bow."

"I slammed the pan on the stove a little more forcefully than intended." She cracked some eggs into a bowl and started beating them. "I was imagining it was your face."

"Everyone was watching." He argued as he sat down to pull on his boots. "Also, you are a horrible kisser."

"I didn't _ask_ you to kiss me." She poured the eggs into the pan.

"No one needs to ask for a kiss from me. It should be an honor to have my lips pressed to yours." He sent her a wink and finished tying his laces.

"You know what? You can make your own breakfast if you keep talking like that." She said.

He laughed and walked up behind her. " _You_ know, Katniss, you could use a little loosening up. When was the last time you met a climax?"

She whipped her head around. "Excuse me?"

"Today is our anniversary, after all." He winked. "I could make it extra special."

"I'm trying really hard not to punch you." She turned to the pan and vigorously stirred the eggs.

He traced the line of her hip and leaned close. "Come on, Katniss."

She shot her elbow backward quickly into his gut and he groaned, backing up several steps.

"You pack a mean punch." He said as he rubbed the point of impact. "And that, my dear wife, is called frustration."

Katniss placed the eggs on two plates and slapped a roll on each. She slammed one down in front of Finnick and took the opposite seat.

"I thought I was supposed to make my own." He said as he scooped a few of the wayward bits of food from the table and dropped them back onto the plate.

She shrugged. "You need your strength for the mines."

"I would have made my own breakfast. Your eggs are usually undercooked." He picked up the fork and ate quickly.

"Obviously not a problem." She rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you haven't choked by now."

"You wish I would." He said softly.

She grinned and leaned forward. "That would be too easy."

He smirked. "You're poisoning me, aren't you? Slow and deliberate? Prim really likes me and would be upset if I stopped coming around."

"Prim will learn to get over it." She sat back and ate slowly.

Finnick looked down at his plate suspiciously and then back up at Katniss. "I'd hate to make someone so sweet cry over me."

"I'm sure plenty girls have cried over you." She said with a smirk as she finished her breakfast. She stood and started cleaning her plate and the pan in the wash basin in the corner.

He chuckled, but then his face fell. "Only one I care about."

"Annie." Katniss supplied for him.

He nodded.

"I don't cry..." She pointed out as she sat the pan back near the stove.

He gave her an appraising look. "I noticed."

She took the plate he held out and washed it. "If I did…"

"I know. Peeta." He leaned against the counter beside her. "How unfortunate for both of us."

She looked up at him as she dried her hands. "Do you want to…have your way with me?"

He looked over her face, his own puzzled. Slowly he said, "Only because I'm tired of trying to get it done myself in that tiny washroom with at least one person waiting outside."

She shook her head in disbelief, walking to the cabinet to get Finnick's lunch pail. She held it out. "I'll think about it. You better get your lunch together and go before you're late."

"You're such a loving wife, Katniss." He took the pail and started piling bread and some dried meats inside. "Anyone else would have packed this for me."

"How long have we been doing this, Finnick?"

"I just figured that since today was so special…"

She picked up the basket that held a few of her mother's concoctions and pulled out a vial. She dropped it into his pail.

"That the one that'll keep me awake?" He asked.

She nodded and returned to her basket. "I'll make sure to get you some more and have my mother make the one for your cough too."

"My cough?"

She nodded. "It's worse at night. My thoughts aren't the only thing keeping me up." She pulled her basket over her arm. "Don't bring me flowers."

He gave her a confused look.

"You're a romantic. And I didn't marry you because I wanted to. I did it because they made me. Don't try to make it anything more than that by bringing me flowers. Today is just another day." She walked out the door before he could say anything.

She sighed as she looked up at the lightening sky.

Finnick sidled up next to her. "Try not to think about me today."

Katniss glared at him. "It's going to be so hard for me."

"Well, whenever you want it, it will be." He winked and headed off toward the mines with the stream of workers leaving the nearby houses.

She set her feet toward her childhood home and let her mind wander back to the previous year when President Snow appeared in her family's parlor. People of their station didn't get such an honor, if it could be called that. President Snow only visited important Panem citizens and the Everdeens were far from it.

_It wasn't much of a parlor, but her mother, Iris, kept it looking very proper for the size. And as small as it was, the president made it seem even more claustrophobic with his size and the way he sat in her father's chair. His white hair and beard were very tidy, as were his clothes. The heavy smell of roses hung in the air, far too much to come from the single flower on his lapel. He must bathe in it and have some rose essence on his clothes._

_"Miss Katniss Everdeen." He greeted smoothly. "Lovely to meet you."_

_Katniss didn't like the sound of his voice. It was almost too perfect, like his appearance. "To what do we owe the pleasure, Mr. President?" She folded her hands in front of her and lowered her gaze. It was an affect she took on when she was a child and in the presence of someone of authority._

_The man chuckled and leaned forward. "How would you like to be married, Miss Everdeen?"_

_Her head shot up and confusion filled her mind. "Married, sir?"_

_His smile gave her goosebumps. "We needn't go into much detail, but I need you to wed a young man. He should arrive today."_

_"I already have an intended." She argued._

_"Peeta Mellark has moved on." He said. "As will you." He cut her off before she could say anything else. "Miss Everdeen, you will not refuse. You cannot. If you do not go along with this plan, dire things will happen." He looked over her shoulder and she followed his gaze._

_Prim's portrait hung in a line with the rest of the family over the mantle._

_"You have a beautiful family, Katniss. Your sister would be a lovely bride to someone foreign. Someone with a taste for very young girls. Perhaps…" His smile took a deranged turn. "Oh, I mustn't speak of such sordid things with a young lady. But if you do not marry the man I have intended for you, she will experience it. And she will be too far away for you to help her."_

_Katniss gave the man a hard look, but said, "Does this man have a name?"_

_"Finnick Odair." He grinned. "A fisherman from District Four. We will set up the wedding for the day he arrives." He unfolded himself from the armchair slowly._

_"I want my family there." She demanded._

_Snow turned at the door and nodded. "Why, Miss Everdeen, I would expect nothing less." He chortled and put his hat on as he walked through the door and to the waiting carriage._

_Katniss turned to her sister's portrait. Prim's kind face would never line in worry or fear for her husband, Katniss promised herself._

Katniss stopped in front of her childhood home. Most days she and her mother would separate the teas and salves and poultices and make deliveries. But this was a preparation day.

Iris and Katniss worked steadily until the afternoon getting all the orders together and making extras to peddle the next day.

Katniss left just after Prim returned from school. Katniss so missed her sister and always lingered at the end of the day, though there was supper to start and _something_ to be cleaned.

"I miss you, little duck." Katniss said as she wrapped her arms around her sister in a tight embrace. "You should stay with us sometime."

Prim looked up at her with anticipation. "Would Finnick mind?"

"I don't think so." Katniss kissed Prim's forehead and gave their mother a last wave before stepping into the tiny front yard. She looked off to the side, to the patch of dirt just to the right of the small porch. She and Prim had spent many warm days digging and making castles.

She sighed as she remembered her mother telling them of the time her parents had brought her to the sea where she'd built castles in the sand. Prim and Katniss had become obsessed with the beach after that and dreamed of visiting, making their own dwellings in the dirt, looking at picture books they could get from the school library, imagining their own future trip to the beach.

Katniss slowly made her way home thinking of her mother's tales of her childhood. She supposed she could ask Finnick about his home in District Four and get the same information, but every time she looked at him all she could think about was how much she'd lost.

At home, she scrubbed the floors angrily as she thought more about being saddled with Finnick.

"Loud." She grumbled, slapping the brush onto the floor. "Obnoxious." She scrubbed the spot in front of the door vigorously. "Everything's a damn joke!" She dipped the brush into the bucket once more and smacked it onto the floor. "How dare he even…" She groaned and threw the brush into the water.

She moved the bucket over and began the process again, cursing her husband the entire time.

* * *

 

Finnick stepped out into the fading daylight and stared at the yellows and oranges. He missed the way the colors danced on the horizon of the sea. Instead, he had to squint through the trees to get a good look.

A heavy hand fell on his shoulder and he looked over to see Gale Hawthorne, Katniss's friend. The man was the gruff sort and hard to read, but so cared for Katniss that Finnick grudgingly grew to like him.

"My wife reminded me…" Gale began. "Tell Katniss we're thinking about her."

Finnick nodded. "It's been tense."

The side of Gale's mouth lifted. "I was surprised you didn't have an arrow sticking out of your shoulder this morning."

Finnick chuckled. "I was, too." He stepped away from Gale. "Katniss would like you to visit soon. Perhaps for lunch Sunday."

Gale nodded. "I'll talk to Madge."

Finnick hurried home. He was hungry and hoped that Katniss had started the meal. He knew too well than to think that she would have prepared anything special. Today was just another day to both of them.

Still, there was part of him that wanted some marker of their anniversary.

He stepped through the door to the tiny apartment he and Katniss shared and stepped toward the stove where something was bubbling away.

"Stop right there." Katniss scolded.

Finnick halted. "I just walked inside."

"Covered in coal dust." She finished for him. "I just scrubbed the floor." She pulled a chair closer to the door and then placed a basin of water on it. "Very carefully remove your shoes and clothes and clean up." She walked back toward the stew and stirred it.

Gingerly, so as not to disturb the dust on his clothes too much, he removed them and placed them in a pile by the door. He stood there wearing only his drawers and watched Katniss. Slowly, he leaned over the basin and washed the bulk of the filth from his hair, face, and neck.

He lifted his head and caught Katniss eying him as the water dripped off his hair and over his shoulders and chest. "See something you like?" He asked, sauntering across the short space that separated them.

"No." She moved the pan off the stove and glared at him.

He placed his hands on her waist and stepped close. "You sure? Because I've been told I have a great form." He glanced down. "Yours isn't so bad either."

"Go away, Finnick." She said.

He pressed his hips into hers, met with all her layers. "I need your help with something first."

"Take care of it yourself." She stepped away from him and set the table.

"I told you already—"

"I can't, Finnick." She interrupted.

"Peeta isn't here." He argued gently.

"And what would Annie say?" She challenged.

He gritted his teeth. "I'm so tired of this, Katniss."

"You think _you're_ tired?" She slammed the pot in the middle of the table. "This isn't what I wanted for my life."

"And you think it's what _I_ wanted?" He advanced.

She put her hand on his chest to keep him from getting any closer. "What _do_ you want, Finnick?"

He leaned in. "What do _you_ want?"

"I want Peeta back, but it doesn't seem like that's a possibility. I don't even know where he is." She sighed and looked away, gathering her thoughts. She looked back up, an angry set to her face. She grabbed his shoulders and walked him backward until they stepped through the curtain that separated their bed from the rest of the room. She pushed him down on the bed and quickly disrobed, grumbling to herself.

"Don't look at me." She demanded, turning her back to finish the process. He could practically hear her heart beating.

Finnick stood and removed his drawers, pushed the blanket aside, and climbed into the bed just as Katniss turned around.

"There can't be a baby." She warned as she moved forward.

He nodded. "I know how to prevent it."

"So do I." She looked over his form. Her lip curled in contempt.

He pulled the blanket over his waist. "This isn't—"

"It is." She twisted her hands and looked at her clothes piled on the floor.

He pulled her onto the bed and rolled her beneath him. He leaned down to kiss her, but her hand flew up to cover his mouth.

"None of that." She switched places with him, holding his shoulders down with much more strength than he thought she had.

Finnick nodded. "So what then? You just going to sit there and stare at me?" He lifted his hand to touch her. Annie's skin was very light, despite the hours spent in the sun. She developed a slight tan, but it was still a few shades lighter than what Finnick was looking at now.

His hand slid up Katniss's side and she watched the slow progress without complaint. But then she took his hand and held it down at his side. "Stop it."

"Sorry." He said softly.

"Like hell you are." She ground out.

"What is your problem, Katniss?"

"All of it, Finnick. Just all of it."

He rolled her beneath him once more and hovered over her, examining her face. It was full of fear and uncertainty. The same thing he felt. "I know. I don't want to be here either."

"You could just imagine I'm Annie." She said softly.

Anger flared in him as he remembered all those nights he did imagine Annie when he was with people so much older and unsavory.

"Come on." She growled, squeezing his arms. "I want you to do it already."

"You sure?" He was hard and ready and just needed the release. All he needed was her assent.

She grabbed his hips. "Just go, Finnick."

That was all he needed and he pressed into her hard. She cried out, her eyes screwing shut in anguish, and he froze. "You okay?"

"Fine." She said through gritted teeth, her eyes still closed.

Finnick went to that place he knew well as he moved within her. He focused on his own pleasure, imagining he was anywhere else. A part of him kept checking in, like he was used to doing.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

She mumbled something that sounded like "My love." He hoped she had taken her own advice and was thinking about Peeta.

He felt her hands move over his back and her nails scraped over his skin. He'd felt that sensation plenty of times. This was his life. Pleasure was all the same, no matter who he was receiving it from. He hated it, but it was all he'd known for so long.

He felt Katniss's nails dig harder into his skin and he snapped back to the moment. His eyes focused on her face, twisting up in her orgasm.

"Peeta!" She gasped before her head fell back, her eyes closed, her body shook with her climax.

He leaned over her as she came down and whispered, "Glad you weren't thinking of me."

"Get off." She panted as she pushed at him.

"Give me a minute." He requested, still moving.

She shoved. "Get off me!"

He sat back, slipping out of her.

Katniss rolled away and pressed her face into the pillow. Finnick watched her a moment and then moved to the side of the bed. He took his throbbing erection in his hands and pumped his fist angrily until he came, a primal cry escaping him.

"I just cleaned that floor." Katniss said behind him.

He looked over his shoulder, panting. "I'll clean it again." He rubbed his face. "It wasn't completely horrible was it? Please tell me it wasn't." He needed to know it wasn't as wrong as he felt. He was used to the wrongness of it, but this was somehow different.

When she didn't answer right away, he turned. He saw her eyes calculating. "What does it matter?" She asked.

"I guess it doesn't." He got up and found his discarded drawers. He stepped into them. "But you could at least talk a little bit. I just gave you all I had." He sent her a sensual smirk.

She groaned. "Go eat something." She pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and pressed her eyes into the pillow once more.

"I'll bring you a plate." He offered as he stepped through the curtain.

"Don't bother."

Finnick heaved a heavy sigh. "Katniss, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize." Katniss snapped.

"You're not gonna cry, are you?" he asked, feeling very awkward.

She said nothing, but he could see her go very still. "Just leave me alone, Finnick. Eat your supper."

He watched her for a few more breaths before he walked away. He was the one who almost felt like crying. God, he missed Annie.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you continue to be entertained by this story. This chapter is pretty angsty. A lot of roller coaster emotions here with Annie and Peeta. And things start to get more heated and complicated for them from here on out.
> 
> Much thanks to my beta LavenderVanilla for helping me iron out the rough spots. You guys seriously need to be reading her stuff if you haven't already.
> 
> Happy reading!

Peeta walked into the house through the kitchen and called, "Annie?"

"In the parlor with Johanna." Annie called back.

He sat his empty box just inside the door, put a wrapped package on the table, and picked up a tea cup from the cabinet. "You got tea in there?" He asked.

"Yes." Annie's voice was soft. She went back to the conversation she was having with Johanna. He could hear the murmur, but not the words.

Peeta walked into the front room and smiled at the pair. He poured himself a cup of tea and sat down. "I have news." He announced as he took a sip.

"News?" Annie asked, leaning closer.

"I finally got in touch with someone about the fish market." He said happily. "I can set up a stall outside. I just have to provide all the materials." He sat back and sipped his tea. "I'm sure we can find materials around here. The distillery has plenty of wood."

Annie's eyes grew distant. "The whiskey barrels will be useful."

"I wasn't talking about the barrels, Annie." He said gently. "I was talking about everything else around them. Your grandfather made a lot of those barrels. I don't want to cut them up."

"We don't have to tear them up all the way." Annie pointed out. "You need places to display the bread. They could be tables."

"Annie…" Peeta looked toward Johanna and then back to his wife. "We'll discuss it later."

Johanna looked between the pair and stood. "Thank you for tea, Annie. I'll be around in a day or two."

Annie followed Johanna to the door and closed it behind her. She turned. "You can use the barrels, Peeta. They'll just sit there and rot otherwise."

He nodded and watched her as she paced the room.

She sat down on the sofa and placed her hand on his knee. "Thank you for trying to help, but it would help more if we could continue to live our lives. Use the barrels and any other wood in his distillery. I'll help. And until we can build an actual bakery, it's the best we have." She squeezed his knee gently and sat back, retrieving her tea once more.

He watched her for several breaths, sipping his tea. He said, "Thank you. I didn't want to come and take over your life."

She shrugged. "I had nothing else, Peeta. It's fine. I like our life together as it is." She stared into her cup. Peeta could see the guilt written on her face.

"I like making you happy, Annie. And if this will make you happy…"

She looked up, a slow, nervous smile growing on her lips. "I will be if you are."

"I am. As much as I can be." He stood. "I brought home some red snapper for supper."

"I'll cook it." She walked into the kitchen and he followed. "You should go draw something."

"What if I draw you?" He stood in the doorway.

With a smile, Annie nodded. "I'd like that."

Peeta picked up his drawing pad and his pencils from his room and then returned to the kitchen. Annie worked quietly. He drew her from behind. Her hair fell loosely down her back, ending in curls about mid-way. He spent a lot of time on her hair, just as he'd spent many afternoons in the meadow with Katniss drawing hers. Katniss's hair was mostly straight, but had waves when freshly removed from her braid.

Peeta realized as he finished the drawing that he had drawn a memory of Katniss's form with Annie's hair. He crumpled up the paper into a tight ball and let out an exasperated sigh.

Annie turned. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He said as he started drawing again, his head leaning on his other hand. "I just messed up."

She picked up the paper ball and flattened it. "This looks fine."

"Your hips are a little narrower." He commented. "And your breasts are..." He trailed off, not wanting Annie to know he'd been looking at her breasts any more than he wanted to admit he was thinking about Katniss again.

"Oh." She sat the paper down and went back to the meal.

"I didn't…" He stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I like you, I do." _I just love Katniss._ He added in his mind.

She shrugged off his hand. "It doesn't matter." She added some rice to the water she'd put on and stared at it silently.

"But it _does_ matter." He put his hand on her shoulder again. "I'm married to _you_." He was determined to make life comfortable for Annie, even if it meant his own discomfort.

She nodded, the rest of her body starting to tremble.

He stepped closer and asked gently, "Want me to finish that?"

She shook her head and turned to look into his face. "I promise that I don't hate you."

He cupped her cheek, his other arm coming up to wrap around her waist. "I know."

She leaned her head into his touch and raised her hands to his chest. For a moment, he thought she'd push him away. Instead, she grasped his shirt tightly in her hands and pulled him closer. "Why are you so sweet to me, Peeta?"

"Because you're all I have now, Annie." He said almost desperately before he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

She shook her head and pulled away slightly. "You only kiss me when you leave."

He leaned his head close to hers again and whispered, "I want to kiss you when I come back, too. And I didn't get to earlier."

"Peeta, please… Katniss…" She sighed and stepped away, pulling pans off the stove to finish assembling their meal. Her hands trembled with her growing emotions.

Peeta stepped close to her and removed her hands from the pot. "I'm never going to see Katniss again."

"You don't know that, Peeta." She placed her hand on the side of his face. "We can never give up hope."

"But you have. I see it in your face."

"It's been a year with no word. Most of me has. But a small part of me…" She dropped her hand from his cheek slowly, letting her fingertips linger on his skin a moment longer. "We should eat."

"We should." Peeta waited for Annie to sit down before he took his seat. "Tomorrow is Sunday."

"It is." Annie confirmed as she picked up a slice of bread from the center of the table.

"I'd like to sleep in a little." He said. "But then I want to do something together. Perhaps a picnic."

She smiled and nodded. "That will be nice. I know just the place. As long as the rain holds off."

They ate the rest of their meal in a companionable silence. Peeta stared at his plate and thought about Katniss, wondering what she was doing at the same moment. He glanced up to find Annie watching him. She quickly looked down.

* * *

Annie woke up to the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance. She glanced out her window to see the storm rolling in. Lightning struck the water and the thunder cracked. Rain pelted her window. She heard a groan from the other room and then Peeta's window was slammed shut.

"Are you awake?" She called softly through the wall.

"I'm soaked, so yeah." He called back, clearly irritated.

She smiled to herself. She forgot that he mentioned sleeping with the window open. "You want me to make you some warm milk?"

"You don't have to." He replied between frustrated curses.

"I don't mind. I'm making some for myself anyway." She pulled on her wrap and made her way into the kitchen. She lit the fire in the stove and stood over it to warm herself.

Peeta walked in behind her a short time later and did the same. "I forgot about the rain. Everyone at the market was talking about it all day. Probably should move my bed before the next storm. It's drenched now."

"You can sleep in my father's room." She said as she sat a pot on the stove.

Peeta handed over the bottle of milk. "I'll sleep on the sofa."

Annie stirred the mixture. "My father's room is bigger. You should have moved in there months ago."

" _You_ should." He sat the cups on the table. "This is your home, Annie, I just live here."

"That's not fair." She poured the milk into the cups and handed one to Peeta. "It's been over a year."

"Stop." He took his cup and walked to the door. He opened it and watched the rain fall.

She followed him. "Stop what?"

"I refuse to take over your life any more than I already have." He sipped his drink. He pointed toward the lightning off in the distance. "I guess no picnic tomorrow.

"I guess not." She grinned. "Not outside."

He gave her a confused look.

"We can move all the furniture in the parlor off to the side and spread a blanket out on the floor. Or find a cave or something away from the house to take shelter from the storm." She grinned, thinking about the cave where she and Finnick spent so many hours alone. She hadn't been there in so long. Perhaps she could sneak away some time the next day away from Peeta. She'd never take him to _that_ cave.

"What are you grinning about over there?" Peeta asked softly.

Annie shrugged. "Nothing, just…just thinking about Finnick."

He stroked his knuckles down her arm. "Want to tell me?"

She watched the movement of his hand, her breath caught in her throat. "Not really in the mood to talk about him right now." She looked up. "I really love him, Peeta."

"I know you do." He said softly, dropping his hand.

She finished her milk and sat the cup in the sink. "I'm going to try to sleep."

He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Goodnight, Annie." He kissed her knuckles.

She smiled and rubbed her thumb across his fingers. "Goodnight, Peeta." She stepped away, still attached to his hand until she was too far away. She paused at the kitchen door and saw his eyes conflicted as he watched her.

"This hurts, Annie." He said softly.

She nodded. "It does."

He looked toward the storm again. "I think I'm going to bake a little."

"You do that." She walked to her room and tried to sleep, listening to Peeta attempting to be as quiet as possible. None of it helped Annie. She closed her eyes and pulled her blanket to her shoulders, imagining Finnick's arms wrapped around her and wishing Peeta would just come and hold her for few minutes.

She tried to ignore that feeling, but it became more persistent. She got up and walked into the kitchen. Peeta had his hands buried in a ball of dough, kneading it almost hypnotically. After watching for a while, Annie walked across the room and took his face in her hands, stroking her thumbs over his cheekbones. And then she kissed him. It was soft and slow and tentative.

She pulled away and saw the shock on her husband's face. "I…"

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close for another kiss. "This dough needs to rise."

"What do you suggest we do in the meantime?" She swallowed past the anxious lump in her throat.

"Something I'm not proud of wanting." His hands trailed up her sides and down her back again, cradling her to his chest.

She slid her hand down between them to rest her palm over his quickly beating heart, her eyes locked with his. "Do you want me to leave you alone again?"

He shook his head, smiling when their noses rubbed together at the movement.

"Good because I'm not ready to be alone just yet." Her breath grew short and her heart sped up. She tangled her fingers in his hair and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips brushed softly together at first. But they both decided in the same breath that it wasn't enough and pressed their lips more firmly together. Annie's tongue darted out to lick the seam of his lips and Peeta opened his mouth to allow her slow exploration.

His eyes drifted shut and then shot open again.

"You okay?" She panted.

"Yeah. I… I want it to be you." He lifted her up effortlessly and carried her into the parlor, laying her out on the sofa and stretching out over her. "You can tell me to stop."

"I won't." Annie reached up and pulled Peeta down to kiss her once more.

He sighed into her mouth and wrapped an arm underneath her, the other braced beside her head to hold most of his weight off her.

She felt her arousal growing, heating up her face. She turned her head away. "Wait a moment."

Peeta panted. "I'm sorry." He started to move away.

"I didn't say stop completely." Annie grabbed him around the waist. "Just kiss me, Peeta. Please just kiss me."

His mouth came down gently on top of hers. She held him close to her body as she let him explore her mouth. Her fingers found his soft, curly hair once more and held his face close to hers.

As his lips trailed across her jaw, she sighed, "I really like that."

She felt Peeta smile against her skin just before he kissed her neck. He hummed and Annie tightened her grip on his hair as the vibration pulsed through her body.

"Switch places with me." She pushed on his chest. "I want to see if you taste as good as you smell."

He sat up and she noted the reddening of his cheeks, which she cupped in her hands as she leaned close.

"You are so sweet." She brushed her lips over his. "Your mouth is hot." Her mouth covered his once more and took over the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving onto his lap, her hip pressed against his growing arousal.

Peeta moaned into Annie's mouth and then broke the kiss. "It feels wrong."

She watched him a moment, her heart pounding in her ears. "It's never going to feel right."

He gently rubbed her back. "It's not a mark against you." He said gently.

"I know." She slowly stood and pulled her wrap back around herself. She looked him over and then asked, "Come to bed with me?"

"Annie, I just—"

"To sleep, Peeta." She pleaded. "I want to fall asleep knowing I'm not alone."

"I have dough rising." He stood and quickly walked past her into the kitchen.

She followed and asked, "After the dough's ready?"

He looked over his shoulder. "Sure. After the dough is ready."

Annie went back to bed. She curled on her side and pulled her knees up to her chest, the guilt starting to engulf her now that Peeta was in the another room.

Sometime later, she felt the blanket move and she looked over her shoulder to see Peeta climbing in beside her.

He paused. "It's still okay, isn't it?"

"It is." She settled into his chest as his arm slid over her waist, finally relaxing once more.

Peeta pressed his forehead into the back of her hair. "Do you ever just miss him so much it feels like your heart is breaking all over again?"

"My heart breaks every day when I wake up without Finnick." She rolled to her back and slid her hand up his arm. "I hope they really are together. And that he's treating her well." She closed her eyes. "He can be kind of a jerk sometimes."

He snorted. "Katniss is tough to get close to. They'd be a pretty interesting pair." He sighed. "I wish you could meet her."

She burrowed a little closer to his warmth and mumbled. "Maybe I will one day."

He nodded.

Annie's fingers danced down the length of Peeta's arm and came to rest on his wrist. "Sleep well, Peeta." She rolled away again, her fingers sliding through his.

* * *

Peeta sat up quickly, the dream already fading. He jumped when a hand landed on his arm and looked over to see Annie staring up at him with bleary eyes.

"You okay?" She asked.

"No." He got up and made his way to the kitchen to start breakfast. The rain still fell heavily outside.

"Peeta?" Annie asked softly behind him.

"I don't want to talk about it, Annie." He said as he put the last slices of bacon in the pan.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and he felt himself stiffen.

"Please, don't." He begged softly.

Her hands fell away and he heard an anguished moan. He turned to find her with her fingers tangled in her hair mumbling something to herself.

Peeta cursed under his breath and moved the pan off the stove. He gently took hold of Annie's wrists. "Hey, none of that. Come on, you didn't do anything wrong. It's me. It's all me, Annie. I just had a dream I don't want to talk about." He sighed when he saw it was getting worse. "Annie?"

She blinked a few times and then folded herself into Peeta's chest. "I'm fine." She still trembled.

He rubbed her back. "You'll be even better after you've eaten." He kissed her forehead and stepped back to the stove. "If you're nice, I'll make you some pancakes."

She smiled sadly and folded herself into a kitchen chair. "I'd love some pancakes."

He winked. "Coming right up." He took out the flour and sugar and reached in the cabinet for milk. He swirled the bottle. "We drank all the milk last night."

"There should be another bottle in there." Annie got up and opened the cabinet, pushing a few things aside.

Peeta turned to tell her she didn't need to bother, but was struck by the curve of her bottom as she bent over to look on a lower shelf. It made his dream come back.

"I was making love to you." He said suddenly.

She straightened up, a bottle of milk in her hand. "Excuse me?"

"That was the dream I woke up from. I was making love to you and Katniss was there watching. And a man who had to have been Finnick because I never saw his face." He could feel his face heating up as he took the milk from Annie.

"Do you want to?" She asked softly. "Make love to me?"

He turned away. "I already feel bad enough kissing you." Peeta mixed up a quick batter and started pouring small dollops into the bacon pan.

Annie placed a gentle hand on his back. "We're married. It's expected…"

In a quick movement, Peeta lifted Annie up and sat her on the table. He tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her hard. "I don't care what's expected. I want you, Annie. But I don't _want_ to want you." He groaned. "I wish we could just run away from this place."

"And go where?" She gently took gold of his face and pressed her forehead to his. "We could never make it to Twelve. The roads are watched and travel between the districts is heavily regulated."

He gave an exasperated sigh. "I know all that. Everyone knows that. Are you saying there's no hope, Annie?"

Her answer was a kiss and then she whispered, "The pancakes are burning."

"Damn." He turned and flipped the pancakes. "Not too bad."

After a short silence, Annie said, "I don't want to ever give up hope. But we can't live like this. I want you, too. Your kisses only made me want more."

Peeta took a while to answer, finishing their breakfast and setting it on the table behind where Annie still sat. He stepped in front of her once more and cupped her cheeks, pressing a series of soft kisses to her lips. And then he wrapped his arms around her and said, "Let's just stick with the kissing for now."

She hugged him back and kissed his cheek. "I can live with that."

He helped her down off the table and held out her chair before he took his own. "What was that business about an indoor picnic?"

She giggled. "You still want to?"

He nodded, a kind smile on his face. "I do. And I want to get the rooms situated today. You can take your father's old room."

Annie nodded. "If you insist."

Peeta finished chewing his latest mouthful and swallowed before tentatively saying, "And I'd really like to make your room an art studio."

"Oh, definitely!" Her enthusiasm was infectious and he relaxed quickly. "And once the bakery gets even more settled, you can buy all the supplies you need to make beautiful pieces."

He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Annie."

"You're very welcome, Peeta." She kissed his knuckles. "Now, about that picnic…"

He laughed. "We're still eating breakfast." He argued.

"The furniture is heavy. You'll work up an appetite again quickly." She grinned.

"Am I doing it all then?" He smirked.

She shrugged. "And why should I lift a finger?"

He laughed again. "Tell me what you want me to make."

"I'll put the meal together." She offered. "Since I'm making you do all the heavy lifting."

"You drive a hard bargain, Annie." He gave her a teasingly hard look.

They finished their meal in silence, watching each other across the table and playing footsie underneath.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should get a few answers to all those burning questions you've all been thinking about from the start.
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta LavenderVanilla for some great insight into this story and for being an all-around awesome person! Go read her stuff now!!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Trigger warning: There is light overview of butchering of an animal and depictions of hunting and spear fishing.

Katniss heard the clatter of pans at the other end of their small room and then a muffled curse. It pulled her from a deep sleep.

"Finnick, what are you doing?" She asked groggily.

"Sorry." Finnick called back. "I was trying to be quiet."

She rolled onto her back, stretching her limbs as far out as they would go and then just stared at the ceiling.

"Do you want breakfast?" He asked softly from just outside the curtain.

She turned her head and watched his shadow. "You didn't poison it, did you?"

He snorted. "Now why would I want to deprive myself of your pleasant company?"

Katniss smiled to herself. It was true that they fought almost constantly, but they did have a few moments of congeniality. And there were more and more of them as time went on. More than once, she awoke to Finnick making breakfast like today, trying to be quiet and failing miserably. One evening came home from helping her mother deliver a baby to find Finnick up to his elbows in a tub of water washing their clothes. And he was always trying so many little things to make her smile. Sometimes it even worked.

She dressed and stepped through the curtain. "I'll be right back." She said as she hurried through with her things to visit the shared washroom. She had to wait behind Delly, who smiled and chatted animatedly the entire time. Katniss tuned her out, but still plastered a smile on her face so she could pretend to listen. The other woman even continued her chatter while she went through her toilet.

Finnick poked his head out the door, pointed to the washroom, and made a face mocking Delly.

Katniss snorted and covered her mouth. "Stop." She whispered.

"What was that, Katniss?" Delly asked.

"Nothing, Delly. Go on." She waved Finnick away.

He chuckled softly and closed the door.

The washroom door opened and Delly gave Katniss one more smile. "See you around, Katniss." She said as she bounced down the hall to her room.

Katniss took her time, despite hearing the voices gathering outside. It was Sunday and most of these people were getting ready for church services, but she was going hunting. It had rained them out the week before, so she and Gale were going to make up for it.

When she stepped back into the apartment, she paused and watched Finnick as he put slices of squirrel and scrambled eggs on two plates along with fresh rolls.

"Did you go to the bakery this morning?" She asked as she deposited her things on the bed.

"Yes." He hesitated a moment. "I know we mostly avoid it, but I thought you'd like something different."

"Are you saying my rolls are bad?" She asked, a teasing challenge in her voice.

"I'm saying I finished them off last night and I never got the hang of baking." He said with a grin as he sat the plates on the table and indicated she should take a seat. "So are you going to the woods today?" He gave her a cup of tea.

"I am." She put some cream in her tea and tentatively asked, "Would you like to go with me?" She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted the company, but she knew he could use some time outside their home that wasn't the mines.

Finnick watched her a moment, calculating, and asked, "Will Gale be there?"

"Do you have something against him?" Katniss challenged.

He looked down at his food. "No, but he's definitely not my friend." He glanced up. "So he's going to be there?"

"Yes." She said slowly. "But sometimes Madge tags along."

He shook his head. "I think I'll sit this one out. I don't want to intrude."

"I can show you the pond." She offered slowly. "And I may have something around here to fashion a fishing line."

His face broke into an appreciative smile. "If you can help me find a good, strong stick and maybe get me a hatchet to split the end, I could make something more effective than a hook and line."

She nodded, giving him a grudging smile of her own. "I can do that." She finished eating and started gathering her things. She dug in the bag she always carried and produced a small ax. "Will that work?"

He nodded and took it from her, slipping it through his belt. "Lead the way."

"We need to clean up the breakfast dishes." Katniss pointed out.

Finnick shrugged. "I'll do it later."

In the woods, she pushed aside the limbs that blocked the pond and small clearing from everything else. "Stay here until I come back for you later." Katniss requested. "But if you need me, call. I'll try to stick close."

Finnick grabbed her hand before she could get away. "Thank you."

She noted the sincerity in his voice, no jokes this time. She'd done him a great kindness. She squeezed his hand. "I mean it, don't try to come after me or find your way home. You could get lost and then I might lose you for good."

"Would that be so bad?" He asked with that smirk of his.

She shrugged. "I'd hate it for Prim." She said dismissively.

He nodded. "Right. Prim. But never you." He kissed her knuckles before she could get away. He pointed behind her. "That tree looks good."

She turned. "Some good sized limbs for what you're thinking."

"I wasn't suggesting it for a fishing spear." He winked and moved away before she was able to retort. She could feel her face heating up.

Gale was in their usual spot sharpening his knives. He looked up at Katniss's approach and she could feel herself relaxing.

"Hey, there, Catnip. I was starting to wonder when you'd show." He greeted before he went back to his knives.

"I set Finnick up at the pond." She said as she dropped to the ground beside him.

Gale's head snapped up. "Are things… How are things?"

"Fine, I suppose." Katniss shrugged and picked a dandelion from the patch beside her. She plucked at the tiny petals as she spoke. "I… Gale, I gave up. I can't keep waiting for Peeta."

"I would have already given up months ago." He said softly.

She gave him a sideways grin. "I know you never liked Peeta."

Gale shrugged. "No matter now."

"You don't like Finnick any better." She pointed out.

"Neither do you." He stood and held out his hand. "Madge expects me home before supper."

Katniss took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet as she slung her bow over her shoulder. "I never would have believed I'd hear you talk about Madge like that a year ago."

He smiled. "What can I say? I fell in love."

"The baby helps, right?"

He gave her a confused look. "How did you know about that?"

"My mother is the midwife. These things don't stay secret from me for long." She smiled encouragingly.

Gale's face grew to a proud grin. "We weren't telling anyone yet." He started walking slowly away, looking over his shoulder for her to follow. "What about you? Any little ones in your future?"

"Definitely not." Katniss quickly shot down a pigeon that flew across their path. "I'd never allow it."

Gale followed her to retrieve the bird, getting one of his own as they went. "Because of your presidential visit the day before your wedding?"

She nodded. "Peeta wanted a houseful. I never really did. And I'm already…" She trailed off. "No more talking, Gale. Let's hunt." She made her way a little deeper into the forest.

"So you and Finnick have…?" He asked as he followed.

She paused and glared over her shoulder just before she continued on. She stopped again and held up her hand for him to stop. A deer loped into view. The animal could feed both their families well. They each took a shot and the deer stumbled and then staggered away. Thankfully, it didn't take long to track it. Katniss and Gale worked together to tie the creature up and dress it in silence, working well after years of hunting together.

"You should go check on your husband." Gale said after a while.

"I could just leave him there. Plenty of water. Plenty of fish." She wiped her bloody hands on some leaves.

He chuckled. "He'd find his way out."

"Unfortunately." She looked over the animal. "I'll come back to help finish with this."

Gale shrugged. "I got it. It's almost done."

Katniss made her way to the pond. She saw Finnick standing in the shallow part of the water, his trousers rolled up to his knees. He had a long stick he'd split at the end into three prongs and sharpened. He examined the water, following something with his eyes. Then quickly, he plunged the spear into the water and lifted it up with a fish wiggling between the tines.

"You're brutal." She said, breaking his trance.

Finnick gave her a smirk as he waded out of the water with a string of half a dozen fish. "I do my best."

"We could feed an army." She pointed to the fish. "Gale and I got a deer."

"I guess a week of curing and pickling is in our future." He said as he sat down to pull his boots back on. He nodded toward his days' catch. "Gale and Madge should get a few of those. And we'll take some to your folks."

Katniss nodded. "When we drop off some of the venison."

Finnick watched her a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She picked up his string of fish and started out of the clearing back toward Gale.

"I can carry that." Finnick offered as he rushed to follow.

"Gale needs your help more." She led him silently through the woods to where Gale had started quartering the deer and putting it into Katniss's game bag and his own. "Make sure your mother gets some of that." She held up the line. "And she'll get some fish."

Finnick stepped forward and asked, "What can I do?"

"Just stand back and let me finish." Gale said. "We can work on how to butcher game later. You'll probably end up cutting yourself and then you won't be able to work."

Katniss piped up, "Yeah, then we'll lose the apartment and have to move in with my parents."

"Five people in one bedroom?" Finnick shook his head. "No, thank you."

"Sure would put a stopper in your bedroom activities." Gale quipped.

Katniss shot her friend a hard look.

Finnick just laughed. "It sure would."

Katniss turned her look to her husband. "Not another word, Finnick."

Finnick's smile dropped. "Sorry."

"Time to go." Gale said, lugging one of the bags over his shoulder.

At Katniss's nod, Finnick picked up the other bag and followed Gale back toward town, struggling a little more than Gale with the weight.

Katniss stayed a few steps behind. The men talked about the mines and Katniss let her mind wander back to the days after Peeta was taken.

_She'd tried more than once to relieve the ache she felt when she thought of Peeta. She needed to know he was safe. She'd visited the bakery to deliver the burn ointment on schedule, but Mrs. Mellark always answered and threw a few coins into her basket without summoning the others, as she'd done in the past. It was clear Mrs. Mellark didn't want Katniss to know where and how Peeta was._

_Katniss stood in the alley behind the bakery for over an hour one afternoon to catch someone other than_ her _. When Ryan stepped out with a box marked "Mellark Bakery," she took her chance._

_"Please, Mr. Mellark." She called after him._

_Ryan turned. "Miss Everdeen?" He shook his head. "I suppose it's Mrs. Odair now, isn't it?" He gave her a kind smile that made her think of Peeta. That was a tough thought. "How may I help you?"_

_"Where is Peeta?" She asked desperately._

_Ryan looked toward the back door and then stepped closer. In hushed tones he said, "I'm sorry to say, Mrs. Odair, but I don't know. I reckon he is well and safe, but I have no other news."_

_"Does your mother?" Katniss demanded._

_He looked toward the door again. "She burns letters. Lots of them. I never see who they are from or where, but I did catch Peeta's name on one once."_

_"So she must know." She mused._

_Ryan nodded. "Someone in the post office might have an idea." He said hopefully. "Would you like an escort there?"_

_She shook her head and indicated the box he held. "You have deliveries to make. Thank you, though." She hurried toward the post office with renewed hope._

Gale waved his hand in front of her face. "Where did you go?"

She shook the memory away. "Nowhere." She looked around and discovered they were standing in the middle of the Seam.

The Hawthorne house was a little bigger than the Everdeen's across the street. Over the many years they lived there, rooms had been expanded and added to make a comfortable home. There were four Hawthorne children. And when Madge had married Gale, they built their own living space behind the house with similar plans of expansion over time.

She waved at Gale as he made his way home and then turned to her parents' house. She looked over her shoulder at Finnick. "You coming?"

He chuckled and followed. "Just preparing myself for the Prim storm."

Prim threw her arms around Finnick when he stepped through the door. "It's been so long, Finnick." She exclaimed.

Finnick laughed and patted her back as he returned her embrace. "You're right. I've been working hard. Your daddy knows." He held out his hand to Caleb. "Good afternoon, Caleb."

Caleb shook the younger man's hand. "Good afternoon, Finnick." He gave his younger daughter an admonishing look. "Prim, let him go."

Prim stepped away quickly, and averted her gaze.

Finnick gestured to the game bag he still held. "Your older daughter got a deer."

"And your son-in-law caught fish." Katniss said, indicating the string she still held. "Where's Mama?"

Caleb pointed over his shoulder. "Kitchen with Effie Abernathy."

Katniss felt her nose draw up at the mention of the woman. "What is she doing here?"

Her father patted his stomach. "I guess there's to be a new addition to that clan."

 _That's the last thing that woman needs._ Katniss thought. She was happy that wasn't an option for her. One of the mixtures Iris made was a tea to prevent babies and Katniss drank it every day, even before she and Finnick had gone to bed together because she was sure it would happen eventually. Every bit of her was frustrated and in need of a release before that first time. The second wasn't nearly as big of a chore.

Iris and Effie walked in. Effie smiled brightly around the room. She was always so happy and it was a little confusing to Katniss. No one could ever stay that chipper. Even Delly Cartwright had her bad days.

"It's lovely to see you, Mrs. Abernathy." Finnick said, shaking her hand warmly. "You are looking well."

Effie giggled. "Oh, Mr. Odair, you are a charmer. I have had better days."

"Haven't we all?" Finnick kissed her hand and helped her out the door. "Please tell your husband I said hello."

"I will, Mr. Odair." She waved to the others. "Goodbye, Everdeens!" She practically sang as she left.

"That woman." Caleb shook his head. "I am not ready to see how those children turn out with her for a mother and Haymitch for a father."

Katniss covered her mouth as she started to laugh. Prim, Finnick, and Caleb quickly joined in.

Iris shook her head. "You all are horrible." She pointed to the bundles her daughter and son-in-law carried. "Better get those put up out of the way. I almost got supper done." She turned back to the kitchen. "You are staying, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mama, we are." Katniss took the bag from Finnick and followed Iris into the kitchen.

* * *

Finnick watched the women walk away and then turned to Prim. "How are you, Little Miss?"

Prim giggled. "Definitely better with you here."

Caleb chuckled and wrapped his arm around his younger daughter's shoulders. "He's your sister's man." He whispered.

Prim blushed and ducked out from under his arm. "I'm going to help Mama and Katniss in the kitchen." She scurried off, her cheeks a deep red.

Caleb laughed again and motioned for Finnick to join him in the parlor. "How are things?"

Finnick shrugged. "I guess I can't complain."

Caleb sat in a large warn chair and lifted his right leg to rest on his opposite knee. "Katniss giving you a hard time?"

"Every day." Finnick sank into the adjacent chair. "But I'm just as bad, I guess."

Caleb leaned close and said, "Do you think you could make it away to a meeting tonight?"

"Tonight?" Finnick looked toward the kitchen and back to his father-in-law. "I could probably get away, but Katniss won't like it."

"It's best that you don't tell her you're going." Caleb said.

"You want me to keep this a secret from Katniss? Are you trying to get me killed, Caleb?"

A deep laugh came from Caleb's stomach and he shook his head. "I guess if you want to have a pleasant marriage…"

Finnick felt his face fall. "I gave up hope on a pleasant marriage a year ago."

"I'm so sorry, Finnick." Caleb began. "I tried to fix it."

Katniss stepped into the parlor. "Supper is ready." She ducked back into the kitchen.

Finnick leaned closer to his father-in-law and said quickly, "How could you have fixed it? My uncle had his hand in this for a long time and _I_ was the one that lost the game." He stood. "I don't even know what his prize was in it all." He started toward the other room.

Caleb shook his head and grabbed hold of Finnick's wrist. "Snow did this, Finnick. I just need you to come to this meeting. It'll explain some things."

"What things?"

"About why you're here, married to my daughter and cut off from District Four." Caleb unfolded himself from the chair and made his way to the dining room.

 _Answers._ Finnick thought. _Could I make my way back to Annie?_ He followed his father-in-law, his mind running with all the possibilities.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for some heavy making out, this is the chapter for you! If not, please be advised that is happens near the end, should you wish to avoid it. There's plenty of other stuff here that's very important leading up to it. Including Mags!
> 
> Much thanks to LavenderVanilla for being an awesome beta and turning this around so quickly. You've been a very big help! (Seriously, go read her stuff!)
> 
> Happy reading!

Annie led Peeta into a tiny house in the middle of town. Mags Fontaine stood over a stove stirring a pot Annie knew contained some of the best gumbo in District Four.

"Hello, Mags." Annie greeted her happily, wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist. "When are you going to give me this recipe?"

"One day." The old woman grinned mischievously.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Fontaine." Peeta greeted her, kissing her wrinkled cheek. "You look gorgeous today."

Mags waved her hand and said, "Oh, now." And gave a little chuckle. "What are you two up to?"

Annie took a seat at the old kitchen table as Peeta slid beside Mags and produced a basket filled with small loaves of fish-shaped bread that was slightly green. "How did I do?"

Mags nodded her approval. "Finally looks right. How does it taste?"

"Not quite salty enough for my liking." Annie pointed out.

Peeta shrugged. "I'm close." He offered one of the small fish. "What do you think?"

Mags took a chunk of the bread and popped it in her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully and then nodded. "Annie's right. Try some more salt in your fish stock and you should have it about right." She went back to her gumbo.

Annie grinned at Peeta, letting her eyes say, "See? Told you."

"Yeah, yeah." Peeta said aloud as he waved his hand in dismissal.

Mags looked between them and then said, "Peeta, would you mind taking a look at my front door? The hinge is loose and I can't reach up to tighten the screws."

"You got it, Mrs. Fontaine." Peeta said, leaving the bread sitting on her counter as he retrieved her small toolbox from beside the back door.

"You can call me Mags." She hollered after him. As soon as he was in the other room, she looked toward Annie and said, "That boy loves you."

Annie pressed her hand to her chest to slow her heart as the memory of their heated kisses flooded her mind. They'd gone a little farther in recent days, his hands kneading her thighs and hers exploring his bare chest. But they always stopped before…

"Nothing to say?" Mags challenged.

"Finnick…" She pressed her hands to the side of her head to stop the flow of images. "No, I can't." She shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. "No."

"Annie, what's wrong?" Mags asked. "Talk to me, girl." She pleaded.

Annie shook her head and shut her eyes tight. Too much noise in her head. Too many images of Peeta and Finnick pressing in.

"Annie?" Peeta's voice somehow broke through and she could feel his hands gently tugging on her wrists. "Annie, look at me."

She shook her head. "No, I can't." Everything started dying down, but the dull buzz was still too much.

Mags said, "I shouldn't have said anything, Annie."

Annie's eyes popped open and she sent a fearful look to the old woman. "I can't let him, Mags."

"Such a shame." Mags shook her head and reached up to the cabinet for bowls. "No one's seen that no-good uncle of Finnick's in a while." She placed the bowls on the table and went back to her food preparation. "And no word from the nephew."

Annie reached out and brushed her fingers over Peeta's cheek. She didn't want to think about Finnick for a while. _Finnick isn't here, but Peeta is_.

He kissed Annie's palm and asked softly, "You okay?"

It took a moment for Annie to process his question, but all she was able to manage in answer was a shrug.

"You'll be better soon." Peeta stood and kissed her forehead. "What can I do, Mrs. Fontaine?"

"You can call me Mags." The old woman said with a sly grin. "And you can get your bread on the table."

Peeta did as requested. Annie felt a little outside of herself as the action went on around her. Peeta filled a plate and sat it in front of her, squeezing her shoulder.

"I'm okay." Annie told him softly.

He nodded and kissed the top of Annie's head before he moved to help Mags get the last of the meal on the table.

After they were settled and all the bowls were filled, Mags admitted, "I said something I shouldn't have, Annie. I really am sorry."

"I'm sure it's fine." Peeta reassured.

Annie shook her head. "It's not. Because it's not right. Finnick and Katniss are out there somewhere, Mags. What you said was very wrong."

Peeta whipped his head around to look at Annie, his face full of concern.

"She said you love me." His wife said softly. She pushed her bowl away and picked up one of the fish-shaped rolls and tore it into tiny pieces, trying to pull her shattered thoughts back together.

* * *

Peeta swallowed the lump in his throat at the words. _She said you love me._ It played over and over in his mind like the refrain in one of the hymns his mother was constantly singing off-key. Did he? Did it matter if he did?

Of course it mattered. Like Annie said, Finnick and Katniss were still out there, even if they weren't entirely sure where Finnick was. It was a betrayal for them to be engaging in a physical relationship.

But, god, Peeta loved the way Annie's mouth tasted and how her soft hands felt as they traced every inch of his chest and back.

He was so distracted by the thought and his concern for Annie's current state of mind that he didn't realize Mags had started to clear the table from their meal, chattering on the entire time. Peeta usually loved the old woman's stories, but with so many emotions churning in his mind, it was difficult to pay attention this time.

Annie stood and helped, taking over the conversation and acting as though nothing happened before. They sat and chatted a few more minutes afterward as Mags pulled out a pencil and a scrap of paper and wrote something down, slipping it across to Annie.

"The recipe." Mags explained. "I'm not much longer for this world and you're the only family I got."

"Oh, Mags." Annie sighed, standing and pulling the old woman into a tight embrace. She whispered something Peeta couldn't hear and then kissed Mags on her withered cheek. "Thank you so much."

Mags patted Annie's cheek. "I'll start writing down the rest of them. You fatten this boy up." She chuckled and tugged Peeta up to stand. The woman was stronger than she looked. No wonder she'd outlived two husbands.

"You're so sweet, Mags." Peeta kissed Mags on the cheek and then stepped away. "Annie, we should get home before dark."

Annie nodded and kissed Mags once more before she followed Peeta out the door. The walk home was quiet, both lost in their thoughts. Peeta's mind still churned with that old refrain. _She said you love me._ He didn't want to. He couldn't. Katniss…

 _She isn't here._ He hated the offending thought, but it was the truth.

He reached out and slipped his hand into Annie's.

She looked over her shoulder and squeezed his fingers. "I want to show you something."

He kissed the back of her hand. "What?"

"Somewhere that was special to Finnick and me. You deserve to see it." She pulled him down the beach. She stopped short at the mouth of a cave that was familiar to Peeta.

"I've drawn this." He said.

Annie nodded. "And it made me happy every time you brought a new drawing of this home to me." She let go of his hand, walked into the cave, and curled against the back wall. "He made love to me here." She wiped at her streaming eyes and averted her eyes.

Peeta could barely see in the dying light of day. He sat down several feet away from Annie to give her some space, but he still wanted to be close.

She wiped at some more tears and sniffed. "Peeta… Do you love me? Was Mags right?"

He swiped a finger across his eye and looked toward the sunset. "I don't want to."

"I don't want to, either." She touched his face and turned it. "I never want us to forget."

He placed his hand on top of hers and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "I won't be able to."

She leaned over and kissed him softly. "Let's get home."

"Annie—"

She interrupted him with a kiss. "Come home and kiss me."

After a moment, he nodded and stood, sweeping her effortlessly into his arms.

She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are you doing?"

"You've carried enough for today." He said kindly. "Let me carry you."

She grinned and pressed her lips to his once more before resting her head on his shoulder. He stepped through the door to their home and kicked it shut.

"Put me down." Annie requested.

Peeta set her on her feet but kept his arms around her waist. He leaned in and brushed his lips over hers. After removing his coat and letting it drop to the floor, she slid her hands over the expanse of his chest.

He smiled and took the wrap from around her shoulders, dropping it on top of his coat. When he reached for his cap, she stopped him and snatched it off his head, placing it on her own. With a laugh, she stepped back.

"How do I look?" She asked.

He laughed and framed her face with his hands. "Beautiful." He kissed her softly and slipped his hand in hers, pulling her down the hall. "Your room or mine?"

"Yours." She said softly. _So I can leave if I want to._ She threw his hat down the hall.

He noted the look of uncertainty in her eyes and rested his head against hers. "We don't have to do more. We never do." His nerves were getting the best of him, like they usually did.

She nodded and stepped through into his room. He watched her every move, drinking it in like she was the healing waters of life and he was so thirsty. Straightening up from lighting the lamp, Annie stepped back toward Peeta and began working on the buttons of his shirt.

"This is fine." She said softly. "For me. Is it okay for you?"

He nodded and stroked his hand over her hair. It was in a braid, something it had taken a while for him to get used to on her. The first time she stepped into the room with plaited hair, he almost started crying. It was still painful in moments like this, so he quickly loosened the tresses and combed his fingers through her hair. He kissed her forehead before shrugging out of his shirt.

Annie smiled and pressed her hand to the center of his chest. Peeta could feel his heart begin to speed up at her touch. And when her lips made contact with his shoulder, he knew that her hand was the only thing holding his heart in place.

With deft fingers, Peeta unfastened the buttons of Annie's blouse. He trailed his fingers over her corseted torso with a groan as her mouth moved closer and closer to his neck. She finally dropped her arms and let her blouse fall to the floor before removing her skirt and stepping toward the bed.

Peeta looked away, suddenly so very unsure of himself.

"You can just lay here with me." She said softly. "Or I can go. Either way, it's up to you."

He slowly raised his eyes and looked into hers. They were still cloudy from her earlier fight. He removed his trousers and stretched out on the bed beside her. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

He whispered. "I don't want to think about love."

"I don't either." She slipped her arms around him and pulled him on top of her. "This doesn't have to be about love, Peeta." She said half desperately.

"It doesn't?"

"No." She said softly. "Pleasure can exist without love."

He sighed. "Tell me what you want, Annie."

She gently scraped her nails over his back. "I want to relieve this ache. And I want to relieve yours." She raised her head and kissed him. "I heard you in here yesterday pleasuring yourself. You said her name with such despair."

"Annie, please don't…" He started to move away.

She wrapped her arms around his back, stopping him. "Let this be us."

He watched her face for a moment before he nodded and leaned down to kiss her slowly. His heart sped up again when her fingers trailed over his back. His mind churned with how wrong he felt, but how right _this_ felt. He moved down to taste the rest of her skin.

Peeta particularly liked the way Annie pressed her shoulders up into his kiss as his lips made their lavish journey from one to the next all the way down to the line of her corset. She had yet to remove it during these times, though both of them had expressed wishes, at different times, for her to do so.

Peeta made the slow return journey, slipping his hand into Annie's and holding it beside her head as their mouths connected once more.

She desperately squeezed his hand and tightened her arm around his back. Annie pushed him over, surprising Peeta with her strength in the moment. Sitting back on his legs, she trailed her fingers over his bare chest and grinned.

"What?" He asked softly.

"How did you get so strong?" She asked, trailing her fingers down his arm.

He grinned and rested his hands on her thighs. "Lugging large sacks of flour all day. Kneading dough. Mixing cake and cookie batter." He slid his hands up her back and pulled her down. "How did _you_ get to be so strong?"

She stopped herself with her hands beside his head. "I'm not." She argued.

"In your mind you are. I've seen you fight so hard, Annie. How do you keep going when your head tells you to stop?"

She shrugged. "I just do." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You've been a big help." She kissed his nose. "And peddling baked goods is much more agreeable than whiskey." She covered his mouth with her own and kissed him deeply. She reached between them and pressed her palm into his stiffness.

He gasped. "Annie, no." He pulled her hand away. "I'm not ready for that."

She nodded and kissed him again, her hands rooted firmly on his sides as she moved her lips over his neck and down his chest. She glanced up and playfully licked at his nipple. _That_ was a new one. Peeta's head fell back with a defeated whimper and he tightened his grip almost painfully on her thighs.

She moaned against his skin and made her way back to his mouth. After one more deep kiss, she slipped her arms under his shoulders and rested her head on the pillow beside his head. "We'll go further when you're ready for it."

"Thank you." He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, trying to ignore his painful erection. "You'd be more comfortable if you took off this corset."

She sat up slowly and moved to the edge of the bed and worked the ties loose. "I know how to make _you_ more comfortable." She looked over her shoulder.

He swallowed. "I know you could. But I don't think… It wouldn't be good for either of us." He rolled to his side and pulled the blanket over his waist. "Are you staying in here?"

"If you don't mind." She walked to the far end of the room and he heard the window open. "I'm going to dress for bed and be back."

He rolled over and watched her walk out of the room, gathering her clothes as she went, holding her corset to her chest.

She paused at the door and grinned. "I'll make sure to knock." She winked and closed the door with a giggle.

Peeta didn't waste any time. He sat up and removed his length, wrapping his hand around it and closing his eyes. He tried to picture Katniss, he really did. But the image of Annie staring at him with those mesmerizing green eyes of hers kept taking over. He leaned forward and muttered a curse under his breath just before he came.

He sighed and stood to clean up after himself. He was just finishing when he heard the soft tap on the door.

Peeta turned to see Annie's face tentatively peeking around the frame. "Okay to come in?" She asked softly.

He nodded and threw the soiled rag into the corner. He felt dampness on his cheeks just a moment before she hurried across the room to pull him into her arms.

"You're okay, Peeta." She assured him softly.

"I'm not." He sobbed heavily on her shoulder.

She tugged him toward the bed and held up the blanket. "Get in." She waited as he slipped underneath the blanket and then she pulled it up over his shoulders.

"You're going to stay?" He asked as she walked around the bed, blowing out the lamp when she got there.

"As long as you want me to." She slipped in behind him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Whatever upset you, it's okay."

"I don't know what to do, Annie." He said softly. "I…" He sighed. "Mags was right. And I don't want Mags to be right."

Annie said nothing, but her arm tightened around Peeta. She kissed his shoulder. It was better than any words she could say. Her presence let him know she was there for him and that she understood what he meant. And it hurt her just as much.


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should answer a lot of those burning questions!
> 
> Much thanks to my awesome beta LavenderVanilla for helping mold this one and explain a few things better than I originally had. Her story Blinds is moving forward with some really great stuff, so you should go read that!
> 
> (See bottom for an extra note of inspiration)
> 
> Happy reading!

Katniss pulled off her shoes and sat back with a sigh. "I hate those boots."

Finnick chuckled and sat across from her.

She glanced at his feet. "I don't need you traipsing round on my clean floors in your dirty boots."

"I have somewhere to go tonight." He said vaguely.

She gave him a calculating look. "Where?"

"Can't tell you." He said quickly. "Your daddy asked me not to."

"You better tell me." She warned.

"Or what?" He leaned forward. "You going to gut me in my sleep? Or are you going to leave me out in the woods next time?"

She leaned in some more. "It sounds really tempting. But I don't think so. You're stuck with me, Finnick."

"Great news." He slanted a kiss over her lips.

She made a face and wiped at her mouth. "What was that for?"

"To thank you." He grinned and sat back with a sigh. "I'm going to a meeting. And I don't know where or what it's about, but Caleb was adamant I go. He gave me some directions."

Katniss started drawing circles on the worn tabletop. "You have to be in the mines early. Is it going to take all night?"

Finnick crossed his arms. "Thanks for your concern. I don't get a lot of sleep with your tossing and turning anyway, so I'm used to it. I'll be okay."

She sighed. "You're so kind." She placed her boots by the door and walked toward the curtain. "Just don't be too loud when you come back."

He followed, stepping into the bedroom area even though he knew she was dressing.

"Excuse me." She grumbled as she hung her blouse on a hook in the corner.

"You're not going to tell me not to go or demand to go with me?"

"If Daddy wanted me there or wanted me to know, he would have said something to me. I trust my father." She didn't sound entirely convincing as she hung her skirt on a hook and went to work on her undergarments.

He took several quick strides across the room and gently grabbed her arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and stepped back. "I will be quiet as a church mouse when I get home."

"You better be or I will make good on one of my threats." She pulled her nightgown over her head. "Just be very careful out there."

"I promise to come home in one piece." He stepped out of the curtain. "And I'll tell you everything I find out."

"You better. And you can tell Daddy I'm not happy about this." She followed him to the door.

He chuckled. "I'll let him know your opinion."

"I mean it, Finnick, you be careful out there. You never know who could be watching"

"I promise, Katniss." He kissed her forehead once more and then left.

Katniss hurried to the window and watched Finnick make his way quickly down the road, keeping to the shadows. She leaned her head on her hand and kept watch until he turned a corner and was out of sight.

Eventually she moved to the bed, sat on it with her legs crossed, and waited. After a while, that grew boring and she got up to retrieve her arrows. She spent the rest of the night sharpening them and replacing feathers. She wandered to the window several times, waiting to see any sign of her husband making his way home and then went back to her arrows. It was a very long night.

* * *

Finnick was sure he'd taken a wrong turn. Caleb had told him to walk past the Hob and keep going for one hundred steps. Then he was to turn to his right and continue until he found a cabin nestled in the woods.

He stopped and looked around. He was in the middle of so many trees that he couldn't even see the stars to make his way back into town. He was about to turn around and try anyway when a heavy hand fell on his shoulder, making him jump.

Caleb's deep laugh relaxed Finnick a moment later. "You scared, boy?" He asked.

Finnick shook his head. "Only a little concerned that I got myself lost."

"You're on the right track. Come on." Caleb jerked his head toward a path that Finnick had missed in his growing panic. "This way."

After walking for what seemed like an eternity through the same trees, Caleb pointed to a small cabin nestled in the space between a boulder and several overgrown trees. A small flicker appeared in the window, like a single candle was lit inside.

Finnick felt himself trembling as they stepped through the door. Four other men were on the other side, one in the shadows and three sitting near the candle in the middle of a small table. He nodded his head in greeting to Conrad Mellark and both his older sons Graham and Ryan. All three men bore such a strong resemblance to each other that he could almost picture Peeta. He felt inadequate every time he encountered even one of them, much less all three.

The fourth man leaned into the dim candlelight, giving Finnick a greater shock than seeing all three Mellark men in the same clandestine space. Haymitch Abernathy was one of his supervisors at the mines. He and Caleb kept the crew going and looked out for the safety of the dig as well as getting new tracts started when they had tapped all the coal at one spot.

"What's going on here?" Finnick asked.

Caleb indicated a chair and waited for Finnick to sit before he started talking. "We're missing quite a few players, but we can't all go missing from our homes at the same time. It would alert the peacekeepers."

Finnick looked around the room once more. "How many are there of this group?"

"A few dozen." Conrad supplied. "Mostly your co-workers. But a lot of other members of the town."

Finnick crossed his arms and sat back. "So what is the point of all this?"

"First, an apology." Conrad continued. "It's partly my fault, Mr. Odair. And I'm sorry for that. Snow knows we're against him. His people have never been able to catch us in the act of rebellion, but they know. So does he. And he knows how to hurt us."

"By taking away one of your sons." Finnick concluded. He looked toward his father-in-law. "And what better one to take than the one in love with your daughter?" He appraised the room again. President Coriolanus Snow was a tyrant. He had his finger in a lot of pies, making sure everything went toward his own plan and gained him more money and more power. He never did anything without personal gain. Finnick had seen him often, but never had the displeasure of actually talking to him. But he knew plenty thanks to his bedmates and their loose tongues. He nodded. "All right, I follow you so far."

Caleb nodded. "We assume there was an exchange. Katniss mentioned Annie to me once."

Finnick's head whipped around. "She what?"

Caleb held up his hands in surrender. "Just that you had a girl you intended to marry in District Four and that her name was Annie. I know nothing else. All the rest is assumption and Haymitch's word."

Haymitch finally spoke. "I have a contact in Four. She got a note to me that Peeta is there."

Finnick stood. "Then we need to go."

Caleb put a hand on Finnick's shoulder and pushed him back down. "We can't just run off to District Four. None of us can."

"What about getting them here?" Finnick demanded. "If you got a letter to Peeta that you were sick—"

"We've thought of that." Ryan pointed out. "But the post is monitored. Peeta sent a letter the first month, but our mother destroyed it and alerted the authorities. No more post can travel between anyone in this district and that one without being read first."

"And if Dad's not sick, the letter will not make it to Four." Graham added.

Finnick looked at Haymitch. "So how did you get a note?"

"At very high risk to the informants." Haymitch drawled. "And my own livelihood."

Finnick rubbed his eyes and then looked wildly around the room. "Can I tell Katniss?"

"I wish you wouldn't." Caleb said.

"If you give me a good reason not to, I'll keep my mouth shut." Finnick promised.

Caleb grinned proudly as he thought about his daughter. "Katniss is headstrong. And as soon as she finds out where Peeta is, she'll take off. And possibly get herself arrested in the process. It would set us back several months."

"So what is the plan? Just sit around on our asses and wait?" Finnick stood. "This is bullshit, Caleb. She needs Peeta back."

" _I_ need Peeta back." Conrad argued. "He's my son. Do you think we're doing this for fun? If we act too soon or too rashly he could be harmed. Then where would we be, Finnick?"

With a heavy sigh, Finnick sat down once more. "So what's the next step?"

Haymitch slapped a folded piece of paper onto Finnick's thigh. "There is a large rock outside Gale and Madge Hawthorne's house. Slip that under there."

Finnick opened the note and read it, "'Sunrise.'" He looked up to Haymitch. "What does this mean?"

"The person who needs it will know." Haymitch explained. "Put that in place before you go home. Tap on the front window three times and leave quickly. Stay in the shadows."

"And why not Caleb?" Finnick demanded. "Or anyone else?"

"To prove we can trust you." Graham said.

"You're a man of few words, aren't you?" Finnick asked. He stood. "Someone point me in the right direction to town."

Caleb stood. "I'll walk you. But first," he held out his hand to Haymitch who produced a flask. He took a drink and handed it to Finnick. "Take a swig. When we get to town, stagger a little."

Finnick took a mouthful of the liquor into his mouth and swallowed it down quickly. "That is awful." He coughed and handed it back. "You should get your informant to get you some of Thomas Cresta's whiskey."

"Can't." Haymitch took a long pull and passed the flask to Conrad. "He's dead."

Finnick froze. "Dead? When? How?"

"A few months after you got here. He just didn't wake up one morning." Haymitch impatiently watched the Mellark men handle his flask and then took it back and swallowed the last of its contents with a scowl.

"Do you know how Annie took that?" Finnick demanded. "Is she really okay?"

"As far as I know she's fine." Haymitch said softly. "Communication with the informants is shorthand. I only get the basic facts."

Finnick sighed. "Care to tell me the name of your informant?"

"Yeah, I do. I won't risk lives any more than I already have." Haymitch slipped his empty flask into his pocket. "But I'll try to figure out a little more about Annie for you."

Caleb placed a hand on Finnick's shoulder. "Come on, Finnick."

After walking away from the cabin for several long, quiet minutes, Finnick finally asked, "Does Iris know?"

"She does. She's part of the group, too." Caleb chuckled in the dark and stopped. "She's the one that got me in."

Finnick backed up and stood beside his father-in-law. "She did?"

Caleb nodded and leaned against a tree. "My parents were slaves, Finnick."

"Katniss told me."

"They were also part of the Railroad, helping other slaves escape from the inside. They were pretty important. Moses herself showed them the way." Caleb paused and looked down. "They were killed for it." He sighed. "I was one of the last they helped escape. Just before President Lincoln freed us all."

"Caleb, I know all this." Finnick said impatiently.

"Katniss told you?"

Finnick nodded. "Yes. But only because I pressed. She never told me about this group."

"She doesn't know about this because it's the only thing I've ever kept from my girls." Caleb pushed off from the tree and walked on. "Iris brought me in because she knew how dangerous Snow is. He had Lincoln killed and then took over without a proper vote. All he has to do is point and a person disappears. But for the rest of us, it hurts more when those we love suffer. She fell for me and her parents were killed for it. She needed me part of this group to find a better way. So we could all be happy. But Katniss is paying for my part. And you and Peeta paid for Conrad's."

Finnick hurried after him. "That's the real reason, then? That I'm here and Peeta's there?"

"It's how it would appear." Caleb said. He stopped when they got to the main road. "District Thirteen is that way. Right through the Capitol. I understand most of Snow's opponents live there, but they're cut off from the rest of us."

"All the districts are cut off from one another." Finnick pointed out.

"That road is guarded the heaviest of all the roads between the districts." Caleb turned in the opposite direction and began walking. "Act like your drunk. Don't forget to drop off the note." He winked and started singing loudly. His smooth voice that could make the birds fall silent was the complete opposite in his feigned inebriation. Birds started calling out angrily to each other as Caleb leaned on Finnick's shoulder and laughed giddily.

They stumbled through the streets, singing at the tops of their voices and shushing each other. They laughed some more. A few people stuck their heads out and berated them. Finnick made rude gestures with his hands and kept walking. Caleb stumbled up the front steps to his porch.

"Thanks." He whispered with a wink as he opened the door.

Finnick nodded and staggered to the house across the street. He placed the paper underneath the rock and tapped on the window. Then he laughed hysterically and tripped back down the steps, humming to himself as he made his way home.

He stepped into the apartment and saw Katniss sitting on the floor in the middle of the room with arrows all around her.

"Hello." He said softly, sitting down to take off his boots.

She smiled and looked up from her work. "You made it back."

He nodded. "I did. Your daddy and I pretended to be drunk, so prepare yourself for questions about it on your rounds tomorrow."

She laughed. "I bet that was a sight."

"Oh, it was." He sat his shoes beside hers next to the door and then dropped to the floor beside her. "We were right."

"About what?" She blew some dust away from her arrowhead.

Finnick placed a hand on Katniss's cheek and turned her face so she was looking at him when he said, "Peeta is in Four."

Her eyes showed several emotions in just a few seconds: shock, joy, fear, desperation. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "But we can't go to them yet. They're working on it."

She looked down at her work and wiped at a tear. "Are they married? Like we are?"

"I wasn't told that." He draped an arm over her shoulders and she stiffened. When she didn't immediately move away, he wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her head onto his shoulder. "Annie's father died." He said softly, swallowing around the thickness in his voice. "And I wasn't there to help her through it."

Katniss looked up and patted Finnick's chest. "If she has Peeta, she's fine. I know it's far from the same, but at least she might have someone."

He nodded and smoothed a hand over her hair. "I'm tired. Should probably go to bed." He stood and held out his hand to Katniss.

She gathered her arrows and slipped her hand into Finnick's allowing him to pull her to her feet. "I want to plan our escape."

He nodded. "But we can't go yet. I promised Caleb and the others that we'd stick around." He walked through the curtain as his wife put her weapons away.

"Who are the others?" She asked softly.

"Your mother is one, apparently. But she wasn't at the meeting."

She blew out the lamp and slipped through the curtain. "So who else was there?"

He pulled on his nightshirt and started working on the buttons. "Haymitch Abernathy and Conrad Mellark. Conrad's two older sons."

"So they've known where Peeta is? For how long?"

Her voice had a hysterical edge to it and Finnick hurried over. "Keep it down, Katniss."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" She demanded.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed gently. "They couldn't tell you. It would probably harm all of them."

"But I love him, Finnick. It isn't fair that everyone kept this from me." She had a bit of a whine in her voice, but he thought it was justified.

"I know." He rested his hand against her cheek. "And we'll make our way to them when the time is right."

"I can't sit around doing nothing." She said through gritted teeth.

"We won't." He assured her gently.

"It's exactly what we're doing." She plopped down on the edge of the bed.

He sat beside her. "Caleb and Conrad both assured me that they were working on it, Katniss. You have to understand. It's why your daddy didn't want me to say anything to you. He knew you would fly off the handle and try to leave."

She nodded and looked up into his eyes, the gray of hers even darker than normal. "Do they know about us? Peeta and Annie?"

"I don't know. Haymitch didn't make it seem like they did." He smoothed his hand over her hair. "We both need sleep."

"I don't want to sleep, I want to go to Peeta." She said petulantly.

"We can't just run away in the middle of the night without provisions or a solid plan." He slipped under the blanket and tugged on her arm until she stretched out beside him.

With a sigh, Katniss pulled Finnick's arm around her waist. "I'm sorry, Finnick."

"For what?" He asked softly, rubbing his thumb back and forth over her stomach.

"Stop that." She bent his thumb back until it popped.

"Ow!" He exclaimed and yanked his hand out of her grasp.

"Don't touch me like that, please."

"I won't." He promised, draping his arm over her waist once more. "Why were you apologizing?"

"Because I pushed you away all that time." She said softly. "And you are really quite sweet to me when you try." She moved to her back. "You could have kept this from me, couldn't you?"

"I could." He propped his head up on his hand. "I should have because Caleb asked me to. But I didn't think it was fair to you when it concerns someone you love." He leaned down and kissed her forehead and then rolled away. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She moved opposite him, their backs leaned against each other.

Finnick closed his eyes and thought about Annie, falling asleep with the hope that someday soon he would be with her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite movies is Gone With the Wind. The scene where the men act drunk leaving from the meeting is a bit of a nod to that. Fortunately in this story no one was shot.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some sexy times in this chapter, so you are in the right place if you want to read that. If you don't want to read the full version, head on over to fanfiction.net and read the cut version.
> 
> Things with Peeta and Annie are getting a little heavy and heated, so prepare yourself for that.
> 
> I alluded to the Evanescence song October in some of Peeta's lines. It's a very Peeta/Annie song. I suggest you go check it out.
> 
> Happy reading.

Peeta woke up with his head on Annie's chest and her fingers twirling in his hair. She hummed softly and he closed his eyes tight to hold onto a dream of Katniss that was quickly fading. He raised his head and looked into Annie's eyes. Her fingers tightened in his hair as she pulled him close for a kiss, her arm wrapped around his back and her leg twisted with his.

Still reeling from the dream, he clung to Annie and tried to shake the rest of it off, opening his mouth to hers and allowing her tongue to explore his depths. She rolled on top of him and straddled his hips.

She broke the kiss and looked down at him with a coy smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He grinned as he pushed up her nightgown and rested his hands on her thighs. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded and kissed him again. "Did you?"

"Yes." He pulled her down for another kiss.

She trailed her lips across his scratchy jaw and down his neck. She brought her mouth back up to his and asked, "Would you like to pick back up where we left off last night?"

He hesitated a moment, taking note of the hardness of his member pressing against her. He nodded and pulled her back down to kiss him.

They continued to kiss for several moments as their hands explored. Annie rolled onto her back, pulling Peeta on top of her. He desperately pushed at her clothes and kissed his way down her body. He pushed her nightgown up farther and rained kisses over her stomach and hips. His head eventually came to rest between her thighs. "Would you mind?" He asked anxiously.

She bit her lip and shook her head. Her fingers, still buried in his hair, pulled him forward. "I don't mind at all."

He hummed as his mouth made contact. He knew well about this action, it was Katniss's favorite. He jerked back at the thought of his former lover and then cursed himself.

"Are you okay?" Annie panted.

"Fine." Peeta pressed back in, writing her name with his tongue so he could remind himself with every move who he was giving pleasure to, in absence of who he wanted to give pleasure to.

With every stroke of his tongue, she moaned and flexed her fingers against his scalp. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand with her free one and tangled their fingers together.

When he dotted the i, she threw her head back with a deep moan that sounded a little like his name. But she was so incoherent, it could have been Finnick. Peeta pushed that thought away and pressed a finger into her, this time he wrote his own name as his tongue played over her hard, ready clit.

Then he felt it, the steady, delicious trembling of her orgasm. She cried out over and over, words he couldn't comprehend, but he understood their meaning.

Slowly, by minute increments, Annie uncurled her fingers from Peeta's hair and let out a long, relieved breath.

He sat up, his hand still connected to hers.

"Are you okay?" She asked around her labored breathing.

He had to think about it a moment before he nodded. "I suppose I am."

She tugged on his hand. "Let me kiss you better." She pulled again when he hesitated. "I don't have to kiss you if you don't want. At least let me hold you before you get in there to bake."

He stretched over her and kissed her softly. "What if I want my favor returned?"

She smiled and kissed him, savoring it. She continued to smile as she pulled away. "On your back." She pushed at his shoulder and he complied.

Peeta kept his eyes on Annie as she moved lower on the bed, pulling his drawers down as she went. She kissed his hip and stomach as she took his length in her hand and stroked him at an agonizingly slow pace, bringing him to the brink of his climax. It was an almost constant state for him most days.

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as she took him in her mouth, twirling her tongue around the tip as she ran her hands down the shaft.

He opened his eyes and saw she was staring at him as she bobbed her head up and down, going lower every few strokes. The playful look in her eye as she pleasured him brought him over the edge.

"Oh god, Annie." He grabbed her face and pulled her up for a kiss, tasting himself on her lips as she finished him off. He groaned into her mouth as the warmth spread between them.

Annie broke the kiss with a sigh, moving her hand up his stomach and chest to tangle once again in his hair. She kissed him softly and moved away. "Time to bake some bread."

Peeta laughed and rubbed his face. "Give me a few minutes. Start some shortbread."

"Shortbread is my favorite." She closed his window and walked out of the room, pausing at the door to say, "I love you, Peeta. And I don't think we should run from it anymore."

He moved his hands down his face and watched the door close. He wasn't sure he'd be able to say it back, but he agreed with his wife that it was useless to deny their feelings any longer.

* * *

Annie dressed, her body still buzzing from Peeta's treatment. Afterward, she moved to the kitchen and started the fire in the stove before she put together the ingredients for shortbread in carefully measured amounts. Peeta could put any of his recipes together without measuring, with the exception of the fish rolls.

Peeta came in just as she put the first batch of shortbread in the oven. "It may be a little too hot." He commented. "We'll keep an eye on them." He rubbed Annie's back and kissed her cheek. "I agree with everything you said."

She looked over her shoulder and smirked. "I said quite a bit."

He laughed and rested his forehead against hers. "The last thing about running. I don't want to run anymore. I can't. It's so exhausting."

She nodded and brushed a kiss over his lips. "Okay, what's next? Are you going to start selling the fish loaf? Everyone's been asking."

"You mean now that it's perfect?" He smiled and moved toward the pantry. "I don't have seaweed."

"Lucky for you, your wife knows the perfect place to find some. I'll be right back." She walked into the parlor and shook her head. "You left a mess in here."

"You undressed me first." He called back.

She laughed and picked up her wrap from the floor. She retrieved his cap where it had landed on the sofa and sat it on top of her head as she walked through the kitchen.

"Hey, that's mine." He swiped it off her head and stole a kiss. "Don't stay out too long, we're behind here."

"And whose fault is that?" She winked before she skipped out the door.

She made her way down to the beach and walked along for a few yards before she found the perfect patch of seaweed. She quickly gathered enough for a batch of fish bread and hurried home. Peeta had his hands in a wad of dough, she watched the muscles of his back ripple as he kneaded and turned the mixture.

Annie dropped the seaweed on the table beside his work and placed her hands on his arms as she kissed across his shoulders.

He tensed.

She stepped back quickly as though she'd been burnt. "Is something wrong?"

"No." He sat the dough aside and rinsed the seaweed off under the well pump in the sink. "I'm just working, Annie."

Her heart sank and her eyes stung. "Oh. Katniss?"

He shook his head. "No." He sighed. "Yes." Picking up a knife, he started chopping up the seaweed. "Everything was fine and then it wasn't. I'm sorry, Annie."

"No, I am." She swallowed. "I need him, Peeta. I'm starting to forget how he looks. How his arms felt around me. How he smelled." She sniffed and the tears started falling. "I hate this, Peeta." She ran from the kitchen and slammed the door to her bedroom, throwing herself across the bed as she sobbed into her pillow.

* * *

Peeta slammed around the kitchen, mixing the seaweed into the batter for the fish rolls. He put the blame of the situation on his mother. She had to be behind this. No wonder his letters went unanswered.

But there was no blame for the conflicting feelings he was having for Annie. They were just there.

He sniffed and used his shoulder to wipe at the angry tears falling from his eyes. Somehow he managed to mold the tiny fish to perfection, even doing the detail of the scales along the length of each one.

He put the bread in the oven and made his way down the hall. Listening to Annie's painful sobs behind her bedroom door, he gathered his sketchbook and pencils and stepped back into the hallway. With a slight hesitation, he raised his hand and knocked.

"Yes?" Annie called.

"Can I come in and talk to you?" He looked at his art supplies. "I have a surprise for you."

She opened the door and averted her eyes. "I don't want to talk."

He smiled kindly. "Then you can listen." He indicated her bed. "Go sit."

After a moment, Annie turned and stretched out on her bed again with her face in her pillow. Peeta followed, sitting on the edge of her mattress. He gently squeezed her shoulder. She slowly turned her face to look at him.

"Tell me what he looks like." He showed her the sketchbook. "I'll draw him for you. I can't bring him here in person, but I can do this."

Fresh tears fell from her eyes and she moved her head to his lap. "Thank you."

He smoothed his hand over her hair. "So tell me. We'll start with his eyes."

It took her a moment to calm herself, but Annie started speaking softly. The description fell from her lips and Peeta's pencil scraped quickly across the paper. It was slow going at first, Annie's eyes shut tightly.

After a while Peeta paused and flexed his fingers. "I need to check on the bread."

"I'll do it." She hopped up and motioned for him to follow. "You keep drawing."

He followed her into the kitchen, she talked as he drew. His eyes were still on the paper as she took the bread out of the oven and put the next batch in.

He held up the picture when it was done and Annie covered her mouth. "Oh, Peeta."

"Any changes?" Peeta asked.

She sat down beside him and pointed. "His chin isn't quite as round. And his nose is just a little shorter." She watched as her husband made the changes and then slid it back. "Perfect. Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

"I'll make a frame for it." He promised as he gently removed it from the book.

She leaned over his book and asked, "Will you draw Katniss? I want to know how she looks."

He smiled and turned to the front of the book. He showed her all the images he'd drawn of his lover.

"Oh. She's so pretty." Annie sighed and closed the book. She watched Peeta a moment and then placed her hand on his cheek. "You should try writing them again."

He shook his head. "I get no response. Ever. I try all the time. And nothing."

She rested her forehead against his. "Maybe I can try."

"Maybe. It's probably useless." He brushed his lips over hers and then stood to finish the baking. "Business is really picking up."

She smiled sadly at the subject change. "It is. People are almost constantly knocking over here." Annie didn't look up from the drawing as she spoke. Peeta wasn't sure if he'd made the right choice.

"What if we change the plan?" He suggested. "You know all the recipes now. And you bake like you're born to it."

She finally looked up. "You think so?"

He smiled and nodded. "I know so."

She stood and pulled the latest batch of rolls out of the oven.

"Even your internal timer is perfect." Peeta put the next pan in.

Annie grinned and shrugged. "Timing is everything in the perfect batch of whiskey. I learned at my father's knee." She pointed to the oven. "The time is just shorter with baking."

He nodded. "My thought is, until we get the permanent bakery, and since we have the stand now, we can take turns manning the stall and baking all day."

"You mean you bring the first bread in the morning and I show up a few hours later with replacement bread and for you to come back and bake? We switch like that a couple times a day?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." He smiled and brushed his fingers down her cheek. "You're so smart, Annie."

She blushed and looked down. "I do my best. So is that what we'll do now?"

He nodded. "I'll make a quick sign for the window." He hurried out the back and found a scrap of wood among the pile that used to be the distillery. Inside, he got his paints and a brush and sat down at the table to paint while Annie mixed up a batch of cookies.

"Does this look right?" She asked, pulling the spoon out of the bowl. "It looks too stiff to me."

Peeta looked at her ingredients and then pointed. "You forgot the egg."

She looked down. "Oh, I did." She giggled and cracked it in. "Do you want breakfast? It's almost time for you to go." She finished the batter and started plopping dollops on the pan.

"I'll just eat a roll after I get set up." He waved a towel over the sign to dry it. "Stick this in the window before you head over. One more batch of the flat bread should do it. And then mix up some more dough for the fish rolls and I'll finish those." He picked up the boxes and started filling them with assorted pastries and then headed for the door.

Annie stopped him. She gently grabbed his face and brushed a kiss over his lips. "I'll see you soon."

Peeta smiled and nodded. "I love you." He whispered uncertainly.

"I love you." She said and let out a sigh. "It feels so good to say it."

He shrugged. "It does, but it doesn't."

She kissed him again. "Don't forget to eat something after you're settled."

"You too." He turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Annie munched on one of the fish rolls and smiled when she realized Peeta had made all the changes she and Mags had suggested. She sat down and picked up the drawing of Finnick. It looked just like him. Somehow Peeta even included a little smirk that was always on her lover's lips, even when he was having a bad day.

She put the paper down and looked at her husband's sign. It read, "Come visit us in town." Setting the board in the window facing inward, Annie stood to finish the baking Peeta had assigned her.

After that was done, she took out a piece of paper and a pen. She dipped the pen into the inkwell and started writing.

_Finnick, I have tried to write you so many times, but I always threw the letters away. I wouldn't even begin to know where to send this, so I'm making all sorts of assumptions and I hope it gets to you. I want you to know how much I still love you. I need you to know that._

_I'm married. I didn't want to be. Peacekeepers showed up with this man Peeta one day and my father told me he was going to marry me. I couldn't refuse. There was nothing else for me with you gone. But it's been so hard._

_I still love you. And it's killing me that you aren't here with me. It hurts that all I have is my love for you and all our memories. I don't even know if you are alive or where I'm assuming you are. I suppose if this letter makes it to you, then you really are in Twelve, like I've guessed. And if you don't want to respond, or you can't, then I understand._

_Peeta takes good care of me. The fog closes in and he sees it as quickly as you used to. He's not always as effective as you were, but he can help pull me out._

Someone tapped on the window and Annie looked up, her thoughts interrupted. Johanna waved on the outside.

Annie motioned her inside as she quickly searched where to put her papers away, folding up the letter and stuffing it in her pocket.

Johanna stepped in and leaned over the display of fish rolls. She smiled and picked one up. "Looks like your husband is finally joining the ranks of District Four."

"That roll is ten cents." Annie pointed out, shoving the picture underneath a pile of Peeta's recipes.

Johanna rolled her eyes and slapped down several coins. "I come to spend time with you, Mrs. Mellark."

"Don't call me that." Annie snapped and picked up her coins, counting them out. She placed two more rolls in front of Johanna and then covered the bread back up.

Johanna grinned. "Someone feeling a little touchy today?" She moved around the room, breaking off pieces of her bread and popping them in her mouth. She retrieved the paper Annie tried to hide and looked at the portrait.

Annie reached up to snatch it out of her hand and it ripped in half. Tears filled her eyes. "Go away, Jo." She grabbed the other half out of Johanna's hand. "Keep your nose out of my business."

"Annie, I…" Johanna sighed. "I didn't mean to."

"Sure you didn't. You never mean anything, do you? Just out for a good time." Her hands shook as she held the ripped pieces together, right through Finnick's left eye and the adorable smirk. "Get your bread and leave. And the next time you think about coming over, reconsider."

Johanna placed a hand on her shoulder. "I just thought it was a love letter from Peeta."

Brushing off Johanna's hand, Annie snapped, "Obviously not." She looked at the picture in her trembling hands, fighting the encroaching darkness.

"Do I need to get your husband?" Johanna asked softly.

Annie looked up with fire in her eyes. "Why are you still here? I told you to leave."

"What if I found him?" Johanna pleaded.

"I know where my husband is, Jo." Annie ground out, looking back at the drawing.

"I was talking about Finnick." Johanna said gently. "What if I could find him for you?"

"You're a liar. You can't find Finnick." Annie shook her head. "Get out of my house."

Johanna sighed and scooped the bread off the table. "Get better, Annie." She closed the door behind herself.

Annie dropped into the closest chair and sat the ruined drawing on the table in front of her. She rested her eyes on her folded arms and sobbed heavily. Her heart was ripped in two just like Finnick's image.

Sometime later, she heard the door open and slowly raised her eyes.

Peeta stood there, worry written on his features. "Johanna said… She told me…" He knelt in front of her and took her face in his hands. "Are you all right?"

She shook her head. "Johanna ripped my picture."

He looked to the torn drawing on the table and then back to his wife. "I'll draw you another." He promised.

"You don't have to." She sniffed.

"I will." He stroked his thumb across her cheek.

"Please don't, Peeta. Please just go back to the stand and leave me alone." She stood and hurried out the door.

"Annie, you should take your shawl." He called after her.

She wasn't sure where she would go until she got to the cave. Stumbling over the rocks and her own feet, she made it to the back and pressed her hands to the side of her head. Everything was so loud. The waves were like voices telling her Finnick would never be back and that she should just give up all hope.

"Annie?" Peeta's voice came softly as he draped her shawl over her shoulders. "Will you look at me a moment?"

She blinked a few times and looked up, her vision was still a blur and there was so much noise in her ears she could barely hear his words.

"If you want to stay in here, that's fine. I'll come check on you in a while if you want to be alone."

She nodded.

He kissed her forehead. "Here, home, or the stand, okay? Please don't go anywhere else?"

After taking time to process his request through the fog of her mind, Annie nodded. "Promise." She whispered.

Peeta stroked her cheek. "I'll talk to Johanna." He paused a moment and then stood. "She's watching the stand, so I should get back and make sure she isn't overcharging everyone."

Annie felt herself try to smile, but it didn't get too far. She nodded and put her face in her hands once more. She already felt her mind slowly clearing. It would still be a while. She wrapped her shawl tighter around herself and curled up on the floor.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a long one, but packed full of some very important information. I can't wait to hear your thoughts! You can find me on Tumblr, if you're interested, at booksrockmyface. I would be very happy to answer any and all questions and concerns you have, discuss some of the deeper points of this work, or just chat about your day!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta LavenderVanilla for her insight and suggestions and support throughout this piece so far. It has been very useful (and this story would not be the same). Go check out her stuff already!
> 
> Happy reading!

Katniss stepped into the apartment and dropped her basket by the door. She turned to the room and paused when she saw the single white rose sitting in the middle of the table. It was then that she noticed the overwhelming scent of the flower in the room. She did a quick search of the space to find any other signs of an intruder, but there was nothing.

She sat and stared at the rose, trying to determine its meaning and how it had gotten there. She twirled it between her fingers and brought it to her nose to smell it tentatively. It smelled exactly like a rose. She wasn't sure what she thought she'd smell. No other clues on the flower itself gave away its reason for being there. She was still staring at it an hour later when Finnick returned from work and stripped by the front door.

"No water this time?" He asked.

She looked up. "I didn't clean the floor."

He shrugged and picked up his clothes, dropping them by the back window to shake out the coal dust as soon as he was done cleaning up. He disappeared behind the curtain.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked as he stepped behind her.

"We had a visitor." Katniss held up the flower. "Do you recognize this?"

Finnick froze. "Where did you get that?"

"It was sitting in the middle of the table when I walked in." She watched her husband, his face became fearful. "Are you okay?"

Finnick locked the door and sat down close to Katniss. "I've kept something from you." He said softly and quickly.

Katniss gave him a concerned look. "You think this has something to do with you?"

"Maybe." He rubbed his hands along his thighs "Annie was my lover and she had my heart. But other people had my body. Many other people." He swallowed and looked down.

"Finnick, you don't have to tell me this." She said softly.

"But I do." He coughed and Katniss got up to pour him a glass of water. Nodding gratefully, he gulped the water down and continued his story in hushed tones. "It's why it was so easy with you. I'm used to…pleasuring others. And most of them liked making me…"

He stood and started pacing. He sighed and rubbed his face, working hard to calm himself. Katniss grabbed his arm as he walked past. He slipped his hand into hers and squeezed.

"It's okay, Finnick." She said softly. "You don't have to say anything else."

"I want to." He sat down again, his hand still in hers. "My uncle brought me. But I know he never set it up. There was always a white rose." He picked up the flower and looked at it almost wistfully. "If I met someone anywhere that wasn't their private home, it's how I identified who I was to meet."

"Do you know who wears white roses?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

He nodded. "Do you?"

She nodded. "He visited me the day before our wedding. Told me if I refused, he'd marry Prim to someone cruel. And I couldn't let my sister have that fate."

A look of concern passed over Finnick's face. He moved his chair closer. "I've only seen him in crowds. Never alone. He's very imposing."

Katniss nodded again and squeezed his hand. "I think this means he's watching us."

"I think you're right." He whispered.

Her voice was as soft as his. "He told me he wanted us to have babies."

"My uncle told me the same thing. Said it was required." He stood again, dropped the rose unceremoniously on the table once more, and went to the stove. "So what do we do, Katniss?"

"I don't know." She sighed and went to Finnick's coal dust covered clothes. "If it's what I hear whispers about, they take the prettiest babies from their parents."

"And do what with them?" He demanded as he began cooking their supper.

"There are a lot of possibilities." Katniss said. "The least of which is a new underground slave trade. Servants. But I fear if they are taking the pretty ones that some of them become…" She glanced over his shoulder. "Well, like you were."

The pan he held clattered to the stovetop. He rubbed his face. "You aren't with child, are you?"

She shook her head. "We both took great care. If I am, it would be a feat."

Relief spread over his features as he went back to the meal. "How have you been taking care of it?"

"One of my mother's teas." She said softly. "I drink it every day. I have for a while."

"With Peeta?" He asked, going back to the meal preparation.

"I was never in a position to need it with Peeta." She took Finnick's clothes into their sleeping area and hung them up.

Finnick threw aside the curtain. "You weren't?"

"No." Katniss felt her face heating up. Maybe she should have had this conversation with her husband long ago.

"So when you and I…?" His voice trailed off, his face full of anguish. "Katniss, I'm so sorry."

She fought the tears burning her nose and shook her head. "Don't do that. Please. I did it because I wanted…"

He crossed the space and pulled her to his chest. She was tense for several breaths, but soon relaxed and wrapped her arms around him.

"I never thought this was how I would hurt you." He said softly, kissing the top of her head.

"You didn't." She pressed her eyes into his shoulder. "I was the one… It didn't hurt me, it hurt Peeta. He's going to be so disappointed." She sobbed. "I hurt _myself_ , Finnick." She wailed.

He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head again. "We're done with it now. No more. Not even if our visitor comes back. I'll fight tooth and nail. You save it for Peeta now."

She nodded and stepped back. "Do you want me to finish supper?"

He shook his head. "You could probably use a few minutes lying down. I'll bring your meal." Placing a finger under her chin, he tilted her head up and looked into her eyes. "I'll get you back to him, Katniss. Somehow. I promise you, if it's the last thing I do, you will be back with Peeta."

"Thank you." She said softly and then turned toward the bed. Finnick tucked her in and then slipped out of the curtain, leaving Katniss alone with her thoughts.

Had Peeta given himself to Annie? Did he hurt, too?

Finnick stepped through the curtain and held out a plate of fried potatoes and squash along with a few strips of pickled squirrel. It wasn't one of his favorites, but it was tasty enough when one was hungry. Katniss happened to like it and she accepted the plate with a smile.

"Would you like some water?" He asked.

"Yes, please." She paused. "And for you to join me."

He nodded. "Of course." After delivering her water, Finnick returned with a chair and his own plate. He sat beside the bed, resting his cup next to hers. "How is the herb business?"

She smiled around her latest bite and nodded. "Good." She swallowed. "Very good. I didn't have to deal with the Mellark Shrew, so that was even better."

He gave her a questioning look.

"Maureen Mellark has never liked me. Never liked I was in love with Peeta. Never liked my parentage. Never liked my personality. She's a bitch."

Finnick laughed. "Where is she? I heard a rumor she was gone?"

Katniss shrugged. "Graham said she went to see her mother."

He stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth. "Oh."

"What?"

"What if she informed…" He looked toward the other end of the room, obscured by the cloth, where the offending rose still sat on the table. "She's on his side. The Mellark men said so at the meeting."

"Oh my god." She said softly.

He nodded.

They finished eating in silence. Katniss scooted out of the bed and took Finnick's plate, heading into the other room. "If _she_ knows, then I worry what that will mean for Peeta. Will she do something to us? To Peeta and Annie? Prim?"

"We'll figure something out." He assured her as he stepped behind her at the sink. "I'll talk to your daddy."

"In private. Not at the mines." She chewed her lip. "We're inviting them over tomorrow night. I'll tell Mama." She finished the washing up, waving him away when he tried to help. "Go to bed. You have work in the morning."

He rested his hand on her back. "Are we friends, Katniss?"

She looked over her shoulder. "We are."

"Good." He kissed her cheek. "Don't stay up too late. I've gotten used to sharing a bed with you."

He picked up the rose from the table, walked toward the stove that still burned with bright embers, and tossed the flower in. They both stared transfixed as it caught fire in a lovely quick burst of flames. And then it was nothing.

He walked away, blowing out the extra lamps as he went.

Katniss sat the last pan back on the stove and blew out the main lamp. Stepping toward the window, she opened it and looked up to the stars. She'd pointed out the constellations to Peeta many times. Her father had taught her, telling her the stories of his parents navigating by the big dipper as they helped slaves escape to safety.

She looked to the right. West. West to District Four and to Peeta. How many days it would take, she wasn't sure. But very soon, she would sneak out with or without Finnick and make her way to Peeta.

Katniss turned and got ready for bed, watching Finnick sleep soundly. A smile played on his lips. He must be dreaming about Annie. Poor Annie. From the sounds of it, the girl was a little mad. She knew Peeta was kind and patient and could withstand anything, but she feared he'd get wary.

Katniss slipped into bed beside Finnick and he rolled toward her, draping his arm over her waist. She rested her hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead.

His eyes opened slowly. "Hi."

"Go back to sleep." She rolled away, pushing his arm off.

"Let me hold you." He said softly, wrapping his arm around her again. He breathed softly behind her.

Reluctantly, Katniss allowed it, stuffing her hands under the pillow.

"Why didn't you?" Finnick asked softly just before she fell asleep, startling her.

"Why didn't I what?" She mumbled, shutting her eyes again.

"You love Peeta. You obviously know passion. So why not go any further?"

"We experienced everything else." She sniffed and wiped at a stray tear. "I wanted to wait for when we were married." She pulled his arm tighter around her in an attempt to keep herself from breaking apart. "Then I was stuck with you instead."

She felt his entire body mold to her contours as he relaxed into her. His nose pressed into her hair. "I'm sorry to be such a disappointment, Katniss." He drawled.

"I wasn't disappointed. It just wasn't what I wanted."

Finnick tangled his fingers Katniss's. "Like wanting fried chicken and all you have is pickled squirrel."

She chuckled and squeezed his fingers. "Exactly."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not fried chicken." He rolled away.

"You're a good friend, Finnick." She reached back and found his hand, curling her fingers around his as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Finnick awoke to his fingers still curled up with Katniss's. He drowsily kissed her hand.

And was met with a sharp slap to the cheek.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing his cheek.

"I'm _not_ sorry." She said, sitting up and ripping her hand from his. "You kissed my hand and I wasn't prepared."

"Are you prepared now?" He asked as he stretched.

"No." She readied herself for the washroom line and left their apartment.

"Good morning, Katniss!" Delly's chipper voice greeted his wife outside the door.

Thinking quickly, Finnick gathered his own things and met her outside. He pressed himself close, boxing her in with a hand beside her head. Leaning in, he murmured in her ear, "Just play along." He brushed a kiss to Katniss's neck and hummed into her skin.

Katniss sighed and wrapped her free arm around his back, leaning her head back against the wall.

His lips made contact with hers in a series of small, fleeting kisses. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Delly was watching with a gaping mouth while at the same time trying to make herself disappear.

Katniss grabbed the back of his head and pressed her mouth to his ear. "I think that's enough."

Finnick pulled away with a grin. "Maybe for you."

Delly squeaked when the washroom door opened and Wiress stepped out. Stumbling into the room, Delly shut the door firmly behind herself. Wiress looked between the door and the couple and then shook her head as she returned to her room on the next floor.

"I can't believe you." Katniss hissed when they were alone.

Finnick grinned and held his finger to his lips. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Got her to keep quiet for a while."

She shook her head, trying to inch away. "It was a little mean."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, pressing his semi-hard member into her hip. "You want to help me with this?"

She pushed him away. "You know the answer to that." She laughed softly. "You can go ahead of me if you need to."

He let out a heavy sigh. "You really show you care."

"You know me, my dear." She winked, slipping past Delly who blushed deeply as she passed Finnick.

* * *

Finnick leaned against the wall and opened his lunch pail with a grin. On top was a scrap of paper that said, "Thank you for saving me from Delly. Pickled squirrel for lunch, fried chicken for dinner. Promise."

He unwrapped the piece of meat and ate it quickly. The biscuits on the bottom would be savored for the last few minutes of their lunch break.

Caleb took the seat beside him and unpacked his own meal. They sat in silence and ate while the rest of the crew chatted around them.

Finnick sat back with his second biscuit and broke a chunk off. "I miss Four's bread." He said softly.

Caleb chuckled. "It's different in Four?"

Finnick nodded. "We use fish stock and seaweed. It's salty. Shaped like fish." He indicated the biscuit. "These are bland in comparison, but Katniss does a good job."

Caleb laughed again. "Don't ever tell Katniss her food is bland."

"Oh, the rest of her cooking is great. But she knows my feelings on these and she tries to make it better every once in a while." Finnick handed over a piece and laughed when his father-in-law made a disgusted face.

"You say that's bland? I'm thirsty now." He picked up his cup and drained the rest of the liquid. "Just how salty is that bread in Four?"

Finnick laughed. "It gets some of the salty flavor from the fish stock and seaweed. I wish I remembered the recipe. I could at least get the fish part." His face fell. Looking around to make sure the other crew members were occupied, he leaned in and said softly, "I don't hate it here, Caleb, but I don't feel at home."

Caleb nodded. "I understand." He looked at his pocket watch and stood, calling out, "Pack up your lunch, men. Time to get back to work." He started back toward the mouth of the cave, but Finnick stopped him.

"Katniss and I would love for you to join us for supper tonight."

Caleb grinned. "Of course. Thank you."

Finnick was exhausted when the day was done. He headed home ahead of Caleb and found Prim and Katniss laboring over several pots on the stove.

Katniss pointed toward the curtained area. "I have clothes and some water waiting for you."

He smiled. "Thank you." He leaned in and kissed Prim on the cheek, chuckling softly when she blushed deeply. He tried to kiss Katniss on the cheek afterward, but she turned her head at the same moment and he caught her lips.

She glared at him. "Go clean up."

"Yes, my dear." Finnick said with another laugh as he walked away. He listened to the sisters' soft conversation across the small space.

"You act as though you don't like him." Prim pointed out.

"You like him enough for both of us." Katniss commented dryly.

Finnick laughed and heard his wife mutter underneath her breath that sounded something like, "It's not funny, Finnick."

He scrubbed his skin until it was red and then dressed just before Caleb and Iris arrived. He pulled the curtain aside and tied it to the wall. With his father-in-law's help, Finnick moved the table the few small feet beside the bed.

"Need to find you another chair." Caleb commented.

"Been meaning to do that for a while now." Katniss commented, setting a covered bowl in the middle of the table.

"Good thing we don't have company often." Finnick commented.

Prim opened up the oven door and took out a pan of very crudely molded rolls. As Finnick examined them, he noticed a couple of them looked like fish.

Katniss gave Finnick a reluctant smile. "Prim got an idea to surprise you. We asked all over to find a recipe. It's not going to be anywhere near as good as what you grew up eating, but it's the best we could do."

"I was just talking to your daddy about this today." Finnick said as he leaned close and breathed in the fishy aroma he'd somehow missed when he came in. "Seaweed gives it just a little extra flavor that I can't explain. I wish you could try it that way." He picked up one and broke off a piece. As he popped the bit of bread into his mouth, he closed his eyes. The fish taste wasn't quite as strong as the bread he remembered eating back home, but it was as close as he'd gotten in well over a year.

"Is it right?" Prim asked anxiously.

"It's really good. So close." He opened his eyes and pulled Prim into a hug. "Thank you, Prim." He said softly. He stepped toward Katniss and pulled her in a tight embrace, murmuring in her ear, "Thank you so much, Katniss." He kissed her cheek and stepped away. "I'd say I'd just eat the bread, but it looks like the rest of the meal is just as delicious."

Katniss grinned and pulled the towel away from the largest bowl. "I did promise fried chicken."

Iris said, "Katniss's fried chicken has been better than mine since she learned how to make it."

"And I know she learned from the best." Finnick grinned as he took a seat on the bed.

"I was going to sit there." Katniss said as she walked around to the seat opposite.

"We could make Prim sit there." Caleb said. "She is the youngster, after all."

Finnick patted a spot beside him on the mattress. "She can join me if she really wants." He winked and chuckled when his young sister-in-law blushed at his flirting.

Katniss sent him a sharp look and pulled out the chair to her left. "She'll sit by me."

"I was teasing." Finnick said, a smile still firmly in place.

"I don't care." Katniss shot back. "Eat your bread."

Finnick picked up one of the rolls that was shaped most like a fish and bit off the part that was supposed to be the head, glaring at Katniss playfully as he chewed.

"How are the mines these days?" Iris asked Finnick as she filled her plate.

Finnick nodded. "Not bad. Dirty."

Katniss grumbled, "There's coal dust in all the corners of this apartment, even when I clean every day."

Iris nodded sagely. "It's one of the most frustrating things about the life of a coalminer's wife."

Prim asked, "Can we please talk about something that isn't the mines or herbs?" She looked to Finnick. "Will you please tell me what Four is really like?"

Finnick chuckled. "I've talked about it before."

"You've talked about what it _looks_ like and what it _smells_ like and even what it _sounds_ like, but you haven't said what it's _really like_ there. What about the people? Your friends and family? Annie?"

Finnick went very still with a forkful of mashed potatoes halfway to his mouth.

Katniss turned to her sister. "Where did you hear that name, Prim?"

"I heard you and Mama talking about her once." Prim said softly.

Finnick sat his fork down. After taking a few calming breaths he finally said, "She was someone very important to me once, Prim. Someone I love very much." Images of kissing Annie in the cave filled his mind and he lost his appetite. "I need some air." He made his way quickly outside into the cooler night air and leaned against the wall, rubbing his face and trying to calm his churning mind.

Talking about Annie with Katniss was something he wanted and was used to, but he tried to keep it to himself otherwise. It had been difficult enough hearing his father-in-law talk about it at the meeting, but hearing Prim mention his lover's name…

"She didn't know." Katniss said softly from a few feet away.

He looked over sharply. "You were talking about it with your mother." He accused.

"I needed to talk about it with someone." She said as she leaned on the wall beside him "I was frustrated and the only time I really get to be alone with someone is when I'm with Gale in the woods. And it's not Gale's business. I tried to keep it between Mama and me."

He looked at the ground. "I appreciate that."

"I know it doesn't excuse talking about her to my mother where Prim could hear and I'm sorry."

He reached out and slipped his hand in hers. "I just wasn't ready to hear her name coming from your sister's mouth."

She moved a few inches closer. "Come back inside. We have company and I worked hard on that fried chicken."

"Just give me a few more minutes?"

"Sure." She squeezed his hand and left him alone.

Staring up at the sky as the first stars peeked out, Finnick sighed. "One day, Annie. Soon." He rubbed his face. "Please?" He took a few more deep breaths and pushed away from the wall to head inside.

* * *

Katniss watched Finnick the rest of the evening. He chatted kindly with her sister, the incident seemingly forgotten. But Katniss knew Finnick well and she could see the distance in his eyes.

"I'll clean up." Finnick offered, picking up their plates when everyone had eaten their fill.

"And I will help." Iris said as she followed after him.

"Daddy, can I talk with you?" Katniss asked after the table was back in place.

"Sure, honey." Caleb said.

Katniss looked among the group. Finnick and Iris laughed together as they scrubbed the dishes clean. Prim slid away from her father and sister and started putting away the plates.

Katniss led her father to the far end of the room. "Why didn't I get to know about your group?"

Caleb grumbled, "Of course he told you." He gently rested his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "It's not safe, Katniss. Your Mama and I are in the group to keep you and Prim from a worse fate."

Katniss shrugged off his touch. "A lot of good it did. Peeta is gone and I have to be married to _him_." She pointed at Finnick and leaned closer to her father. "I would have liked being brought in on the secret, Daddy. I deserved to know."

"You did. But I didn't want to risk it." He framed her face in his large, comforting hands. "You are my child, Katniss. I won't have you hurt. I know that I failed you. But it's a very tangled web. One I don't want you or Prim trapped in."

"But it's fine to pull Finnick in?" She grabbed his wrists. "I'm not good enough for you, is that it?"

"You listen here, little girl, you are more than good enough." Her father scolded.

"So let me in." She begged.

Caleb glanced up at his wife. Iris shrugged.

Katniss looked between her parents and then asked, "What?"

He kissed her forehead. "Let me talk to some people." He stepped away. "Primrose, say your goodnights." In a few long strides, Caleb made his way across the room. He held out his hand to Finnick. "See you bright and early."

Finnick nodded and shook his father-in-law's hand. "Too early."

Caleb chuckled and clapped the younger man on the shoulder.

Katniss exchanged hugs with her family and followed them to the door. When they were gone, she untied the curtain and began to change for bed behind it.

Finnick stood on the other side and said, "Thank you again. For the bread."

"I've been trying to find a recipe for a while. Prim brought it to me from one of her school books." She stuck her head out of the curtain. "I'm decent." She stepped back and climbed into bed.

He watched her a moment before he blew out the lamp. "I don't care that your mother knows about Annie, but you should say something to Prim so she doesn't accidently give information to someone who doesn't need to know." He slipped through the fabric and walked around the bed.

"I'm sure Mama and Daddy will talk to her." Katniss commented. "But I'll say something."

There was silence in the room as Finnick changed. He slipped into bed beside her and took care not to touch her.

She rolled over and wrapped her arm around his waist. "You looked like you were somewhere else after Prim said her name."

After a few moments, he rolled over to look in her face. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I miss her so much, Katniss."

"I know." She whispered back. "I miss _him_."

"I know." He pulled her closer. "It's worse at night."

Her eyes drifted closed. "Tell me."

"She loves the night." He drew slow circles on her back with his fingertips. "There's a cave near her house. We'd meet there on the nights I wasn't otherwise occupied."

His calm voice combined with the movement of his hands relaxed Katniss. She could feel herself close to sleep. "Hmm." She sighed.

She felt him kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, Katniss." He whispered.

A smile tugged at her lips as she finally fell asleep.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Life is getting to me!
> 
> Sexy times in this chapter. As before, this is the cut version is on fanfiction.net. For the full version, read on.
> 
> Huge thanks to LavenderVanilla for her great beta work! You guys should keep an eye on her stuff. I know she's got some big ideas coming!!
> 
> Happy reading.
> 
> Trigger warning: Talk of suicide.

Annie walked into the kitchen and saw the bowl of noodles sitting on the table. She wasn't hungry enough to sit down for a full meal after her breakdown, so she picked up a roll from the counter and headed further into the house.

She could hear Peeta's soft snores behind his cracked door and pushed it open. He was stretched out on his back, one hand rested on his bare chest and the other thrown out to the side. She watched the slow rise and fall of his chest as she finished eating and then she went to her room and changed for bed.

Only sparing a small glance at her own bed, Annie decided she'd rather sleep beside Peeta. She stepped into his room once more and made her way to Peeta's bed. He jerked awake as she moved the blanket, blinking several times until she came into focus.

"You better?" He asked softly as he slid over.

She shrugged. "I got upset over a piece of paper."

He sat up and touched her face. "It was more than that."

She wrapped her hand around his wrist, leaning into his hand. She felt the tears stinging her eyes. "I can't do it, Peeta."

"Do what, Annie?" His voice was gentle and made the tears fall freely.

She whispered, "I can't go on without him."

"I understand. But you have me." He pulled her onto his lap. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. She turned her head and kissed him desperately, pushing him onto his back.

There were no more words as the emotions slowly consumed both of them. Her tears dripped onto his face and she whispered an apology against his lips as she tried to move away.

He held her close. "Not yet." He pulled her in for more kisses.

And as their mouths connected again, the emotions crashed all around them and through them. She slipped her hand down his drawers and teased the flesh at his hip. He groaned and pressed up into her touch as he pulled at the hem of her nightgown.

The sound and his actions undid Annie. "Peeta," she moaned, "I want—"

He rolled her underneath him, cutting off her words with his mouth. He trailed kisses down her neck, humming into her flesh as he sucked hard on her skin. Memories of Finnick flooded Annie's mind and her eyes popped open.

She grabbed Peeta's face and lifted it back into her vision. "Don't move out of my sight." She begged softly.

He nodded just before his mouth came crashing down on hers once more. She kept her eyes wide open, even though his drifted half closed. In the dark she couldn't see the sky blue color, but she reminded herself they were Peeta's sleepy eyes looking into hers.

She pushed him up and followed, her nightgown coming off as she went. On their knees, they kissed and groped, her breasts rubbing enticingly against his chest. He moaned again, pulling her close and their bare torsos made full contact. It was the first time they had been so undressed together, despite their activities that morning.

She gently grabbed his face. "Make love to me." She mumbled desperately against his mouth.

"Are you sure?" He asked between kisses. "After what happened?"

She reclined on the bed once more, pulling him down on top of her. "Help me forget."

He swallowed and examined her face for several moments before he nodded. "Just for tonight."

"Yes, just for tonight." She pulled him down for a kiss, her hand moving down to push at his drawers, the last bit of fabric separating them.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"If you are." She answered uncertainly.

He nodded and kicked away his drawers as he kissed her, his hand slipped between her thighs, gently stroking her tender flesh from nub to opening and back again. Annie let her legs fall open with a sigh, wrapping an ankle around Peeta's.

"I really like that." She said softly.

"I like it, too." He grinned and kissed her deeply.

Just below her navel, she felt a tightening and let out a small whine, taking his lower lip between her teeth.

He let out a gasp as he pulled away. "Don't really like that."

"Sorry." She panted.

He watched her face, conflict written in his eyes. "Annie, I've never…"

She smiled. "Then let me show you." She pushed him over and straddled his hips. "I love you." She said softly. "You never push me when I go away. And today, you just let me be." She leaned over him. "You respect me. Everyone always sees me as a burden."

"You aren't a burden, Annie." He took hold of her hips, rubbing his thumbs into her flesh. "You never have to think of yourself that way because I don't. And you shouldn't worry about what anyone else thinks."

She nodded and kissed him as she raised herself up to guide him inside her. She was very still as she let him fill her. His breath caught in his throat.

Sitting back, she slowly scraped her nails over his chest. "Just try to relax, Peeta."

He grinned and sat up with her. "I'll try." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, bucking his hips up against hers.

Annie's arms came around his neck and she raised herself up slowly, letting herself drop back down at the same speed. They set up a delicious rhythm, tangled together as she whispered his name like a prayer between every kiss.

Her eyes drifted closed and she saw Finnick. "No." She said frantically and forced her eyes open.

Peeta stopped and looked up into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Annie shook her head. "Not you." She felt tears in her eyes once more.

"I'm supposed to help you forget." He said softly.

"You _are_ helping." She began moving again. The tightening in her stomach was back and she desperately wanted the tension to go. She locked her lips on his, sucking Peeta's tongue hard into her mouth.

With a moan, he rolled Annie beneath him. He rested his forehead against hers as he thrust into her, murmuring under his breath how much he loved her.

The line in Annie's core went taut and she let out a gasp, digging her fingers into Peeta's hair, calling out his name over and over as she gave into the pleasure overtaking her.

He quickly followed, a primal sound escaping his throat. He hovered over her and panted for several moments before he finally moved away, staring at the ceiling.

She slipped her hand into his and turned her face away as the tears started falling freely. "You can't be so sweet to me, Peeta."

"I can." He argued, squeezing her hand gently.

She rolled into him and pressed her eyes into his shoulder. "No, you can't."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "And what makes you say that?"

She chewed her lip as she looked into his eyes. What could she say?

Peeta pulled the blanket up over their shoulders and tangled his feet with Annie's. "The whole business with you being a burden?"

She nodded.  
"I promise you are far from a burden." He assured her. "You've been a good friend in my time here. You helped me get used to a different life. And you make me laugh. You make me think. You keep me going."

She sighed and closed her eyes, snuggling closer. "I wouldn't still be here without you." She said softly.

"What does that mean?" He asked, alarm in his tone.

Annie opened her eyes and spoke tentatively. "Just that sometimes the water looks very inviting, but you're even more inviting." She never told Peeta of these thoughts of death. She figured if she kept it to herself and ever followed through, he wouldn't blame himself for not saving her.

His arms tightened around her. "Please don't ever leave me, Annie."

"I'll try." She promised around a yawn. "Time for sleep."

His arms loosened, but he didn't move away. He hummed something softly that sounded almost like one of the old sea chanties Finnick used to sing all the time. The thought of Finnick so soon after making love to Peeta sent a wave of regret through Annie's chest. She pulled the blanket up around her shoulders and pressed her eyes into his shoulder.

* * *

Peeta held Annie for a long time after she fell asleep. He knew she had been struggling with her memories of Finnick because he'd been thinking about Katniss the whole time. Her revelation about suicide was frightening. But it wasn't Annie's fault. None of it was. He loved Annie and cared about her but Katniss was still in District Twelve. And he would always love Katniss just as she would always love Finnick. He wished so hard that he could take all her pain away so she'd never even consider the ocean again.

Peeta gently removed himself from the bed and found his drawers. He pulled on his shirt and took up his sketchbook as his wife shifted in her sleep.

Annie slept on her stomach with her arms hugging the pillow. The blanket was just under her shoulder blades. He watched the gentle rise and fall of her body as she slept. Peeta drew furiously. She wasn't one to stay in the same position long and this wasn't the first time he'd drawn her when sleep evaded him.

She shifted and her arm reached across the bed searching for him. Finding nothing, she curled into her side, pulling the blanket over her shoulders and pressing her face into the pillow.

"Finnick." She muttered before burrowing deeper into the bed.

A pain shot through Peeta's chest at the name. He put the final touches on Annie's face in the drawing and then sat the sketchbook back on the table. Removing his shirt, he slid back into the bed beside his wife.

She squinted her eyes open as his arms came around her. She smiled and whispered, "Peeta."

"Annie." He pressed a kiss to her lips and then closed his eyes.

"Were you drawing me again?" She asked with a scratchy voice.

"I was." He kissed her again. "Were you having a nice dream?"

She hesitated a moment before she nodded. "Finnick was here."

"I thought we were forgetting." He said softly as he traced her spine. Why did he feel so jealous at the mention of the other man's name? It wasn't his place.

She shook her head and rolled away. "I don't know about you, but I'll never forget. No matter how many times we make love."

Peeta pressed his eyes into Annie's shoulder. "I know."

"And we can't tell our minds what to dream. Please don't be jealous of Finnick." She looked over her shoulder. "It was a bit of a struggle, but I swear it was you I made love to."

He kissed her slowly as she pulled him on top of her. They made love again, much more quickly this time and then fell asleep in a tangle of limbs.

* * *

They made love every night at least once. Sometimes it was furious and quick, not being able to come fast enough. Other times it was so sweet and slow that it lasted so long, but still not long enough. And then they fell asleep satisfied and more in love each time, even though they tried to deny it. Peeta still drew pictures of Katniss, but Annie's face smiled up at him from the page more and more.

He handed over more drawings of Finnick and Annie hoarded them, stuffing them away in cupboards and drawers so that they would only be hers. No more chance of Johanna stealing them or tearing them to bits. Not that Jo had been around much, just stopped by to buy bread and then left with barely any other words.

Peeta found Annie's pictures while taking out ingredients or putting them away and smiled sadly every time. And then drew another, slipping it in her hand or pocket in passing. It was his way of helping her keep the secret from Johanna.

Every day Peeta awoke refreshed and kissed Annie's skin all over until she woke up. Sometimes they made love quickly before starting the day and others they just held each other until they had put off getting dressed long enough.

One afternoon the following month, Peeta rushed home from town and pulled Annie into his arms. Kissing her deeply, he backed her up until she leaned against the wall.

She giggled and broke the kiss. "What are you doing?"

"I've been waiting to kiss you since I brought that last batch of bread." He kissed her again and then stepped back. "I want to show you something in town."

"What?" She took his offered hand and followed him out the door. "Are you going to tell me?"

He shook his head and continued to lead her down the road.

"So it's a surprise." She observed. "One that I'll like?"

"I hope so." He said with a sheepish grin.

They dodged a young boy carting rotten fish away from the market.

"Such a sad waste." Annie observed sadly.

Peeta nodded, but said nothing else. He pulled her along, the look on his face full of anticipation.

She suddenly pulled him to a stop as the houses started giving way to more businesses. "Wait."

"What?" He turned to her with a grin. "Don't you want to see my surprise?"

"I do, but you're moving too fast. I need to catch my breath." She reached up and trailed her fingers down his cheek. "Funny how you always seem to take it away in so many ways."

He caught her up in a sweet kiss and then let her go, taking her hand once more and pulling her quickly down the street. She laughed giddily as they weaved in and out of the crowds of townsfolk.

He led her to the center of town and stopped short in front of a building. "I bought us a bakery."

Annie looked at him in shock. "What?"

Peeta's face fell. "I should have talked to you first, I'm sorry. But it was a steal."

"I'm not angry, just shocked." She assured him as she pushed open the door. "It needs to be cleaned." She observed, seeing piles of dirt all over the floor. At some point bits of the walls and ceiling started chipping off.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and looked at the debris all over the floor. Animals had made this building their home for several years. "It does. But it has ovens in the back that are in good condition. And there's an apartment above where we can stay if we want."

"You don't want to keep the house on the beach?" She asked, her voice dejected.

"We will if you want. We don't have to stay here." He rubbed her back. "I can build a counter and display cases for the windows with the wood from the stand and the rest of the stuff from the distillery. And we can hire one or two people once we get the rest of this off the ground."

She looked up into his face. "How much did this cost?"

He looked down, avoiding her challenging glare. "Almost all of our savings."

"What about baking supplies? All the flour? If we become even more popular, we'll have to order the grain and the sugar—"

Peeta pulled Annie close and kissed her. "I'll take care of it, Annie. I promise. So do you like it?"

She smiled. "I love it, Peeta."

"I'm glad." He kissed her again. "Let's go home and celebrate."

She giggled and ran out of the building.

With a happy laugh, he followed, dodging all the people in the street that watched them curiously. He let her outrun him until they were in their house where he kissed her breathlessly, leaning her against the wall.

A sharp knock on the door broke into their moment.

"Ignore it." Annie whispered.

"Let me in." Johanna called as she banged on the door harder.

Peeta sighed and stepped away.

Annie grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"I know you're in there." Johanna challenged. "I watched you slip in."

Peeta turned toward the door again, Annie's hand still on his arm.

"It's about Finnick." Johanna called softly.

Peeta and Annie exchanged a look before Annie threw the door open and demanded, "What about him?"

Johanna looked behind her and walked into the house, closing the door firmly. She sat down on the armchair and watched them both expectantly.

Peeta slipped his hand into Annie's and sat across from Johanna on the couch. "Talk." Peeta demanded.

Johanna looked at their joined hands and shook her head sadly. "I may be too late."

"Too late for what?" Annie asked. "Come on, Jo, tell us."

Johanna heaved a sigh. "Finnick is in District Twelve."

"Twelve?" Peeta asked. "What's he doing there?"

"Married to Katniss Everdeen." Johanna said softly.

Peeta froze, feeling the hurt welling up in his chest, but also relief. If Finnick was with Katniss, then he was safe for Annie's sake. And it meant Katniss wasn't with someone cruel or entirely uncaring.

"Married to Katniss." Annie said, barely comprehending the words. "How perfect."

Johanna rubbed her face. "I wasn't supposed to tell you. I'm going to get into so much trouble." She looked Annie in the eyes. "After what happened that day, I couldn't stand to keep it from you. I'm not entirely heartless."

"It took you long enough to come around." Peeta said.

Johanna grumbled. "I had to make sure no one would know. Like I said, I wasn't supposed to say anything."

A cry escaped from Annie's lips and she covered her mouth. Ripping her hand from Peeta's, she hurried to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. Peeta could hear her wails down the hall.

"Thank you, Johanna." He said as he made his way down the hall. "Please show yourself out."

"I can't." Johanna said.

Peeta turned. "What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean that now that I've told you the truth, I have to keep an eye on you." She sighed. "You can't leave Four. It could compromise everything."

"Johanna, you're making no sense." Peeta said, exasperated.

"Snow could have everyone you love killed if you try to leave. You have to go on with your life as though you know nothing."

More heavy sobs met their ears.

Peeta snapped, " _You_ tell Annie to go on with her life." He stomped down the hall and let himself into Annie's room. "Hey, it's okay, Annie."

She threw herself into Peeta's arms and cried into his shoulder. "Why couldn't she have told us sooner?"

He gently rubbed her back. "Do you regret what's happened between us?"

"I do." She hiccupped. "But I don't." She sat back and wiped her eyes. "I still love Finnick. I won't ever stop. And whether I'm with him or not, I love you too. And I don't know what to do with that."

"I don't either." He cupped her cheek. "Johanna…"

"Why didn't she say anything before? Everything is so different now."

He rested his forehead against hers. "She said she wasn't supposed to. It could cause Finnick and Katniss harm if we try to leave or if our knowledge is discovered."

"So what do we do?" Annie asked hysterically.

Peeta stroked her cheek with his thumb. "We go on."

She scoffed. "It's not going to be easy." She stroked a hand down his side. "All I want to do is touch you. But now that thought is so frustrating."

He gave her a gentle smile. "Well, it doesn't have to stop completely."

Her eyes were so sad. "Doesn't it feel wrong to you?"

"There are bursts of wrong in all the right." He said softly. "You still dream about Finnick and I still dream about Katniss. And now we know for sure they're together—"

"It just makes it hurt more. After what we did…" She looked up. "Do you think they…" She quickly got out of bed. "I dug up some oysters this morning." She sniffed some more. "Better distract myself."

Peeta watched her leave and then followed, grabbing his sketchbook as he went. He sat down and drew Annie as she shucked oysters and then went about peeling and cutting up potatoes for stew. Glancing outside, he saw Johanna moving around the perimeter of their house.

"Go invite her in for supper." His wife said softly. "She's been lurking out there for a while."

He reluctantly stood and stepped outside. "Hey, Jo." He called.

She stopped and turned. "What?"

"Annie wants you to join us." He said, a bitter tinge to his voice.

"Do _you_ want me to?" Johanna challenged.

Peeta shrugged. "I don't know what I want anymore, Jo. I used to. But that was taken from me a long time ago. So now I just make the best I can of every day."

She walked up to him and said softly, "I'm sorry you fell in love with someone else's girl. I have no say over that. No one does. The reasons you were brought here are still unknown to me. I just know that Snow's men are behind it and they are still everywhere." She looked over his shoulder and he followed where her eyes landed. Annie stood in the doorway a few feet behind. "Just don't do anything stupid and you should be okay."

Peeta turned back to Johanna. "One of us should have followed that bit of advice a few weeks ago."

"Do you think it would have changed anything?" Johanna asked. "I think it would have made you both angrier than you already are." She slipped past him and took Annie's hands in her own, speaking softly. Peeta walked up and heard her say, "I'll find out all I can, but I do know Finnick is okay. It was one of the things I have always asked. I'm so sorry about the picture, Annie."

Annie shrugged. "I know how hard that apology must be for you." She turned into the house and Johanna followed.

"You could be a little nicer about it." Johanna snapped.

"I'm not the one that needs to be nice, Jo." Annie fired back.

Peeta laughed.

"What?" Both women said at once. Both sounding annoyed for very different reasons.

"Johanna, I think Annie is well within her rights to be a little snippy. You should start groveling." He pulled the flour over and picked up the pitcher of water. "I'll make some flat bread while the stew finishes."

"And how can I help?" Johanna asked.

Annie opened her mouth, but Peeta placed a staying hand on her back. "How about you just sit there and act like nothing is happening?" He rubbed his wife's back and went to work on the bread.

Johanna huffed and crossed her arms. "I didn't do this on purpose." She explained. "I actually volunteered when I heard it was you. Finnick was my friend, if you remember."

Annie continued to ignore Johanna and instead asked Peeta, "When do you think we'll be able to start at the new bakery?"

"I hope in just a couple weeks." He said. "I looked over the ovens and they really are in good condition. Just like the rest of the place, they need a good heavy cleaning."

Johanna asked, "You're getting a proper bakery?"

Annie continued to ignore her. "So do you want to live over it in that apartment?"

Peeta gave Johanna a glance and then turned back to his conversation with Annie, separating out the dough he made into smaller balls of equal size. "It would be easier to get there to make the bread so early in the morning. But I know this is your childhood home and I know how difficult it is when you have to leave the only home you've known."

Annie smiled. "Thank you."

"I can just get up a little earlier. It's no problem." He kissed her cheek and went about flattening the dough with his hand.

He caught sight of Annie watching him and winked. She blushed and looked away.

"Damn." Johanna said softly. "There's no way to fix this."

Annie looked away from Peeta, her face full of embarrassment and regret. Johanna was right. There was no fixing it. And he knew that it would break Katniss's heart.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'd first like to say that there was a bit of confusion with the last chapter and I hope from here on out it can be made a lot clearer. Please, if something is really off and you think it needs to be addressed, come to me on Tumblr (booksrockmyface) and we can discuss how would be the best way to fix it. This is a very heavy piece and I never want to intentionally harm anyone's sensibilities.
> 
> That said, I do take responsibility for my intentions not shining through in my work. I apologize. All comments and concerns are welcome, but let's all try to be civil.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta LavenderVanilla for pushing me with all this and for helping me smooth out the edges of an already rough story.
> 
> And thank you all for continuing to read. I can't promise rainbows and kittens in the end, but I do promise closure and maybe contentment.
> 
> Happy reading.

Finnick shivered and pulled the other body in the bed closer. He barely registered that it was Katniss until she moved away mumbling.

He moved close again and pressed his face into her hair. "It's cold."

"Stir the fire." She pushed him away.

Muttering a string of curses under his breath, Finnick made his way across the small apartment and put more wood in the fire, blowing until the embers ignited the new wood. He warmed his hands from the heat a moment and then returned to the bed until the small space heated up.

"I'm sorry." Katniss said softly. She reached out and slipped her hand into his. "I was dreaming about Peeta."

"And I ruined it." He traced circles on the back of her hand. A smile crossed his lips when she didn't pull away. "Tell me about your dream." He rolled to his side, still keeping several inches between their bodies, their hands rested on the pillow between them as they both shifted.

She shook her head. "I have to have some secrets."

"Well, in that case." He closed his eyes and sighed, "Sunday."

"Yes." She said softly.

He opened one eye and looked at her. "Going hunting?"

"No." She sat up and leaned against the wall. "Madge asked Gale to stay home in case the baby came."

He rubbed his thumb back and forth over her hand. "And Prim will probably fetch you?"

Katniss nodded and pulled her knees up to her chest, leaving her hand in his, but wrapping the other arm around her legs. The dream of Peeta had stayed with her, unlike so many she'd forgotten over the many long month since she'd seen him last. In her dream, they were in the meadow. Peeta was drawing her and two children played around them. She could feel herself smiling. She hadn't smiled since Peeta was taken away from her.

She asked softly, "Do you... Do you ever think what it will be like when you're with Annie again?"

Finnick nodded. "I think about it a lot. I think about what you and I did. And I wonder if they have. And if it changes anything. You and I have moved on. That's not our marriage. But Annie loves with everything she has. And when she and I made love the first time…" He sat up beside Katniss. "It comes easily to me. It always did."

"And I know why. You don't have to say it again." She squeezed his hand. "So you think there's no point in looking for them?"

"I think we have to realize that we may get to them and not like what we find." He rested his hand against her cheek a moment and then rolled out of bed. "I'll make breakfast."

She held on. "Don't leave yet."

"Katniss…"

"Just stay here one more minute." She tugged. "You know how hard this is for me, Finnick."

He nodded and sat back down. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close and they sat in silence. There was a soft murmur of voices outside the door as the tenants lined up to wait for the washroom and ready themselves for church. But Finnick and Katniss stayed in their bed. He squeezed her shoulders.

"Can I get up yet?" He finally asked.

She laughed and moved away. "As long as you're the one making breakfast."

He laughed. "Yes, _dear_." He got out of bed and stretched. "Your biscuits are better than mine, though." He picked up his trousers from over the bar in the corner and pulled them on.

Katniss quickly gathered her things. "Yours are getting so much better. And I hear Delly going back to her room, so I don't have to listen to her babble." She hurried out the door before Finnick could stop her.

He shook his head and finished dressing. Breakfast was usually an easy affair, despite the biscuits. Finnick always ended up with flour everywhere. He was sure Peeta would do a much better job, but at least they were edible.

Katniss stepped into the apartment, looking refreshed. She smiled and stepped back through their bedroom area. "I'll clean up your mess." She said.

He laughed. "Thanks." He brushed some of the flour off his shirt. "I'll just head to the washroom while these finish up." He stuck the pan in the oven.

"It even got in your hair." She pointed out as she walked through the curtain. "How does that happen?"

He laughed and tried to brush it out. "I have no idea. I'm no baker."

"I know. Sit." She pointed to a chair. "I'll get it all out before you get flour all over the washroom."

He sat and Katniss grabbed the side of his head, roughly brushing her fingers through his hair and ruffling it. "Annie used to brush her fingers through my hair gently to get me aroused." He said with a teasing grin.

"I don't need you aroused, I need you not to anger the other tenants by leaving flour in the hall and washroom." She helped him to his feet. "Better hurry. Cinna hasn't made it and you know that he takes forever."

Finnick made a face as he turned. "I'll be back and help you clean up."

After gathering his things, Finnick made his way to the door. He opened it to find Prim with her hand raised to knock. "Oh." She blushed. "Hi, Finnick."

"Hey there, Prim." He stepped aside and waved her in.

"Katniss, Mama sent me to get you. Madge is delivering." She blushed deeper as she looked between Katniss and Finnick.

"Run and tell Mama I'm right behind you." Katniss said as she pulled her bag out from under the cabinet.

Prim hurried back out the door and Katniss started to follow. "Make yourself breakfast and then maybe go spend the day with my daddy? Gale will probably be there, too."

Finnick nodded. "I'll see you soon."

She paused a moment, so he took advantage and kissed her cheek.

"Very soon." She hurried out the door, grabbing up her coat as she passed through.

* * *

Katniss had been helping her mother in her midwife care since she was Prim's age. Her mother didn't quite trust her to work on her own yet unless there was more than one birth happening at the same time. Prim was able to join more often as she got older. She also had an affinity for medicine and a kind manner that Katniss sometimes lacked.

Iris leaned down to examine Madge when Haymitch Abernathy started shouting for her.

"Prim, see what he wants." Iris said. She looked up at the woman on the bed. "We are very close to bringing your baby into this world, Madge."

Madge nodded with gritted teeth. "Good."

Katniss dabbed at her forehead.

Prim stuck her head back in the door. "Mama, it's Mrs. Abernathy. Her baby is half born."

"Oh, dear lord. Of course that woman would have no sense to get me in time." Iris gathered her things. "Katniss, Prim, you stay here and deliver this one."

"But, Mama, I've never done it without you in the room." Katniss protested softly, running after her.

Iris grabbed Katniss by the shoulders. "You know what you're doing, my sweet girl." She kissed Katniss's forehead and hurried out the door.

Katniss sat on the stool her mother had just vacated. "Just brace yourself, Madge. Prim and I will handle this." She rolled up her sleeves just as Madge let out a bloodcurdling scream.

The new Hawthorne baby came quickly with a loud wail to announce her presence. Katniss laughed. "She gets that from the Hawthorne side, I'm sure." She cleaned up the baby and laid her across Madge's chest. "But thank God she looks like you."

Madge chuckled. "Thank you." She looked on her baby with wonder. "She has Gale's chin."

Katniss leaned over her. "She does." She told Prim to finish with Madge and asked, "Do you want me to get Gale now or wait another minute?"

"Get him, please?" Madge asked without looking up.

Katniss nodded. "Prim, do you have this?"

"Stitching almost done." Prim said. "I'm best at this part."

"Good." Katniss smiled and walked out to fetch Gale. She found him pacing in front of the Everdeen house. Finnick sat on the steps of Katniss's childhood home telling Gale that everything was all right.

"Katniss knows what she's doing." Finnick was saying as she walked up. "This isn't the first baby she's brought into this world."

"But it _is_ Madge's." Gale said. He stopped when he saw Katniss.

She smiled. "I couldn't even tell."

Gale met her in just a few long steps. "Is Madge okay?"

"Both your girls are fine." Katniss said with a grin.

"Both girls? I have a daughter?" He turned to Finnick as he unfolded himself from the steps. "Finnick, I have a daughter." He hugged Katniss tightly and ran to his house, calling for his wife.

Finnick wrapped his arm around Katniss's waist and she leaned against him. "You look exhausted." He commented.

She laughed. "It was quick, but I'm always so tense. So much could happen. And Mama wasn't there this time.

"Effie Abernathy's baby? I passed them tearing down the road on my way here."

She nodded. "Haymitch came urgently. Said their baby was already half here."

He chuckled and gave her a little squeeze. "Ready to head home?"

"I need to get my bag and make sure Madge is still okay. And see my daddy." She turned. "Thank you. You could have stayed home."

He shrugged. "And miss seeing Gale get completely frazzled?"

She laughed. "I've seen it a time or two. It is pretty funny." She stepped away. "Want to come see her? I'm sure Gale will happily show her off."

Finnick smiled. "I like babies."

She nodded and led him toward the house. She tapped on the bedroom door that was partially open.

"Come in." Madge called softly.

Katniss looked over her shoulder at Finnick before pushing the door open and stepping inside. She started to gather her things. "You still feeling all right, Madge?" She asked as she leaned over her friend.

Madge nodded. "Fine." She glanced toward Finnick and then Prim.

Katniss smiled. "It's all normal. But if it gets to be too much, you send for my mother, she can come faster." She leaned down and whispered, "Let your body heal before engaging in anything else." She gave her friends each a significant look. "Let me give the baby one more examination." She held out her arms to Gale and placed the baby on the end of the bed to give her a thorough examination. She smiled as she looked the baby over.

"You just want an excuse to hold her." Prim teased.

"Only partially." Katniss said with a grin as she picked the baby up once more.

"Do you have a name yet?" Finnick asked as he looked over Katniss's shoulder.

Madge and Gale exchanged a look before Madge said, "We were thinking Katniss. If you don't mind. You've been pretty important for all of us."

Katniss could feel her face heating up. She smoothed a finger down the baby's cheek. "That's a big name for someone so small." She held the baby close. "I don't mind in the slightest." A smile crossed her lips, the first true smile in a long time.

"We'll probably call her Katy." Gale said. "To keep down confusion."

Katniss passed her new namesake back to Gale. "I'm honored. Thank you." She kissed the baby's forehead. "I'll come by tomorrow to check on you both. Just rest, Madge."

Madge nodded. "I'll do my best."

"But remember, send Gale for Mama at any time if you something feels wrong."

Finnick clapped Gale on the shoulder. "Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby." He walked out ahead of Katniss.

With one more kiss to all three Hawthorne cheeks, Katniss picked up her bag and followed.

Iris, with her own bag hanging limply in her hand, slowly made her way toward the house. She waved her hand at them and picked up her pace.

Iris said, "That woman is even more of a nightmare giving birth." She walked into her house and didn't wait for the others to follow.

Katniss and Finnick exchanged an amused look and stepped in after her.

Caleb and Prim set out cups of tea and sandwiches Caleb had thrown together. He often did when his wife was bringing a baby into the world. Finnick piled a few sugar cubes beside his cup and popped one in his mouth.

"Why do you do that?" Katniss asked, making a disgusted face.

Finnick chuckled and offered her one. "Because they taste good."

"In tea." She plucked one off his plate and dropped it in her cup. "Gale and Madge are now the parents of a baby girl they have named Katniss." She announced to the room before she took a small bite of her sandwich.

"Oh, how kind of them." Caleb said.

Katniss nodded. "They said they're calling the baby Katy to keep from confusion."

Caleb patted his older daughter on the back. "Congratulations."

Iris added. "And the Abernathys welcomed a boy. Effie insists he will be named Jasper. Haymitch grumbled that he hadn't agreed to it."

Finnick laughed. "The baby will be named Jasper. I haven't known Haymitch long, but I do know he usually does whatever Effie wants."

Caleb gave a hearty laugh. "You have a keen eye, Finnick."

They all ate quietly for a few minutes. Katniss was hungrier than normal from missing breakfast and ate more than even Finnick, who could pack away quite a bit of food.

Prim asked suddenly, "Katniss, are you going to have a baby?"

The other three adults scrambled to come up with an excuse, but Katniss finally put her hands up to stop the chatter. "Prim, I am not having a baby any time soon." Everyone relaxed, but Katniss caught sight of Finnick watching her from the corner of his eye. She finished her tea and stood. "We should get back home, Finnick."

Her husband stood and they said their goodbyes. He helped Katniss into her coat and then picked up her bag by the front door. She gave him a grateful smile. Slipping her hand into his, she leaned on him as they made their way to their apartment building on the very edge of the Seam. It had been a very long day.

It was a quiet journey. Katniss looked toward Finnick and found him looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said as he pulled his hand out of hers and pushed open the front door to their building. He stood aside at the stairs and let her take them first.

She stepped into the apartment before Finnick and dropped into one of the chairs. She shed her coat before leaning over to remove her shoes. "Is it really only three in the afternoon?" She asked, spotting the small clock they had put up on a shelf over the counter.

He shrugged out of his own coat as he nodded. Dropping down beside her, he said, "You had a rough morning. I can only imagine…" He started taking off his boots. "About what Prim asked. If you want to have a baby, we can."

"And then how would we get out of here?" She placed her shoes beside the door, hung up her coat, and turned. "You don't want a baby with me anyway."

He shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time." His face fell, immediately regretting those words.

"Finnick?" She kneeled down in front of him. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." He stood and placed his boots beside hers. "You look like you could use a nap."

"Do you have children, Finnick?" Katniss asked gently, standing to face him. "You can talk to me, Finnick. You can always talk to me."

Finnick shrugged. "I might have children. I don't know. That was part of it sometimes. I never found out if it worked or not."

"Did Annie know?" She asked.

He nodded and headed toward the window. "Annie knows everything about me and loves me anyway. Because she loves easily." He leaned his arm against the frame. "She even loved her boozy asshole father."

"And what does that make you think? That she loves Peeta?"

"Maybe." He sighed. "I've been thinking about it since we talked this morning. If it was worth it to go. Or if we should stay and try to make our marriage work."

"Of course it's worth it, Finnick. It's worth it to know. And she may love him, but you're the one she loves most. You have to be." She rested her hand on the small of his back. "Just like I love Peeta most."

Finnick turned slowly and smoothed his hand over Katniss's hair. "You say the word and I'll go with you. Whenever you want."

"It could be dangerous." She pointed out.

"It could be." He said. "But being here could be too. And them there."

"And if we find what you're worried about?" She asked softly, wrapping her other arm around him.

He returned her embrace. "Then we'll go somewhere else. Because I love you, Katniss. You matter to me and I want us both happy in the end. If we can't be that with them, we'll be happy together without them."

"It's not just about being happy, Finnick—"

"I know." He pulled her close. "It's a lot of things. And I want all them for you. And I'll move the world for you to have it."

"And for Annie?" She asked, her face pressed into his shoulder.

"Definitely for Annie. If she likes the life she has with Peeta, I'm not going to take it away from her. She had a rough childhood. No mama. Barely any daddy. She needs better. Peeta can give her that, I know. And I'm not sure I can." He kissed the top of Katniss's head. "You really should lie down."

"All right." She stepped away. "Because you insist." She curled up on top of the blanket and closed her eyes, thinking about all she and Finnick had just said.

Did Peeta love Annie? Did he love her more than Katniss? Was it worth it to make such a long, dangerous journey when they could be met with their lovers loving each other?

She sat up and called softly, "Finnick?"

He poked his head through the curtain. "Yes?"

She looked at him a moment and then shook her head and turned away. "Never mind."

He slipped into the bed beside her. "I'm here."

Katniss rolled over and pressed her eyes into his chest. "But I don't want you."

Finnick sighed and smoothed his hands over her hair and down her back. "I know you don't. But I'm still here."

She felt the tears come and she sobbed into his chest as he held her close.

"Sometimes Annie would make lists." He said softly after a while. "I make lists, too."

"Lists?" Katniss sat up, wiping her eyes with her fingers.

Finnick nodded and dug out his handkerchief, handing it over. "If she felt one of her episodes coming. One of the things she would do when it got tough was make a list of all the things that were true in her life. It didn't always work for her, but most of the time it did."

"Does it work for you?"

"Yes."

She wiped her eyes. "What sort of things do you list?"

"My name. My home. My family. What I ate for breakfast that morning."

Katniss nodded. She took a breath and said, "My name is Katniss Everdeen." She shook her head. "My name is Katniss Odair."

Finnick grabbed her hand. "Your name is Katniss Everdeen."

She wrapped him in a grateful hug. "My name is Katniss Everdeen. My home is District Twelve. My sister is Prim. My parents are Caleb and Iris. My best friend is Gale Hawthorne." She looked up. "I'm married to Finnick Odair. He is my friend, too."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yes."

She pressed her eyes into his shoulder again. She said the list again in her head, Finnick's arms held her tightly. She added Peeta's name to the list after the third time and felt an ache in her stomach that she'd missed him for so long.

In a quick movement, she got out of the bed and hurried to the other end of the room. She grabbed her shoes and dashed out the door. "I'll be back before dark."

She made her way to the meadow, pausing only to put on her shoes once she was far enough away from her home. She was in pain from momentarily forgetting Peeta. Would this be her life if she didn't make it out?

She dropped down in the brown grass. It was cold and she hadn't bothered to grab her coat. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, not sure it would matter if she froze to death.

The darkness came and she stayed put. She had promised to be home before dark, but it crept up so fast in winter. And she didn't want to be in that apartment with Finnick. They were friends and he cared for her, but he wasn't Peeta. She needed Peeta.

She stood and started to make her way out slowly, stumbling over rocks she usually stepped over so easily. She saw a pair of forms walking her way. They sped up when they saw her and a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her.

"Daddy." She sighed.

"You're frozen." He lifted her up into his arms. "Lead the way, Finnick."

"Daddy, I need you to fix it." She said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I need to get to Peeta."

"I'll do what I can, Katniss." Caleb promised.

Katniss closed her eyes and let the comfort of her father's arms rock her to sleep. Sleep would be nice. For a very long time.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for making it this far. I'm going to need you all to trust me through the rest of this. A lot is about to go down, especially in this chapter. Forewarning, I know a few of you may already have started to think about the events that you will read here. I gave a hint on my Tumblr (booksrockmyface), but I'll give it here again, so you can be even more prepared.
> 
> Katniss is a midwife. Peeta and Annie have slept together. Put those two together and think about it.
> 
> I welcome all comments on these events, but I would very much appreciate you do so civilly (especially with each other).
> 
> I'm going to publish a new chapter of Cheese Buns and Bad Puns very soon after this, which is much lighter, so I suggest going there as soon as you're done here or look into my newest one shots I posted called Announcement and Long As I Got You (if you haven't already) to cleanse yourself of all the heaviness in this chapter.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta LavenderVanilla who helped me get through this one. You, my friend, are a blessing to this story and I wouldn't have made it this far without you! (Guys, you need to go read her stuff! It's great!)
> 
> Happy reading. Mostly...
> 
> Trigger warning for very brief talk of abortion and suicide.

For the next several weeks, Annie retreated into herself and only left her room when Peeta begged her to eat a meal. But he wasn't much better. He put on a smile while selling breads and cookies, but as soon as he was back at home with Annie, his mind was filled with all sorts of conflicting thoughts.

He wanted to hold Annie and kiss her and let her know it would all be all right. But at the same time, he knew if they went in that direction again that he would never forgive himself. How would he ever explain it to Katniss anyway? And if he ever saw her again, did he owe her an explanation after so long apart?

Annie was back to crying in the middle of the night. He heard her try to muffle it, but the walls were so thin and her sobs so loud despite her efforts. It broke his heart every time and he knew there was nothing he could do that wouldn't harm both of them.

Mags said to just give Annie time, but that was all Peeta was doing. Annie wouldn't even look at him when they were in the same room together. She no longer came to the bakery stand. She barely existed anymore and he could feel himself starting to lose hope again.

He knew she didn't want him around, so he left earlier every day and stayed late getting the new bakery cleaned up and in working order. It was well after dark every night when he made it home and threw together a meal she wouldn't eat.

One night, he awoke to the sound of Annie coughing in her room. It was a sick, wet sound. And then he heard her feet running outside, the door banging open and then slamming back into the frame. Peeta quickly followed, pausing to light a lamp. He found her hunched among some bushes several feet from the house.

"Annie?" He asked softly. There hadn't been much conversation other than him begging her to eat and her softly complying. He wasn't sure she'd say anything to him at all, though he prayed she'd let him back in.

She turned slowly, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. Tears streamed down her face, fear written in her features. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she finally said, "I don't feel well." She turned and retching some more.

Peeta placed a hand on her back as he sat the lamp off to the side and pulled Annie's hair away from her face.

She eventually sat back, wrapping her arms around herself. "Peeta, I'm scared." She said softly.

"Of what?" He asked, slipping his arm around her shoulders.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Everything." She cried into his shoulder.

All Peeta could do was hold her and rub her back. There was nothing else he could think to say because he felt the same way. He was sure every move they made was watched. Could someone be watching them even now?

He looked around them, cradling Annie closer to his chest as he surveyed the area. Katniss once told him what to do if a predator was closing in.

_"You have to remain as still as possible." Katniss told him. "As soon as you start to run is when they attack."_

_"But if I'm still, it will get me anyway, won't it?" Peeta asked._

_"Maybe. But less likely. Move slowly, make yourself small. And they may see something else more tasty-looking."_

_He grinned and placed his hand on the side of her cheek. "How unfortunate that no one is tastier than you."_

_"Are you saying I deserve to be eaten?" Katniss grinned._

_"Well, maybe not by an animal." Peeta smirked. "Unless you want me to be an animal."_

_They fell into a heap on the ground, giggling as they kissed and groped._

Annie shuddered against Peeta's chest, bringing him out of the memory. He helped her up, his arm still holding her close as she clung to him. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she'd stopped sobbing for the moment. He helped her inside on her unsteady feet. Several times she stumbled and he caught her.

"I have you." He assured her, though he wasn't really sure he did.

When he paused outside her door, she tightened her grip on him. "No, I can't sleep alone tonight." She begged.

He opened his mouth to tell her all the reasons that was a bad idea, but she gave him a pleading look.

"I just need to sleep, Peeta. I can't sleep alone." Her voice was so small. "Don't make me be alone."

_Damn you, Johanna, for turning Annie back into this mess._

He nodded and led her into his room. He sat the lamp on the table and pulled the blanket aside, helped her sit, and then pulled the blanket up to her shoulders as she curled on her side. He kissed her temple and immediately regretted it.

Peeta reached to turn off the lamp, but Annie grabbed his hand. "Please don't. There are so many faces in the dark."

He gently laid a hand on her cheek and wiped a thumb across the moisture under her eye. "I'm here, Annie." He said softly before walking around to the other side of the bed and slipping in behind her.

She pulled his arms tightly around her as she broke into heavy sobs again. She eventually grew quiet and it took several moments before Peeta realized that she was asleep. She had worn herself out with her grief. Her breathing was still shallow, but her body relaxed slightly. He continued to hold her and willed her to get a full night of sleep. He wasn't sure he could handle any more crying and still hold himself together.

Annie was restless throughout the night. Every time Peeta finally started to drift off, she moved and woke him up again. She pressed her eyes into his neck after a while and clung to him. Her face was still wet, or was wet with new tears he wasn't sure. She slept with shuddering breaths, keeping Peeta awake for good.

He stared out the open window past her head. Which way was Twelve? Was that the way? He wasn't the one who was good with those things, that was Katniss. She would know. Was she looking toward Four? Did she care anymore? Should he?

The lamp burned out and Peeta finally gave up on sleep. He slipped out from under Annie, trying hard not to wake her after such a fitful night, and made his way to the kitchen. He stoked the fire and got to work on the dough. It was calming, but it was also exhausting. Very little sleep meant that he'd have to lay on the charm even thicker to keep anyone from seeing how much his eyes drooped. Maybe if he made less than normal he would sell out quicker and get to come home early.

"Peeta?" Annie's voice in the doorway made him jump.

He let out a long breath and shook his head. "Go back to bed, Annie."

"Where I've been for the better part of two months?" She sounded hopeless as she moved to the stove and started making breakfast.

"There's no shame in it, Annie." He said softly, putting the large ball of dough to the side and starting on the next recipe.

She said nothing as she mixed eggs together in a bowl while the pan heated.

Peeta watched her back as she worked, his hands deep in a new pile of dough, this with slightly different ingredients.

Annie said softly, "I've been unwell for a while, I was just able to keep it from you better."

He paused and looked up, his chest hurt again. It always seemed to hurt when she talked like that. "How unwell?" Was the ocean calling again? What would he do if she gave in? He'd be stuck with no one and nothing but the bakery.

She turned and examined him with her wide, curious, sad eyes. She turned away once more and pulled the pan off the stove, making them both a plate. "Just a little off. Vomiting like last night."

He pulled his hands out of the mixture and stepped across the room, resting a hand between her shoulder blades. He pressed his hand against her forehead. "No fever."

"I don't feel feverish." She assured him. "And I don't feel like there's anything wrong, I just feel sick. And tired. But I think it's just all the worry and the fear and the…" she rested her hands on his chest, "all the confusion. Because I just want to go to bed with you. And I want to be happy with you and forget everything. But we can't because that would be so wrong. Finnick and Katniss are together. But are they safe? Do they feel for each other the way _we_ feel for each other? Or do they hate each other?"

Peeta placed his hand on Annie's cheek. "Do you want to try to run? Find them?"

She shook her head. "It won't be safe. For so many reasons." She stepped out of his grasp and set their plates on the table. "You should eat."

He took his seat and watched her as he ate slowly. "You only have him to lose."

She looked up sluggishly. "What?"

"If we go." He put his fork down and leaned forward, clasping his hands together. "Johanna said it would be dangerous because it could mean death, but we're not living. Not really. I already lost my family and Katniss being here. And all you really have left to lose is Finnick. So do you want to risk it?"

"I don't know." She swallowed and looked down at her plate. "I'm not strong, Peeta. I never have been. Finnick was my strength. And you…" She stood and put her plate forcefully in the sink. "You can't keep worrying about me. If you want to go, you go. I wouldn't make it. You and I both know that." She walked out of the house.

He ran after her and grabbed her arm. "I'm begging you, Annie, please don't leave me until we figure this out. I can't be here without you and I don't want to leave if you're not coming with me."

"Peeta, I don't even know what I want anymore." She was dejected. "Nothing feels right." She gently removed her arm from his grasp. "Just give me a few minutes to think." She walked away, pausing a moment to look over her shoulder. "I'll be in the cave. Please come get me before you go into town if I'm not back."

He heaved a sigh and nodded. He watched her walk away before he slowly made his way back into the house and finished the baking. As he gathered the first batch of bread, Annie stepped back into the house. She stopped Peeta in his work and pulled him in for a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Be safe." She whispered.

"You too." He whispered back.

* * *

Annie's mornings were so routine that she was able to do all the baking Peeta left behind without much thinking. After so many days ignoring the world for her own grief, it was like there was new life ahead of her.

"New life." She said softly, voicing her thought. Another idea played on the edges of her realization. It was filled with worry. What was it? Could she live with it? She rubbed her temple as she reached into the edge of her mind to grasp it, but a knock on the door allowed it to flitter away.

Johanna let herself in and laid out a handful of coins as she started looking through the wares on the table.

"We should be in the new bakery next month." Annie said. "At least, I think that's what Peeta said."

Johanna nodded. "What I hear. I also hear you've been a little out of it." She grinned. "I've missed our banter."

"I haven't." Annie said as she pulled some rolls out of the oven. "You ruined my life, Jo. I was happy. I was certain that I'd never see Finnick again. And I had all these hopes that he was as happy as I was. And that he was free. And I imagined him living life the way he always did with a joke and a smile and not worrying about all the bad things." She crossed her arms and leaned back against the counter. "He always says I worried enough for both of us."

"I know that he and Katniss are okay. I've asked for more detail, but that's all I have right now." Johanna rested her hand on Annie's arm. "He works in the coal mines. She helps her mother's apothecary business. She's also a midwife. She helps people."

"Midwife?" Annie finally took hold of that thought from a few minutes before and covered her mouth. "Johanna?"

"What?" Johanna saw the look of fear on Annie's face and grasped her arms. "What is it?"

"I think I need one of those." Annie could feel the darkness coming back and she worked even harder to push it away. "Jo, I think I…" Her hand drifted to her stomach and tears came to her eyes.

Johanna looked from Annie's face to where her hand rested and back again. The realization hit her just a few moments later and she pulled Annie into her arms as her emotions spiraled out of control. After a while Annie pulled back and reached for a handkerchief in her pocket.

"Could you keep an eye on this while I visit Mags?" Annie asked as she dabbed at her eyes.

"Do you think she'll tell you something you don't already know?" Johanna asked gently.

Annie shrugged. "I need Mags." She hurried into the front room and retrieved her shawl before she stuck her head back into the kitchen. "Peeta will expect those rolls at the stand in an hour. Please keep an eye on them. And don't say anything yet." She ran out, making her way to the older woman's house in record time.

Mags was on her knees in her garden pulling up the last of her summer garden and putting in her winter crops. She glanced up at Annie's approach, took one look at her face, and pulled her into a tight hug.

When they finally pulled away, Mags picked up her basket of vegetables and led Annie inside. "Would you like something to eat?" She took a seat at the worn kitchen table.

"Depends on what you have to offer." Annie sat down opposite Mags. "Not a lot has agreed with me lately."

The old woman looked her over and asked gently, "So you been sick?"

Annie nodded.

Mags gave her a knowing look. "Hurting all over? In your back?"

Annie swallowed. "Yes."

"Skipped your monthlies?" Mags started to sort out her crops. "A little more tired than usual?"

Annie helped with the sorting, the old woman's words bouncing around in her mind. "I've been sort of…lost…lately. It's why I haven't been around."

Mags gave her a sympathetic look and nodded. "You know what I'm going to say, don't you?"

"Do you think I'm carrying a baby, Mags?" Annie asked softly.

"I'm certain you are." Mags said with a sly grin. "But I'm even more certain you already knew that."

Annie nodded, feeling her face contorting in her grief. "What do I do, Mags? I don't want this."

Mags patted Annie's knee. "If you don't want to go through with it, then I know a thing or two."

Annie pressed her face into her handkerchief. "I don't want to end it, Mags. I never could. I just didn't ever want…" A sob escaped her and then another until she leaned over with keening sobs. "How do I tell Peeta? How do I live with this?" She dropped to the floor and wrapped her arms around Mags's legs, crying heavily into her lap.

The old woman's hands patted and rubbed her shoulders, murmuring soothing words until the younger woman's cries grew soft and then stopped.

Annie sniffed and looked up. "What's next? What do I do now?" She sounded like a little girl and she was brought back to the memory of Mags showing her how to plant a garden.

Mags cupped Annie's face in her wrinkled hands and brought her back to the present. "You tell your husband. And you take care of yourself. And you try not to worry about Finnick because it could be harmful to the baby."

"I can't _not_ worry about Finnick, Mags. I love him." She felt the hysteria coming on.

Mags kissed her forehead. "I know, child."

Annie clenched her teeth and tried to calm her thoughts as they started churning again. She had seen the fear in Peeta's eyes that morning begging her not to leave him alone, but she wasn't even there. And this would take her even farther away. He'd hate her for that, even if he wanted the baby.

Annie slowly stood and nodded. "I'll try."

"So what are you going to do?" Mags asked gently. "How can I help you?"

"Help me keep an eye on myself and Peeta." Annie said softly. "I didn't plan for this baby, but I do plan on bringing it into a healthy home." She stepped toward the door. "I'll come back tomorrow. In better spirits, I hope."

"Hold up a minute, Annie." Mags gathered a few heads of cabbage and several carrots into a basket. "You take those on home and eat them up. It'll be good for you and the baby."

Annie hugged Mags once more, holding her tightly for a long time before she gathered the basket and headed back home.

She took longer this time. The air was cold as it blew off the water and she pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders. Winter was about to set in. She paused and looked out over the water, dropping her hand to her stomach once more. She'd felt her body growing and changing, but didn't really register it. She still had trouble comprehending. What if this had nothing to do with a baby? What if she was just ill?

She turned and finished her journey home where she found Peeta mixing what looked like a cake batter. She walked over, sat down the basket from Mags, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He hesitated just a moment before he hugged her back. "Johanna is watching the stall. You want to relieve her or finish up here? Or lie down?"

"I'll relieve her." She kissed his cheek. "I love you. I haven't stopped."

He stepped back and looked everywhere but at her. "I haven't either." He combed his fingers back through his hair. "I'm just so…"

"Confused?" She finished for him.

He looked at her finally and nodded. "Yes." He turned and poured the batter into a waiting cake pan.

She watched curiously. "Who ordered a cake?"

He smiled. "Well, it's your birthday. So _I_ ordered it."

She took a moment to think and then looked down. "I've been so lost…" All her emotions were finally coming to the surface now that she was out of the fog. She felt warmth welling up in her chest that he was to thoughtful to remember her birthday. Tears stung the corners of her eyes, grateful tears this time. Her own father never remembered her birthday. She grabbed Peeta's face and pressed her lips to his. "Thank you. I'll go to the stand."

She slowly made her way out of the house. She'd tell him later. This wasn't the type of news she could tell him with a full day of work still ahead.

* * *

Peeta watched Annie leave, but he wanted so much to call her back and pull her into his arms and tell her that whatever was distressing her, he would make okay again.

But he didn't want it to be her. He wanted Katniss. He _needed_ Katniss.

_A lot of people saw her as harsh and unfriendly, but she had always been soft with him. Kind from the moment she first saw the bruises on his cheek from his mother's hard punishments. The next day, she'd brought a salve her mother had made that helped with the pain and lessened the bruise sooner than the past._

_From then on, Katniss was always there to help him with a burn or cut or wounded pride. It grew more serious as they grew older and they started thinking about the future. Maureen had wanted Peeta to marry a girl who was a merchant. An actual merchant. Katniss didn't count because her mother had married far below her rank when she'd eloped with a former slave. And even though she still peddled her medications, Iris was no merchant as far as Maureen was concerned._

He was still thinking about Katniss when Johanna appeared at the door a short time later.

Peeta looked up from his latest batch of dough. "What are you doing here, Johanna?" He asked as he went back to forming rolls.

"I came to talk." She sat down at one of the kitchen chairs and crossed her arms over her chest. "Annie looks better."

"I suppose she does." He continued to make rolls. "No thanks to you."

She leaned forward so quickly, Peeta barely had time to move out of her way. "No thanks to me? What is that even supposed to mean?"

"Annie and I…" He shook his head. "I don't owe you any explanation without yours first."

"Look, I can't tell you anything. It could mean—"

"Yeah, I get it. Death and destruction." He snapped as he slipped a pan of rolls that had been left to rise earlier in the oven.

"There's a revolution brewing." Johanna said quickly between clenched teeth. "And I can't give you a lot of details, but your daddy got on someone's bad side. So did Katniss's. That's why you're here and Finnick is there."

"But how can I get back to Katniss? And Finnick get back here?" He took Annie's cake out of the oven and started mixing up a frosting.

"Are you sure you want that?" Johanna challenged.

"Of course I do!" Peeta tried to calm his voice before he said anything else. "Why wouldn't I? Katniss and I have been in love since we were small. The only thing keeping us apart was my mother."

"So would you still want to go home to Katniss if there was anything different?"

"Like what?"

"Anything. Annie gets sick or has a baby? Katniss has a baby with Finnick?"

"Why would you even…? Does Katniss…?" He was too frustrated with her implications to form a complete sentence.

Johanna stood. "I don't have all the answers, Peeta. But I do know there is danger if you try to step out of line. Focus on the bakery and keeping Annie sane. Help is going to come eventually, I just don't know when. And I'd rather see you two try to be happy than trying to run and harming yourselves."

"I could be happier back home in Twelve. With Katniss. Making a life working in my father's bakery, not struggling to start my own. Not living with a woman who isn't all here. I love Annie. I do. But that's supposed to be Finnick's job and I was forced to take over."

Johanna shook her head and threw her hands up in the air. "If I could fix it, I would. And I know you would too. But we're all stuck." She turned and left the house without another word.

Peeta watched her go until he couldn't see her anymore and then he went back to work. He tried not to dwell on Johanna's words, but there was no way he couldn't. He just had to take her at her word. How was he even supposed to believe what she said was true when there was no proof that they were in danger? Just because he was here? It wasn't right. And it wasn't fair.

He made his way into town with the third batch of breads for the stall a short time later. He paused when he got within sight of the booth.

Annie stood with a young mother whose name he'd forgotten, leaning down and laughing with the little boy at the mother's hip. He laughed happily as Annie pulled coins from behind his ear and made them disappear in her hand, magically turning them into rolls each time until there were half a dozen in his mother's basket.

As they walked away, Peeta finished his journey over. She put the money away and leaned on her hand, watching her husband's approach.

"You look like you're in a much better mood." He observed.

"I am." She said. "I just needed some fresh air."

"Good." He started refilling the boxes.

She placed her hand on his arm. "You should go home. I'm fine here."

He examined her face. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "All those long days you were here by yourself worrying about me at home in my…I was lost in darkness. But it's going away by the hour. I want to make it up to you." She squeezed his arm gently and then dropped her hand. "Go look over the work on the bakery and then go home and bake some more."

"Okay. If you want." He was a little reluctant.

"I _do_ want." She said with a smile, her eyes even matched.

"How about crawfish etouffee for supper?" He asked as he picked up the box where they stored the money. "Or would you like something else? It's your birthday?" He fished out some coins.

"I would love etouffee." She smiled and tapped her cheek. "Don't leave without a kiss."

He grinned and leaned closer. He hesitated only a moment before he pressed his lips to her cheek. If someone was watching, he was going to give them what they expected. "Don't linger when everything is gone. It's your birthday and we should celebrate."

"Not—"

He shook his head. "Not that way. But I baked you a cake and I'm cooking one of your favorite meals. And I have a gift for you. So come home." He gave her a grin and walked into the fish market.

* * *

Annie watched Peeta move around the market until he found a stall selling crawfish. She watched him negotiate. As someone who wasn't from Four, he bartered as well as the rest of them. She wasn't sure how life in Twelve was for a baker, but she really didn't figure haggling was part of it. Their prices were always pretty set.

He walked out the other end of the market and she watched him until his blonde hair was lost in the crowd.

The afternoon dragged by until the final hour when more and more people stopped by to get breads for their evening meal. Annie was more than happy to bring home the empty boxes along with the money they had earned that day and walked home as quickly as possible, dodging people all along the way.

She stepped into the house and called, "Peeta, I'm home."

"Happy birthday, Annie!" Peeta said as he stepped into the room with a cake in hand. It was small and covered in white frosting. Annie knew from the last time her husband had made a cake that the confection was delicious. He'd allowed her to lick the bowl, explaining that his father had let him do it when he was a child.

She smiled and swiped her finger through the side of the cake, sucking the frosting off. She laughed. "Thank you." She leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head and caught her lips instead.

"I've missed kissing you." He whispered, his face conflicted.

She shook her head. "Oh, that's gotten us into a lot of trouble."

"It has." He agreed, turning and heading into the kitchen.

Annie followed and said, "Peeta, I need to tell you something." She dropped the money box in its designated drawer and leaned against the counter. She swallowed, looking down. _How do I say it?_

"What is it?" Peeta asked as he filled bowls of etouffee for each of them.

After a few calming breaths, she stepped forward and took the bowl from his hand, replacing it with her own hands. "Do you remember how we made love?"

He nodded. "We've all but agreed never to do that again."

"We have. And we never have to. Not unless…" She felt the tears at the back of her eyes. She hadn't really thought about it since she'd left Mags. With a shaking voice she said, "You're going to be a father, Peeta."

His face was uncomprehending until she dropped her hand to her stomach. "A baby?" He whispered. "We made a baby?"

She nodded, no longer able to speak.

Tears fell down Peeta's cheeks as his face contorted in grief. "It's not right."

She shook her head. "It's not."

He turned and leaned his hand on the counter, covering his face with his other hand as sobs shook his body. "We should have been more careful. We should have considered it."

"Yes." She placed her hands on his back. "We should have."

He turned. "We can't leave now."

She shook her head, fresh tears falling from her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I know Katniss and Finnick—"

"They'll hate us if they ever see us again." He said bitterly.

They reached for each other at the same time and held tightly as they cried together. Annie was relieved that she no longer held this alone.

When Peeta was finally recovered, he stepped back and wiped his face on a nearby towel. "You need to eat, Annie. Now more than ever."

She nodded and took a seat. They ate in silence until their bowls were empty. Then he stood and walked toward the cupboard where she hid her favorite Finnick drawings and pulled down a book.

He sat beside her and placed the book in front of her. "This will probably hold up a little better than loose paper."

She opened it and found Finnick's face laughing up at her. She turned the page and found another of Finnick standing up to his knees in the ocean holding a fishing spear. Others followed, similar to drawings he'd done for her before. After a dozen drawings, the pages were blank.

"I'll draw you more whenever you want. Or when I feel like drawing him for you." He promised.

"Peeta, with the baby—"

"I don't want it to change us, Annie. I want us to continue being friends and working together." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "And we'll raise our baby together."

She closed the book and stood, slipping quickly out of his embrace. She put the book back in the cabinet. "You're going to hate it."

"I'm not." He promised.

She turned and leaned against the counter. "You don't know that."

"You don't either." He stood in front of her. "I love you. I'll never stop loving you. And no matter what happens, I'll love our baby. I'm going to take care of both of you like you deserve." He placed his hands on her shoulders and slid them down to her hands. "You'll be okay and I'm going to see to it."

She felt the tears again and nodded. "Thank you."

He wiped away her tears. "Let's eat cake. You can have as much as you want."

She gave a watery chuckle and sat back down as Peeta cut them each a slice. "You really didn't have to go to all this trouble. Cakes are expensive."

"Not when you're a baker and have a few extra ingredients." He took a bite and nodded. "I'm not too bad."

She laughed around the cake in her mouth and nodded. "And not modest at all."

He shrugged. "And why should I be?"

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I love you, too."

Peeta smiled and patted her hand. Annie ducked her head and finished eating her cake. She stood and started getting ready to wash up when he stopped her.

"Your birthday." He said. "You should get a break from this."

"I've had too many weeks of a break." She said as she continued.

"Then two will work faster than one." He sidled up next to her and helped with the evening chore, barely saying anything to each other, lost in their worries about the future now that there was a baby on the way.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I greatly apologize for the length of time since the last update. This one is pretty long, and I hope it makes up for it. It's kind of heavy and packed with some important information, but there are also a couple light moments.
> 
> I want to thank you all for sticking with this. I know it's a bit hard to get through at times, but the payout will be worth it in the end. But if you want something lighter, go read my story Cheese Buns and Bad Puns.
> 
> Huge thanks goes to my beta LavenderVanilla for sticking with this and helping me find the right words. Go look at her stuff if you haven't lately because she's got some new stuff going.
> 
> Happy reading!

Finnick paced their tiny apartment as Katniss watched from the floor. There were wood shavings all around as she carved arrows. She'd add the stone arrowheads later, but she needed to shave them down a little first.

"I wish you would sit down." She said as she added an arrow to the complete pile and picked up a new stick.

He shook his head and stooped down in front of her. "I have a bad feeling." He admitted. "And this morning you told me to be careful. So I have been." He stood with a huff and ran his fingers through his hair, resuming his pacing around the apartment. "I don't know what it is. Maybe it's just your injury. But I feel even more helpless than I have ever in my life."

"Want to take your mind off of it?" She asked, hoisting herself up into a chair.

He smirked. "What do you have in mind?"

She rolled her eyes. "Something that requires clothes."

He chuckled. "Well, as long as you're sure."

A smile creeped over her lips. "Maybe we can hold each other for a while." She looked up uncertainly. "Do you think it will help?"

A relieved look crossed his features and he nodded. "I think so."

"Good." She looked around at her mess and sighed. "This won't be easy to clean."

"I'll get it." Finnick offered. "You dress for bed."

It was her turn to be relieved. "Thank you, Finnick." She took up the crutches her father had made for her and headed toward the other end of the room. She paused by Finnick and rested a hand on his arm a moment. "Will you get something for me?"

"What do you need?" He asked.

Katniss pointed to the cabinets that lined the wall above the counter. "In that corner one, up top and far in the back, there's a box. Will you get it for me?"

"Sure." He headed toward the other end of the room as she stepped into their bedroom area.

She changed for bed and climbed under the blanket just as Finnick slipped through the curtain holding a wooden box just a little bigger than his hand. There was a woodland scene carved on the top. Her father had given it to her for her birthday long ago and she always hid her most precious items in it.

Finnick walked around to the other side of the bed to change as she opened it up. Underneath a rock that looked like a heart and a small stack of her grandmother Everdeen's recipes, Katniss retrieved an old folded up map. She spread it out on the bed as her husband slid in beside her.

She pointed toward the more western side of the map. "I drew the new borders in. This should be District Four." She pointed to the eastern end. "We're here. And if you know where in District Four your home is, we can plot this and plan our journey."

He leaned over and indicated a spot on the Gulf of Mexico. It was part of the state formerly known as Texas on the border with Louisiana. "That's home. Unless something changed, she should still be there." He looked up. "How long have you had this map?"

"I just got it a few weeks ago. I've been trying to find one with the old roads." She leaned back and looked at him critically. "Most of the maps now are just a basic shape. They don't want us to know how to get out."

He gave her an impressed smile. "I'm shocked you found one at all."

She smiled. "The Hob has almost anything you need if the price is right." She pointed at the map. "This cost me five squirrels and bushel of apples."

He chuckled and then looked back at the map. "How long do you think it will take?"

"If the weather is good, probably three weeks. But I think we'd be better off expecting a month or more of travel. We'll be on foot and have to stay off the roads most of the time." She chewed her lip. "And I want to bring Prim."

"Katniss, what we're planning on doing…" Finnick examined her features. "It won't be safe. You'll have to look after both of us—"

"But if she's here, Finnick, I'll be worried." Katniss chewed her lip and then shook her head. "Forget I said anything."

He placed a hand on her arm. "It would be up to your parents, wouldn't it? If she goes or stays?"

"I don't think she'll be safe here. Once we leave, Snow could…" She swallowed. "He threatened her, Finnick."  
He thought a moment and then nodded. "As long as you're sure and your parents are, I'm for it."

She sighed. "If I knew they could manage it, I'd get Gale and Madge out too."

Finnick gave her a concerned look. "The more people we add, the harder it will be to get anywhere safely."

"I know." She pointed to the map. "We should leave really late at night when it's dark."

"But I'm scared of the dark." He joked.

She laughed. "I'll be sure to hold your hand."

"Thank you." He kissed her sloppily on the cheek. "So what do we need to take?"

"We need plenty of food for a month, just in case we get held up somehow." She said, still pondering the paper.

He looked at her in confusion. "Can't you hunt?"

She shrugged "I can and I will for most of the time, but fires so close to towns will be very telling. So we'll need to be prepared for anything."

He nodded. "Okay, what else?"

"I'll ask Mama for some basic care mixtures. Stuff for cuts and fevers and pain."

"What about snake bites?"

"Just don't stir up a snake and we'll be okay." She grinned. "We can start gathering the stuff we need and figure it out more when we go along." She folded the map back up. "And I want you to learn how to walk quietly. We can't sneak out of town when you lumber like an elephant."

"I'll to my best." He slipped an arm around her shoulders and looked in the box. "That's an interesting rock." He said, easily changing the subject.

She hesitated before she lifted it out. "Peeta gave it to me." She sat it in Finnick's hand. "Our last Valentine's Day before..." She turned her head and pressed her eyes to Finnick's shoulder. "Sometimes it feels like my heart is being ripped from my chest when I think about him."

He smoothed a hand over her hair. "We'll get back to them." He kissed the top of her head and placed the rock back in her palm. "Let's get some sleep."

She nodded and put everything back in the box, placing it on the floor underneath the bed. She rolled over and saw Finnick watching her intently. With a smile, Katniss reached out to him and pulled him close.

He sighed. "This is what I needed."

She gently rubbed his back and hummed until he fell asleep. After a while, she removed herself from his embrace and rolled away. She'd probably find his arms wrapped around her in the morning. And she knew that for those first few groggy seconds she'd imagine it was Peeta beside her instead.

* * *

Katniss woke up when Finnick kicked her ankle. She groaned in pain and shot an angry look at her husband before she managed to get out of bed.

"Sorry." He mumbled before he rolled away.

"No, you aren't." She hopped around gathering her things and then picked up the crutch from beside the bed and made her way out to the hall, grumbling to herself the entire time.

Delly saw her and gasped. "What happened? I noticed you weren't around yesterday, but I heard about Madge Hawthorne's baby and I just thought you were still over there."

"It's nothing." Katniss said as she leaned against the wall.

The door opened to the washroom and Delly looked toward Katniss. "You can go ahead of me."

"No, I'm fine." Katniss said, not wanting to disturb the natural flow of the morning.

"I insist." Delly said firmly.

Katniss tried not to sigh audibly as she hobbled into the other room and leaned over the basin to look at her reflection in the dented mirror. Just a few more months and then on to Four. They could make it. As long as they were never found out, of course. Something could be done to keep her and Finnick in Twelve if they weren't careful.

She'd heard the rumors of people's babies being taken. But there were people gone because of it. She remembered Clove Roberts sudden disappearance not too long ago. She never heard the real reason she was gone, but the official reason was that she'd been a thief secretly for years. The rumor was that she'd tried to escape because she was pregnant and didn't want it taken.

Katniss finished getting cleaned up and then stepped out of the washroom. She gave Delly a grateful nod and then noticed Finnick down the line behind Wiress. Katniss locked eyes with him and then made her way back to their apartment to make breakfast, not an easy task with an injured ankle. After stumbling around on the crutch for a few minutes, she cursed and threw it down.

Finnick came in as she filled their plates and walked to the table with gritted teeth.

He rushed across the room and took the plates from her. "What do you think you're doing? Your mama said you wouldn't get better unless you stayed off your feet."

"And you really care?" She shot back as she sat down.

He gave her a hard look. "How would we get out of here?"

She sighed and started eating. "You'd find a way. I know you would."

"I'd never make it without you, Katniss." He admitted softly, pushing his food around his plate. "I put your box back, by the way."

"Thank you." She mumbled.

The last minutes of the morning were quiet. The crowd thinned outside and went away, the noise slowly going with them.

Finnick sat their plates in the sink and handed Katniss her crutch. "I'll make sure you get to you parents' house before I head to the mines."

"You don't have to do that." She protested as she took the crutch.

"I do." He put together his lunch and turned. "I'll try to fish a little Sunday. If I can find the pond. We need to stock up if we're going to make it all the way to Four."

Katniss looked up. Finnick had a determined look about him. The decision to make a break for it was fully realized in him already. He had nothing else to lose. But she was still anxious about the prospect. She needed to get to Peeta, but she had to sacrifice her parents to do it and she wasn't sure she was ready.

* * *

Finnick watched Katniss stubbornly making her way down the road on her crutches. He offered to carry her, but she refused. He observed that she was stubborn to a fault.

She paused when they finally made it to her parents' home. Caleb stepped out onto the porch. Iris had followed and the pair were saying their goodbyes with smiles and kisses. It made Finnick's heart ache as he thought about all the times he'd parted from Annie in a similar way.

Katniss leaned in and said softly, "Be safe."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later."

Caleb came down the steps and stopped in front of Katniss and Finnick. Flashing his kind smile, he rubbed Katniss's back. "Your mama has a lot planned for you today."

"Good. Keep my mind busy." Katniss chuckled and kissed his offered cheek.

Caleb kissed her cheek in return and then turned to Finnick. "Time for work, Finnick."

"I'm right behind you." Finnick said, turning to Katniss. "Can you get up those steps?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. "I got down all our apartment steps, I can make those."

He nodded and started to walk away.

She grabbed his hand. "Finnick, I…"

He squeezed her hand. "I know." He followed Caleb toward the mines. It was a quiet morning, nothing out of the ordinary.

Finnick spent most of the morning trying not to think about the worried feeling he had in the pit of his stomach with every strike of his pick.

Just before lunch break, a scream rang out from the back of the mine and then the sound of rocks falling came just a moment later. The cave shook with the impact of the stones against the ground.

Haymitch came running through screaming, "Everyone out! Everyone out now!"

Finnick dropped his pick and followed the rest of the crowd, looking for Caleb and Gale in the melee. It was a small town and Finnick knew the families of every one of these men, but Caleb and Gale were _his_ family. Standing outside the mine with everyone else, he saw Gale and hurried over.

"Are you okay?" He grabbed the other man's arm when he didn't answer. "Gale, are you okay?"

Gale looked over wildly a moment and then nodded. "We were trying to secure the roof and it all started coming down."

"Where's Caleb?" Finnick knew that if he didn't find his father-in-law that it could mean something bad.

Gale swallowed. "He got trapped. Him and Rory and a few others."

Finnick snapped into action and moved back toward the cave, but Gale stopped him.

"We have to wait until we know it's safe." The fear in Gale's voice spoke volumes. His father had died in a mine accident the year before Finnick was brought to Twelve. And Finnick remembered that this was Rory's first day. It would be difficult for Gale to get back in those mines to work if something happened to his brother.

They stood and watched anxiously. Haymitch went around marking names off of a roll. Finnick kept close to Gale, patting his back every few minutes. That was mostly for his own comfort. His father-in-law was trapped inside with Gale's brother. If they didn't make it out…

"Finnick!" Katniss's voice called through the crowd. "Finnick!" She called again.

"Katniss!" He pushed through until he found her. He gathered her into his arms and pressed his face into her shoulder. It was then he started shaking.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She lifted his head up and looked into his face. "Where's my father?"

He swallowed and looked over his shoulder. "Trapped with Rory Hawthorne and several others. I don't know who. Gale was with them, but he got out."

Katniss looked around. Other members of town were arriving to look for their family members. Madge held a screaming Katy as she looked for Gale's face. He saw them first and pushed his way toward them, gathering his girls in a tight embrace.

Iris stepped toward Gale and pointed to his forehead. There was a cut there from falling rocks that he barely escaped. She had been through this enough times that treatment of others was her first priority. But she still kept glancing around trying to spot Caleb as other miners made their way to her to get patched up.

Katniss broke away. "I need to help Mama."

Finnick nodded. "I'm going to see if I can help get the men out." He pulled Katniss into another tight embrace, happy to be safe, and then she hobbled away on her crutch.

Finnick helped carefully remove rocks. The men on the other side called to them. Everyone was alive, but Caleb was hurt. The sun had made its journey farther toward the horizon by the time they were able to get to the trapped miners. The other men were pulled out easily, but it was just a little longer until Caleb would be able to be moved.

Iris crawled into the space after Finnick and Haymitch. Finnick looked over his father-in-law, holding the lamp so Iris could examine him. His left leg and arm were broken by the falling rocks as he saved the other men from the collapse.

"I guess I have to wait on you now." Iris teased as she wrapped a splint around her husband's leg.

"Hand _and_ foot." Caleb chuckled.

She grinned, but then her face fell. "Caleb, you'll need nearly two months to heal."

Caleb looked between Finnick and Haymitch and pitched his voice low. "We'll be fine, Iris. You know we will be."

She nodded and moved on to his arm. "So how did it happen?"

"Pushing Rory out of the way." Caleb said softly.

Iris sighed. "You're a protector."

"Must be where Katniss gets it." Finnick commented, trying to lighten the mood once more.

Caleb smiled proudly and nodded. "My girls have always been fighters."

Finnick moved toward the opening they had created and called for the stretcher.

"I can walk." Caleb argued feebly as he tried to push himself up.

With a stern look, Iris pushed him back down. "Everdeen pride will only hurt you more. Sometimes you need to accept help, my love."

The stretcher came through the opening and Finnick took it so that he and Haymitch could help Iris get Caleb on it. They hoisted it up onto their shoulders and Finnick called through for Gale and Rory's waiting hands to grab it.

Out in the last rays of the sunlight, Finnick found Katniss and Prim waiting. Most of the men had been sent home earlier. There was no use waiting around, especially knowing that Caleb and the other men were alive and well.

Prim ran forward as soon as she spotted them and leaned over her father, relieved tears streaming down her face. "Daddy, you're okay."

"I am, my baby." He reached up and rubbed her back.

Iris stepped forward. "I'm sure your daddy will love for you to sit by him at home, Prim."

The young woman nodded and stepped back, keeping close for the journey to their home.

Finnick slipped his arm around Katniss's waist. "Lean on me." He requested. He wouldn't feel okay without her physically by his side. Her steps were even more unsteady after being up and about for so much of the day. "I want you to get home."

Katniss shook her head. "I want to make sure Daddy is okay. And I promised Mama I'd help her with supper."

Finnick agreed and pulled her tighter to his side.

They followed after the procession. Haymitch and Gale carried the stretcher into the small bedroom in the back of the house that Caleb and Iris shared. Iris bustled around to get the extra pillows from the parlor to cushion her husband's leg and arm.

"How can I help, Iris?" Finnick asked as the rest tried to keep out of the way.

His mother-in-law stopped and blinked a few times before she said, "You and Katniss could get some supper on." She looked toward where Rory and Prim stood close together. Prim held onto Rory's sleeve. "Keep an eye on those two while you're at it." She turned and stepped into the bedroom.

Katniss snorted and said softly, "You should point out to Rory that you're a whiz with a fishing spear." She stepped away from Finnick's side and made her way to the kitchen to start supper.

As Finnick moved toward the young couple, they stepped apart. Prim still had tears in her eyes and Finnick knew the way she was looking at Rory that it wasn't all because of her father's injuries but also Rory's well-being.

"How you feeling, Rory?" Finnick asked.

"Like I wish I never had to go back into that mine." Rory admitted softly.

Finnick nodded. "The first day is hard enough." He clapped the young man on the shoulder. "Just stay vigilant and you should be okay."

Gale and Haymitch came out of the bedroom followed by Iris.

Iris said, "I'd invite you all for supper, but I know two of you have wives that would prefer you to be safe at home."

Haymitch nodded and slipped out of the house, passing a piece of folded paper to Finnick as he walked by.

Gale nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Everdeen. If you need anything, let us know." He locked eyes with Finnick and then stepped into the kitchen to talk to Katniss.

"Hey, Finnick." Caleb called from the back.

Iris let out a long breath and averted her eyes from Finnick as she walked into the kitchen.

Confusion swirled in Finnick's mind as he walked into the bedroom where his father-in-law lay on the bed.

"Shut the door." Caleb said and pointed to a stool in the corner. "Have a seat."

Finnick followed his father-in-law's instructions and moved close. "Haymitch handed me a note. Is this what all this is about?"

Caleb nodded. "There's a meeting tonight."

Finnick unfolded the paper and read, " _We're getting you out. Listen to your father-in-law._ "

"The Hob. Be there after dark." Caleb told him.

Finnick's eyes went wide. "The Hob? Isn't that dangerous? It's right in the middle of town."

"Not quite so loud." Caleb put a finger to his lips as he nodded. "They're watching us. Seeing where we go outside of town. So we have to stay in."

Finnick folded the paper and stuffed it in his pocket. "Katniss and I are already making a plan to leave. As soon as it warms up and she's better."

Caleb leaned back with a sigh. "I figured you would."

Finnick watched the older man a moment before he said, "Caleb, Katniss and I have been talking…"

"Yes?"

Finnick looked toward the closed door. "Maybe I should let her tell you what she wants. It's not entirely my place."

"She wants to take Prim?" Caleb looked away uncertainly. He heaved a sigh. "I knew she would."

"Is that something you want?" Finnick asked tentatively.

"I want my girls safe." Caleb turned back to his son-in-law. "I'm still thinking about it. You tell Katniss I need to talk to her."

"I didn't mean to step on toes, Caleb. But Katniss was concerned—"

"I know she was. She's not the only one. We trust you, Finnick, we really do. But this is a big decision."

Finnick nodded and asked, "So this meeting?"

"To discuss your escape, actually. You won't be the only ones, but they have to count." Caleb leaned forward a little. "This revolution is brewing and we don't what will happen. It could all blow over. Or it could erupt into another war. The country still hasn't recovered from the last, so it could be even harder on the losers."

"So what?" Finnick demanded. "We just hope for the best?"

"We do. But we make sure those that can be saved get out." Caleb swallowed hard. "That includes Katniss and Prim. Iris doesn't want to let either of them go."

Finnick looked down at his hands. "That's why Iris was looking at me like that." He stood. "I'll take care of Katniss, at the very least. You have to trust that."

"I do. Thank you, Finnick." Caleb sighed. "For what it's worth anyway."

Finnick clapped his father-in-law on the shoulder. "You get better." He stepped out of the room and found Katniss sitting at the table cutting up potatoes for frying. Dropping down beside her, he rested his head against hers.

She jerked away. "Stop it."

"Sorry." He sighed and leaned his head on his hand. "How are you?"

"Fine." She said slowly. "When they came running for Mama, I was so scared that you and Daddy were..." She turned her head. "Don't scare me like that again."

"I'll do my best." He promised, rubbing a hand down her arm. Leaning close, he whispered, "There's a meeting tonight."

She nodded. "I guess that's for the best."

"They're going to talk about getting us out." He whispered.

Katniss's head whipped up. "Don't tell them our plan."

"I won't. But I'll listen to theirs." Finnick kissed her cheek quickly and stood. "I'll see if your mama needs help." He kept his hand on her shoulders as he walked around her into the kitchen.

* * *

Katniss leaned into Finnick's side to keep pressure off her injured foot as much as possible. When she finally got to the right floor, she sighed and propped herself against the wall outside their apartment.

He chuckled and opened the door. Throwing Katniss over his shoulder, Finnick stepped into through.

She playfully pounded his back and laughed. "I can walk."

"Your ankle is swollen to the size of a melon." He kicked her door closed and walked toward the bed. He sat her down and lit the lamp beside their bed before leaning over her. "I have that meeting soon. If you weren't injured, I take you with me."

"Damn my ankle." She put her hand on his chest and pushed him away. "Please be careful."

"I'll do my best." Finnick stepped back. "I'll light the fire." He walked into the other side of the apartment and Katniss heard him curse and then he came through holding a white rose.

She sat up. "Where was that?"

"On the table again." He held it as both something fragile and something he feared.

"Burn it!" She looked up into his face. "And maybe you shouldn't go to that meeting after all."

"I'm sure that's what he wants." He sat the flower on the small stand beside her and sat down at the end of the bed, pulling her feet into his lap. Gently prodding at her ankle, he asked, "Would you stay here for a few days? So that this gets better?"

"So I'll be safe?" She challenged.

"So you'll get better." He said quietly.

She gritted her teeth and shook her head. "My mother needs my help."

"Prim is out for Christmas now. She can help." He finally looked up. "If we're getting out of here, we need you able to walk. You won't get better if you don't stay off this."

"I really couldn't help it today." She reached up and placed her hand on his arm. "I really am glad you're okay. I wouldn't be able to face Annie if something happened to you."

He smiled sadly and placed his hand on top of hers. "And I can't face Peeta if I can't even get to him. He needs you to get better, Katniss."

She nodded and squeezed his arm. "And Annie needs you safe. So keep your eyes open when you're out." She reached over and picked up the rose. "Get rid of this while you're at it."

He took it and crushed the bloom in his hand. He stood and walked into the other room. He was gone for several minutes and Katniss could see through the thin curtain that he was getting the fire going. "Where's the one that's supposed to ease pain. I'll put it on for you." He asked as he stepped back through the curtain with her bag.

It took her a bit of digging to find it. After the aid she gave to the miners, it was a mess. She handed it over. "One of the things we'll work on before we go is what all this stuff does. In case something happens to me."

He nodded and slipped her shoe off as he pulled her leg onto his lap once more. His hands were gentle, despite how much it hurt to have the pressure on her swollen ankle.

The pain slowly eased. "Thank you." She sighed when his hands finally pulled away.

"You're welcome." He placed the vial back in her bag and stood again. "I'll lock you in, okay? So you feel safe. And I feel safe leaving you here alone." He kissed her forehead. "Don't wait up."

"I'll try." She watched the curtain fall into place behind him and then listened for the door shutting and locking.

After changing and blowing out the lamp, Katniss settled into bed. She listened for the fall of Finnick's footsteps outside their apartment. Every time she started to doze off, she'd hear a noise and wake up again.

She finally gave up and stood up from the bed, retrieving her crutch from the floor. Wrapping a shawl around her shoulders, she stirred the fire and stared out the window.

Finnick finally ambled into view and Katniss hurried to the door to wait for him.

The door slowly opened and she let out a long breath when she saw him.

Finnick gave her a relieved smile as he gathered her into his arms. "I expected you to be sleep."

She shook her head and headed toward the bed. "I was worried about you."

"I'm home now." He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

"You need to stop that." She protested as he placed her on the bed.

"When you stop walking around on an injured ankle, I will."

She rolled her eyes.

"We're going to leave after the last snow melts." He walked around the bed and began to undress. He watched her for a moment before he said, "Gale and Madge are leaving next week."

Katniss sat up. "Next week?"

Finnick nodded and slipped in beside her. "Madge has family farther south. They're going to stay there and wait out a lot of the action." He pulled her close when he noticed the tears falling from her eyes. "Madge wouldn't leave without him."

"This is really happening?" She said into his chest.

"It is." He smoothed a hand over her hair. "All the things we decided were talked about there. We'll have other meetings to plan other exits."

"Who else is leaving?" She wiped at her eyes and moved away.

"Effie and her baby. But Haymitch said he'd handle everything with that. He doesn't want more people to know than necessary." He sighed. "Posy is going with Gale, but the rest of the Hawthornes are staying."

"And us?" Katniss asked.

He nodded. "Us. There may be one or two others that are smuggled out, but we can't have a mass exodus."

"No." She sighed. "It's late."

"It is." He wrapped his arms around her. "We'll invite Gale and Madge over for dinner. To say goodbye."

That brought the lump to Katniss's throat. "Thank you."

Finnick pulled her on her back. "They'll be safe."

"I know. But he's my best friend, Finnick. I never thought I'd have to say goodbye so quickly." She rolled away and pressed her face into the pillow. She felt his hand drop onto her back and he rubbed gently, taking his turn humming a soft tune to comfort her.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long. But we're into the meat of the story and we should be getting some bigger answers very soon.
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta LavenderVanilla. This story wouldn't be the same without you! (Go read her stuff already)
> 
> Happy reading.
> 
> Trigger warning for talk of abortion and suicide.

The weeks passed and Annie's stomach began to swell as the baby within her womb grew. It fascinated Peeta and he sketched her almost constantly when he wasn't at the bakery, which they had just opened officially.

Sundays were their day off. Annie liked to spend the day on the beach. Peeta usually followed with a picnic lunch. The afternoons alternated between naps and walks until Annie tired herself out. Sometimes he joined her, but mostly he sketched.

Peeta stared at Annie as she stood in the surf. Setting his sketchbook aside, he leaned forward. It was cooler out here by the water than in the house. Peeta had discovered in his two and a half years of living in Four that it never got cold like it did Twelve. He missed the cold. And the snow. Building sand castles wasn't nearly as fun as building a snowman. He so wished the baby growing in Annie's womb would get to experience snow at some point.

Annie turned and smiled at Peeta. "Are you not coming in?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm watching you. It's too cold out there anyway."

She smoothed a hand over her stomach and looked back to the sea a moment before she sat down beside Peeta.

"I always miss him most this time of year. He loved the gift exchange. We never had money, either of us, but he figured it out somehow."

Peeta lifted his hand and placed it on Annie's stomach. She smiled and put her hand on top of his. They sat that way for several breaths until Peeta slowly pulled away.

He smiled nostalgically. "I always made Katniss cheese buns and she gave me some extra burn cream or something for my bruises."

"From your mother?" Annie slipped an arm around Peeta's waist.

He nodded and pressed his nose into her hair. "Getting away from her is the best thing about all this."

"What about your father and brothers?"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. "I'm worried for them. Mostly for Dad. But if what Johanna says is true and his involvement in something got me here, then I don't worry about her actions, I worry about whoever Dad is fighting against."

She touched his face with the tips of her fingers. She whispered, "Are you holding me because someone could be watching?"

"I'm holding you because I want to hold you." He whispered back. "You stopped sleeping in bed with me and it gets lonely. What am I supposed to do?"

"Think about Katniss." She moved away. "Or move on like I'm trying to."

He felt stung. "That's not fair."

"None of this is." She reclined on the blanket and placed her hand on her stomach. "If we had known…"

He looked down at her. "I still want you. And then I hate myself for it." He stood, but she caught his hand.

"I understand. Believe me. But it's been so long, Peeta, and I'm carrying your baby. We should let ourselves live again." She wiped at a wayward tear. "We don't know that we'll ever see them again. And I just need you. I want you to need me, too."

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "I'm just so conflicted, Annie." He leaned down to kiss her knuckles and then made his way to the house.

She followed just a few steps later, walking in with the blanket and the picnic basket. Peeta looked up from the latest Finnick drawing and saw Annie holding out the other sketchbook. "You left this."

"Thanks." He took the book and went back to work.

"Did I do something wrong, Peeta?" She asked, sitting down beside him. "Or say something wrong?"

He shook his head and continued to scratch away at the smile on Finnick's face. "I'm dealing with me, Annie. It's not you." He paused in his drawing and placed his hand on her stomach. "And it's not the baby."

She grabbed his face and leaned her forehead against his and whispered desperately, "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know." He pulled away and went back to the drawing. "I really don't. I just..." He put the pencil down and looked at her. "Can you let me think?"

She nodded and cupped his face again. "But just know that the baby and I will always be here for you. Because I love you, Peeta. No matter what our future holds, I love you." She brushed a kiss over his lips.

He placed a hand on her stomach and the other behind her head as he returned the kiss.

He pulled away and he watched as she bit her lip uncertainly. He turned back to his latest drawing and felt her watch him for a while before she finally got up and wandered away. He lost himself in the scene he was creating, inch by inch. He'd included Annie wrapped in her lover's arms. She was pregnant. They stood in the water and they were radiant. The smile on Annie's face wasn't haunted by the fear of what was lurking in the shadows.

The house grew dim and Annie came in to start making dinner, lighting a lamp in the process. She tried to talk to him, but Peeta ignored all sound and kept drawing.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" She demanded after her fourth attempt.

He sighed and looked up. "Because I'm scared of what I'll say."

"You don't have to be." She sat a plate beside his work, pulled the pencil out of his hand, and closed the book. "Please, eat." She requested as she pushed the plate in front of him.

Eyes on her middle instead of her face, he nodded. "For the baby."

"Sure, for the baby." She slowly slid her fingers into his hair and tilted his head back. "But for me and for yourself too, please."

He swallowed. "Okay." He pushed the sketchbooks aside and pulled the plate towards him. He slowly started eating, watching Annie across the table. He noticed she looked a little green. "Are you all right?"

She nodded and sipped some water. "Just haven't eaten enough to satisfy the baby, I guess." She put a small bite in her mouth and chewed slowly. "Are you?"

"I go back and forth." He said, scooting the food around his plate. "I have too much time to think on our days off."

"I think Finnick and Katniss would understand." Annie's voice was uncertain. "I hope."

"We should try writing again. Let them know what's going on. They deserve to know." Peeta sat back and pushed the plate away with a sigh. "Maybe Johanna could get it to them."

There was silence as she finished eating her meal. He watched her movements and examined her face. She was so troubled.

Annie pushed her plate away and sat back. She absently rubbed her hand over her stomach. With a smile, she stood quickly and hurried around to him. "He's moving." She grabbed his hand and pressed it to the bump. "Can you feel it?"

Peeta spread his hand out trying to feel what Annie was feeling. There was a soft jab in his hand and his eyes went wide, a gasp escaping his mouth. He whispered almost reverently, "Hey there, Baby." The baby moved again and Peeta chuckled. "Did you hear me? Did you hear Daddy?" He looked up. "It's amazing."

Annie nodded. "It's getting stronger. Like he wants us to know he's really there." She raised her hand and touched his cheek. "I'm a little tired. Do you mind cleaning this up?"

He shook his head and leaned close to Annie's stomach once more. "Daddy loves you, Baby." He looked up at Annie. There were so many words on the tip of his tongue to say, but he just sat back and let his hand drop. "Will you please sleep in my bed?"

"Are you sure you want that?" She touched Peeta's face again and he leaned into it.

"I don't want to listen to you crying half the night. I always feel so helpless just hearing it. I don't know if you want me there or not."

"I want you there." She assured him. "I always want you."

He stood and wrapped her in his arms. "You don't have to stay the whole time, but I would like to be beside you for at least a little while." He rested his hand on her stomach. "You and our baby."

She nodded. "All right." She pressed a quick, soft kiss to his cheek and then moved away.

Peeta finished his meal and then quickly cleaned up the kitchen. He heard Annie talking softly in the other end of the house and realized she was talking to the baby. He put the Finnick book away and picked up the other.

Leaning just outside of his bedroom, he listened to Annie's one sided conversation. "I'd really love for Finnick to meet you." She was saying softly. "Your daddy will love you forever, but I think Finnick would love you too. And Katniss. The way your daddy talks about Katniss makes me think she'd adore you."

Peeta wasn't entirely sure that was true. Katniss only wanted a few children and she wanted them with him, just the two of them. The prospect of having to marry other people was over their heads from early on. Maureen paraded several girls in and out of the bakery and even spoke to other parents trying to arrange something. And Peeta was sure Katniss would end up with a Seam boy if he was forced into a merchant marriage. But they often talked about running away like Katniss's parents had. He thought it was romantic, but she saw it as a necessity.

_"I won't be able to live with anyone else." She whispered late at night when they ever brought the subject up. "No one else puts up with me like you do."_

If Katniss found out about this baby, she would probably be angry. Definitely not at the baby, but at the whole situation. That he'd just given up.

He wiped a frustrated tear from his eye before he stepped into the room, setting the sketchbook on top of the dresser.

Annie looked up with a smile. She leaned against the wall, her hands on her stomach. It seemed bigger with fewer layers covering her. "Hi."

"Hi." He pulled off his shirt and stepped toward the bed, dropping his trousers just before he slipped under the blanket.

"You didn't open the window." She pointed out.

"You don't like the window open." He countered.

She shrugged and rolled out of the bed.

"Don't open that." He protested as he watched her prop it open. "You'll get cold."

"I won't get that cold." She slipped back into the bed. "Sleeping next to you is like sleeping beside an oven."

He chuckled and rested his hand on her stomach as she rolled closer.

"Feel here." She took his hand and moved it a little closer to her navel. "He moves a little more this time of night. Settling in, I guess."

Peeta felt the baby shift and a grin formed on his face. "Getting ready to sleep, Baby?" After staring at her belly for a few moments, his smile dissolved.

Annie rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. "What are you thinking?"

"A lot of things." Pulling his hand out from under hers, he rolled to his back and looked at the ceiling. "If we never see them again, it will be okay." He turned his head away. "But Katniss is going to hate me, I know it."

"You don't know that, Peeta." She rolled into him and pulled his face to look at her. "If Katniss loves you half as much as you love her, she'll forgive it all." Wrapping her arms around him, she rested her forehead against his. "She's going to be angry, but I know you still are, too. You don't mind the baby, but you hate everything else."

"It's not true, Annie." He clung to her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I want them with us. But I don't know how. Not with our baby in the way."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and asked in a voice barely above a whisper, "Did you think about...getting rid of it?"

She nodded slowly, tears forming in her eyes. "Before I told you. Just for a moment. And that thought haunts me more than any other bad thought I've ever had about killing myself." She started crying. Great, heaving sobs shook her whole body. "I'm so cruel, Peeta. That I would leave you alone without me, without the baby. In a town full of strangers."

"Don't think like that, Annie." He said softly. "You're not cruel, you just feel too much."

"You think so?" She asked softly, her voice full of uncertainty.

"I do." He rubbed his hand over her swollen belly, smiling every time he felt the baby shift.

He would be lying if he told her he hadn't thought about getting rid of the baby too. He hated himself for the thought. He and Annie had created the baby out of love, even if it was misguided.

Feeling their baby move made it more real. And he knew there was nowhere else he wanted to be. This was his life now. He needed to push thoughts of Katniss away and focus more on the life growing his his wife's womb. He deserved to let it go.

The thought brought on a wave of grief and he let out a sob.

Annie's eyes popped open. "What's wrong?"

"I have to let her go, Annie." Peeta cried. "It's not fair to you that I'm holding on. You're right. We may never see them again and we have this baby and this life and we deserve to be happy. You deserve to feel like you matter to me and I'm going to make it happen. I promise."

She slipped her fingers into his hair as she covered his mouth with hers. After only a moment of hesitation, he pulled her close and deepened the kiss. He smiled against her lips when he felt the baby move.

"You may be holding me too tight for his liking?" Annie whispered.

Peeta loosened his grip and renewed the kiss. He cradled her against him, loosely this time, and lost himself in the feel of their lips moving against each other.
    
    
      
    


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize greatly for the large gap in updates. I've got four more chapters on deck, so you'll get chapters weekly. I'll get to work on finishing this up. And this chapter is much lighter than past chapters. Finnick and Katniss have some friendly moments.
> 
> If you want something light, check out Cheese Buns (if you haven't already), which is finished. You could also look into my other WIP Elaborate Lives, a soulmate AU.
> 
> Much thanks to my beta LavenderVanilla for helping out with this fic. (Seriously, have you read her stuff yet?)
> 
> Happy reading!

_The first time Finnick stepped foot into the Everdeen house, it was nerve-wracking. He'd been on the move for so long that the floor still seemed to shift under his feet. Iris quickly sat him down and moved to make tea and finish the meal she'd been in the middle of preparing before they were called away for the impromptu wedding._

_Caleb gave Finnick a harsh look. "You be good to my girl." He warned._

_Finnick looked from his father-in-law to the young girl still glaring from the front door and then back. "Are you sure I'm the one you need to worry about?"_

_Slowly, a smile creeped across Caleb's lips. "Maybe not. I taught her how to take down animals twice her size. You hurt her, she'll hurt back."_

_Iris came back into the room, her younger daughter Prim just a few steps behind. They sat down a teapot and cups. Iris said, "Katniss pour the tea while Prim and I get dinner on the table."_

_Katniss opened her mouth to retort, but seemed to change her mind. She handed her father a cup of tea and then poured another. She held it out to Finnick, but then tipped it quickly, burning his lap._

_Finnick shot to his feet. "What the hell?"_

_"_ _Sorry." Katniss said, not sounding the least bit apologetic. "My hand slipped."_

_Caleb sighed and handed over a napkin. "Katniss, pour him another drink. And keep it in the cup this time."_

_Finnick dabbed at his trousers. "This isn't my fault." He snapped. "I didn't want to marry you, either."_

_"_ _Don't talk like that." Caleb warned quickly, looking toward the door._

_Finnick opened his mouth to ask why, but Prim stepped into the room and said, "Dinner will be a few more minutes. Katniss, Mama wants you to come help."_

_Katniss held Finnick's glare for another moment before she left the room._

_Caleb laughed. "Yeah, you've got yourself a challenge. Katniss doesn't like people or trust them easily. She'll keep an eye on you." His hard look returned. "But I mean it about you being good to her. She may be able to look after herself, but I'll do worse than she can even think."_

_Finnick nodded. "Yes sir." He was sure the older man was telling the truth just by the look in his eye._

* * *

Katniss had cried herself to sleep for many nights. Finnick felt helpless, his hand resting between her shoulder blades as she sobbed into her pillow. Every time he tried to find words to soothe her, she shot him down.

After a week of being inconsolable, she just stared blankly at the ceiling. It was a little frightening, so much silence after almost constant noise. "I'll never see him again."

Finnick slipped his hand into the one Katniss slowly offered. "We'll be in Four soon."

"I was talking about Gale." She wrapped her fingers around his, slowly turning her head to look at him. "He was my closest friend. Is." She sighed. "I don't know anymore. You've really been a help, Finnick, and I appreciate you."

"I know." He patted her hand. "Maybe when it's safe again, you can all come home."

She stared at him, slightly confused. "And then I'd have to leave you."

"You couldn't care less about me. And you definitely won't once you see Peeta again." He reached out and caressed her cheek. "Will you?"

"We don't even know if we'll make it there." She shivered and rolled into him. "It's so cold."

He started to get out of bed. "I'll put another log on."

She wrapped an arm around his waist and shook her head. "Just a minute."

Pressing a light kiss to her forehead, Finnick settled back into the bed and smoothed his hand over Katniss's hair. "I'll make sure you get to Peeta. No matter what it takes, we're going to get there. I've been practicing walking quietly."

"You'll have to show me." She yawned hugely and turned away. "Put another log on the fire."

"Yes, ma'am." He scooted out of the bed and stoked the fire. After taking a moment to warm up beside the stove, he quickly returned to the bed.

Katniss had her arm stretched across the expanse of the mattress. Finnick tried to push it away, but she dropped it back in place.

"Move your arm." He said as he lifted it up again, slipping underneath it.

She squinted her eyes open and glared at him before rolling over once more.

"You've been sharing this bed with me for quite a while now and you _still_ try to hog the whole damn thing."

She mumbled, "My bed first."

"Whatever you say." He draped his arm over her waist and she immediately pushed it away.

"Nope!"

"I thought you were cold." Finnick slipped his arm around her again.

Katniss grabbed his fingers and pressed them back until he let out a squeak. "Hands off tonight, Finnick."

He pulled his arm back quickly. "Fine." He grumbled.

He watched the back of her head. He knew she was asleep, but he couldn't calm his thoughts enough to relax into slumber.

What if they couldn't make it? What if Prim refused to leave without Rory? What if all hell broke loose before they had a chance to sneak away?

Finnick rolled away and tried sleeping again.

* * *

Katniss gently shook Finnick's shoulder until he moved onto his back. "It's Sunday. Let me sleep." He mumbled, his eyes still closed tightly.

"We need to go to the woods." She got up and hobbled back to the other side of the apartment.

He rubbed his face and called. "You need to come back to bed and sleep another hour."

"Go get in the washroom line." She called back. "I almost have breakfast done."

"How about you just bring me a plate?"

"How about you get your ass up?"

Finnick groaned and got out of bed, gathering his things. He stepped through the curtain and watched Katniss as she moved from one item on the stove to the other. A pained expression crossed her face when she turned and he hurried over to take the pan she held.

"You're still healing. You need to take it easy, Katniss." He refrained from adding, _If you don't get better, we don't get out._

She nodded. She knew the implications without him saying a word. "Let me finish this." Turning back to the stove, she mixed something in another pot.

Finnick let out a long-suffering sigh. "You're so stubborn."

No one was in line for the washroom and he as able to do his business at a leisurely pace. But not too slowly because he was starving. Neither of them had eaten well for the last week since Gale and Madge had made their journey to Eleven.

Finnick walked back into the apartment to see Katniss sitting in a chair rubbing her ankle. "Want me to do that for you?"

She shook her head and dropped her foot to the floor. "I'm fine."

"You should know by now I won't let you off that easily." He sat in the adjacent chair and picked up her leg. Her ankle was still swollen, but not nearly as much as when she first injured herself. "Have you put any of that stuff on it in a while?"

"I was just doing that." She took in a sharp breath when he ran his fingers over her swollen flesh. "It hurts, Finnick." She admitted softly.

"We should probably stay in today." He left her foot on his knee as he filled his plate. He grabbed her leg when she tried to remove it. "Your mama said to elevate it."

She sighed and made her own plate. "I want to get out of this apartment. So we need to go to the woods. You need to practice walking softly."

He nodded. "Okay." He grinned. "But I'm carrying you the whole way."

"I will fight that one. I can walk." She held up her hand when he opened his mouth to protest. "I'll use the crutches."

"Thank you."

Their journey into the woods took much longer than Katniss would have liked, but Finnick kept his hand on her back and tried to distract her with jokes. He liked to make people smile and Katniss was his current favorite subject.

She was so serious most of the time and the only times she smiled were when her family was around or with Gale. She always smiled with Gale. But sometimes Finnick could get a smirk out of her on purpose. She mostly just laughed at his expense.

Katniss paused at the edge of the tree line. "You know, I'm on crutches and I walked more quietly here than you did."

Finnick chuckled. "This was a test?"

She nodded. "I'm always testing you." Then she made her way into the trees.

He followed, trying really hard to walk on his toes and not make any noise. He failed.

Katniss stopped and leaned a crutch against a tree. "Close your eyes. Count to fifty. Then come find me."

Finnick gave her a confused look. "Are we playing a game?"

She shook her head. "You're going to find me. But you have to listen."

He closed his eyes and started counting, listening to the sounds of the forest. He didn't hear her footfalls, but he heard his own as he went in search.

There were prints in the snow and he tried to follow those, but they became muddled and he gave up. "Katniss?"

"You have to find me." She called.

It sounded like she was behind him. "Say something else."

"Something else." She said dryly.

He spun around again. "Did you move?"

"I'm still in the same spot."

He took a step closer to where he thought her voice was coming from. "Did you ever play this game with Peeta?"

"This isn't a game, Finnick." Katniss warned.

Finnick groaned because it sounded like she was farther away now. "You haven't moved?"

"Not an inch." She promised.

He stepped around a tree and spotted the toe of her shoe. "So did you and Peeta play a game like this?"

It took her a moment to answer. "It ended in a kiss for the person looking."

He stepped closer. "Do I get a kiss when I find you?"

She sighed. "I guess."

He stepped around a tree and grabbed her arm. "Found you."

She smiled. "Took you long enough." She pulled him down and placed a kiss against his cheek. "Now you get to hide." She covered her eyes and started counting.

Trying really hard to walk on silent feet, he went for several steps. He doubled back a few times and walked around a couple trees.

He heard her counting come to an end and ducked behind a large bush.

Just a moment later, she leaned down in front of him. "Found you."

"How?" He straightened up.

"I listened." She smiled and looked down at his feet. "Good job trying to cover it up, though."

"Let me try again."

They continued for a few more rounds. Finnick got a little better, but Katniss still found him rather quickly every time.

They finally took a break and Finnick built a fire. Katniss wandered off while he worked and came back carrying two decent sized birds. She pulled a knife out of her boot and started cleaning them.

"How did you get those?" He asked in amazement.

"Well-thrown rock." She smiled slyly.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Peeta is a lucky man."

"Well, you've been pretty lucky for a few years."

He laughed. "You think so highly of yourself."

She chuckled. "I know my worth, Finnick."

"Good." Finnick moved closer and watched as she speared both birds on sticks and sat them over the fire. "I didn't know my own worth until Annie proved I had it. Then I lost it again until you finally trusted me."

Katniss pulled her coat tighter around herself and scooted an inch closer to him. "I know with your past..." She stared into the fire. "What happened to you wasn't right, Finnick. And that it was your uncle that put you in that position." She looked up at him. "Family is supposed to help, not hurt."

"I didn't know that. Not until I got here." He slid a tentative arm around her waist. When she didn't pull away, he rested his head against hers. "Thank you for being my family."

"It's what Everdeens do." She leaned forward to turn the birds to cook on the other side. "When we trust people, anyway." She looked over her shoulder. "Even if you can't walk quietly enough, I'll do all I can to get you to Annie."

"And I'll do everything I can to get you to Peeta." He rubbed a hand over her back. "Let me look at your ankle."

She hesitated a moment and then twisted, resting her foot on his lap. "My boot helps."

"Then you should probably wear it around the apartment." He slowly untied her laces and pulled the boot away, grimacing when she took in a sharp breath. "It still hurts?"

She nodded. "You called me stubborn this morning. It fits. It probably would have been healed by now if I stayed home."

"If Peeta asked you to, would you?" Her ankle was even bigger than when he'd looked at it before breakfast.

"I don't think that's fair." She grabbed the boot back and turned it away to slip it on.

"But would you do it for him?" Finnick pressed. "Because if it doesn't get better, you'll be just as useless as me stomping around in the woods."

Katniss let out a long breath and nodded. "Okay."

"We'll go talk to your mama and find out how to make it work." He rubbed her back. "I care about you, Katniss. And I care that we all get out of this alive."

"Thank you." She turned the birds again.

He pulled her into his side and kissed her temple.

"Stop with the kissing." She scolded, but she didn't move out of his embrace. He felt her shiver and decided she stayed close because of the cold, not because she wanted to be near him.

Katniss leaned forward and turned the birds again before she settled into Finnick's side once more. "One night Peeta came to my house and it was really late. We were all asleep, so it took some very persistent tapping to wake me. But it also woke Prim." She chuckled. "She went right back to sleep, thankfully. And Peeta and I came out here." She pointed. "There's a patch of dandelions and clover that come up every year over there. It's soft. And it was our place." She moved away. "Peeta and I never..." She turned the birds again. "But that was the first time we ever went farther than kisses."

Finnick reached out and rubbed between her shoulders. "I bet you remember the exact day."

"I do." She turned and looked him in the eyes. "I want us to make a promise, okay?"

"What promise?"

She took his hands in her own and squeezed them gently. "That we won't give up. No matter what, we won't stop moving until we get to Four. And we fight for them. But more importantly, we fight for _us_."

"Us?" He squeezed her hand. "Katniss—"

"I know Peeta. He's loyal and loving." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "If Annie is half as kind as you say, then I feel..."

Finnick completely understood. "You think they may have fallen in love."

Katniss shrugged and turned to pull one of the birds from beside the fire. Handing it over, she admitted, "I'm scared they have. Peeta loves so easily." She picked up the other bird. "And he's so easy to love." She got a faraway look in her eyes when she said, "I was gone for him as soon as he started showing interest in me."

He smiled. "That's nice."

She nodded as she chewed thoughtfully. "What about Annie?"

"She crept up on me. The same way she does to other people. Like she probably did with Peeta." His eyes stung. "Katniss, you have to promise me that you won't just..." _leave me for something better._ He couldn't finish the thought.

She must have sensed the rest of it because she nodded. "Promise. We're in this together, Finnick. I won't just run." She patted his leg. "As long as you won't."

"I won't." He tugged on her arm until she sat beside him once more and they watched the sunset between the trees as they finished their meal.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took so long to get this to you guys. And that I promised over and over that it was going to happen and then it didn't for so long. Let me tell you, it is all finished! I'm going to try for publishing the rest of these chapters weekly, but a few of them are going to need to be rewritten and sent back to my beta. We'll see how it all goes from here.
> 
> Speaking of my beta, LavenderVanilla is a great support and a fantastic writer. Go check out her work ASAP!
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking with me. I promise it will all be worth it in the end.
> 
> Happy reading!

The afternoons were starting to warm enough that Annie could be outside on the beach for longer periods of time. The water was still a little too cold for her to step in. Not to mention that she seemed to get dizzy when she stood and she feared passing out and drowning.

But one afternoon, just as she was waking her way back to the house to lie down after a particularly frightening spell, she collapsed. She didn't know how long she was out, but she awoke to Peeta patting her cheek and calling out her name over and over. His voice was full of fear.

She opened her eyes. "Peeta?"

"Oh, Annie." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her close for several breaths. "Let me get you inside and then I'll get Mags."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as he slipped his arm under her knees and the other around her waist.

"You're going to be okay." He said softly. "I felt the baby moving around when I was trying to wake you. He seems just as concerned as me." Peeta let out a nervous chuckle.

Annie tightened her arms around his neck. "I wish you could send someone else for Mags. I don't want you to leave."

"I'll be quick." He sat her down on the bed and kissed her quickly. "I promise."

Annie closed her eyes and draped her hands on her belly. She could feel the baby moving normally. His foot nudged against her hand and she started to relax. Everything would be okay.

"Peeta, hurry." She begged softly.

Mags shuffled into the room what felt like hours later. She examined Annie and determined that she needed to stay in bed.

Mags patted Annie on the shoulder and assured her, "Don't worry, child, sometimes they come early." Mags assured her.

Annie hoped so. Staying in bed for a whole month wasn't something she looked forward to.

* * *

Three weeks in bed. Still no baby.

Johanna walked into the room holding a plate with a sandwich in one hand and a cup of water in the other. "Peeta said I had to feed you." She sat the dishes on the table and helped Annie sit up.

"Just following orders?" Annie asked. "I thought you liked me." She took the offered food and scrutinized it. "Peeta would have made a prettier sandwich."

"I've never been good slicing bread." Johanna said with a shrug. "You can still eat it."

Annie took a bite to set the promise and nodded. "Good."

Johanna stood and looked down at her. "Need anything else?"

Annie said softly, "This baby out."

Johanna patted Annie's stomach. When the baby moved, Johanna pulled her hand away like it was on fire. "What the hell?"

Annie laughed. "Jo, there is an actual human growing in me. Did you not expect it to move?"

"No! They move?" Johanna was staring, slightly horrified. "I didn't think they moved until after they came out."

Annie grabbed Johanna's hand and placed it on her stomach. The baby was now kicking just under her ribcage. "Do you feel it?"

Johanna's look of fear turned to wonder as the baby shifted under her palm. "Amazing." She breathed.

Annie patted her hand and went back to eating. She smiled when Jo's hand followed the baby's movement. Annie said, "Thank you for staying."

Johanna shrugged. "I have nothing better to do. Living a life of leisure is tough. Might as well keep an eye on you so Peeta can work."

"Yeah, must be hard living alone in that large house your husband left you." Annie said softly.

Johanna shrugged. "He was old. And a jerk. I'm glad to be out from under him. In every way."

"So why stay with me? Live here if you have that big house?"

"Bad memories there." Johanna said vaguely.

Annie knew that some of the parties Finnick had been forced to work at took place in that house. She wouldn't want to be there either.

Annie finished her sandwich and reached for the cup of water. "Do you know anything new about Finnick?"

"News is taking longer to pass back and forth." Johanna said. "A new war is brewing and the rebels can't take action right away. Fighters are moving and people are getting out of the worst places, if they can."

Annie sat forward, slower than she wished she could. "Does that mean Finnick and Katniss could be coming here?"

Johanna rubbed Annie's stomach and moved back. "I'm not sure yet. I haven't heard much about them in a few weeks."

Annie felt her heart clenching. As long as he was safe, she could be content. And with Katniss. Peeta hadn't said much about her in so long. Was he giving up hope? She couldn't hold on much longer if he gave up.

"How about a little time by the water?" Johanna asked softly, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Annie nodded and Jo helped her down to the beach. Mags had agreed that it would be all right for her to take some time in the surf as long as she didn't go alone.

"Finnick will be furious." Annie said as the water lapped at her ankles, her hands supported her belly. "When he finds out about the baby."

Johanna nodded. "Probably."

Annie snorted. "You're supposed to say something different. To assure me nothing bad is going to happen."

Johanna patted Annie's back. "He loves you, Annie. If he wants you happy, he won't show his anger. No matter how upset he may be. That's who Finnick is."

Annie just stared at the water. A strong pain started at her back and ran around to her front, just under her hands. She'd been feeling these pains randomly for weeks, but Mags said it was just her body preparing for the delivery.

But this one was different because she'd been experiencing the same pains since before Peeta left for the bakery. And they were growing closer.

"Jo, I think I need you to get Mags." Annie turned and started waddling back toward the house.

It took Johanna a moment to process the thought before she wrapped an arm around Annie's back to help her the rest of the way.

* * *

Peeta pulled out a fresh loaf of bread and passed it across the counter. "I just pulled that out of the oven fifteen minutes ago, Mrs. Davis. It'll be perfect for your dinner tonight."

The older woman smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Mellark. Please give Annie our best."

"Oh, I will." Peeta promised. "And come back tomorrow for that pie. I won't forget." He winked and the woman nearly fainted.

He watched her leave and then Johanna ran through the door. "Annie's having the baby." She panted.

Peeta immediately went into action. "Will you close up?" He ran out the door before he got Johanna's answer.

He weaved in and out of people milling about the middle of town. A few grumbled about the manners he must have learned back in Twelve, but he didn't have time for that. Annie was delivering their baby. He was going to hold their bundle in his arms soon.

He tripped over a rock and went sliding, ripping a hole in his trousers and scraping his knee. He cursed under his breath and then continued on, waving off help from an older man.

Peeta heard Annie screaming in pain as he got in view of the house. Bursting through the door, he called her name. But it was drowned out by another scream, this one from a much smaller person.

He stepped into the bedroom as he heard Mags announce, "You have yourself a son."

"A son?" Peeta asked from the doorway.

The baby wailed and Peeta felt tears fill his eyes.

"Annie?" He walked around the bed and picked up the cool rag to wipe at her forehead. "Hi."

"Hi." She said softly, her entire body was limp with exertion.

Mags worked on cleaning and performing a preliminary examination on the boy.

Annie lifted her head and asked, "How is he?"

Mags smiled. "He looks just fine." She had wrapped the baby in a blanket and placed him in Peeta's arms. "Now, your wife still has some work to do, so will you please give us some privacy?"

Peeta, his eyes transfixed on the infant in his arms, nodded mutely.

Annie raised her hand up and brushed her fingers along the baby's bald head.

Peeta knelt down and held out their son. "Do you have a name in mind?"

"Adam." Annie whispered, marveling at the tiny face. "Can we name him Adam?"

"I like it." Peeta kissed Annie's forehead and then looked back down at the boy. "Welcome to our family, Adam." He stood. "I'll let Mags finish in here and bring him down to the water."

Annie nodded and collapsed on the bed.

Mags said, "Don't stay out long. It's still pretty chilly out there."

Peeta dropped a kiss onto the top of the older woman's head. "Thank you, Mags." He walked out of the house and straight to the water, chattering to the baby in his arms. "I'm your daddy and I'm so happy you're here. I've been talking to you and feeling you move around for months. You are a beautiful little boy, Adam. You look just like your mama."

He stepped up to Annie's favorite spot on the beach and turned so that Adam faced the water. "This is our home, baby boy. District Four." He looked down and saw the baby's blue eyes were wide open. "Mama loves the water. And I'm sure she'll take you out here every chance she gets."

He kissed the baby's face several times. "I love you so much, Adam." He smiled when Adam's mouth opened wide in a yawn. "I'm sure Mama is ready to feed you and cuddle you. Let's get back to the house."

Mags helped Annie back into the bed as Peeta walked in. She looked even more exhausted than when he'd first come in the room.

Annie smiled and held out her arms. "Adam, come to Mommy."

Peeta placed the bundle in her arms and sat on the edge of the bed. Lifting up a hand to smooth down her hair, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

Annie shook her head. "You don't want to know." She moved her nightgown aside and held the baby to her breast as Mags instructed.

Adam latched on quickly and Mags let out an impressive sound. "Some babies take a while, but it looks like yours isn't one of those." She finished gathering the soiled clothes and stepped out of the room.

Peeta rubbed Annie's leg. "Is Adam...?"

"Finnick's middle name." She looked up. "Is that okay? We can come up with something else?"

Peeta shook his head. "I don't mind. But can we name him for my father, too? Adam Conrad?"

Annie nodded. "I like it." She smoothed a hand over their baby's head. "Adam Conrad Mellark."

"A lot of big shoes to fill." Peeta commented.

Annie looked up, her eyes huge with emotion. "Especially yours."

"Annie, I don't feel worthy of that." He said, trailing his fingers over the baby's arm. "I just keep thinking about Katniss. I love someone else and it's not fair to either of you."

She took his hand and kissed his fingers. "You still love me. You love me enough. I don't care that you think of Katniss because I think about Finnick a lot. I wonder what they're doing. If they've grown to care for each other like we have." She looked back down at Adam. "If they have babies."

Peeta leaned his head against hers. "I wonder that a lot too. If I know Katniss, though, I doubt it. She doesn't let people in very easily. That's what makes me feel even more guilty."

Mags came back into the room. "Okay, listen up. I'm going to stick around for a bit to make some supper and keep an eye on you two. After that, you let Jo take care of some stuff and you heal up, Annie."

Annie nodded. "Take him a second." She held Adam up and waited for Peeta to take him. Slowly, she moved down on the bed and pulled the blanket up. "I'm tired."

Mags chuckled. "I'll leave you two be." She walked out of the room.

Peeta walked around the bed, placed Adam in the center, and then got in beside him.

Annie smiled, her eyes were nearly closed. "He's beautiful, isn't he?"

"Just like his mother." Peeta said with a smile, smoothing his hand over her hair. He then patted Adam's stomach. "That nose is the Mellark nose."

She forced her eyes open and chuckled. "Is it? You don't have it."

"No, but my dad and brothers do." He paused. "I unfortunately got my nose from my mother's side."

Annie's eyes were firmly shut, but she still managed to say, "It looks good on your face."

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead and whispered, "You and Adam rest and I'll help Mags." He smiled down at the baby now fast asleep, wrapped in the blanket. "Daddy loves you so much, Adam. _So_ much." He kissed Adam's tiny cheek and got out of the bed.

Peeta tried to help Mags, but she shooed him out of the room. So he returned to the bedroom and picked up his sketchbook to draw his family.

The more he looked at Adam, the more he felt his heart swell. Several quick sketches later, he sat on the chair and started a more detailed drawing. He started with that familiar nose. It was so cute on his tiny little face.

He looked into Annie's face and picked out the little features she'd passed onto their son. He was taking aback as he looked at her soft features. This was a woman who loved and trusted him and was here. He'd made many promises to himself that he'd move on.

But this time he leaned over Adam and whispered, "I told you this is our home, Adam, and I promise to love you and your mother until my last breath." He kissed the baby's forehead and then sat back down to draw.

* * *

Annie woke up to the familiar sound of Peeta's pencil scratching away at paper. Then she registered the pain and groaned.

"Annie?" Peeta's pencil stopped moving.

"Get Mags. It hurts." She groaned again, screwing her eyes shut to will the pain away.

Warm, soft hands touched her face and she slowly opened her eyes to see Mags leaning over her. "Where does it hurt, child?"

"Everywhere." Annie gasped. She couldn't tell where it started because her whole body really did hurt. It had been through a great deal.

Mags helped her drink down some water. "I put some powder in there to help a bit."

"Peeta?" She rolled over and placed her hand on Adam's tiny belly. "Peeta!"

"I'm here." Peeta sat on the side of the bed and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the tiny face close to hers. Adam's eyes were open and staring at her intently. "You're so serious, little one."

Adam's face contorted then and he started mewling softly. Annie lifted him to her breast and he refused to latch on. But he at least stopped his crying.

"Did you just need your Mama?" Annie asked softly as she settled back in. The pain was finally starting to go away. "Were you drawing him?"

"The both of you." Peeta showed her the picture he had been working on.

He had been mainly focusing on the baby, but Annie was in the sketch too. Her face was soft and relaxed. No pain or worry etched her features.

"I love you." Peeta said softly.

She looked over the book he held. "I love you."

He closed the book and asked, "You feeling any better?"

She took a moment and realized all that was there now was a dull ache, no more of the sharp pains. And now she could pinpoint the source of the pain. "Much better. But this baby has caused a lot of pain."

Peeta put the sketchbook aside and reached a hand out over her stomach. "May I?"

Annie shook her head. "I don't know if that will be good. Everything below my navel is all ache." She swallowed. "And I feel like everything will fall out if I stand up."

He nodded and cupped her cheek. "It's probably going to take a long while to get better." He sat back.

Adam started fussing again and nudged against her chest. "Hungry now, Adam?" She pulled her nightgown aside. "Here, sweet baby." She stared lovingly down at the baby in her arms. Her heart was so full of love that she was about to burst and she felt tears falling from her eyes. "Is this what real love is? Trust? Compassion?"

"I think so." He said softly.

She looked up, her eyes streaming. "I'm so scared I'm going to mess this up."

Peeta leaned forward. "You can make it."

"But I'm going to fail him, Peeta." Annie wailed.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "He was just born a couple hours ago and he's still fine, so I don't think we have much to worry about."

She shook her head. "Two hours out of thousands, Peeta!"

He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "How about we just worry about the right now?"

She wiped her eyes with a free hand and nodded. "Okay."

His voice was soothing. "So right now, he's fine. Right now he's eating and you love him and he adores you."

"He has to. I just gave birth to him." Annie said with a smirk.

Peeta slanted a kiss over Annie's lips and then kissed Adam's cheek. "I'm not going to make the same mistakes my parents did."

"Me too." She smiled down at Adam. "You hear that, baby boy? Mama and Daddy are going to love you take care of you and keep you safe. Here with us forever." She stroked his head and kissed his face.

Johanna sauntered into the room. "Where's the new addition?"

Annie pulled Adam away from her breast. He was fast asleep. "This is Adam Conrad."

Johanna looked down at the baby and nodded. "He's sweet." She sat back. "The shop is closed up. I left all the extra bread covered. That's what you do, right?"

Peeta nodded. "That works. Thank you, Johanna."

"You're welcome." Johanna straightened up with a sigh. "I promised Mags I'd help her finish supper." She stroked the baby's cheek and smile spread on her face.

"Aw, look who's softening up." Peeta commented.

Johanna shot him a scowl. "Some people are worth going soft for." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Peeta stroked his finger down Annie's arm. "You want to sleep a bit more until it's time to eat?"

Annie nodded, lifting Adam away slightly. "Will you stay close?"

Peeta took the baby and kissed Annie's forehead. "I promise."

* * *

Johanna walked in the room with a plate in one hand and Adam in the crook of her other arm. "Guess who made Mama some lunch?"

Annie chuckled as she pushed herself up on the bed. "Thank you, sweet boy."

"Well, Aunt Jo-Jo had to help a little. One-month-old babies aren't the best at slicing bread." Johanna handed over the plate and then placed Adam in his bassinet.

Annie looked at the bread on her plate. "You're not much better."

Johanna stuck her tongue out at Annie and then hurried form the room. She returned just a moment later with two glasses of water and a plate of her own. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not." Annie took the glass from Johanna and took a sip. The water was cool and she let out a long sigh. "I was so thirsty."

"You could have called for me." Johanna gave her a hard look as she sat on the edge of the bed. "You're stubborn, but you also know better. I'm here to take care of you and Adam while Peeta is at the bakery. I won't get much gratitude from Peeta if I let you go thirsty."

Annie nodded. "Well, thanks, Aunt Jo-Jo."

Johanna chuckled. "Do you mind? I know we weren't all that close until I was stuck here with you before Adam was born. But I feel like he's someone special and I want to be part of it."

"I don't mind." Annie smiled and reached for her hand. "Adam is someone special, Jo. Thank you. You have no idea what it's like inside my head sometimes and having you here really helps."

Johanna smiled and squeezed her hand.

The pair ate in silence, watching Adam stare at the ceiling. His hands were still up by his face and his legs curled up to his chest, but he was starting to stretch them out little-by-little.

"He looks so much like Peeta." Annie said as she put the plate on the bedside table.

"He really does." Johanna said with a grin.

Annie turned and dropped her legs off the side of the bed. "I want to spend the rest of the afternoon on the beach."

"That is a great idea." Johanna helped her get up and dressed.

Annie scooped Adam into her arms and walked slowly toward the door. "You want to go to the beach for a while? We can wait for Daddy to get home from the bakery there."

Johanna followed closely, but not too closely.

They spent a quiet afternoon together. After a while, Johanna looked off toward the trees and then made some mumbled excuse about checking on Mags before making her way down the beach.

Annie fed Adam and then reclined on the sand, holding the sleeping baby against her chest. She hummed softly to him as they both dozed in the warming sun.

* * *

Peeta stepped into the house to find it quiet. Looking out the window told him why. Annie and Adam were lounging on the beach.

Johanna walked toward them just as Peeta made his way out the door. She said something to Annie and the other woman sat up, a smile growing on her face. Annie raised a hand and waved.

Peeta returned the wave and hurried out toward them. He gathered both in his arms, pressing a soft kiss to Adam's cheek before he kissed Annie's lips.

"Glad to see you out here." Peeta whispered softly.

"It feels good to be here." Annie whispered back.

Johanna pointed toward the house. "Can we go inside? I need to start supper. And I have news."

"News?" Peeta asked, looking toward Johanna. "What sort of news?"

"I'd kind of like to be inside for this one. I feel far too exposed out here."

When they got inside, Annie asked, "Is it about Finnick and Katniss?"

Johanna nodded. "They're coming here."

Peeta's head snapped to Johanna. "They're coming here? When?"

Johanna nodded. "They're trying anyway. I don't know when or if it will actually happen. But they are trying. The war will break any minute, so they may not make it even if they can leave Twelve."

"So what does that mean for us?" Peeta asked.

"Do you know how to shoot a gun, Peeta?" Johanna asked.

He shook his head.

Johanna nodded. "I can make sure you get a good gun. You need to learn quickly, in case you have to defend your family."

Adam gave a soft cry.

Peeta looked at the baby in his wife's arms and then into Annie's eyes. They were full of uncertainty. "What are you thinking?"

Annie grabbed his hand. "Don't just up and leave. Please don't take him from me if they ever get here."

Peeta squeezed her hand. "They're not even here. And we don't know if they ever will be."

"But I know you." She said softly. "And I know how much you love Katniss."

"And I know how much you love Finnick." He shot back.

Annie looked over at Johanna and held out Adam. "Will you take him, please?"

Johanna took the baby, leaning over him to speak softly. "Your parents have a very complicated relationship. And I will tell you everything, my dear Adam."

The baby let out a soft coo and it momentarily relieved Peeta that Johanna seemed so comfortable with Adam. Maybe that would bode well for the future of their little mixed-up family.

Annie led Peeta into the bedroom, pulling him down onto the sofa. She slipped her hand into his and said, "I can't even begin to think of what would happen if I saw Finnick again."

"I can't either." He stared at the floor.

She had a look on her face that Peeta knew meant one of her episodes was right around the corner. "It's like a tidal wave. Everything is coming all at once."

He squeezed her hand. "Stay with me, Annie."

She nodded, taking in a few deep breaths and letting them out slowly.

Peeta rubbed her arm. "And how does Adam factor in?"

Annie shook her head and pressed her eyes into his shoulder. "I just don't want you to run back to Katniss."

"And I hope you won't just give me up for Finnick." His voice caught. Turning his head, he whispered, "I'll love you forever. And I love Adam. We're a family, Annie, and I plan on honoring that. If Katniss and Finnick make their way here, we'll figure it all out. And if it never happens, then we have nothing to worry about."

"Peeta, they're going to hate us so much." She whispered.

Peeta pulled her close and said, "Maybe. Maybe not. They could have children."

"Johanna would have said something." Annie pointed out.

"Unless she doesn't know." He smoothed a hand over her hair. "They'll understand. They've together as long as we have. Babies or not, they must understand the connection."

Annie shook her head and sniffed. Peeta continued to hold her. He didn't believe his words any more than his wife.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really moves things along. Don't worry, my dears, we are in the home stretch of this story. And A LOT happens in this chapter. I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this (respectfully, of course).
> 
> Many thanks to my beta LavenderVanilla. So many helpful notes on this particular chapter and the last of this story. Go check out her stuff.
> 
> Happy reading!

Preparations had been made for months. In one week, in the dead of night, they would start their journey. Katniss was terrified. When she was younger, she knew of several things that were going to be constant: her sister, her parents, and living in District Twelve.

"I'm not ready to leave them." She said softly to Finnick as they made their way home together.

"I know." He slipped his hand into hers. "We'll have Prim with us. That's something at least. You can make sure she's safe."

She nodded and squeezed his fingers. "Mama and Daddy are telling her tonight." She removed her hand from his and reached into the bottom of her basket and touched the felt cap she still carried there. "Give her time to say goodbye to Rory."

"I wish we didn't have to leave him behind." It took Katniss a few seconds to realize what he'd said since he'd spoken so quietly.

"He's got to take care of his family. He promised Gale." She let go of the cap and stopped in the middle of the road. People flowed all around them.

Finnick leaned close. "I know it's going to be hard, but you and I can help her through it. We experienced it. And one day she'll get back with Rory."

"I hope so." Katniss looked all around at the crowd and heaved a sigh. "I'm going to miss this place."

"You know what? So am I." He tugged her along. "Let's get cheese buns from Mellark's Bakery. I'll buy all they have. And then we should go out to the woods to officially say goodbye to the past."

She followed him along, praying that they didn't run into Maureen Mellark in the process.

Thankfully, it was Conrad behind the counter. "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Odair." He said kindly.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Mellark." Finnick said as they moved closer.

In public, they acted like they barely knew each other, but they had been meeting in secret for the last several months with all the other men to prepare for this flight out of Twelve.

"How can I help you today?" Mr. Mellark asked.

"Got any cheese buns?" Finnick asked leaning over the container and looking over the offerings under the glass.

"You're in luck," Conrad said as he reached into the case, "because there are two left." He placed them on the counter. "Can I get you anything else?"

Katniss pointed to a familiar round pastry, cut into wedges. "Is that shortbread?"

Mr. Mellark smiled. "It sure is. And just came out of the oven a few minutes ago."

"We'll take it all." Finnick said, placing some coins on the counter.

Conrad chuckled. "Of course." He took the coins and handed several back. "The cheese buns are on the house." He wrapped up their purchases and walked around the counter. He spoke softly, "I'll make extra cheese buns for your journey. Peeta told me once how much you liked them."

Katniss held out her hand. "Thank you so much, Mr. Mellark."

Conrad slipped his hand into hers and squeezed gently. He whispered, "Just give my son an extra hug for me."

"I will." She whispered back.

Finnick took the package and slipped it into Katniss's basket. "Thank you, Mr. Mellark." He shook the older man's hand and led Katniss out of the building.

Katniss slipped her hand into Finnick's so she wouldn't lose him in the crowd. She stepped into the woods and paused.

"What?" Finnick asked.

She thought a moment. "When I was a little girl and Daddy brought me out here the first time..." She squeezed his hand. "It was magical. And it was special. And Daddy was my world."

"Until Peeta." Finnick tugged her along.

Katniss nodded. "Until Peeta. When I was older."

He stopped and pointed. "Oh, dandelions."

She smiled and stepped forward. "Spring is here. Renewal and promise." She plopped down in the middle of the clearing and pulled the cap out of the bottom of her basket. "I've held onto this for three years. Can you believe it?"

He sat down beside her and looked at the bit of fabric. "What is it? A hat?"

"Peeta's hat. He was wearing it the day he was taken. It fell off in the struggle." She stuffed it back into the basket and unwrapped the package from the bakery. Passing over one of the cheese buns, she tapped hers against his. "For luck."

Finnick laughed and took a bite. "This time next week we'll be on the road."

Katniss rested her forehead on his shoulder a moment and then sat back. "You know, I..." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Words haven't ever been my thing."

He nudged her shoulder. "I understand."

She shrugged looked away. "I love you, Finnick." She said quickly and took a bite of her cheese bun to cover the awkwardness. She felt his hand land on her lower back and she turned to look at him.

"You pretty much have to." He said with a smirk that quickly fell when he looked at her stern face. "I know. I love you too. You're the only thing that's made life here worth living."

She gave him a sideways grin and finished off her cheese bun and then reclined on the ground.

Finnick leaned on his elbow and poked at her side, making Katniss jump. She laughed and moved to her side to face him. They were silent, resting in the momentary warmth of the early spring day.

He finally broke the silence. "Other than your parents, what are you going to miss most about this place?"

"Everything." She sighed. "The woods, the sounds in the Hob and in the middle of town, my few friends." She smiled. "That damn apartment of ours where we couldn't have a single moment alone. Not even in the washroom."

He chuckled and pushed some hair behind her ear. "It feels like there's a whole world between here and Four."

She nodded. "I'm ready to get Prim out and to see Peeta again, but I'm not ready to leave."

"I'm not either." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and then moved his hand away. He stretched out on his back with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "I've been imagining Annie and thinking about her since the night I was taken away. And I'm scared I've forgotten what she really looks like." He opened his eyes and turned his head. His green eyes were bright with unshed tears. "What if she doesn't love me anymore, Katniss? What if she's all wrapped up in Peeta and I don't make the list?"

"Then you'll still be on mine. And we'll figure it out from there." She placed her hand on the middle of his chest. "Prim's safety and ours are the most important thing. Next is comfort and happiness. If they are comfortable and they are happy, then we move on together."

Finnick placed his hand on top of Katniss's. "And where would we go?"

Katniss thought a moment and then said, "I hear Seven is lovely. We could become lumberjacks."

"You'd be good at it. You know your way around a forest." He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I could climb to the top of the tallest trees." She tried to move her hand away, but he held it fast.

Smiling, he brought it to his lips and kissed her palm. "Why don't we head back to our tiny apartment and make some dinner?"

She nodded and stood up, extending her hand to help him stand. "You're cooking."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and waited as she slipped hers around his shoulders. "And what do you want me to make?"

"Pickled squirrel." She chuckled.

Finnick made a face. "Surely we have something else. I'm going to be living off of it for the next month."

Katniss laughed again. "I'm sure we have something else."

* * *

They walked into their apartment to find a white rose sitting in the middle of their table. This time there was a note accompanying that read, " _Mrs. Odair, I thought we had an understanding._ " It wasn't signed, but it didn't need to be.

Katniss's hands shook as she read the piece of paper.

Finnick desperately looked around the apartment to make sure they were alone. It was a quick search. He looked at Katniss's face and held out his arms.

She threw herself into Finnick's chest and pressed her eyes hard into his shoulder. "I need Peeta."

"I know." He pulled away after a while and said, "Do you feel safe here? Do you want to go to your parents' home?"

She swallowed. "At least for a little while to see my Daddy." She turned toward the door just before someone started pounding on it.

They both froze. Finnick put his finger to his lips and inched toward the door. Katniss was just a step behind him. If she hadn't been so scared of who was on the other side, she would have smiled at how quietly he was moving.

Then they heard the sniffing on the other side and Prim's small voice said, "Please be home."

Katniss threw open the door even as Finnick reached for her arm to stop her. It could have been some sort of trap, but Prim was out there and she needed help.

Thankfully, she was alone and she threw herself into Katniss's arms as soon as the door was open. She sobbed heavily and begged, "Please tell me they were lying."

Finnick closed the door as Katniss led her sister into the back of the apartment.

"Talk to me, little duck." Katniss said as she sat with Prim on the bed.

Prim sniffed. "Daddy said we're leaving. That I'm going with you. And that I'm going to leave Rory."

"Rory has obligations to his family." Katniss said slowly.

"But you're getting Peeta back." Prim wailed.

Katniss pressed a finger to her sister's lips. "Not so loud."

"You are." Prim pulled Katniss's hand away angrily. "Don't try to deny it. That's what Daddy told me."

"Did your daddy also tell you there's a war coming?" Finnick's voice was as calm as usual. Katniss appreciated it as her own emotions and memories weren't helping with her response.

"Yes." Prim sniffed again and took the handkerchief Finnick offered.

Finnick knelt in front of her. "Katniss and I are getting you out, keeping you safe. I know it's going to be hard, but we have to go."

"Away from Rory." Prim cried again.

"Gale asked him to stay and help their family." Katniss pointed out. "He wanted everyone out, but it would have drawn too much attention for them all to go. It was a hard choice for all of them."

"It's still not fair." Prim said.

Finnick took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Katniss and I know just as well as you how hard this is. I have a girl we're going to see soon, too. And I have missed her every day since I was taken from her." He squeezed her hand again. "Maybe this will all blow over and you will be back with him soon. But if not, know that you are going somewhere where there are four people who know very well what you're going through."

Prim smiled gratefully and looked around, her face falling. "Friday is far too soon."

Katniss hugged her sister close. "But still so far away." She looked up and begged Finnick to help her say something.

He nodded and said, "We're being watched, Prim. They know. We may have to leave sooner."

Prim begged. "Please at least give me time to say goodbye to Rory."

Katniss nodded. "Okay."

"Katniss." Finnick warned.

"She deserves it." Katniss argued. "We didn't get that chance."

He thought a moment at then nodded. "Just don't tell him where we're going."

"I don't even _know_ where we're going." Prim said, crossing her arms.

Katniss pressed a kiss to her temple. "We'll tell you when we leave. I promise." She stood and pulled Prim into the other part of the room where she'd dropped her things by the door. She reached into her bag and found a small vial of tea. Placing it in Prim's hand, she whispered, "If you plan to make love with him, drink some of this. Make a cup tonight and then drink some every morning until it's gone. You won't need much. I can get you more when you need it."

"Mama already gave me some." Prim said, rolling the small bottle in her hand. "She makes it for me every morning."

"Have you and Rory...?" Katniss made a vague hand motion.

Prim looked over Katniss's shoulder and pitched her voice even lower. "Not yet. But we want to. And I suppose we will when I tell him we're leaving."

Katniss pulled her into a tight embrace. "We need to get you back home. And don't leave home without an escort again, okay?"

"Okay." Prim sniffed and wiped at her face with the handkerchief Finnick gave her earlier.

* * *

Caleb had agreed that they should leave sooner, but he told them to wait until he came for them.

Katniss was just stepping through the curtain to join Finnick in bed a few nights after finding the rose and note when there was a soft tap on the door, so soft she wasn't even sure she heard it at first.

But then it came again.

Finnick came up behind her, pulling up his trousers. "Who is it?" He whispered.

She shrugged and stepped toward the door.

He grabbed her arm and put a finger to his lips. Taking a moment to quickly snatch up a knife from the counter, he made his way to the door.

There was a soft tap and someone whispered, "Open up already. It's Caleb."

Finnick, still grasping the knife, eased the door open to reveal Caleb and Prim standing on the other side of the door. Prim held a small bundle and her eyes were ringed in red.

Caleb pushed Finnick aside and pulled Prim in. He quickly shut the door and walked across the room. He looked out the window and nodded once before he pulled the curtain over it. Finally, he turned. "You're leaving tonight."

Prim let out a strangled sob and covered her mouth.

Katniss and Finnick both slipped an arm around the younger girl in the same quick motion.

"When?" Finnick asked.

"Haymitch is going to give a signal when the patrol moves out of the area." Caleb rubbed his face. "I knew I wasn't going to be ready."

Katniss hurried forward and wrapped her arms around her father's waist and pressed her eyes into his shoulder. "We'll be back together soon."

"I sure hope so." Caleb cradled Katniss to his chest and hummed softly in her ear.

She smiled when she recognized the tune. "The Hanging Tree, Daddy?"

"That's where the supplies are hidden." He kissed her cheek and then looked deep into her eyes. His own were glistening with unshed tears. "Make new arrows as often as you can. Keep to the shadows as much as possible, especially when you get close to towns. You and Finnick take turns keeping watch."

"Daddy, I know." Katniss swallowed and wrapped her arms tight around him again.

Caleb eventually peeled her arms away and reached into his pocket. In his hand he held a small notebook. "Your mama's been working on this for a long time." He ran his hand over the cover. "She said you should know it all by heart after all this time, but just to be sure..." He placed it in her hand and looked over her head to Finnick. "You get my girls there in one piece."

Finnick stepped forward and held out his hand to his father-in-law. "You have my word, Caleb, that I will do the very best I can."

"I sure hope so." Caleb shook Finnick's hand and then hugged both of his daughters close.

Katniss slipped the book into the front pocket of her dress. She noticed Finnick slipped into the curtained area, probably to give them some privacy. She looked up into her father's face and the tears were now flowing.

Prim clung to him and cried quietly. "Do I really have to go, Daddy?" She asked in a voice so small she could have been ten instead of nineteen.

"I'm afraid so, baby." Caleb kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much. And I will miss you every day." He looked to Katniss. "Same to you. And remember, if you find yourself, you'll never go hungry."

Finnick stepped out of the curtain with Katniss's medical bag and the basket she carried the deliveries in. It was now stuffed with an extra set of clothes for each of them. Katniss's medicine bag held all the normal supplies as well as several jars of food they had stored there as they made their plan to flee.

Caleb peeked out the window and nodded again. "Time to go."

Katniss nodded and took Prim's hand. "Don't let go, little duck. Whatever happens, don't let go of my hand until I say."

No moon hung in the sky, so it was dark. Katniss knew the woods well enough, but it wouldn't be too far before she had to take out the map or just take a chance and hope for the best.

After walking with them a short way into the trees, Caleb hugged them all, even Finnick, and then waved them on their way.

Katniss walked as quickly as Prim's unsure footing would allow. They found the hanging tree and searched around it until Prim noticed a hole in the base. Inside were three bedrolls that could be worn around their shoulders. There was also a bundle of food and a note that was written in Haymitch's scratchy handwriting.

" _Stay alive._ " It read.

Katniss stuffed the paper into the pocket of her dress, took Prim's hand, and continued on. They plodded along through the night, stopping to rest after a few hours. Finnick kept watch around the perimeter for a few yards while Katniss and Prim rested their feet.

Finnick sat down across from them and accepted the cheese bun Katniss offered. "Thank you." He took a bite. "I don't think we've been followed."

"Good." Katniss said.

"I think it would be smart for us to keep going for a few more hours." He added as he chewed thoughtfully. "Probably travel at night only for at least a few days."

Katniss shook her head. "I think we should go a bit more tonight, but then sleep for a few hours and go a little further in the daytime. We won't be able to see where we're going much at night."

Prim nudged Katniss with her shoulder. "You can read the stars. Daddy taught you. I never could get it right. Nighttime would be best, but I agree we should travel as far as possible into the day."

"Can you make it?" Finnick asked, his eyes fixed on Prim.

"If it means our safety, then yes." Prim sounded confident, but Katniss could feel her trembling beside her.

A sound in the underbrush froze them all until a fox loped into view and then immediately ran away. All three breathed a sigh of relief.

They got up and continued walking, stopping for another meal just as the sun rose behind them. Prim fell asleep against Katniss's shoulder for a short time. Katniss was tired, but she didn't feel comfortable sleeping just yet.

* * *

The first few days were frightening and exhausting. They walked until they couldn't walk anymore and then slept, Katniss and Finnick taking turns keeping watch. Their sleep never lasted longer than a few hours.

They encountered some groups of men moving east. They were armed and marched in a semblance of a formation. Their clothes were a little ragged and there was a haunted but determined look in their eyes. It was easy to see they were the new rebels on their way to the Capitol.

Katniss, Finnick, and Prim held their breaths even after the men moved out of sight.

"Where are they going?" Prim asked in a low voice once they were gone.

"To fight the war, I'd wager." Finnick said. "Let's keep going."

And so they did for nearly three weeks until they finally made it out of the forest and met the ocean. The sun was just starting to set.

Katniss took out the map and pointed. "I'm fairly certain this is where we are.

Finnick pointed a short distance to the west. "This is where Annie's house is."

"Then it may only be a couple more hours." Katniss said as she examined the distance between their fingers.

Prim looked over her shoulder and examined the map. "So why don't we finish the trip?"

Katniss said, "I think we should rest up tonight. Maybe even bathe a bit in the water. And sleep more than a few hours. I don't want to be completely dead when we drop on their doorstep."

Finnick chuckled. "I like the sound of that." He walked toward the beach and stood there a moment, marveling at the water lapping against the shore. He sat down and removed his shoes and socks. His shirt was next, dropping to the ground in a heap. He kept his trousers on.

Katniss watched his face, full of reverence, as he finally stepped into the water he had missed for three years.

And then he dove under the waves. He was under for so long, Katniss was worried he wouldn't come back up. Prim ran forward and called out his name. She must have felt the fear, too.

And then he resurfaced with a whoop.

Katniss shook her head, a mixture of anger and relief flooding her. "You have fun. I'm going to get us some food. Prim, start the fire. Yell if you need anything." She scooped up her bow and a handful of arrows she'd been working on for the last several weeks. Surely she would get _something_.

And she did. Two raccoons. She returned to their patch of the beach where Prim was tending a fire and Finnick, still dripping a little, scaled a large fish. She held up her kills and dropped to the ground opposite the other two and began dressing her game.

"How was the water, Finnick?" Katniss asked softly when the first raccoon was prepared.

A wistful smile grew on Finnick's face. "Lovely." He sighed. "I want to go in again."

"You should." Katniss smiled. "You look far more relaxed than you ever have since I've known you."

"I am." He sat the fillets from the fish on a rock he'd placed near the fire and smiled when they started smoking almost immediately.

"We're having a feast tonight!" Prim said excitedly, followed by a huge yawn.

Katniss laughed. "We won't have much longer until it's all done. And then we sleep." She looked across to Finnick. "I'll take the first watch tonight. And we should do three hours instead of two."

He nodded. "Tomorrow night we should be safe and have a full night of sleep without a watch."

"I'm looking forward to it." Katniss said as she tended to the meat.

They finished out their evening in silence. Katniss softly sang as Prim fell asleep on her lap. The fire was low, their first real fire in three weeks. It probably shouldn't have been put together, but they were so close to the end and there had been no signs of anyone for a couple days.

Finnick moved close and stretched out on his bed roll. He asked, "Where will we sleep? When we get there, I mean."

"In a bed, I hope." Katniss laughed softly.

"I mean..." He took a deep breath and let it out. "If they... Because you and I..."

Katniss looked down and saw that her sister was asleep. She slowly moved away and stretched out beside Finnick, wrapping him in a tight embrace. She whispered, "We made love a couple times and it meant nothing."

"I still care about you, Katniss." He said softly. "And I did then."

"Did you?" Her voice was barely audible even to her own ears.

"I did."

She smirked. "Well, for me I thought it would help with the tension. We were fighting so much."

"It did help a little." He said with a smirk.

She snorted. "It shut you up for a few minutes, at least."

He chuckled and then glanced at Prim asleep just a short distance away and then back to Katniss. "If they're in love… God, I don't know, Katniss. I think my heart will break into a million pieces."

"Then we can figure out how to mend our broken hearts together." She rested her forehead against his. "I've been so scared every step of the way here. So many more people on the road than I thought."

"But we made it." He squeezed her gently. "Almost, anyway."

"We'll be there tomorrow." She lifted her lips and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "I care about you too, you know."

He smiled. "A few weeks ago you said you loved me."

She chuckled. "Well, maybe that changed listening to you plod along all these weeks." She got up, scooping her bow up as she went and started walking around the perimeter. She heard Finnick humming softly to himself for a while before he finally fell asleep.

She looked to the stars and thought about Peeta. Had he and Annie fallen in love? Did they have babies? Were they comfortable and happy in their life? Would three new mouths to feed be the best thing for them all?

Katniss was still contemplating it when she woke Finnick to relieve her.

* * *

Katniss awoke to the sound of rustling leaves. She thought at first it was an animal in the underbrush, but when she heard voices whispering, she knew it wasn't an animal. She knew the journey was too easy. She slowly started inching her hand toward the bow.

"That's not smart." A smooth female voice said from a few feet away.

Katniss froze. They'd been found. Where was Prim? Was she okay? Had Finnick fallen asleep on the watch? Had he been killed? Her heart was pounding in her ears. They had come too close to have their journey end like this.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a big one, so I'll just say thank you for reading and I cannot wait to hear what you think of this one.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta LavenderVanilla. You are a rock star, dear!
> 
> Happy reading.

Adam was the new constant subject of all of Peeta's sketches. Still mostly sleeping, it was easy to get the perfect angles and take his time to get every detail just right. But once the baby awoke, Peeta's pencil flew across the page even faster, trying to get his hands and feet drawn as they waved through the air.

It was a sunny Sunday. Annie requested a day on the beach after getting a few fish early that morning. Peeta couldn't help but indulge. He gathered his art supplies as Annie made them a picnic lunch. Adam babbled along on the blanket on the sand. He was starting to move around more and more, which made their days a little more interesting. He wasn't yet crawling, but he could roll onto his stomach from his back and hold himself up by his hands. Mags said it could happen sooner than any of them expected or wanted.

Adam flailed on the blanket and Peeta was busy sketching late into the day, his hand speeding over the paper to catch the movements. He grumbled playfully, "Moving so much, Adam."

Annie chuckled as she watched. "Just ask him to hold still."

Peeta laughed and leaned down over the baby on the blanket. "Hold still."

Adam cooed and reached for his father.

Placing his sketchbook aside, Peeta stretched out over the baby and kissed his tiny cheeks, nose, and forehead. "Oh, you're so sweet. Aren't you?"

Adam made another happy sound and waved his hands at Peeta's face.

"Well, not modest at all." Peeta said. "You know you're a sweet baby."

"Even if he wakes up a dozen times in the night." Annie said, stretching out beside them and resting her head on her hand.

"Good thing Johanna's around most of the time to help us out." He smirked.

"I wonder where she went this morning." Annie said, glancing down the beach.

"She goes to check on Mags a lot." Peeta stretched out beside Adam and rested a hand on the baby's stomach. His little eyes were starting to drift closed.

As soon as the baby was asleep, Annie pushed Peeta onto his back and kissed him softly. "You're such a good father."

Peeta smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're an amazing mother."

She rested her head on his shoulder and looked over at the baby asleep beside them. "I don't feel so amazing sometimes."

"Well, you are. Mags thinks so, too."

Threading his fingers through hers, he closed his eyes and relaxed. The waves crashed against the shore and she breathed softly against him. He was so lost in the rhythm of the world all around him, that he didn't feel her tense up right away.

He opened his eyes when he realized it and watched her slowly sitting up. Following her line of vision, he saw four figures moving toward them. Johanna led a brunette woman walking slightly ahead of a young man with bronze hair who had a slight blonde tucked into his side.

Annie stood, her lips moving slowly as she tried to form words. She finally whispered, "Can it be?" She moved forward before Peeta could grab her.

"Annie, wait." He called as he scrambled to his feet. He scooped Adam up to his chest before following after his wife.

The man broke away from the group just as Annie started running.

He heard his wife's name called from across the beach and her voice floated back to him as she cried out, "Finnick!"

Peeta stopped dead and watched as the two figures crashed into each other with so much force that they stumbled and fell to the ground. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he watched it. She did love him. Even after all this time, she still loved Finnick.

But if Finnick was here that meant...

Peeta's eyes lifted to see just beyond the couple still on the ground stood the very familiar face of his first love.

"Katniss?" He whispered.

As though she had heard, Katniss looked up, conflict in her eyes. On unsteady feet, Peeta walked toward her. Adam squirmed in his arms and he could see Katniss's gaze shift.

Johanna paused in front of Peeta. "I'll take Adam inside."

Peeta hesitated a moment before he handed the baby over as Katniss and her sister stopped in front of him. Prim looked so different and grown up. Of course she had been just a kid when he was taken from Twelve.

Katniss examined Peeta's face. "You're really here." She said softly.

Peeta swallowed and nodded, suddenly at a complete loss for words. He wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her tight, but he didn't think she'd appreciate that. She'd never been one for public affection, even if it was accepted.

Katniss chewed her lip. "And you have a baby." Her voice shook.

"Yeah, we do." He wished that he could have waited to spring that on her. "I'd love for you to meet him."

She nodded, but he could see they the way she glanced to her sister that it was the furthest thing from her mind.

"God, you're everything I remember." Peeta breathed.

Katniss blushed, but he could see so many emotions flash in her eyes. He held out his hand and she hesitated only a moment before slipping hers into his.

He glanced to the young woman beside her. "My goodness, Miss Primrose, you have become a young woman since I last saw you."

Despite the anger hanging on the edges of Prim's face, she smiled kindly. "I have, Mr. Mellark." She glanced over and Peeta followed her gaze to Finnick and Annie smiling and talking over each other on the sand.

Peeta cleared his throat and Annie looked up guiltily.

Annie stood and helped Finnick up. Finnick guided her to the other three and made the introductions to Annie.

"Finnick, this is Peeta." Katniss said softly.

The men shook hands, Peeta gripping Finnick's tight.

"Oh, you all have to meet Adam." Annie said proudly, gripping Finnick's forearm. "He is the sweetest baby! Come on." She tugged him toward the house.

Finnick's smile faded. He glanced at Katniss and they held each other's eyes a moment.

Peeta felt Katniss's grip go slack and he let her hand go. The confusion he'd seen on her face before turned to pain.

The look Katniss gave the other man spoke of her anger and guilt. He returned her look, glancing toward Prim, and Katniss turned her head away.

So they knew each other so well that they didn't even need words.

Peeta looked between them. Did Johanna even tell them everything? It would be just like her to keep them in the dark.

"We'll make you a good meal tonight." Peeta offered. "You three look like you could use it."

"Got any cheese buns?" Prim asked. Katniss poked her in the arm and she squeaked. "What? The ones we had on the road were stale after the first day. And I like Mellark cheese buns."

"So do you." Finnick commented, giving Katniss a pointed look.

Katniss grumbled, "Maybe."

Peeta relaxed. This Katniss he could handle.

Annie tugged on Finnick's hand. "Come meet Adam."

Finnick allowed himself to be dragged along, pulling Prim in his wake.  
Peeta grabbed Katniss's hand before she could follow. Her fingers were callused, but her palm was smooth. He slid the tip of his finger over the length of her hand. "I never forgot about you."

"Well, you must have for a few minutes." She quipped.

Peeta laughed, despite his discomfort. "Well, I..." He looked toward the house and back to her. "Katniss, I tried to hang on, but I never thought I'd see you again."

"Well, I slept with Finnick." She said quickly.

His heart constricted again. Not that expected her to wait for him. "Let's talk." He begged as he gripped her hand a little tighter.

"I'm tired." She looked back to him. "Peeta, we've been traveling nearly a month. I didn't think when I got here there would be so much to take in. I tried to prepare myself, but actually being here is really overwhelming. You need to give me time."

He nodded and held out his other hand toward the house. "Let me show you around my home."

Katniss pulled her hand from Peeta's and walked ahead of him, keeping her eyes forward. Peeta caught up to Katniss and slipped his hand into hers. She quickly pulled it away.

"Sorry." He mumbled, stepping ahead of her to open the door and usher her inside.

She hesitated a moment before she stepped in and waited for Peeta to lead her through the house. The first sound that came to their ears was the laughter, Annie's mostly. She was giddy, excited.

They stepped into the next room and there was her sister leaning over a tiny bundle. Prim looked up, her smile fading as she saw her older sister. "Well, he looks healthy." She said softly.

Katniss glanced over and nodded. "Yep."

"Oh, you need to see my book!" Annie said, and then quickly left the room

Peeta followed. "Are you sure they need to see that?" He asked.

"Why not?" Annie turned. "They need to know we didn't give up entirely."

"But we did." Peeta sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I left the other book out on the beach."

* * *

Annie took the Finnick book out of the cabinet. It was well-worn from all the times she'd flipped through it. She hugged it close to her chest as she walked into the other room. Finnick now held the baby. Annie froze and watched him from the doorway.

He smiled down at the boy in his arms and spoke so softly Annie couldn't hear from where she stood, but she could see her son was captivated by whatever it was.

Her eyes were drawn to Johanna. She leaned against a wall and watched everything with eagle eyes. She glanced out the window every once in a while.

Annie shrugged off Johanna's odd behavior and stepped in front of Katniss. She presented the book to their new guest. "Peeta made this for me."

Katniss took the offered book and opened it up. She examined each page thoroughly as Prim leaned over to look with her.

Annie wrung her hands and looked toward Finnick again. The baby started fussing a little and Finnick simply smiled and started singing softly. It was a song Annie had never heard, something about a meadow. She remembered all the sea chanteys he'd always have on his lips. Sometimes a little bawdy, but always a comfort. She didn't realize how much she'd missed it.

Katniss held out the book. With a small grin, she said. "The nose is a little off."

Annie chuckled. "It's sometimes hard to describe a nose. But he got it close."

Katniss nodded. "Peeta has a lot of talent. I'm glad he kept it up." She sounded wistful.

"I drew you every day, Katniss." Peeta said from the doorway, another similar book clutched to his chest. "To keep it up. And so I never forgot how you look." His eyes were red. Annie hurried over and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Johanna cleared her throat. "Hey, someone should tell Mags her golden boy is back."

Finnick's eyes went wide. "Mags is still alive?"

"Of course she is." Johanna said. "You think the old bat would kick it before you came home?" She snorted. "Anyway, _someone_ has to keep people healthy around here."

Finnick nodded and turned to Katniss and Prim. "Mags is sort of like everyone's grandma. And she's a lot like your mama. Always got a cure for what ails you. And she's the main midwife."

"She delivered Adam." Annie said proudly.

"And she's someone Prim should meet." Finnick said. He looked around the room, his eyes landing on Katniss before moving on. "Johanna, you should take Prim."

"I don't know Johanna well enough to trust her with my sister's safety." Katniss pointed out.

"I trust her." Peeta said. "She's taken Adam everywhere."

Annie took Adam from Finnick's arms. "You should bring Adam with you." She passed the baby to Johanna. "And that way, you can know just how trustworthy Jo and Mags are."

Prim opened her mouth to say something, but closed it after a sharp look from Katniss.

Peeta said, "I promise that Mags and Jo are very kind people, Prim."

"Finnick?" Katniss's voice was uncertain.

"I trust both of them. Jo and I grew up together. And if they trust their baby in her care…" Finnick said. "Go on, Prim. You'll like Mags and her place. Potted plants everywhere."

Prim swallowed and slowly followed Johanna toward the door.

Katniss stood. "I'm a good shot with a bow, Johanna. Just keep that in mind."

Finnick and Peeta both snorted. And then glared at each other.

Annie cringed at the exchange, but quickly recovered. She sighed. "Please, don't be long, Jo. I'm about to start supper."

"We'll bring Mags back with us." Johanna said. "We'll have a party." She bounced Adam in her arms and led Prim out of the house.

There was a long silence after the door closed. Annie could feel the tension rising in the room. Sound rushed through her ears. It had been so long since the darkness descended that it was almost too much all at once. She closed her eyes tight and covered her ears.

She felt arms wrap around her. "Please, Finnick, don't." She whispered.

"It's Peeta." Her husband's hurt voice said, his arms loosening around her.

Annie's eyes slowly opened. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Katniss said. "It's all very confusing right now." She turned from the window to the room at large. "How old is he?"

"Five months." Peeta said proudly, his arm still around Annie's waist despite Finnick's jealous gaze.

"That rose must have been a message." Katniss said softly to herself.

"He's watching you." Finnick said in the same soft voice. He hurried to the door and Katniss followed.

Katniss stood in the doorway. "Do you think Johanna could be lying? Just gaining your trust for some reason?"

Annie shook her head. "Johanna's protecting us."

Peeta nodded. "She told us you were going to come. If someone's watching, it's someone in town. The bakery is bustling constantly."

Katniss stared out the window. "You have a bakery?"

"Only recently an official one." Peeta said. "We baked and sold out of the house for a while."

Annie pushed his arm away and walked toward Katniss. "You like cheese buns. There are some in the kitchen. Peeta baked them fresh this morning. Would you like one?"

Katniss slowly turned. The look on her face was hard to read, especially with the darkness still on the edges of Annie's vision. "That would be great. I had a few from Twelve. But we finished them two weeks ago."

Peeta asked, "How is my dad?"

Katniss smiled sadly. "He misses you. So do your brothers."

"But not my mom." Peeta's voice was soft, a slight edge of anger to it.

Katniss shook her head. "She's usually distracted with other customers whenever I go in the bakery. And you know she doesn't talk to me if she can help it."

"I'm sure she doesn't care." Peeta crossed his arms.

There was silence for a few breaths.

Finnick broke it. "Annie, can I help you with supper?" He tugged Annie's arm back toward the kitchen.

At Finnick's touch, Annie's vision was suddenly clear and she nodded, leading Finnick into the other room. She looked over her shoulder at Peeta once more before they stepped through the door. He was looking at Katniss with wonder. It hurt a little.

As soon as they were out of sight of the other two, Finnick pulled Annie into a tight embrace. She sunk into his chest. It was familiar, but different somehow.

She tilted her head back. "Did you work in the mines?"

He smoothed his hands over her hair as he nodded. "Six days a week, every week, until we fled." His eyes drifted down and she smiled just before he brushed a kiss over her lips.

She pushed him away. "We're married to other people now, Finnick." Annie admonished as she headed for the cabinet and started removing jars of vegetables. "You can't go around kissing me just because you feel like it. It's not right to Peeta and Katniss. It's not right to us."

He gave a contrite nod. "You're right. I'm sorry."

She picked up the bowl where she'd placed the morning's catch to soak in salt water. After laying out a large towel, Annie sat the fish out to dry for a few minutes. "So you and Katniss...?" She looked up to see Finnick staring at his shoes.

The muscle in his jaw moved up and down as he ground his teeth. His voice was soft when he admitted, "We slept together a couple times, but it wasn't something either of us liked or wanted, so nothing else." He examined her face. "Do you love Peeta?"

Annie turned away before answering, not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes. "Yes." She said softly.

Her admission was followed by silence. She turned to see him rubbing his face. "I was afraid of that." He finally said.

"So what happens now?" She walked across the room. "What are you going to do? What are _we_ going to do?"

He dropped his hands and shrugged. "Katniss and I decided we'd move on if you two were happy in your marriage. So I guess we will. We don't want to be in the way. We just need a few days to rest. A month of travel takes a toll—"

"No, you can't!" There it was again, the darkness and the nagging feeling that she wasn't good enough. She closed her eyes tightly. "You can't leave when I just got you back!"

"Hey." He gently grabbed her shoulders. "I don't belong here anymore. I don't want to hurt you, Ann, but I can't stay. It isn't right."

"Ann. You're the only one that calls me that." The sound was still there, but she was able to push most of it away for that one word. "Say it again."

He smiled and gently cupped her face in his hands. "Ann. My beautiful Ann."

She grabbed his wrists as she felt the calm wash over her. She stared in his eyes and knew that all this time she'd only been pretending. Her love for Peeta was so different from her love for Finnick. This was the man who had held her heart for so long.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Peeta's voice broke her out of her trance.

Annie stepped away from Finnick and back toward the stove. "I was just getting the fish ready to fry."

Peeta said, "Just saw Jo and the others heading back up the beach."

Finnick nodded and stepped away. "Where's Katniss?"

"She needed to be alone." Peeta said. "Down the hall. The door on the left."

"Thanks." Finnick left the room and Annie felt the sudden emptiness.

She thought about following him, making sure he wasn't just some illusion. Would he still be in the house in five minutes? Would he still be there in the morning? What about next week? Or would she wake up soon and find out all of this was some horrible dream?

"Annie, is everything okay?" Peeta placed his hand on her cheek. "Can I do something?"

"You can promise me everything's going to be okay."

He nodded and pulled her into a hug. "I promise we'll figure this all out."

"Please also promise that you love Adam." She looked into his face. "I don't think I could stand it if you left us because of Katniss. He needs his father, Peeta."

"I will not leave Adam." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, but she didn't feel right accepting his affection so soon after Finnick's, so she turned back to the meal.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished NaNoWriMo (and WON!!!!) so I decided to reward us all! This one has a few tough moments, but also some hope.
> 
> Much thanks to my beta LavenderVanilla for helping shape this and for being so supportive of this story.
> 
> We're so close to the end, y'all! All those loose ends will be tied up in the coming chapters. I cannot wait to share the rest of this with you!
> 
> Happy reading!

Finnick tapped on the door. "Katniss, you in here?"

"Yeah." Katniss called back.

He pushed the door open and stepped in, leaving it slightly ajar. "You okay?"

Katniss looked up slowly from her spot on the floor. "No." She had a book open on her lap and it appeared to have drawings in it. But these weren't of him. "He drew my picture. He drew my picture every day until the baby was born."

He dropped down beside her and pulled the book onto his lap. "Annie said she loves Peeta." Flipping through the pages, he saw Katniss's face and form drawn with even more care than the images of him in the other book. "He's going to break her heart."

"He's already broken mine." Her voice was small as she spoke. She leaned against his side. "We need to figure this out."

"The four of us can sit down together after you and I have rested." Finnick said. "Maybe tomorrow."

Katniss nodded. "I think Prim should be part of it."

"You sure?"

"We didn't get to involve her in the decision to leave Twelve. She needs to be part of this."

Finnick nodded as he stood and handed back the book. "I told Annie never to wait for me when I was..." He took a shaky breath. "So I think I was ready for her to move on." He closed the door and leaned against it. "If we're going to leave, it should be sooner rather than later. There's a war coming and we should be settled before it gets bad."

She nodded. "We'll see." It took a few more seconds before she was able to close the book and stand. She dropped the book on the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist. He quickly relaxed into her embrace, returning it. "You really trust this Mags?"

He chuckled and smoothed a hand over her hair. "She pretty much raised me. My uncle's house was beside hers."

She looked up. "Do you think he's still there?"

Finnick shook his head. "I'm sure he's gone by now. Annie would have said something." Leaning his forehead against hers, he whispered, "You've been such a good friend to me, Katniss. Whatever happens, you can't go far from me."

"I'll do my best." She stepped out of his arms and pushed him out from in front of the door. "I'm ready to eat and then sleep in a bed for a hundred years." She stepped into the hall.

Finnick paused, a thought finally coming to him. "Where are we all going to sleep?"

"That's a very good question." Peeta said from the doorway to the kitchen. Looking over his shoulder, he called Annie into the hallway.

The four of them stood awkwardly for a moment. Finnick could hear Prim chattering on in the other room. _Good thing she can adapt so easily_ , Finnick thought.

"What's going on?" Annie asked, reaching to wrap her arm around Peeta's waist. She froze with her arm in the air and her eyes darting around the group.

Katniss forged on. "Where are we going to sleep? You have three bedrooms and Peeta said that Johanna lives here, too."

Annie hugged herself and stayed silent. Finnick could see she was overthinking that impulse to be closer to Peeta. He stepped across the room, gently took her arm, and wove it around Peeta's waist.

"I'm okay with it." He whispered.

Peeta gave him a grateful look and draped his arm over Annie's shoulders.

Finnick turned to see Katniss barely hiding her discomfort. He patted her back and dropped his arm, standing close anyway.

Peeta continued the conversation. "You two don't want to share a room?"

"I told you. We're not like that." Katniss snapped at him.

Finnick placed a hand on Katniss's arm. "I don't mind sharing a room with Katniss. You got any extra blankets? I'm used to the floor."

"Prim is sleeping with me in there." Katniss pointed to the room she just left as she pushed Finnick's hand away. "I don't care where anyone else sleeps."

Annie finally looked up from the floor. "Johanna can share with me and Adam. You men fight out everything else." She stepped away from Peeta and walked into the kitchen once more.

Katniss looked between the two men and then followed Annie.

Finnick crossed his arms and lazily leaned against the wall. "If we're actually going to fight, I need to eat something first."

Peeta chuckled and leaned against the opposite wall, his hands in his pockets. "You been keeping an eye on her?"

"Katniss?" Finnick snorted. "More like she kept an eye on me."

Peeta nodded. He looked down at his feet for several silent moments before he said, "Annie's not taking any of this well." He looked up. "I'm sure you noticed."

"I've noticed a lot about her since we walked up on the shore." Finnick gave the other man a grateful smile. "You both seem to being doing well, though. And that baby, too. He's one lucky kid."

Peeta took in a steadying breath. "I never wanted to take your place, Finnick. And we tried—"

"Look, I just need a place to lay my head." Finnick interrupted. "As it stands, I do feel more used to Katniss and Prim. So tonight, I want those blankets on the floor in their room. Tomorrow, we can look it all over again." With a sigh, Finnick pushed off the wall. "Keep your place in her bed. Jo doesn't deserve it." He clapped Peeta on the shoulder as he walked past.

The kitchen was as lively as Finnick remembered being around Mags and Jo. He and Johanna had been children together, causing all sorts of trouble before Finnick fell hard for Annie and followed her around like a lost puppy. Annie and Mags had been his safe-haven from his uncle passing him around. And Johanna had been the comic relief.

Mags handed Finnick a stack of plates. "Make yourself useful."

Finnick started setting the table and paused when he realized Katniss held the baby, looking down at him with a calculating gaze.

"He looks like a healthy baby." Katniss commented, passing him back over to Annie and looked up at Finnick. "What did you decide?"

"I'm not leaving your side until I know you're really ready." Finnick said softly as he passed out plates.

Katniss smiled and nodded, turning back to Mags. "How can I help?"

Mags sat a large bowl in the middle of the table. "Don't need any. Time to eat."

Adam started fussing and nudged against Annie's breast. She got up and mumbled a quick apology as she left the room.

Finnick slipped out after her and stepped into the bedroom after her. "Do you mind?"

Annie shook her head and settled onto the bed, freeing her breast to offer it to Adam as his cries grew louder.

"Why did you name him Adam?" He sat on the edge of the mattress.

She didn't answer for a while, looking down at the baby. Finally, she said, "I needed him to be at least a small piece of you."

He leaned closer. "And Peeta doesn't care?"

"Peeta understands." She looked up. "I missed you. But you always told me..." A sob escaped her and she covered her mouth. "Sorry."

Finnick patted Annie's knee. "You didn't think I would be back."

"It's not fair." She cried. "None of it is."

He felt the stinging in his eyes. Annie was the only one who could ever really make him feel anything. All his other emotions were masked by his humor.

Slowly, he moved closer and rested his forehead against hers. "I dreamed of you every night, Ann. Every. Night. And I would lay awake sometimes thinking of when I could make it back. But we were watched by some dangerous people." He cupped her cheek and smoothed a hand over Adam's head. "I'm sure they know we're here."

"What does that mean?" She whispered.

"I don't know." He whispered back. "Maybe it's not safe for us to stay here long."

She clutched at him. "I just need to know you're safe, Finnick. That was always my worry."

"Katniss kept me safe and well-fed. Her and her family. She's a good shot with a bow. Wherever we go from here, I'm sure we'll be fine." He stood and headed for the door. "Come eat."

"I'll put Adam down and I'll be right there."

Finnick nodded and made his way out with one more look over his shoulder.

* * *

 

Katniss watched the door until Finnick returned, her hand on Prim's shoulder the entire time. When Finnick finally walked into the room, she relaxed.

"It's okay." He said as he slid into the chair across from her. "Annie will be in here soon."

Peeta nodded.

Mags asked, "So, Finnick, you a miner now?"

Finnick chuckled. "Well, I was for a while. I never thought I'd do anything other than fishing." He piled food onto his plate. "I haven't seen so much fish in three years."

"Don't you remember that time you caught all those catfish from the pond?" Prim asked, leaning forward. "Then you and Daddy fried it all up. It was the best day."

"It was a good day." Finnick agreed.

Katniss finally dropped her hand from Prim's shoulder when Annie came in. The other woman looked around a moment before she finally took the seat beside Peeta.

"Eat something." Peeta said, putting a little bit of food on her plate.

Annie picked up a piece of fish and curled into Peeta's side. "I'm exhausted."

"I know." Peeta said, rubbing her arm.

Katniss felt her stomach contract and she pushed away from the table. "You know, I'm pretty tired myself. I think I'll go to bed."

"It's still pretty early." Finnick argued.

Katniss looked pointedly at Annie and Peeta and then back at Finnick. "I need to be alone for a while."

"You've done that a lot today." Finnick pointed out.

Katniss gave him a direct look. "I think it's perfectly acceptable for me to have some time alone." Her steps were quick, despite the protest from the others. She paused in the hallway and peered through the bedroom door on the right.

Adam laid there, his arms waving in the air. And Katniss felt a sudden burst of anger. Not at him. He was just a baby and had no say in any of this. But she was angry with herself for fighting so hard to make it here when there was a chance Peeta had moved on. There was no point staying any longer than it took them to rest. Peeta and Annie loved each other.

"Katniss?" Annie's voice was soft behind her.

Without turning, Katniss asked, "What is it?"

Annie didn't say anything for a while and Katniss finally faced her.

"I don't want to get into an argument with you." Katniss said, feeling defeated.

"I don't either." Annie stepped closer. "I'm just really used to... It's no excuse, though, is it?" She sighed. "I want to show you something." She grabbed Katniss's hand and pulled her outside. The evening sunlight slanted into their eyes.

Katniss didn't know where they were going. Annie kept walking as the houses became closer together and there were more and more buildings. People milled about from one place to the next and it reminded Katniss a lot of her home.

What were her parents doing? Were they safe? What about Gale and his family? She missed them all so much. Would she ever see them again?

Annie pulled Katniss around behind a building and produced a key to let them into the door. "This is the bakery." Annie led the way up a flight of stairs and opened the door to a small apartment. "And this is the apartment. If you would feel more comfortable, you can live here with your sister and Finnick."

"Annie, I—"

"Please listen." Annie grabbed Katniss's hands. "We just got you back. It would be lovely to get to know you. To find out more why Peeta loves you so much. And I'd like to be your friend." She squeezed Katniss's hands gently. "Please stay. I can't lose Finnick again and I know that it would tear Peeta apart if you just left." Annie suddenly let go and pressed her hands to her ears, taking several deep breaths. Slowly, she dropped her hands and smoothed down her dress. "If people really are watching, the best place to be is in plain sight. Why hide? It will only make it worse for all of us. I can't have Adam harmed. And I know you must feel the same way about your sister. If not for either of them, I'm sure this decision would be easier."

Katniss took a deep breath and let it out. "I have to talk with Finnick and Prim. Thank you for this offer." She walked to the window that overlooked the street below.

Annie followed, staying a few feet away. "We didn't mean to hurt you. I promise we didn't."

"I know." Katniss snapped. "And I have no right to be angry because we did the same thing. I just didn't have a baby to remind me of my indiscretions."

Annie nodded slowly, a sad look in her eyes. "Well, you're lucky then. I was never very smart about that whole thing. And we just didn't think about it. I've always wanted a houseful of babies. Peeta's my husband. We didn't really talk about it until Adam..." Annie chewed her lip. "I can't apologize enough. Because without our baby, you and Peeta could just be together. And Finnick and I could. Who brought all this on us? Who's really to blame?"

"President Snow." Katniss whispered. "And I intend to make sure that we see justice."

Annie grinned. "Have you told Finnick that?"

Katniss shook her head. "I just decided." She turned from the window. "If there's a war, I want to fight it."

Annie took Katniss's hands in her own. "You're going to kick ass, Katniss. I can tell." She pulled Katniss's arm through her own and led her back out of the bakery and toward the beach.

The sun was setting. Peeta's favorite time of day.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know that I read every one of your comments and I take them to heart. I know this story has spurred some very deep emotions in you. It's understandable. Just know, I have heard your concerns and I am trying very hard to address them. 
> 
> I was trying to respond to many of you, but I have decided that from now on, I'll only respond if there is a direct question that I feel needs an answer. It was getting overwhelming and I also felt a lot of my comments were just upsetting everyone, especially myself.
> 
> That being said, please be civil with each other. You are all entitled to your opinion and there is no reason to put down someone else for theirs. I think a healthy discussion of the themes and situations is great! Just be kind to one another.
> 
> I want to send out a HUGE thank you to my beta LavenderVanilla. She read through three versions of this chapter (two of them in the past week) to get it to the right place. You guys should really go check out her work because not only is she an amazing beta and friend, she's a great writer!
> 
> Thank you all for reading. I very much appreciate it. We are so close to the end of this and I hope you can start to see the light at the end of the tunnel.
> 
> Happy reading!

Finnick sat up suddenly. He'd been dreaming that the house was burning down around them and they were all trapped inside. Sitting against the wall, he pulled the pillow tight to his chest and watched as Katniss and Prim slept. It took several minutes for his breathing to calm. His heart was still pounding in his chest, but the gentle rise and fall of Katniss's chest reminded him that it was all just a dream.

Katniss held Prim close, the younger girl's arms clung to her sister. After assuring himself that those two were fine, he got up to check on the others.

Starting in the front room, he saw Johanna pacing back and forth, glancing from one window to the next. She turned when she heard him come in the room.

"How does it look?" Finnick asked softly as he stepped toward the front window.

"All clear." Johanna whispered.

"Good." He turned to her. "You going to stay up all night?"

"Probably. I'm a light sleeper, though. From years of answering to my husband's every need."

Finnick gave her a sympathetic look. "How did you get away?"

She gave him a wicked smile. "The old bastard had a weak heart. And one day, he just fell over. And I never had to worry about him again after that."

He chuckled. "And now you keep an eye on Annie?"

She gave him a supportive half-smile. "You were important to me. I had to do something."

"I'm sure Annie appreciated having you around."

She shrugged. "I don't understand why you're such a big player in all this, but I knew I had to help. And I knew the best way to do that was to keep an eye on Annie."

He nodded. "After everything that was done to me, she was the one who kept me whole."

Johanna squeezed his arm. "I'm sorry, Finn. I wish there was something I could have done to keep you here."

Finnick sighed. "Nothing can change the past, but I'm here now."

"But for how long?"

"As long as Katniss and Prim need."

She walked back toward the front window. "I've got an eye on this place. Go back to bed."

He pulled her into a tight embrace before he went to the back of the house again. He looked in on Mags.

The old woman had fallen asleep in the third room after Annie insisted she stay close for the night. It had been far too late for her to make her way home. Mags snored softly, draped in an old quilt Finnick was sure she'd made forever ago. He stepped in and pulled the quilt up over her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

He turned as he heard Adam cry out for a moment and then Annie's voice shushing him. Walking across to the door, he gently pushed it open just a crack. Annie held the baby to her breast. She slowly opened the window and stood beside it. "I don't know why your daddy left this closed. He likes to sleep with it open."

Peeta said softly, "Bring him here."

Annie turned and placed Adam in the center of the bed before she stretched out on the other side. Peeta was on the opposite edge. The parents each placed a hand on their baby, soothing him.

Annie whispered, "I think it's hard for him with so many extra people around."

"I know it's hard for you." Peeta whispered back.

Annie nodded.

"Don't worry," Peeta said, "I'll do all I can to keep it stable."

"You really need to talk to Katniss." Annie stroked Adam's cheek.

Peeta sighed. "I know. I'm trying to get her alone, but she's refusing."

"Maybe I can help you out. I'll offer to show Prim around and get Finnick reacquainted with his hometown." Annie suggested. She stroked Peeta's cheek. "I'll do what I can to help you the way you've helped me."

Finnick felt a sharp pain in his chest and quickly backed away. He shouldn't have listened in on their private conversation. He returned to the room he was sharing with Katniss and Prim for the night.

Katniss watched him walk back in the room.

"Go back to sleep, Katniss." He murmured as he stretched out on his mat beside the bed.

"Not if you're awake." She held her hand out toward him. "Need to hold my hand?"

Finnick slipped his fingers between hers. "Thanks."

"Figured you needed it." Katniss rubbed his hand with her thumb. "You're not okay."

"I'm not." He sat up and moved closer. "District Four isn't home anymore."

"When was the last time it was?" She asked softly.

He shrugged. "I don't want to make Prim travel more than she has to, though. We can stay at least a few more days."

"Annie offered us the apartment above the bakery." She looked away as Prim rolled to the opposite side of the bed. Dropping down onto the floor beside him, Katniss leaned her head on his shoulder. "There's a war coming. I don't intend to stay here and let it pass without doing something."

"What are you saying, Katniss?" He lifted her head and twisted. "You want to go fight?"

"Prim is safe here with Peeta and Annie. And Mags." She lifted her head. "Mags can continue teaching her about medicine." He held his hands tight. "If you want to come, you can. But I'm going with or without you."

He gave her an incredulous look. "What are you going to do? Shoot people with arrows?"

"Yeah." She scoffed. "I've never shot a gun before. And there are plenty of arrows I made on the way here. I can make more."

Finnick chuckled and kissed Katniss's knuckles. "Then I better find a spear."

She shook her head. "How much damage do you think you'll do with that?"

He shrugged. "Better than those guns. I can get them on the reload."

"And what if you get shot?"

"What if _you_ do?" He gripped her hand. "We made a promise, Katniss. We're in this together.

She nodded. "We can see about some gun practice in the meantime. Maybe that will help."

He kissed her hand again. "Okay. No matter what, I'm coming with you."

Katniss looked toward her sister on the bed. "I did all this for her. And now I'm planning on leaving her with strangers."

"Mags and Johanna already adore Prim. They'll keep a good eye on her." Finnick promised.

She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you."

He returned her embrace for a moment and then let go. Placing his hands on her waist, he hoisted her up. "Better get some sleep."

She looked at her sister on the bed and then back down at Finnick. "It's not fair that you're on the floor."

"I don't mind the floor. And neither you nor Prim need to be on the floor either."

She nodded and kissed the top of his head. "Sleep well."

"I'll try." He stretched out on his mat and stared at the ceiling until sleep finally overtook him.

* * *

Katniss removed Prim's arms from around her waist and sat up slowly. Finnick still slept on the floor, curled into a tight ball, his face pressed into the pillow. She dropped to the floor and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Finnick. It's just a dream."  
Slowly, his limbs relaxed and he rolled to his back. His face held a hint of a smile.  
As Katniss straightened up, she noticed Prim stretching on the bed. "Morning, Duck." Katniss said with a smile. "Want me to help you get dressed?"  
"No, I can do it." Prim picked up her clothes and ducked behind the screen. "Do you think Annie will let me help her in the kitchen?"

Katniss smiled to herself. Prim had always liked making herself useful. "Of course. With a baby, I'm sure she'd take all the help you're willing to give." She tried to keep the bitter sound out of her mouth when she said "baby."

Finnick grumbled and rolled over, pressing his face into the pillow.

Prim stepped out from behind the screen buttoning her blouse. "Should we wake him?"

Katniss shook her head. "He didn't get much sleep on the road. Give him more time." She stepped behind the screen and changed out of the borrowed nightgown while Prim chattered softly on the other side.

Even though her words were positive, Katniss could still hear the melancholy in her sister's voice.

Katniss stepped out and smoothed a hand over Prim's hair. "Want me to braid your hair? I'll do it like Mama always does?"

Prim smiled and nodded. "Thanks. I'll do yours next."

Katniss worked with expert, quick hands. She braided Prim's hair and wrapped it up. She pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head before they switched places.

"I think I hear everyone else." Prim said. "I'm going to see if I can help." She practically skipped out of the room. It was good for her to have a purpose.

Katniss got up and followed her a few seconds later.

Peeta stepped out of his room with Adam in his arms. The baby let out a pathetic little cough and rubbed his face on Peeta's shoulder, letting out a soft whimper.

Katniss paused, looking on uncomfortably. "Is he unwell?"

Peeta shrugged. "Just a bit of a cough."

She stepped closer and raised a tentative hand to press against the baby's forehead. "He doesn't feel warm."

"I didn't think so either." Peeta pulled Adam away from his chest. "Will you listen to his lungs? I thought I heard a bit of a rattle."

Katniss looked between Peeta and the baby in his arms and then nodded. "Yes, I will." She gathered the baby into her arms and he pressed his face against her chest. He coughed again and then let out another whimper. "Oh, poor baby, I know." She carried him into the room they had just left and placed him on the bed. "Oh, I need my bag. I have a stethoscope in there."

Peeta left the room and Katniss leaned over Adam. He continued to cough, but he had a smile on his face as he reached for Katniss.

She smiled back. "Good morning, little one."

"Here." Peeta handed over the black bag. "Is that the right one?"

"Yes, thank you." Katniss took the bag and opened it. "Now, let's see if we can listen to those lungs, Adam." She put the stethoscope to her ears and pressed the other end to his chest. He looked up at her in confusion until she crossed her eyes, which made the baby laugh.

"You're good with babies." Peeta pointed out from beside the door.

Katniss shrugged. "After a while you figure out the things that make them comfortable." She moved the instrument over the baby's chest and then rolled him over. She sat back and lifted him up into her arms. "I hear a small rattle, but I don't think it's anything to be concerned about. I can mix up something, though, if you want." She passed Adam back, but he started crying and reached out for Katniss.

Peeta chuckled. "He doesn't normally warm up to people so quickly."

Katniss smiled. "He must see something in me."

"The same thing his father sees, I'm sure." Peeta stepped close and held Adam out again.

Katniss blushed slightly at the comment as she put the stethoscope away. She gathered the baby close to her chest. "What is it with you, little one?" She didn't like the look of adoration on Peeta's face, so she walked past with Adam cuddled up against her. It was too much like all those years before. She wasn't ready to tackle that subject, especially when she was holding his son.

In the kitchen, Johanna was nowhere to be seen, but the three other women were busy getting all the components of breakfast complete.

Peeta stepped in behind Katniss and rested a hand on Annie's back. He explained softly, "Katniss says it's a little rattle, but nothing to worry about."

Annie looked over to Katniss with a relieved smile. "Thank you so much, Katniss. I was a little worried."

"I'm sure Mags could have diagnosed it just as easily. Or Prim." Katniss handed Adam to his mother, but again he whined and reached for Katniss. "You should be with your mama."

"Do you like Katniss?" Annie asked softly.

Peeta chuckled. "I think he does."

Prim piped up, "All the babies love Katniss. Most grown people don't, but babies always do. I wonder why it's like that."

Katniss knew exactly why, but Prim never had to worry about it. "I inherited too much from Daddy for most grown people to like me. Babies don't see those parts of a person." She reluctantly gathered Adam into her arms. "Tell me all your secrets, little one." She sat down in the nearest chair and bounced Adam on her knee.

Peeta watched her curiously from across the table. Katniss tried to ignore him, but she couldn't. He was so handsome. In the last several years he'd grown into his features a bit more. He looked so much like his father. She was thankful for it. She would hate to have to look at Maureen's features any more than necessary.

Mags announced, "Breakfast is ready."

"I'll wake Finnick." Prim offered. She left the room.

Peeta moved closer. "I can take him back."

"I'm fine." Katniss said, smoothing a hand over Adam's hair. "Really."

Peeta nodded and remained in his seat, watching her with his baby.

Adam started to fuss and Katniss pulled him close, singing softly in his ear. Annie joined in a little more loudly. The rest of the group started to sing as well. It was a very homey feeling to have that all around, even though Katniss knew there was no way it could last.

* * *

Finnick awoke to Prim shaking his shoulder and whispering, "It's time to wake up."

He heard the rest of the house already in motion. It reminded him a little of the apartment building where he and Katniss had lived for all those years. No wonder he slept through it. "Okay, Prim. I'll be out in a minute."

As Finnick dressed, he heard Adam fuss and cough. He heard Annie's lofty voice rising above the chatter as she sang a soothing song.

He smiled as other voices joined in. Peeta was first. His voice was deeper than Finnick expected. It was soon followed by Mags, her tones were reedy, but confident. Prim giggled before joining.

Adam finally started to calm.

Finnick stepped into the small kitchen, made even smaller by so many people. Katniss held Adam, looking at him as curiously as he looked at her. The baby let out a little cough and she patted his back, speaking soft soothing words close to his ear.

"Good morning." Finnick said, sitting down to make a plate from the offerings in the middle of the table.

Annie smiled at him. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"It was all right." Finnick smirked and rubbed his neck. "Pillow was a little lumpy."

Peeta laughed. "We'll try to find you something better next time."

Katniss shook her head. "The pillows were fine." She assured Peeta. "They were flat in Twelve."

Prim made a face. "Don't remind me. Even after I stole your pillow it wasn't any better."

Finnick smiled around his mouthful of bacon and eggs. "At least you had a second one. Katniss took mine half the time."

"I did not." Katniss chuckled. "I even gave you mine when you were on the floor sometimes."

"When you started warming up to me." Finnick grinned.

Prim held out her arms to Adam. "Can I hold him?"

The baby laughed and waved his arms. He babbled as Katniss passed him to her sister's lap. Finnick caught a hint of longing on Katniss's face. Looking between the baby and his father, Finnick could see what Katniss did. The eyes were a similar shade of blue with just a hint of green around the edges. Adam's smile yielded the same dimples that were on Peeta's cheeks.

Finnick got Katniss's attention and gave her a sympathetic smile.

Peeta wiped his face and stood. "I need to get back to the bakery." He handed his plate to Annie and the pair shared a quick kiss.

An annoyed sound left Katniss's throat and the couple broke apart, contrite. There was distress on Peeta's features and he muttered something under his breath. Annie stepped toward the sink.

Finnick watched as Annie's cheeks turned red and embarrassment filled her features. Peeta ran his fingers through his hair and gave Katniss a pleading look.

"Peeta, don't." Katniss said as she stood.

Peeta stepped closer to her. "I didn't mean—"

"Just don't." Katniss cut him off.

Finnick reached up and grabbed her hand. "Katniss?"

Katniss pulled her hand away. "I need to go." She started for the door.

Peeta stepped in front of her and asked softly, "You want to come help me in the bakery later?"

Katniss sighed, looking around at the room full of people. She'd never been one to cause a scene. "I don't know. I was never really welcomed in the bakery before."

"You're always welcome in mine." Peeta assured her. "Every inch of it."

A smile started to spread on her lips, but she quickly pushed it away. "I'll think about it."

Finnick slipped beside Katniss and held out his hand. "Would you like to take a walk with me? I want to show you something."

Katniss nodded, refusing his hand as she led him out the door.

His hand itched for hers, for the comfort that she was really there walking with him. He hurt just as much as her at witnessing the kiss Peeta and Annie had shared. Probably didn't help that he'd gathered Annie into his arms just moments after.

After walking along for several minutes, he stopped beside the opening of the cave and leaned against it. "Right where I remembered."

Katniss looked around in confusion. "What's going on, Finnick?"

With a heavy sigh, Finnick motioned to the opening. "This was where Annie and I used to come to be alone." He crossed his arms, wishing his heart wouldn't clinch so hard. "Her daddy was a drunk, always around. Passed out about half the time."

She moved to the rock wall beside him. "That must have been hard for her."

He nodded. "We first met on the beach when we were younger, a little older than kids. She was digging for clams. She was angry, talking to herself." He smiled sadly. "I just wanted to get away from my uncle. It was just after he sold me the first time. I felt dirty and I wanted to swim until my arms gave out so I'd never have to do that again."

Katniss let out a soft gasp. It had been a while since he'd talked about any of this. His throat was tight and the ocean was drowned out by the sound of his heart beating in his ears.

But her soft voice broke through the chaos. "Finnick?" She moved closer, slipping her arm around his waist. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine." He took a steadying breath. "She looked at me and I saw all the anger I felt. And I snapped at her. She snapped back." He sighed and dropped his arms, stepping away and standing in the water up to his ankles. "I waded out into the water. And I did plan on going until I just…" He turned. "There was a riptide that I got tangled in. And Annie saved me. This little slip of a thing towed me back to shore and sat with me until I was rested enough."

"Finnick," she said again, touching his arm. "She saved you. And now I think it's time you save the world for her. For her son."

"You'll do it for Prim."

"And for Peeta." She added.

Finnick looked her over critically. "Really, Katniss?"

Katniss shrugged. She leaned into him and pressed her eyes into his shoulder. "I have to believe I'm doing the right thing for all of us, but especially for him."

"I know, Katniss." He wrapped her in a tight embrace and kissed her temple. "I think you are. _We_ are." He rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. "You know I love you?"

She tilted her head back. "Finnick…"

He looked at her a moment before he pressed his mouth down against hers. She allowed it for just a moment before she stepped away, shaking her head.

"I never wanted us to be like that." She said.

"I know." He grabbed her hand. "I just want you to know that I'll do all I can to keep you alive. If only for us to run away together once this war blows over. We'll make a life together. Us and Prim."

"Thank you." She squeezed his hand. "Do you know how to fire a gun?"

He nodded. "I had a… Well, let's just say, I was taught by a really good sharpshooter." She'd paid for a month of his company and got bored of the bedroom quickly.

She gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sure Johanna could find you something. I need to make a quiver to hold all my arrows. And make more arrows." She started back up the beach and Finnick followed.

* * *

Peeta was pacing the kitchen when they got back to the house. He combed his hands through his hair but paused when Katniss and Finnick came through the door.

Peeta said, "Annie took everyone with her to the bakery. Even Prim."

Katniss nodded.

"I'll head into town and see if I can help." Finnick headed back out.

Katniss reached out for him. "No, Finnick, don't."

Finnick gave her a firm shake of his head and pushed her hand away. "Peeta can bring you to meet us in a little bit." He walked out the door, pausing to give Peeta an understanding look. They needed this and Finnick knew that.

Katniss looked toward the sink to see if she could wash some dishes to keep herself busy, but it was empty. All other tasks she could think of were done too. She finally looked back to Peeta's patient, conflicted eyes.

"Please talk to me." He said softly.

She looked down. "Every little thing I could have ever imagined…" She looked up again. "I missed you. I shouldn't have expected you to wait for me. The way you are, the way Finnick told me Annie was, should have been enough to keep me away. But I had to see for myself." She heaved a sigh. "Adam is adorable and looks healthy and he is so loved." She swallowed. Her voice was thick when she said, "He's so lucky to have you for his father. He'll be raised right."

He grabbed her hands and begged, "Katniss, don't tell me you're leaving."

"You and I both know Finnick and I can't stay." She looked down at his hands. The heat was the same as she remembered. They were soft and strong as they held hers. "Finnick and I are intruders in your life."

"You're not." He kissed her knuckles. "You can stay. You can help in the bakery. Or help Mags. I'm sure she'd appreciate it. And Finnick was a fisherman before, right?"

"Not always." She said softly, avoiding his face as much as possible. Looking at him was painful because his eyes were so full of affection that she didn't feel belonged to her anymore.

Peeta cupped her cheek to turn her face back up. "I love you so much, Katniss. And I'm going to make sure you know that for as long as you decide to stay."

Katniss felt the tears stinging her eyes as he stroked his thumb across her skin. "It won't be long." Why did it hurt her so much to say that?

"Then I'll show it starting now." He pulled her outside around the back of the house.

She recognized the arrow-shaped leaves of the plant before he pointed them out. Katniss. Dropping down close to them she rubbed her fingers over one of the leaves.

"I found them here a few weeks ago. Mags said I should take them out because they become invasive, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It would be like losing you all over again."

She sat back, staring at the plant in wonder. "Daddy told me quite often that as long as I could find myself I'd never go hungry." She looked up. "I find them every time I'm out so I know where to find them if I ever need them."

He kneeled down beside her. "I remember you telling me." He placed his hand on her back and she allowed it just for a moment before pulling away. "It had been raining here for days and days. I don't know what brought it here, but there it was."

She nodded and stood, dusting the dirt off of her skirt. "Peeta, I…"

He stood and rubbed his hands down her arms and back up. "I understand why you think you should move on. If it were me in your shoes, I probably wouldn't be able to stick around much either."

"I don't want to just run away." She swallowed and stepped closer. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you." He breathed. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but I did the best I could."

"You thought you'd never see me again."

"It shouldn't be an excuse." He leaned his forehead against hers. "You are worth so much more respect than that and I feel horrible."

"We won't worry about the things we should or shouldn't have done. We made our choices and there's no changing them now." She smiled. "And there would be no Adam." She stepped away. "Will you show me your bakery?"

Peeta offered his arm to Katniss and she stared at it a moment before slipping her hand around it. He led the way, speaking excitedly about his operation as he led her into town.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than expected. I was planning on holding out until my beta was able to get me notes on everything, but I decided I couldn't wait! And I know you guys couldn't either. So I decided to go ahead and get this one out to you. Happy day! (There's a lot of angst in this one, so maybe not really...) Can't wait to hear what you have to say about this.
> 
> I want to say a trillion thanks to my beta LavenderVanilla, without whom this story would not be the same nor have made it this far probably. She is also a really good writer. Go read her stuff ASAP!
> 
> Also a huge thanks to my support system in a singular person, writingbutunpublished. She's my bestie! And she's a fantastic writer to (go see her if you need ALL the fluff!).
> 
> Happy reading.

Katniss sighed and leaned against the empty counter. "Feels good to get some work in. I was starting to feel useless."

Peeta grinned as he finished wiping down the cabinet. "You're far from useless. You've been a great help with Adam."

"I love that little man. I'm sorry he got so fussy and Annie had to bring him home." Katniss said as she walked over to lock the front door.

"He's really grown attached to you. It's sweet." Peeta reached under the counter. "Before we head out, I want to give you something." He handed over something small wrapped in cloth.

She knew what it was before she started to unwrap it. "Cheese bun?"

He shrugged. "They were going pretty quick today and I wanted to make sure you had one."

"Thank you." She tore it in half and offered part of it to him.

"Thank _you_." He said as he took it.

They both picked at their bread in silence for several minutes before Katniss moved toward the back door. "Prim and Annie probably have supper on."

"Probably. They're getting on pretty well, aren't they?" He followed, extinguishing the lamps as he went.

"They are." Katniss smiled proudly. "Prim really likes people. She'd probably do better out front than me."

Peeta laughed. "Well, I really appreciate your help these last few days here."

"I like getting out of the house. Learning all the Mellark secrets." She smiled and popped the last of the pastry in her mouth before pulling open the back door.

Finnick smiled from the spot where he'd been chopping wood all afternoon. He was shirtless and glistened with sweat. "Closing time?" He brought the ax down hard on a small piece of wood.

Peeta bristled a little. "It is."

Katniss noticed and placed her hand on Peeta's arm. "Finnick, do you have much more wood to chop?"

"No, I've got it just about done here." Finnick smiled kindly. "I'll pile all this up and be about ten minutes behind you."

"Good." Katniss said. "Someone will make sure you have some water and a fresh shirt."

Katniss walked beside Peeta as they headed out of town. She'd reveled in the time alone, but she couldn't help remembering the way his eyes followed Annie around the bakery all day every day. It hurt Katniss, but she knew it would be easier for him when she and Finnick left.

"I've been meaning to tell you," Peeta said when they were away from the last of the clustered buildings, "that I think you've grown into an even lovelier woman than I could have imagined."

Katniss could feel the smile growing. "Well, thanks. And you are a better father than I could have dreamed." Katniss stepped over a branch and nearly lost balance. She bumped against Peeta and gave a hasty apology.

"It's nothing." He said with a shy smile.

"I nearly knocked you over." She said dismissively.

"I wouldn't be the first time." He said it so softly Katniss wasn't sure she'd heard right.

They walked in silence until they were just outside of the house. They could hear Adam inside laughing along with Prim. Katniss took hold of Peeta's wrist and held him still.

"I think Prim will be safer here than on the move with me and Finnick." She swallowed hard. "I don't want to leave her. But it'll be easier for Rory to find her when the war is over."

"You're going to fight, aren't you?" Peeta asked softly.

She nodded. "I feel like I have to. For Prim." She glanced toward the house. "For Adam so that his future will be much better."

He watched her a moment and then asked, "You know how to shoot a gun?"

She shrugged. "I do a little. But I'm going to use my bow. I'll make more arrows."

"You can't fight a war with arrows, Katniss." His tone was full of frustration.

"Well, I'm sure as hell going to try." She caught sight of Finnick several yards away. "Finnick needs a gun, though. Johanna's trying to find him one."

"She doesn't need to." Peeta sighed and walked into the house.

Katniss followed. "You're not going to dissuade us, Peeta."

"I'm not trying." He threw the door open and paused in the front room seeing Adam lying on the floor with Prim hovering over him. The young woman covered her face with a handkerchief and then dropped it, making the baby laugh happily.

Adam was distracted when he saw Katniss walk through the door. He smiled and started babbling.

Katniss leaned over Adam. "Prim is a good playmate, isn't she?"

Adam reached up to her and cooed.

"She knows all the good games because I taught them to her." Katniss tickled Adam's belly and then straightened up to see Peeta and Annie talking in hushed tones just outside of the kitchen. Peeta held a rifle.

"We'll still have the other one, Annie." Peeta said softly.

"What I'm saying is that you need to give Katniss and Finnick both of them." Annie countered. "I still have Daddy's revolver to help around here."

"Why would you need a gun, Katniss?" Prim asked softly, Adam held close to her chest. The look in her eyes told Katniss that she already knew.

"You want to go down to the beach?" Katniss asked softly.

"No, I want you to be honest with me." Prim said sharply. "Because the last time you weren't, I had to leave the only man that ever loved me."

Katniss looked up to see Finnick in the doorway. He looked toward Peeta and Annie. "Jo found me a rifle. You can keep those for protection here."

"Katniss?" Prim asked.

"Come to the beach with me, Prim." Katniss lifted Adam out of her sister's arms and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before handing him to Peeta. She turned and walked out the door, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Prim followed.

"Be careful." Peeta and Finnick both said.

"We won't go too far." Katniss promised.

Prim slipped her arm through Katniss's and leaned close. "Please talk to me, Katniss."

After a moment, Katniss stopped and pulled Prim into a tight hug. "I love you so much, Prim. You know that, don't you?"

Prim returned the embrace. "I do. And I love you."

Katniss pulled back just enough so she could look into her sister's eyes. "This war will be here any day." She looked around cautiously. It probably wasn't safe for them to be outside. "Finnick and I are going to fight. We'll join up very soon. I need you to stay here. Help Annie and Peeta. Maybe Mags can continue your healer training. Won't be the same as me or Mama, but—"

"No." Prim said, tears springing to her eyes. "You made me leave Rory. We probably won't ever see Mama and Daddy again. And now you want to run away and leave me with people I barely know?" She pushed Katniss's hands away. "I won't let you, Katniss. You can't. It's not fair. You'll die out there and I'll have no one." She turned and ran back into the house.

Katniss followed much slower. She stepped into the house and found the atmosphere was now very tense.

Prim was standing toe-to-toe with Finnick, which would have been comical with their height difference any other time. "I can't believe you're encouraging her, Finnick. I know you have a death wish, but you could leave her out of it. You know what it's like to lose everyone you love. And if both of you die, I'll never be able to go on."

To his credit, Finnick remained calm. "I do know what it's like to lose everyone. But I also know the need to fight for what is right. So does Katniss. This is our chance, Prim. I know it seems hard, but she's doing this to give you a better chance in life." He placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed gently. "I also know we're not leaving tomorrow. We've still got time."

"Time enough for me to say goodbye and wait for you both to leave me for good?" Prim shrugged off Finnick's hands and stomped around him. "I hate you all." She slammed the door to the room she and Katniss shared.

Johanna snorted from the corner of the parlor. Katniss hadn't noticed she was even there.

"Do you have something to say?" Katniss demanded.

Johanna shrugged and turned back to the window. "Not a word."

"Good." Katniss stepped toward the hall, but Annie stopped her with a slightly raised hand.

"I may be overstepping," Annie said, "but perhaps you should give her a few minutes alone."

Katniss looked between Finnick and Peeta who both nodded. She let out a slow breath. "Fine." She walked toward the kitchen.

Peeta stopped her and passed Adam into her arms. "He was reaching for you."

"Thanks." It was almost a second nature to her to have Adam's weight in her arms. It was a comfort now when he was the only one who couldn't talk and tell her that she was making all the wrong choices. Adam let out a content sigh as he rubbed his face against her shoulder.

Annie came into the room and finished cooking supper. She said nothing except to ask, "Do you need me to take him?"

Katniss shook her head, not trusting her voice.

There was a loud bang of a rifle going off just outside the kitchen and Adam started crying loudly.

Annie hurried over and pulled him close to comfort him. She stuck her head out the door and yelled, "Do you have to do that so close to the house? You scared Adam?"

Katniss heard the muffled apologies of the men and a cackle from Johanna just before Annie closed the door.

"It's okay, my love. It's all right." Annie cooed soothingly at the boy in her arms. "Do you want to eat? Will that make it better? I know you must be hungry."

Katniss watched as Annie settled the baby against her breast and started back toward the stove. "I'll finish cooking." Katniss offered.

"Thank you." Annie sat down at the table and hummed softly. "You're all welcome to stay for as long as you need. I know we've said that many times, but it's real. I've liked getting to know you, Katniss. And I know Adam loves you just as much as the rest of us."

Katniss nodded.

A gunshot rang out farther away. Adam whimpered a little, but Annie easily soothed him.

"No matter what, we'll look after Prim." Annie promised.

"I wish I didn't have to ask that of you." Katniss admitted.

"Katniss, you don't. You could stay. Stay for Prim. Stay for Peeta and Adam." Annie pleaded. "You could stay for yourself."

The gunshot came again.

Katniss rounded on her. "You know what, Annie? If I were doing anything for myself, I'd just go. Do you have any idea how hard it is to see Finnick and Peeta making eyes at you?" She sighed. "But I can't make Prim travel with no destination. And I won't leave her behind while I just run away. I'll go when the fight comes. And I'll do my best to come back to her. Because I'm loyal to my family."

There was another gunshot just in time to punctuate Katniss's statement.

"And you don't think I am?" Annie's voice was full of hurt. "Or you think I don't care?"

"I don't know." Katniss turned to the stove once more. There was a pressure in her chest and a burning behind her eyes.

"I never set out to fall in love with Peeta. I can't explain to you anymore than I already have. We tried. We failed. We created a life together. We mourned you and Finnick. We moved on." Annie placed a hand on Katniss's shoulder. "When Johanna told us the truth, we'd already decided that it wasn't for us. But then I found out about Adam and it all changed."

"I understand, Annie." Katniss said softly. "But understanding doesn't make the hurting any less." She sighed at the latest shot outside. "Should probably tell them to come inside before they shoot each other in the dark."

"I'll go." Annie stood and pulled her blouse closed with one hand as she offered Adam to Katniss. "He's so very fond of you." She looked up. "They make eyes at you too. But it's mostly when you're not paying attention. I think they're afraid you'll break their hearts if you notice." She stepped out the door and the screen banged shut just as another gunshot met their ears.

* * *

 Peeta watched Katniss as she examined the sticks she'd gathered. He'd watched her so many years ago as she made arrows. It was a very meticulous task. He still wasn't comfortable with her using her bow to fight against guns, but she knew what she was doing.

"I'm going to bed." Finnick squeezed Katniss's shoulder before he made his way to the back of the house.

Katniss glanced up at Peeta. He quickly looked back down at his shoes. Johanna dozed on the sofa as she waited for the house to go to sleep.

Katniss asked softly, "Shouldn't you go to bed? You have to be up early for the bakery."

"I can't make myself go to sleep while you're still awake." He said softly.

She sat the last of her sticks aside. "Then I guess this can wait."

He glanced toward Johanna and then stood and motioned for Katniss to follow him into the kitchen, picking up the lamp as he went. He sat it on the table and took a seat, pulling out the other for Katniss.

She sat and he scooted closer. Taking her hands in his own, he leaned in and whispered, "I'm coming with you."

Katniss squeezed his fingers. "No, Peeta. You have to stay here with your family."

Peeta gave her a kind smile. "I was set to marry you before I was taken away, so you count as family too. I want to keep an eye on you."

"I can keep an eye on myself." She said defensively. "What about Annie and Adam? And I was counting on you to keep Prim safe. How am I supposed to do anything while I'm worried about you along with Finnick and Prim?"

"You don't need to worry about me. But I need to be there for you. I can't sit here and be scared you'll never come back. Prim'll do that enough for all of us."

She looked him over and then sighed. "I'll never forgive you if you do something stupid and don't come back for your boy."

"Well, we'll both just have to be smart about it, won't we?" Peeta gave Katniss's hands a pat and let go.

She looked down at her empty palms. "Please don't, Peeta."

"I can't sit back and do nothing, Katniss." He stood. "Get some rest." He went into the other room to rouse Johanna.

Katniss walked to the room she still shared with Prim and Finnick. Pausing just inside the door, she watched them both for several silent breaths. She heard Peeta walk down the hall to the spare room that had become his.

Finnick pushed himself up slightly from his spot on the floor and asked, "Everything okay?"

She nodded and closed the door. She said nothing as she changed for bed and then slipped in beside Prim.

"I think we'll do well out there." He said softly as he settled back on the pillow.

"Maybe." Katniss rolled over away from him and slipped her hand into Prim's. In her sleep, Prim squeezed Katniss's hand and moved closer. Katniss kissed Prim's forehead and wrapped her in a protective embrace as she fell into a light sleep.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking with this. We are in the home stretch. I promise to try to finish out this story quickly.
> 
> Much thanks to my incomparable beta LavenderVanilla. You have been such a help this past year getting this story off the ground and to this point. I've said it before, but it is so true, that this story wouldn't have made it this far without your help.
> 
> Trigger warning: This chapter deals with war. There are descriptions of bullet and arrow wounds as well as physical violence inflicted by hand-to-hand combat and blunt objects.

One lazy Sunday morning a little over a month later, they were all shocked out of their comfort by the sound of gunfire. With barely any discussion, Peeta and Finnick ran down the beach to retrieve Prim and Mags from the old woman's house.

They returned to say that they could see the smoke from the cannons firing only a few miles from Mags's home. It wouldn't be long before it was much closer.

They spent a nervous day around the house. Katniss sat in a corner going over all her arrows, sharpening and repairing as needed. Johanna and Finnick took turns watching out the window. Peeta, Mags, and Prim cooked. Annie held Adam to comfort both of them.

Later that night as the others slept, Peeta, Annie, Katniss, and Finnick met in the kitchen to talk.

Finnick announced, "Katniss and I are going to join the fight in the morning."

Annie slammed her palm on the table. "No, you won't."

Adam started crying again and Peeta quickly scooped him up from the floor to sooth him.

Finnick placed a hand on Annie's arm. "The war is getting closer, Ann. You know Katniss and I have been planning to go for a while. We need to keep you all safe."

Peeta looked between the others gathered and turned to Katniss. "You only know the bow. I don't think that's safe. Maybe you should stay behind. Let me and Finnick do this."

"And how are you going to fight, Peeta?" Katniss demanded. "Throw spoons at them?"

Peeta sighed. "I've been practicing with the gun, same as Finnick."

Everything was suddenly too loud. Annie covered her ears and shook her head. "Everyone always leaves me."

Finnick's hand fell on Annie's arm again and she heard him whispering in her ear. It was several breaths before she made out the words, "It's okay, Ann. I'm here. Peeta's holding Adam on the other side of you. You're okay. No one's going anywhere just yet."

Annie slowly raised her head and saw Katniss watching anxiously from the other side of the room. "You know what? Just leave. All three of you." She lifted Adam out of Peeta's arms and left the room.

They watched her go.

"We should all get some sleep." Peeta said softly.

"Probably." Finnick looked to Katniss. "We should talk about how we're going to do this. So we're ready when the time comes."

Peeta eyes Katniss. "You have a plan already, don't you?"

Katniss nodded as she leaned in to speak softly to the men. "We'll get as close as we can without being in the actual battle. We'll try to take off the ones ganging up on the rebels."

"How will we know the difference?" Peeta asked.

"I'm sure the Capitol's people will be better dressed." Katniss said. "They'll look healthier. The complete opposite of how they were in the last war. Snow's made sure they got what they needed this time around."

Peeta nodded. "This isn't going to be easy."

"The last three years haven't been easy." Finnick said.

Katniss snorted. "You're right."

Finnick stood and looked to Peeta. "I'm going to sit with Annie. Probably won't sleep a wink." He made his way slowly to the other end of the house.

Peeta's eyes stayed on the table.

"What are you going to do about the bakery?" Katniss asked softly.

"Annie knows the recipes pretty well by now. She can run it." He looked up slowly. "Katniss, I…"

She shook her head. "No sentiment. At least not before we go. Save it for when we're back safe and this is all over." She stood, but he quickly moved around the table and grabbed her arm.

"Katniss, please. You've lived here two months, but all your attention has gone to Annie and Finnick. What about me?"

She swallowed, looking down at the hand that grasped her wrist. "Because it hurts, Peeta. It hurts me to think about all we've lost."

"But we have a chance to get it all back. Please don't run from me. We could be leaving to our deaths in the morning."

"You love Annie."

"I love _you_. I want to be yours like I promised you all those years ago. When this is all over, Annie and I can divorce. And you and Finnick can, too. And then you and me can be together." He moved closer and lifted his hand to brush his fingers over her cheek.

She shook her head, the argument quickly spilling out of her mouth. "You have your baby. You can't divorce his mother. And you have your bakery. You don't need me. The truth is, you never did. You're a merchant. You've always been better than me."

He shook his head. "Not according to my mother."

Katniss cupped his cheek. "I wish you would just stay back. I don't even want to imagine the look on Annie's face if you and Finnick both don't come back."

"And what about Prim?" Peeta placed his hand over hers. "How is she going to react if you don't make it?"

She felt her throat tighten at the thought of Prim. "Annie and Mags will take care of her."

"Please, Katniss, don't expect the rest of us to be okay with you risking your life on your own. I'm coming with you. And I'm going to be right beside you."

"I don't need you to baby me, Peeta." She snapped.

"It's not like that." He pulled her in and hugged her close. "I never, ever stopped loving you, Katniss."

She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her eyes into his shoulder. They stood that way for several moments. Katniss felt relaxed and safe for the first time since they'd arrived in Four.

She loosened her hold first and headed out of the room. "Goodnight, Peeta."

"Goodnight, Katniss." He said softly.

She paused at the door and looked back at him. This could be the last time they were all safe.

* * *

Katniss held Prim close, whispering in her ear, "I love you, Little Duck. Stay inside and listen to Mags and Annie. Look after Adam."

Prim clung to Katniss. "Please come back, Katniss." She begged.

"I'll do my best." Katniss kissed her sister's cheek and then stepped back.

Peeta held Adam and Katniss could see the tears glistening in his eyes as he whispered to the baby in his arms. "I love you so much, Adam. I'm going to try my best to come home to you. I promise. You listen to your mother." He pressed another kiss to Adam's cheek and buried his nose in his baby's hair.

Finnick had his face close to Annie's whispering, "Just stay strong for Adam. And don't ever feel like you can't ask for help. Mags and Prim will be here to help, okay?"

Annie nodded and threw her arms around his neck. The pair shared a kiss just before Peeta handed Adam to Annie.

Peeta gave Annie a strong embrace.

Annie returned it, rubbing his back. "I told Finnick to keep an eye on Katniss." She pulled away. "And I want you to know that I didn't really mean what I said last night about everyone leaving me."

"I understand, Annie." Peeta squeezed her shoulder gently and brushed his hand over Adam's hair.

"Well, I'm sorry I said it anyway. I was just jealous and angry." She pressed her forehead to Adam's and then looked back to Peeta. "I know you love her and that you always have. That you always will. Adam and I will be here for you when you get back, but I'm expecting we look into divorce when you get home."

Peeta pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you, Annie. We'll talk more when we all get home."

"Safe and sound." She smiled and looked down at Adam. "Tell, Daddy you'll see him soon."

Adam lifted his little hand a moment with a little grin.

"I love you, Adam." Peeta said with a thick voice. If they didn't leave soon, he would lose all his nerve.

Finnick joined Katniss as they gathered their things by the door. They both watched as Peeta kissed Adam's forehead one last time and then pulled Annie into a tight embrace.

Peeta walked to the door and called back over his shoulder, "Stay inside."

Katniss, Peeta, and Finnick trudged slowly to the outskirts of town. They could hear the battle raging. Men screamed in pain. Bodies were everywhere.

Peeta and Katniss locked eyes. Finnick let out a shudder.

Katniss waved them back into the shelter of trees. She looked down to the battle in the little dip below. It wasn't much because this part of the country was mostly flat.

She took a deep breath and said, "Just like we talked about last night, hold back and help as much as we can from here until we all run out of ammunition. Wounding is better than killing, but do what you must." She looked between them. "Just get back to Annie and Adam. And if anything happens to me, promise you'll take care of Prim."

Peeta said, "You'll be there to take care of her yourself. I'll make sure of it."

"I will too." Finnick promised.

With a nod, Katniss climbed into a tree and waited until Finnick and Peeta were safely ensconced on either side of her before she took aim with her first arrow. She fired one after another. Some fell short, but most of them injured the men in grey uniforms enough for them to back off of the boys in blue. She heard the guns firing on either side of her from below.

She lost track of time. She was tired and her arms ached from firing so many arrows. Her legs were on fire from balancing on the limb. Eventually she reached back to grab another arrow and discovered that she had no more.

Katniss watched helplessly for a while. She noticed that a lot of people were engaged in hand-to-hand combat. After some thought, she decided to join the fray.

She realized that Finnick and Peeta had the same idea. It was chaos as she ran into the first gray uniform she could see and slammed her fist into his shocked face.

Everything happened so fast after that. Peeta and Finnick were always close, the three kept looking to each other every time they took someone down. And that was when the worst thing imaginable happened.

One moment Finnick was standing over a bleeding soldier and the next he was the one on the ground.

"Finnick!" Katniss screamed. She ran over and threw herself at the soldier who raised his gun to inflict a final blow. She ripped the weapon from his hands and smashed the stock against the side of his head, knocking the man to the ground. A gash on the side of his head bled heavily. Looking down at Finnick, Katniss could see he was in a similar state of injury.

Peeta swooped in and lifted Finnick almost effortlessly onto his back. "Come on, Katniss." He called before he moved quickly away.

"Katniss?" A familiar voice called.

"Daddy?" She looked around and had just spotted her father when Peeta grabbed her hand and pulled her hard.

They were surrounded. Had the battle moved or had they? There was no time to keep looking for her father now when Finnick was injured. They had to get him to safety and Peeta couldn't do that alone. Katniss swung the gun a few more times to clear a path for Peeta.

Eventually, they made their way to the beach, but they were several miles east of where they needed to go. Katniss remembered this from their journey here. Peeta sat Finnick down and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket to press against the wound on the side of Finnick's head.

"You need to get him back to Annie." Katniss said, straightening up.

Peeta grabbed her hand. "Not without you. You don't even know how to fire that." He pointed at the gun.

"I don't. But I have brute force behind me." She started to walk away, but he ran after her.

"Katniss, we have to get Finnick back. I promised Annie." Peeta pleaded.

Katniss turned and grabbed Peeta's face. "I saw my dad. I have to go back. I have to make sure he's okay."

"You're going to abandon me?" His voice was flat.

She kissed him hard. "I've always loved you, Peeta."

"Don't do this, Katniss." He begged as she turned away. He called after her, "I love you."

Katniss continued to walk away. If she turned around, she wouldn't be able to return to the battle raging just a mile away.

* * *

Peeta stumbled into the house with Finnick on his back. It was late, but everyone in the house was still up. He was sure they wouldn't sleep well until it was all over.

"Finnick?" Annie leaned over his prone form on the sofa where Peeta laid him.

"Got a blow to the head." Peeta explained. "Katniss went back into it, I have to go."

Annie grabbed his arm. "Are you okay?"

"I am." He pointed. "You help Mags and Prim take care of Finnick. And make sure Adam knows I love him." He hurried out the door.

Annie ran after him as the other women fussed over Finnick. "Please be safe."

Peeta paused and turned. He gently took hold of Annie's hands. "I need you to just worry about Finnick and Adam for now. I'll do my best to be safe, but I can't make promises. Just take care of Finnick. I have to go back for Katniss."

Annie nodded, tears streaming down her eyes. "Just go before I drag you back inside."

She held a tight grip on his hands and he had to break the hold far too soon. He turned as soon as he was free and started running. If Katniss weren't still in the middle of all the fighting, he would have allowed her to bring him to safety.

The battle had grown closer in the hours it took him to get Finnick home, so making it back took even shorter. He wasn't glad of it. That would make the danger for his family even greater. He couldn't see Katniss, but there wasn't much time to worry about that because someone in gray was already making his way toward Peeta.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the wrap-up! One more chapter after this and then the epilogue. Both of those should be posted right after this.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta LavenderVanilla!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Trigger warning: Finnick received a head wound at the end of the last chapter and this chapter deals with his treatment (stitching the wound) and the aftermath of a head injury. Also, there is a war raging, so there is still talk of that and possible death of our heroes. Gunfire will also be described in this chapter.

Annie felt helpless as she watched Peeta hurry away. He had looked so tired. He was covered in blood and dirt.

"Please come back safe." She begged softly. "And bring Katniss with you."

"Annie?" Finnick said softly.

Annie turned. "Oh." She dropped on the floor beside Finnick. "How do you feel?"

Prim came in with a bowl of water and handed it to Mags as she went back to the kitchen to check on the water Mags had told her to put on the stove.

Annie took the bowl and sponge from the old woman and started washing Finnick's face. "It's going to be all right." She murmured. "Mags and Prim will get you all fixed up."

"Annie." His voice was soft as he waved her closer. "I want you to know I love you."

"Oh, I do know, Finnick. And I love you." It wasn't just an automatic response, it was the truth. Just how much Annie loved Finnick, she wasn't sure. It was all still so jumbled in her mind. She finished cleaning his face as Finnick's eyes drooped closed.

Annie remembered the one time her father had hit his head one drunken night. It had bled so much and he had passed out for days. She was so sure he would die. He'd survived another ten years after that. There were many other times her father cheated death. She was full of relief every time he recovered, but every once in a while she was filled with resentment. Life would have been different if he had gone sooner. She shook herself from the morbid thought and tried to focus on Finnick.

Mags gently pulled her away. "I need to stitch him up, honey. You go check on Adam."

Annie nodded and walked down the hall on heavy legs. Finnick had to survive. Peeta and Katniss, too. Annie knew she couldn't survive her own grief and support Prim. The girl seemed so strong, but Annie saw her own loss mirrored in Prim's face.

Annie lifted Adam out of his bed. "Your daddy will be back soon. I bet you miss him terribly." She kissed his head while baring her breast to feed him. "Do you know how much Daddy loves you? He loves his Adam heaps and bunches."

There was a tap on the door and Annie looked up to see Prim. "Can I talk to you?"

Annie smiled and nodded. She patted the mattress beside her. "How can I help?"

Prim twisted her hands in her lap. "If Katniss…" She trailed off and wiped her eyes. "Will Katniss be okay?"

Annie wrapped an arm around Prim's trembling shoulders. "I honestly don't know."

"If she doesn't…" Prim's voice shook as hard as the her body.

"I can tell your sister is a very strong woman. I know she will do her best to come back to you, Prim." Annie gave Prim a reassuring hug.

"But what if she dies?" Prim asked in a small voice.

"Then you have a home here as long as you need." Annie pressed a kiss to Prim's temple. "But we won't worry too much about it because Katniss _will_ come back."

Adam lifted his head and looked at Prim with a large smile on his face.

Annie smiled down at him. "Adam really likes you."

"I really like him." Prim held out her arms. "Can I hold him?"

Annie passed the baby over and then pulled her blouse back in place.

They sat silently for several moments. Annie watched as Prim sang softly to Adam. Her baby was getting more and more mobile as the days passed and he jumped up and down on Prim's knees. _What if Peeta doesn't get to see him grow up?_

No, she wouldn't think like that. And not when she just assured Prim that her sister would be back.

Annie shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Do you have much experience with babies?" She asked.

"A little." Prim gathered Adam close. "My mother's a midwife. She trained Katniss and both of them were in the middle of training me when we had to leave." She pressed her nose into Adam's soft hair. "I spent a lot of time with my beau's little sister."

"You have a beau back home?" Annie suddenly felt closer to the younger woman.

Prim smiled down at the baby on her lap. She looked up and sighed, "I almost didn't get to say goodbye to him. But Finnick and Katniss knew what it was like to just be ripped apart from the person you love."

Annie gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm certain they did."

"But now yours is back." Adam started fussing and Prim bounced him a little. "What's going to happen when Peeta and Katniss come back?" She shook her head suddenly. "No, that's not my place. I'm sorry."

Annie lifted Adam off Prim's lap and held him close. "We've all been talking. If it's safe, we'll go to Twelve. You can get back with your beau. What's his name?"

Prim grinned and a slow blush colored her cheeks. "Rory."

Annie gave Prim a quick hug and said, "You'll get back with your Rory. I'll do all I can to make sure of it. It's going to be a hard road, sweetheart, but you'll be fine."

Prim hugged her back, pressing her face into Annie's shoulder. "I don't know if it's true." She whispered.

"I don't either." Annie admitted. "But we will do our best to keep going no matter what happens. That's my promise to you. I've never been a very strong person on my own, but I have my son to care for and I have you and Mags for support. We're in this together."

"Thank you, Annie." Prim gave her a little squeeze and then pulled back, kissing the top of Adam's head.

Annie had always wanted a sibling. Not that she ever wished her father to bring another life into this world. But Prim's presence these last months had been so refreshing.  
"Maybe the fighting will end soon and we can all leave." Prim said softly.

"Maybe. Until then, we take care of Finnick and look after each other." Annie stood and carried Adam into the other room.

Finnick was now stripped of his shirt. Annie took pause as she looked over the expanse of his torso. She remembered so many nights patching up cuts and soothing bruises from his uncle and the people who used him. Now, it was free from the wounds, but not the scars.

"How is he, Mags?" Annie asked as she moved closer.

"Just the blow to the head, looks like." Mags explained. "No bullet wounds or cuts anywhere. We'll keep an eye on him." The old woman sighed. "Not much else to do."

"I'll be the first to sit with him." Annie suggested.

"That will be good." Mags said as she threaded a needle to sew up the wound.

Prim stood just inside the room. "Do you want me to keep an eye on Adam?"

Annie looked in her face and saw the fear in her eyes grew as she looked at Finnick on the couch. Adam babbled in her arms. "He could use some time on the floor. And he always enjoys your songs."

A small smile formed on Prim's face. "I'll get a blanket." She stepped out of the room.

Annie sat on the edge of the sofa cushion and took Finnick's hand. Prim returned and spread a blanket on the floor in a corner and took Adam from Annie. Prim very quickly had the baby laughing and babbling. It was otherwise silent as Mags continued to sew up the cut on Finnick's head.

Annie looked over to where Prim and Adam played. It made her feel good that Prim could keep him entertained. She looked back to Mags's work. "Do you think he's going to be okay?" She asked softly.

"It's still a little soon to tell. You know how head wounds can be." Mags tied off the thread and cut it. "Keep an eye on him. I'll cook dinner."

"Are you sure? You could ask Johanna for help." Annie slowly looked up. "Or I could help."

Mags patted her cheek. "Look after them." She glanced toward Prim. "I'll take care of all of food." She kissed Annie's forehead and shuffled out of the room.

Annie pulled a blanket off the back of the sofa and spread it over Finnick.

His eyes cracked open and then slammed shut again with a groan. "Katniss."

Prim glanced over, but kept her place out of the way.

Annie's throat constricted. She shouldn't be upset. She hadn't been in Finnick's life for years. She shouldn't be hurt that the first name out if his mouth should be of his wife. She had a baby with someone else, after all.

"It's Annie." She knelt by his side and smoothed his hair away from his forehead.

He slowly opened his eyes. "Annie, what are you doing in Twelve?"

"I'm not in Twelve, you're in Four." She rested a hand against his head. "What's the last thing you remember?"

He thought a moment. "Katniss and I were in the woods." He closed his eyes again, pain evident on his face. "There was snow on the ground."

"It's summer."

"Is it." He groaned. "I can't…"

"It's okay, Finnick." Annie pressed a wet cloth to Finnick's head. "You don't have to remember anything else right now. Just rest. You'll be okay."

"Annie." He sighed and brushed his fingers down her cheek. "Wow. You're so pretty."

She blushed. "I don't feel so pretty right now."

"No, you are." He reclined and closed his eyes. "My head hurts. What happened?"

"You went to fight in the war. There's a battle close. You were hit in the head. Peeta brought you to us."

"I think I'm starting to remember." He nodded slowly and winced, his eyes pressed hard together to ward off the pain. "We walked for a month to get here, didn't we? Katniss and me." His eyes popped open. "Prim?"

"She's fine. She's right over there." Annie pointed to the corner.

Finnick looked over and Prim gave him a reassuring smile. "Looking good, kid." He said before his eyes closed again. "Everything hurts, Annie."

Annie stood. "Let me see if I can get something for your pain."

Annie paused just inside the kitchen. Mags leaned over a steaming pot on the stove. Annie wanted to walk over and wrap her arms around the old woman like when she was younger. Like all those months ago when she first found out about the baby she was carrying.

Mags must have heard her sniff and turned with a sympathetic smile on her face. "What's going on, sugar?"

"Finnick needs something for the pain." Annie wiped quickly at her eyes.

A loud boom suddenly shook the house. From the other room Adam started screaming.

Annie ran back in and scooped her boy into her arms. Finnick rolled off the couch with a painful groan.

"Let's get to the back of the house." Finnick said as he pulled himself to his feet.

Annie glanced toward Prim. The younger woman wrapped an arm around Finnick's waist and helped him toward the back of the house. Mags shoved Finnick into a corner as shouts and gunfire sounded outside.

"You shouldn't be moving, young man." Mags scolded.

"Move the bed over." Johanna said, throwing herself across the room. She started tugging on the bed herself. Annie placed Adam on the floor beside Finnick and stepped in to help.

"Turn it on its side." Prim said as she moved to help. "We can pull the wardrobe over next."

Finnick tried to get up, but Annie pushed him back down. "You're injured." She scolded. "Just sit there with my baby."

Finnick nodded and then collapsed against the wall. His eyes were still open and he was trembling. The exertion to move so fast with such an injury as his took a lot out of him.

Adam, who had recently learned he could roll over, did just that and started to scoot toward his mother. Mags picked up Adam and placed him on the floor beside Finnick once more before she leaned over the injured man to examine him.

She nodded. "You're okay for now. Just don't move again." She helped him to lie down on the floor and hurried out of the room saying something about medication.

Another explosion, this time a little closer, urged them all into action. The women pulled the wardrobe down and shoved it against the bed before jumping over the top of their barricade.

Mags returned with a medicine box and gasped. "I left the pot on the stove."

"I'll get it." Johanna hurried out of the room.

Mags gave Finnick a tincture she mixed up for pain and he reclined on the floor while he waited for it to work.

Annie sat anxiously, waiting for Johanna return. The fighting was so loud outside. What was happening? Were Peeta and Katniss out there?

Johanna returned with the pan and several spoons. "No need in letting this go to waste." She dropped it over the side of the bed frame before climbing over. "Gather around." She passed out spoons and they all leaned over the pan on the floor.

Annie fed Finnick before she took the time to eat herself. He groaned every time a loud noise jarred the house and made his head hurt worse.

There was no talking, listening to the sounds of battle as the day quickly turned to night. Would the fighting stop when the sun went down? Or would it continue until exhaustion was the final death sentence for them all?

* * *

Finnick was so tired. The pain was like an afterthought to him at this point. All that mattered was that everyone in the house was safe. And he worried so much about Katniss and Peeta.

When the gunfire started to die down, Annie got up and retrieved blankets and pillows and a shirt for Finnick. All of them seemed to forget that Mags had removed it to examine him for more wounds.

Annie was curled in a corner around Adam. He had been fussy and restless through the majority of the evening, which was understandable. Finnick tried to help, but Adam's cries only grew louder when Finnick held him. That didn't help the pounding in Finnick's head.

Johanna and Mags leaned against each other. The older woman's arthritis had to be bothering her from all the time on the floor.

And then there was Prim. Sweet Prim who only wanted the best in people, was curled up away from everyone. She hid her tears well, but Finnick saw her trembling shoulders and heard the occasional sniff.

He moved closer to the young woman and placed a hand on her shoulder, making Prim jump. She turned her head and looked up with fear in her eyes.

Finnick whispered. "It's just me. You okay?"

Prim shook her head. "I'm worried about Katniss."

Finnick nodded. "So am I."

"Do you want to go back out there and fight?" Prim asked softly, sitting up and pulling her knees up to her chest.

It reminded him a lot of Katniss and he felt a small smile lift the corners of his mouth. "If I tried I know at least three people that would stop me. And one that would never forgive me."

Prim nodded.

"You should go back to sleep." Finnick moved away.

"I wasn't asleep." Prim said as she settled back in.

"Well, try. You'll be no good to Katniss if you don't rest." Finnick curled into his own spot. Sleep didn't come quickly. Instead, he kept watched over the people he cared about that were here and prayed the others were safe.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Cannot wait to hear what you have to say about it!
> 
> Many thanks to LavenderVanilla for helping out with this story. Go read her stuff.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Trigger warning: There is still a battle raging in the start of this chapter. Physical violence included. People have guns aimed at them. Also talk of dead and wounded people and burial of the dead.

It took Peeta nearly two days to find Katniss in all the chaos. A retreat was called on the first day and most of the Capitol's men were off in the distance. He could still hear the battle raging in all directions.

 _Are the rest of my family safe?_ He wandered as he searched every face for Katniss.

There were injured men all over the field he slugged through. Every form was male so he felt relief mixed in with the fear that he may never find her at all. He wasn't sure what Caleb Everdeen looked like anymore, but he still looked among the injured and the dead for familiar faces. He didn't know what he'd do if he saw one.

He paused over several men who called for help, not knowing how to do more than to say assure them that it would be all right and then move on. Katniss was the one with medical knowledge. He promised that he would get help to them as soon as he found it.

A few of the men died as he spoke to them. Peeta said a prayer for their soul and then asked forgiveness as he took their ammunition and continued his search for Katniss. Though the main fighting had moved on, Peeta saw more than one skirmish nearby. He decided it was best to be armed. The dead didn't need it anymore.

As he stood from his latest search, he felt a pistol pressed between his shoulder blades.

"Don't make another move." A hoarse, exhausted voice said.

"You can have everything on me." Peeta said. "I even got extra ammo." He pointed toward his hip. "It's all there."

The man reached into Peeta's pocket and took out a handful of ammunition. Then he shoved Peeta's shoulder hard and moved off in the opposite direction.

Peeta rolled over and let out a groan. He'd fallen on a rock near his hip. The pain took the breath out of him for a moment. There were more shouts nearby and he noticed a few men looting through the bodies, shouting triumphantly when they found money. Peeta kept as still as possible so that they wouldn't notice him. He held his rifle in a white knuckle grip until they finally moved far enough away for him to feel confident getting up.

After narrowly avoiding several skirmishes, Peeta spotted Katniss standing on a slight rise with Gale Hawthorne and Caleb Everdeen at her side. She held a rifle, but she definitely wasn't as comfortable with it as she was with the bow.

"Katniss!" He called, fighting his way to her. He knocked several men aside, some with the aid of the butt of his rifle. He begged forgiveness every time.

"Peeta, get down!" Katniss called, aiming right for him.

Without hesitation, Peeta dropped to the ground.

The man behind Peeta held up his hands. He was unarmed, holding a piece of paper. "Cease fire." He said loudly enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear.

The three on the hill hesitated. Peeta's heart pounded in his chest. He got to his feet and held his gun at the ready just in case it was a trap.

From off in the distance, someone called out, "Cease fire!" It was echoed all around and slowly weapons were lowered.

Caleb Everdeen took the paper and read it. His eyes went wide and he breathed, "Snow's dead."

"What?"

All across the battlefield, men started fleeing in all directions. Some took their weapons, but many dropped them. There was an eerie silence as the massive group broke up.

But all Peeta could see was that Katniss was there and she was safe. He pulled her into a tight hug and he felt her return the embrace. He heard her shuddering breath against his ear.

"I'm so relieved you're safe." He said into her hair.

"Me too." She pulled back. "I was so worried."

He smoothed hair away from her face. "I got Finnick back, so he's in good hands with Mags and Prim."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

Caleb stepped over to them. "Is Prim okay?"

Peeta nodded. "She's fine, sir. I can bring you to her."

There was relief written on Caleb's features. "That would be great."

Peeta looked around. "What's going to be done about all these people?"

Caleb looked at the devastation left in the wake of battle. Several people were already searching through the bodies. A few of them had paper writing down the names of the dead. "We can try to help identify them. Especially the officers. Their families deserve to know their fate."

"That's going to take a while." Gale commented.

Caleb sighed. "Yeah." He looked around and then got everyone's attention. "Stop what you're doing and write a note to your families that you're safe." As everyone sat down, Caleb cupped Katniss's cheek. "You should go back to Prim. This isn't a place for you."

"Daddy, I fought alongside you for two days. I think I'm perfectly capable of helping around here." She turned when someone called out that there was a survivor.

They spent the next several days taking down names of those they could find. Some men had no identifying papers on them, so they wrote down identifying features. Katniss and a few others patched up survivors as best as they could and they were loaded up in a borrowed wagon to be taken to the next town for care in a proper hospital. Some would probably die on the journey.

Caleb, who had taken charge of the process relatively easily, sent several men with the same list off in all directions to bring the news to the families. A local preacher came and did a service as they dead were buried. The graves were marked as best they were able. The living that stuck around finally dispersed.

Gale looked around. "I need to get back to Madge."

Katniss looked him over. "Maybe you could use a home cooked meal first. I know a couple people who wouldn't mind you sticking around for another day."

Peeta nodded. "Annie will be glad to feed you, I'm sure." He felt a pang of regret as soon as the words left his mouth and he saw Katniss's face cloud over.

Caleb asked, "How close are we to your home?"

Peeta looked around. "Should only be a few hours walk. But it's almost dark, so it would be best to wait for first light."

Katniss patted Gale on the shoulder. "From there you can take a train. It'll be faster than walking or trying to get someone to give you a ride."

Gale gave a reluctant nod. "It'll probably be best."

As they sat by the fire their first night, Peeta dropped to the ground beside Gale. The other man had a weary, worried look about him.

"How's it going?" Peeta asked.

"I'm ready to be back with Madge and Katy." Gale admitted.

"Yeah, I hear you. I got a baby at home, too." Peeta said. "How long you been on the road?"

"We left out three months ago. I got Madge to her family and I went back to try to get mine out. Caleb convinced me to fight."

"You've helped make the world better for your child." Peeta said.

Gale nodded. "You too." He locked eyes with Katniss and backed away. He mumbled about going to talk to someone and left.

Katniss scooted closer to Peeta. She picked up a stick and poked the fire.

Peeta lifted a finger and trailed it down Katniss's arm. "I kept thinking every night since you showed up that I was dreaming."

She looked over. "Not a dream."

"Good." He slowly slipped his hand into hers. "So what happens now?"

She slid her fingers between his and squeezed. "I'd like to go back to Twelve. Do you want to stay here?"

"Annie and I decided it would be best to raise our son in Twelve." He swallowed around a lump in his throat. "I'd like to court you again. In public this time."

"And what about Annie?" She leaned against him.

"A divorce."

"People are going to talk about us." Katniss pointed out. "Marriage swapping and all."

"We were forced to marry others. I wanted to marry _you_." He raised his hand and turned her head to look into her eyes. "I'm going to marry you when we're ready."

"I don't want to talk about getting married yet. Let's leave that out of it."

Peeta leaned in and whispered, "I want to kiss you."

With a smile, Katniss whispered back, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

He brushed his thumb along her cheekbone. "Most of my good ideas used to go out the window where you were concerned."

"That was a lifetime ago." She leaned her head closer. Her voice was still soft. "You haven't touched me much since I came back."

"I wasn't sure you wanted me to." He murmured.

She swallowed and moved in to press her lips to his in a soft kiss. "I've missed you so much." She whispered desperately.

"I miss you, too." He pulled her closer and kissed her again.

Caleb cleared his throat. "Probably should get some sleep. I'll take first watch."

Katniss pulled away and moved toward Gale.

Caleb towered over Peeta. His voice was soft but intimidating when he said, "My daughter deserves to be happy and feel safe. I know she can take care of herself, but she needs a man who can be an aid in that."

"I'll do my best to make sure that happens, Mr. Everdeen." Peeta tried to assure him. "I know Finnick must have done his best too. Katniss is a hard person to love, but it's worth the effort."

Caleb gave a quick laugh. "You should have seen them fighting the first year. It was hell on everyone. Finnick hasn't made her happy. And I've never seen her relax as much as she just was." He leaned down and said, "You fuck this up, Peeta, it's on you."

Caleb straightened up and walked away, leaving Peeta alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Katniss was sure that if she never walked a long distance again, it would still be too soon. She was about to collapse as the house came into view early the next afternoon. She could see the situation was the same for her companions. Well, except maybe her father. He didn't look tired in the slightest, despite spending the last several days getting only small amounts of sleep.

They'd passed many people going in the opposite direction. And there were also many makeshift graves along the way.

"I didn't know the fighting stretched this far." Katniss commented. She glanced over to Peeta and saw the worry in his eyes as he kept them trained on the house in the distance. He said nothing.

Ten feet from the door, it burst open and Prim ran out screaming, "Daddy!" She threw herself into his arms. Katniss could see the tears sparkling in her father's eyes just before he closed them.

"Oh, hey, look who decided to come make sure I'm alive." Katniss looked past her father to see Finnick leaning against the door frame.

Just past him, Annie looked out anxiously.

Katniss paused to kiss her sister's cheek before she made her way up on the porch. "Too bad I can't be a long-suffering widow." She commented, grabbing his head to examine the wound.

Finnick hissed. "Not so rough."

"Sorry." Katniss said quickly. "Looks good."

Annie said, "Mags and Prim have kept a good eye on him."

Peeta walked up and pulled Annie into a warm embrace. "I was so scared for you." She whispered as she returned his embrace.

Johanna walked out of the back of the house with Adam on her shoulders. "Oh, looks like you were right, Adam."

"Dada!" The baby exclaimed, reaching for Peeta.

"What did you say?" Peeta walked over and lifted the baby into his arms.

"We've been working on it for the last week." Annie said. "Finnick mostly. Showed him that self-portrait you drew and just kept repeating, 'That's Daddy. There's Daddy.'"

Katniss gave Finnick an impressed look. "How about that?"

Finnick shrugged. "These ladies wouldn't let me do much."

"You were trying to do too much with your injury." Prim said as she walked into the house. "We were concerned for you for some reason." She smirked and patted him on the shoulder.

Caleb and Gale followed. Prim made all the introductions. Mags then sat everyone down and insisted on examining and cleaning all their wounds.

Peeta hugged Adam close as he talked to everyone, getting caught up on all the drama of the last several days. They all took turns washing up in the spare room.

Gale moved close to Peeta and held out his hand to Adam. "How are you, little one?"

"I think he's good." Peeta said. "How old is yours?"

"About this age." Gale said, tickling Adam under the chin. "She was so tiny when I left."

"Will they be back in Twelve?" Katniss asked.

Gale shook his head. "I'm going to have to get them back from Eleven. But we'll all be together again soon." He looked around the room. "Or are you all staying here?"

Annie shook her head. "It's time to move on. We're going to Twelve, too."

Gale nodded and then rubbed Adam's head. "Then you and Katy can be friends."

"Oh, I'm sure they will be." Peeta said with a proud smile.

They day grew late. Annie passed out extra blankets and everyone was asleep within a few minutes.

* * *

Gale left the next morning on the train. Katniss was sad to see him go, but she knew they would see each other again very soon.

Peeta and Annie started making the arrangements to move from Four. There really wasn't much they wanted or needed to bring with them. Mostly Adam's things and a few of Annie's mother's things.

"What are you going to do about the bakery?" Finnick asked over supper later in t week.

Peeta sat his fork down and leaned back in his chair. "Well, I guess they only choice is to sell it." He looked a little distressed at the thought.

"You don't have to do it right away." Katniss suggested. "You still have other things to take care of."

Peeta shrugged. "It would be best to just get it done. I'll go to the bank in the morning." He stood and scooped Adam up off the floor before he left the room. "Bed time, baby boy."

Katniss followed him. "You want me to come with you?"

Peeta leaned against the wall, cradling Adam close to his chest. "I'd like that."

She smoothed her hand over Adam's hair. "You'll be home with your dad and brothers soon."

"I'm scared, Katniss." Peeta admitted softly. "I was thrown into it and I made the best of it. But did it change me?"

"For the better." Katniss gently squeezed his upper arm. "You've become a stronger version of the Peeta I knew back in Twelve growing up." She smoothed a hand over Adam's hair again and smiled. "You're a great man, a great father. You're able to hold your own. And I'm so happy to know you now as the man you are now."

Peeta kissed Katniss's cheek. "I should get him to bed."

"Good night, Adam." Katniss rubbed Adam's back.

Adam gave her a little wave, his eyes half-lidded.

Peeta kissed his son's head as he moved down the hall. Adam fell asleep just a few minutes after he was placed in his bed.

Peeta returned to the kitchen.

Prim leaned against her father. "Daddy, will you show me the constellations tonight?"

Caleb chuckled. "It's not quite dark enough yet. But sure." He stood and pulled Prim to her feet.

After they left the room, Peeta sat down across from Katniss. She smiled and patted his hand as he rested it on the table.

Annie and Finnick leaned against each other.

Katniss said softly, "Let's build a big house for all of us to share."

Peeta gave her a confused look. "All of who?"

"Us." She indicated everyone in the room. "It'll be easier for you and Annie to raise Adam together if you're under the same roof."

"I think that's a very good idea." Peeta smiled over at Katniss.

"Me too." Finnick gave Katniss a pointed look. "And I can keep you in line."

Katniss laughed. "Sure, you can try."

Annie laughed. "I think it would be so Katniss can keep an eye on _you_ , Finn."

"That's exactly right." Katniss said with a grin.

"We should put the kitchen in the center and have two separate homes on both sides." Peeta suggested.

Finnick nodded. "We should have a room up top that connects them too."

"Two floors?" Annie asked. "Lots of room for more babies."

"Oh, will there be more?" Finnick asked, feigning surprise.

"I sure hope so." Annie said. "I hated not having siblings."

Katniss grinned at the two. "Definitely need a second floor. And a large porch to watch the kids play in the yard."

Peeta reached over to the counter where he'd left his sketchbook and opened it to a fresh page. He started drawing as they all made requests.

* * *

Peeta sold the bakery rather quickly. They were also able to find someone who wanted to buy the house. They were able to purchase a wagon and some horses to get them and their things from District Four to District Twelve.

Two weeks after the war officially ended, they were finally on their way.

Adam had bonded so strongly with Finnick that he was reluctant to sit with anyone else on the journey. Peeta was jealous, but Annie assured him that it was good that the pair were so close.

"Once we're settled, he'll need to feel comfortable with Finnick." Annie explained as she sat with him by the fire their first night.

Peeta looked across the flames to where Katniss and Finnick sat and played with Adam. "I guess it's good he's attached to Katniss, too."

"Really good." Annie twisted her hands. "Finnick says he thinks there will be rooms in the apartment building where he and Katniss lived. We can be close until we get the house built."

"Yeah, I heard that." Peeta stood. "I guess it's my watch." He walked over and kissed the top of Adam's head. He grabbed Katniss's hand to drag her to the edge of their camp.

"I guess I'm going with him." Katniss giggled, waving at the others.

Peeta leaned against a tree and pulled Katniss down beside him, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I can't wait to see my dad."

"He's going to be so relieved to see you." She said as she settled close. "He's missed you."

"I've missed him." He kissed her temple. "My cheese buns have never been as good as his. Nothing of mine tastes very good."

"I think you're just as talented." She assured him.

He kissed her smiling lips. "Thank you." He looked back toward the fire to see everyone was starting to settle in for a while, Adam cried softly. "Do you think he'll remember this?"

Katniss shook her head. "Do you remember anything from when you were that small?"

Peeta thought a moment. "No, I don't guess I do." He looked down. "Do you think he'll understand?"

"I think that you will always find the words to answer his questions. Better than any of us." She yawned and moved to rest her head on his lap. "Wake me when it's my turn to watch."

He brushed his hand over her hair for the rest of his watch and then switched places with her when it was her turn to watch.

* * *

Caleb went off to the bed roll that had been laid out beside the wagon. Mags and Prim were underneath.

Finnick helped Annie to her feet. He banked the fire and the pair walked to the opposite side of the wagon from Caleb. Finnick waited until Annie settled down with Adam before he reclined on the other side of the baby. Adam fussed a little and Annie rubbed a hand over his back.

"You'll be okay." Finnick whispered to Adam. "You'll have a comfy bed soon."

"How much longer do you think it will take?" Annie continued to rub slow circles into her son's back.

"It took us a month on foot." Finnick said. "The wagon can go a little faster. So maybe only a couple weeks."

"That'll be fine, I guess." She moved a little closer. "Do you think the war is over for good?"

"I hope so."

"How is your head?" She asked, reaching up to brush her fingers over the wound.

He winced. "It still hurts. And I get dizzy walking around. But I think I'll be okay."

"Good thing we have the wagon then." She rested her hand on his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Finnick."

"You don't have to ever apologize to me, Annie. Not for any reason." He rested his hand on top of hers. "I love you. And my love for you holds no grudges. We have a future." He ran his hand over her arm and then leaned over. "Can I have a have a kiss, Ann?"

"You sure can, Finn." She pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Finnick moved away, pressed a soft kiss to the side of Adam's head, and then stretched out on his bedroll. He fell asleep quickly. He was still so easily tired out by too much activity.

Annie draped her arm over Finnick's waist and drifted off to a light sleep, listening and feeling for Adam to wake up.


	25. Epilogue

**Two Years Later**

Katniss smiled over Adam's head as Peeta and Finnick hammered in the last few nails. They'd turned it into a friendly competition as the last outer wall was being finished.

Finnick dropped his hammer and thrust his arms in the air. "I win."

Peeta shook his head as he banged the last nail in. "You're such a show-off."

Annie waddled forward. "I think the big question is, will it stay standing?"

"Don't you worry, my dearest love." Finnick said, wrapping his arms around Annie. "It won't fall down around our heads."

"Maybe." Peeta grabbed hold of one of the porch posts and attempted to shake it.

Adam giggled. "Stop it, Daddy."

Peeta let go. "Perfectly fine. We both know a thing or two about construction."

"Good thing my Daddy was around to help." Katniss said, lowering Adam to the ground before standing. "Now the next question is, how long until the inside is finished?"

Annie nodded. "I'm ready to have no nights when I leave Adam. And I know you are too, Peeta."

Peeta heaved a sigh. "Yeah, me too. Soon." He looked to Finnick. "What do you think? Just a few more days?"

"Yeah, it's mostly just a few finishing touches." Finnick thought a moment and said, "We could probably get some help and be done sooner."

"Too bad all the Hawthornes are busy with Rory and Prim's house." Katniss said.

Finnick chewed his lip. "We'll figure it out."

"Did someone mention needing help?" Gale held a box of tools and had a board balancing on his opposite shoulder.

Behind him, Rory called, "My house is finished. Let's get yours done, too."

Prim was beside him. "He's only saying that because I told him our wedding was on hold until you were all moved in."

Katniss patted Annie's stomach. "And this one will be here any time. It would be nice to be all moved in."

Annie grinned and wrapped her arms around Katniss. "You'll be next."

"I have to be married first." Katniss said, edging out of the hug.

Peeta put up his hands. "You said you wouldn't accept my proposal until the house was finished. You Everdeen sisters have really odd notions."

"Hey!" Prim and Katniss said at the same time.

Peeta shrugged. "Just being honest."

Rory chuckled. "Let's just get to work. These two will fold one of these days." He walked into the house. "Come on, men."

Gale and Caleb followed him into the house.

"Me too?" Adam asked, slipping his hand into Finnick's.

Peeta knelt down in front of him. "You stay with me or Finnick, okay? No wandering off."

"Yes, sir." Adam pulled Finnick into the house. "Come on, Finn."

Katniss allowed Prim and Annie to slip their arms around her waist as they watched the progression. It had taken nearly two years for their town to be rebuilt enough for the house to be started. And then they were only able to work on it in the evenings and on Sundays. Finnick and Peeta were exhausted. Still, Peeta had somehow been able to find the time to bring Katniss her favorite cheese buns and take her away from her parents' house for some stolen kisses. And a little bit more.

Finnick and Annie had married as soon as the divorces were made final. It was no small task in the wake of a war. The tiny apartment where Finnick and Katniss had spent their marriage was empty and Finnick took it back with Annie as his wife.

Adam spent the first year mostly with Annie and Finnick, but Peeta took him to the bakery often. He adored Katniss. She had showed him how to hold a bow as soon as he was big enough and he was always asking to shoot it.

Prim leaned in, "You ready to get dressed?"

Katniss let out a breath. "Yeah, I think so."

"Don't worry." Prim said. "Daddy's telling Peeta the plan right now. They'll let Peeta go get rest and change while they work."

Katniss nodded. "I should have said something."

"We all wanted it to be a surprise." Annie said. "The only reason we said anything to you is because you live here with your folks and we couldn't hide most of it from you."

"Not without you getting worried about it." Prim added.

The three women walked across the road to the Everdeen home. Iris was inside waiting with a tub of water and a white dress that had been worn by three generations of women.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Annie asked as she stepped into the next room with Iris and Prim to give Katniss privacy. "We can wait another day."

"He's waited for years. He would have married me the day we got back from Four." Katniss shed her clothes and started scrubbing off the dirt and filth of the day. "Prim, you're sure Daddy will send Peeta to change and rest? He's been working all morning." She called.

"Yeah, he's got it covered." Prim called back.

"Him and Finnick." Annie added. She let out a soft groan. "That's not good."

Katniss froze. "What? What's going on?"

"Nothing." Annie said quickly.

"I'm just going to get Annie to lie down." Iris added.

"Is it the baby?" Katniss got out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her body. "Annie?"

Prim came in with the dress. "Mama can handle it. You're getting married today."

"But I promised Annie—"

Prim cut her off. "You also promised Peeta. So, you're going to get into this dress. And I'm going to go get Finnick."

Katniss sighed. "Okay, fine."

Prim hurried away while Katniss dressed. Finnick came in just a minute later and paused to give Katniss a once-over. "Looking good." He winked and hurried into the other bedroom.

Prim pushed Katniss back into the bedroom with the wash tub. "Daddy, Rory, and Gale are going to keep working on your house. They'll set up the things for the toasting. And I'll get your stuff over there after I finish with your hair. Which side is yours?"

"We hadn't decided yet." Katniss tried to sit still as her sister pulled her hair into a more artistic braid than normal. "The right side, as your looking at it from here, has a better view of the lake on a nice day. That can be Finnick and Annie's. The left side looks into town. You can see the bakery from the bedroom there."

"Left side it is." Prim wrapped the braid into a bun in the back of Katniss's head and pinned it in place. "Daddy made you a new bed. It's hidden in the shed behind the Hawthornes' house. Gale's been helping. Made one for me too. I'm sure they're putting it in as we speak."

"There are plenty of beds to be had. He didn't need to make new ones." Katniss looked at her reflection in the mirror. "You should probably let them know which room."

"I will." Prim leaned over and wrapped her arms around Katniss. "I'm so glad you're doing this."

"Me too." Katniss patted her hand. "How much longer do I have to wait?"

"Give us at least a half hour. We'll get the house set up someone will fetch the preacher." Prim kissed the top of Katniss's head.

...

Annie sighed and pushed herself up. "It's just the baby getting ready. It'll still be a few days yet."

Finnick rested his hand on her bulbous stomach. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Iris said so. It happened with Adam, too."

He rested his forehead against hers. "As long as you're okay."

"We're fine." She tangled her fingers in his hair. "So the house is about ready?"

Finnick pulled back just a little and gave her a smile. "Just about, yeah. A few more men showed up to help."

"You go back over there." Annie ordered.

"Ann." He warned.

"Finn." She mirrored his tone. "I'm fine. You go work on our house and I'll rest. And tonight you can sleep in my arms."

He snorted. "No, Adam always gets to sleep in your arms. I get kicked out of bed."

Annie laughed. "Where is Adam, anyway?"

"Madge stopped over with Katy and they started playing." Finnick patted her stomach. "Madge almost as big as you now. We'll have another pair of friends there."

She smiled and placed her hands over his. "I feel so much better here, Finnick. I'm glad we came."

"I am too." He leaned in and pressed a series of soft kisses to her lips before he stood. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled and waved her hand. "Go."

Katniss came in wearing a simple white dress. It was beautiful. She sat down on the edge of the bed. "I just saw Finnick leaving."

"I told him to." Annie explained. "No point in him hovering. The baby won't come for a while." She smirked. "A few hours at least."

Katniss placed a hand on her large stomach. "How close are they?"

"They're still inconsistent."

Katniss stretched out beside her. "Do you think I'm a fool, Annie?"

Annie looked over. "For what?"

"For waiting this long. I could have married Peeta a year ago."

With a nudge of her elbow, Annie got Katniss to turn her head. "You need to trust yourself more, Katniss. Do you think you're a fool for waiting?"

Katniss shrugged. "Most of the time, no. There was nowhere for us to _be_ together." She sighed. "Here, I guess."

"And where would Prim have gone?" Annie smiled. "You made your choice. But it's going to change now."

Katniss rested her head on Annie's shoulder. "I didn't want to rush into anything. I wanted it to be special."

Annie patted her hand. "It would have been special anyway because it's him."

"I know." Katniss sighed.

"You'll be in your new home tonight." Annie said. "And it'll be great."

Katniss nodded. "If the rest of it is any indication." She felt her face head up. "Thanks, Annie." She patted the other woman's stomach. "If this one comes into the world tonight, you have my permission to interrupt."

"I think the baby can wait, don't you?"

The front door opened and Peeta called, "Katniss, you in here?"

Annie pushed Katniss up. "Go talk to your man. I'll be up and about long enough to see you exchange your vows."

...

Peeta led Katniss up the stairs on the left side of the house. After the exchange of vows and the toasting in the new home, Peeta, Katniss, and Finnick proudly showed off the pace. Annie was ordered back to bed. She couldn't even make the short trip to her apartment under Iris's orders.

Peeta and Katniss walked past the smaller bedrooms that would one day hold their children. They'd discussed it a few times and agreed on just two, though Peeta said he wanted to fill the house with the next generation.

But that conversation didn't matter. They were finally married. And completely alone in a house that was theirs. No one would be coming home to interrupt them, giving them all the time in the world to explore. And Peeta was going to take all that time he was given and cherish it.

They'd resumed their relationship just as it had always been. With nowhere private, that was all they felt comfortable managing.

He watched as Katniss lit the lamp beside their bed, a new one Caleb had made for them.

"Katniss?" He said softly.

She turned and smiled. "Peeta."

They met in just a few quick strides, grabbing for each other. Their mouths met in a kiss hungrier than any they had ever shared.

Katniss broke the kiss. "You did a good job on the house." She backed up toward the bed, pulling on the edge of Peeta's shirt which she'd untucked from his trousers.

He grinned. "Well, I had to. Our family will grow here."

"Family." She smiled and took off her dress. "Well, let's add to it."

Peeta dropped his shirt on top of her dress and leaned over her until she fell back on the bed. "I love you."

"And I love you." She took his face in her hands and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "So much."

His mouth explored her every inch, bringing her to the very brink of orgasm more than once before finally burying himself deep within her. They moved together, their voices blending together in the silence of the house until they met a lovely, mutual climax.

As they fell asleep in a tangle of limbs, Peeta knew that his life was finally falling into place.

...

"Daddy!" Adam exclaimed as soon as Peeta stepped into the kitchen.

Peeta laughed and picked the boy up. "Good morning, sweet boy." He kissed his son's cheek. "How was your first night in your new room?"

"Good." He furrowed his brow. "The baby cried all night."

Peeta smiled. "It's what babies do sometimes." He looked over to see Finnick, cradling the baby boy close. "How is he today?"

"Finally asleep." Finnick grumbled. "After crying all night." He yawned. "I sent Katniss up to check on Annie. She was hurting."

Peeta nodded. "I'm glad Katniss can help." Peeta rubbed his hands together. "Adam, you ready to help Daddy make Sunday breakfast?"

Adam's eyes lit up and he nodded, hurrying to the stove and pushing over his stool.

Katniss came into the room and leaned over Brendan. "You need to stop giving your Mama such a hard time." She smiled and kissed his forehead. She looked into Finnick's expectant face. "She's fine. It's all normal. She should be feeling better soon."

"Did you give her something?" Finnick asked.

"I'm about to." Katniss picked up her black bag and took out a few vials. "Peeta and I can keep an eye on Brendan if you want to go be with her for a while. I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

"Breakfast will be ready in about a half hour." Peeta said.

Adam nodded. "A half hour, Finn."

Peeta smiled and kissed the top of Adam's head before he went back to mixing biscuit dough.

Finnick gave Katniss a relieved smile. "That would be great. I'll exchange the baby for the medicine."

Katniss sat the mixture she made on the table and then took Brendan into her arms. She spoke softly to him as Finnick left the room.

Finnick pushed open the door to the room he shared with Annie. She had her eyes clutched tight and tears leaked out of the sides. She was in pain.

"Katniss sent up something for the pain." Finnick said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Annie's eyes opened slowly. "I need it."

He pressed a vial into her hand and watched as she drank it down and then curled into a ball on her side. After setting the empty container aside, he wrapped himself around her.

It was quiet for a while, but the tension slowly started to leach out of her body. "Brendan with Katniss and Peeta?" She asked.

"Yes." Finnick smoothed a hand down Annie's arm. "He's all right."

"If he's all right, why does he cry so much? Adam never cried like that." She rolled over and pressed her face into his shoulder. "I'm a horrible mother, Finnick."

He snorted and rubbed her back. "You aren't horrible, Annie. He's just a fussy baby. Iris and Katniss both say so."

Annie sobbed into his shoulder until she fell asleep.

Finnick was on the edges of it himself when there was a tap on the door and Katniss poked her head inside. "Breakfast?" She asked.

"I'll come down." Finnick slowly extracted herself from around Annie. "She needs some rest."

Katniss nodded. "The concoction I put together for her should keep her asleep for a while."

Finnick looked down at his wife. Her face was relaxed, though her hand still curled in a fist on her hip. "Is she really okay, Katniss?"

With a smile, Katniss waved her friend outside. "Just a week ago, she brought your son into the world. It does a lot to a woman's body. It took several months for the baby to grow and several hours for him to enter the world. It's going to take a few weeks for her to heal."

"But—"

Katniss held up her hand. "Do you trust me, Finnick?"

"I do."

"Then trust that I know when a new mother is doing just as expected." She tugged on his wrist. "She needs her rest and you need to eat."

Finnick allowed himself to be dragged down the stairs.

Adam sat on the floor beside Brendan and talked to him. The baby, still in the stages of mostly sleeping, was alert as his older brother leaned closer.

"Do you think it's going to be confusing for them?" Finnick asked.

"Extremely." Katniss said with a laugh. "But they'll figure it all out when they get older."

Peeta sat a plate on the table and called Adam to sit.

Adam pressed a kiss to Brendan's forehead. "Love you, Brendan."

Finnick smiled proudly as he scooped the baby up off the floor. "Did you hear that? Your brother loves you."

"We better remember this." Peeta said as he passed out plates. "My brothers refuse to say they love me, even though my dad swears they used to fawn all over me."

Katniss laughed. "I never went through that with Prim. Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll be close like me and my sister."

Finnick grinned. "I hope so." He kissed Brendan's forehead. "Do you know your Daddy loves you, sweet boy? Do you? Because I do. More than I ever thought I would." He kissed the baby again.

"Eat something." Peeta pressed a filled plate into Finnick's hand. "You can tell him how much you love him between bites."

Finnick sat down beside Adam, who had gravy all over his face. "It good, Finn."

"I bet it is." Finnick said. "You and your daddy are great cooks."

"Daddy is." Adam said around a mouthful of biscuits and gravy.

Peeta smiled proudly and ruffled his son's hair as he passed. "Can't do it without help." He commented. He took his usual place beside Katniss and the two shared a smile.

Katniss pulled Peeta in for a soft kiss. She whispered, "Finish eating so we can go out to the meadow."

"Me too?" Adam asked, still shoveling food into his mouth.

"Of course." Katniss said with a smile. "I have to show you the dandelions. They're starting to turn from yellow to white and puffy."

Adam's eyes grew wide. "The blowing kind?"

Katniss nodded. "The blowing kind."

"You have fun with that." Finnick juggled Brendan and his meal. "I think I'm going to pray this little one sleeps so I can get a nap in."

"Good luck." Peeta said. "They never seem to sleep when you really want them to." He winked at Adam.

The boy giggled, gravy dripping heavily from around his mouth.

Finnick reached up and wiped Adam's face with a napkin. "Is any of that in your stomach, Adam?" Finnick asked with a laugh.

Adam reached down and pulled up his shirt. "Big belly!"

Peeta reached over and tickled his exposed torso.

"Stop, Daddy." Adam said, even as he laughed.

Annie stepped into the room and lowered herself into a chair. Her hair was in a fresh braid and she had wrapped a heavy dressing gown around herself. There were circles around her eyes.

"Good morning." Peeta said with a cautious smile.

"It'll be better once I have some food." She reached for a biscuit and started breaking off pieces and popping them into her mouth.

Brendan let out a cry as soon as he heard his mother's voice. Annie held out her arms and wrapped him loosely in her robe to feed him.

Adam climbed down from his chair and walked around to his mother. He looked up at her curiously for several moments before she said, "Well, are you coming up?"

The boy got up on his mother's lap and pulled the other end of the robe around his head. Annie laughed and played peek-a-boo with him for several minutes.

"You know," Finnick said, "Sleep isn't that important. You two take another day to yourselves. Adam can go to the meadow some other time."

"Are you sure?" Peeta asked.

Katniss was practically out of her seat, not waiting for an answer.

Annie laughed and kissed each of her boys. She looked up. "It's barely a week since you were married. You gave us two full weeks, if you remember."

"Other than work, of course." Finnick pointed out. "That was hellish."

Peeta stood. "Thank you." He walked around the table and ruffled Adam's hair. "You're staying with Mama this time, sweetheart."

"Okay!" Adam pulled the robe over his head again with a laugh.

Peeta and Katniss bid everyone farewell as they left through their front door. Katniss scooped up her bow and a quiver of arrows on the way out.

Katniss called over her shoulder, "I'll stop by and ask Mama to come check on you later, Annie."

"Thank you." Annie called back as she gathered Adam close.

"Did you drink your tea, Katniss?" Finnick asked.

"Done with that stuff for a while." Katniss laughed and shook her head as Peeta dragged her away.

"Tea?" Annie asked.

"One of her mother's concoctions." Finnick explained. "To prevent babies."

Annie laughed. "I'm sure this house will be filled with so many babies, these walls beg for it."

Finnick dropped to her side and smoothed a hand over Adam and Brendan's heads. "It will be." The pair shared a deep kiss before Finnick lifted Adam up into the air as the boy giggled happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking around to the end. I have loved writing this. There have been a lot of good questions posed and some great discussion among the readers. I have personally learned a lot about myself and my writing ability on this journey. I am so glad you all came along for the ride.
> 
> Thanks a million to my beta LavenderVanilla. You have been a great support through this entire process and I cannot thank you enough. Everyone, go read her stuff ASAP! She's got a lot of great stuff up.
> 
> I also want to thank my bestie writingbutunpunblished who suffered through all my frustration right from the start. You should go check out her stuff soon, too. She's pretty awesome.


End file.
